


A Room Of One's Own

by LostInPurgatory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advanced Cuddling, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bunny Ears, Disco, Free Awesome Blow Jobs And No Emotions, Frottage, Humor, Impala Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Men of Letters Bunker, Porn Watching, Shameless Smut, Toast, Well Maybe Some Emotions, Wing Kink But A Little Different
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 92,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInPurgatory/pseuds/LostInPurgatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Genehmigte Übersetzung~<br/>Dean möchte lediglich etwas Privatsphäre. Castiel versteht das jedoch nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Natural Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Room Of One's Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417834) by [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow). 



Das wirklich Großartige am Bunker war die _Privatsphäre_.

Nicht dass es Dean etwas ausgemacht hätte, die endlose Reihe an Motelzimmern mit Sam teilen zu müssen. Sie waren auf diese Weise aufgewachsen, sie waren daran gewöhnt. Tatsächlich funktionierten Sam und Dean herausragend gut als Zimmergenossen. Über die Jahre hatten sie einen akzeptablen Kompromiss geschlossen, wessen Zeug wo zu liegen hatte und dergleichen, außerdem schafften sie es normalerweise, einander nicht zu oft auf die Nerven zu gehen. Und sie kannten die Eigenarten des jeweils anderen.

Natürlich war eine dieser „Eigenarten“, gewissermaßen sogar eine der Größten, ihre, nun… persönlichen Gewohnheiten. Oder um es unverblümt auszudrücken: sie hatten gelernt, sich gegenseitig ausreichend Privatsphäre zu ermöglichen, um sich einen runterzuholen.

Wie zwei Uni-Mitbewohner hatten sie sich wortlos einen Zeitplan ausgearbeitet, ohne es je offen besprochen zu haben. Die Dusche war natürlich selbstredend; sie gab jedem von ihnen eine garantierte Wichsgelegenheit jeden Morgen. Und sollte einer von ihnen es sich angewöhnt haben, zwei- oder dreimal täglich zu duschen, oder ungewöhnlich lange dafür zu brauchen, _fragte man nicht_ nach den Details, so einfach war das.

Zusätzlich zu den allmorgendlichen Duschen (und manchmal den abendlichen) würde Sam im Normalfall wenigstens einmal am Tag laufen gehen, was Dean eine gute Stunde alleine verschaffte. Sam war sorgfältig darauf bedacht, nicht nach Hause zurückzukehren, bevor die Stunde vorüber war, selbst wenn er bloß eine halbe Stunde gelaufen war. Sobald Sam von seinem Lauf zurück wäre, würde Dean in der Regel einen Spaziergang machen, oder in eine nahegelegene Bar gehen, um Sam ebenfalls eine Stunde Zeit für sich zu geben.

Ein Mann brauchte einfach etwas Zeit alleine. Und junge, gesunde Männer benötigten sie eben einige Male am Tag. Minimum!

Das klappte einigermaßen, aber es gab definitiv Augenblicke, in denen ein Mann sich nach einem Raum für sich sehnte.

Als sie demzufolge den Bunker entdeckt hatten, war es… eine _Wonne_. Reine Glückseligkeit. Ja, die massenhaft vorhandenen Schutzvorrichtungen waren angenehm. Auch die Bibliothek war verdammt cool. Die Küche war gut. Die alten Autos waren nett. Aber das Beste von allem war die _Privatsphäre_. Sie hatten beide ein eigenes Schlafzimmer!

Privatsphäre! Stunde um Stunde um Stunde, ungestört!

Ohne Diskussion hatten Dean und Sam schweigend Schlafzimmer gewählt, die gerade weit genug auseinander lagen, dass gedämpfte Geräusche (wie gelegentliches Seufzen, Grunzen oder Ähnliches) nicht gehört werden konnten. Dean (und Sam, zweifelsohne) war äußerst erfahren in der Ausübung des vollkommen stummen Orgasmus, wie jeder, der nicht alleine aufgewachsen war, aber es erleichterte ungemein, sich keine Sorgen wegen des hin und wieder zu vernehmenden unterdrückten Keuchens direkt am Ende machen zu müssen. Dieser überwältigende Moment, in dem man den Orgasmus erklomm… und wenn die ersten Spritzer herausschossen… es war verflucht schwer, keinen Ton von sich zu geben.

Endlich… ein wenig Privatsphäre für jemandes Keuchen und Grunzen. In einem eigenen Zimmer.

Am Anfang hatte es im Bunker kein Internet gegeben, deshalb waren Internetpornos zunächst keine Option gewesen. Stattdessen hatte Dean sich die gesamte erste Woche beinahe ausschließlich in seinem Raum versteckt und sich wiederholt durch seinen Stapel Pornohefte gearbeitet.

Ende der Woche hatte Sam Dean lachend in einen hinteren Winkel der Bibliothek gerufen. Sam deutete auf die Rückseite einer staubigen Registratur. Dean spähte über eine Ansammlung verschlissener, alter Ordner und entdeckte einen Haufen altmodischer Playboys und Penthouse-Magazine, die hinter den Dokumenten der Männer der Schriften eingekeilt waren. Dean lachte schallend.

„Offenbar hatten sogar die Männer der Schriften Bedürfnisse“, sagte Sam. „Sieh dir an, wie fade das alles ist!“ Er griff nach dem zuoberst liegenden Heft, welches er durchblätterte und es öffnete sich beinahe automatisch direkt in der Mitte. „Als ob es bereits jemand an dieser Stelle aufgeschlagen hat…“, merkte Sam an, während er das Bild einer nackten, lächelnden Frau aufklappte, die sich auf einem Motorrad räkelte. „Das ist so dermaßen altmodisch. Sieht im Vergleich zu dem, was man heutzutage online finden kann, fast schon unschuldig aus.“

„Ja, nahezu bieder“, stimmte Dean zu, nahm das Magazin und besah sich einige weitere Seiten. „Oh“, kam es von ihm, da die Frau nun lasziv ausgestreckt auf den Motorhauben einiger klassischer, alter Autos abgebildet war. Kein Impala, aber… Hm.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie darauf abgefahren sind“, meinte Sam.

„Jepp“, pflichtete Dean ihm bei. „Also… uh… vielleicht nehme ich sie zu Forschungszwecken mit.“

Sam schnaubte. „Nicht so schnell, die Hälfte gehört mir.“

Es stellte sich heraus, dass diese kuriosen, altmodischen Heftchen einen gewissen Charme hatten.

Ein oder zwei Wochen später war es Sam gelungen, eine Hochgeschwindigkeits-Verbindung über WLAN herzustellen (Die Verkabelung des Bunkers war nicht wirklich internetfähig gewesen, doch Sam konnte einen Mitarbeiter der Kabelgesellschaft auftreiben, der am höchsten Punkt des Gebäudes ein Kabel installierte und Sam leitete es von dort aus weiter.) In der Sekunde, in der Sam den WLAN-Router zum Laufen gebracht hatte, waren sowohl Sam als auch Dean für nahezu eine weitere Woche in ihren eigenen Zimmern verschwunden.

Ja, dachte Dean unzählige Male in dieser Woche; das absolut Großartigste am Bunker war die _Privatsphäre._

Eines Nachts, nicht lange danach, verkündete Dean Sam gegenüber, dass er „früh zu Bett gehen würde“, weil er „sich schläfrig fühle“.

Das war Deans gängige Entschuldigung. Sam schnaubte lediglich und sagte: „Sicher, Dean. Sorge bloß dafür, dass ich nichts hören muss.“ Dean wusste, dass er Sam nichts vormachen konnte – und Sam trickste ihn auch nie aus – aber ein Mann musste den Schein wahren, klar soweit?

Dean schlenderte mit der letzten Flasche Scotch unter dem Arm zu seinem Zimmer. Sobald er dort eingetroffen war, verriegelte er die Tür – _Gott_ , eine Schlafzimmertür, die man wahrhaftig abschließen konnte! Dann kickte er seine Schuhe beiseite, schälte sich aus Hose und Unterwäsche, sodass er ausschließlich ein T-Shirt trug, und machte es sich auf dem Bett bequem.

Er nahm sich eine Minute, um sich zu organisieren: einige Taschentücher und ein kleines Handtuch zu seiner rechten; eine Flasche Gleitmittel in Reichweite seines Arms; Kissen genau richtig angeordnet; Illustrierte auf der einen Seite; Laptop auf einem weiteren Kissen zu seiner Linken, damit er einen guten Blick darauf hatte; Ohrstöpsel griffbereit; alles in komfortabler Position, sodass er ein Video spielend leicht mit der linken Hand erneut wiedergeben konnte. Da seine rechte Hand offensichtlich beschäftigt sein würde. Dean war schon immer der Auffassung gewesen, dass der geringe Mehraufwand, sich am Anfang alles bereitzulegen, es wert war. Immerhin konnte man sich so vollends konzentrieren, richtig?

 _Mal sehen_ , dachte Dean, _was wird es heute Nacht sein?_ Klassische Pornoheftchen, moderne Magazine oder der Laptop? Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck des Scotchs, stellte das Glas auf dem Beistelltisch neben seiner Kanone ab und beschloss, dass er online starten würde. Er steckte sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und durchsuchte eine seiner favorisierten Webseiten, gab willkürlich Suchbegriffe ein und versuchte, die grauenvolle Musik zu ignorieren, die auf der Seite gespielt wurde. Fast augenblicklich segelte eines der Taschentücher auf die Tastatur und ließ ihn sich vertippen – „massive Titten“ wurde zu „massise Titten“, woraus die Autokorrektur der Webseite „Masseuse Titten“ machte, was sich als gar kein so schlechter Suchbegriff erwies. Bevor Dean sich versah, befand er sich auf einer Stolpertour durch einige bizarre, massageähnliche Fetische, an die er nicht einmal im Traum gedacht hätte. („Bleistifte? … Ernsthaft?“, murmelte Dean einmal. „Das sieht einfach nicht angenehm aus.“ Und später: „Oh, wow, ich hätte _nicht_ wissen müssen, dass man eine Schildkröte dort einführen kann.“) Schließlich fand er einige neue Videos, die wirklich verflucht heiß waren.

Dean dachte von seinen sexuellen Vorlieben, dass sie die ideale Mischung aus ungewöhnlich und klassisch darstellten. Aber wenn man zum Kern der Sache kam (glaubte Dean), dann hatte er schlicht den Geschmack eines völlig normalen, amerikanischen Mannes. Den Geschmack eines Hetero-Mannes, wirklich. Eine scharfe Frau mit netten Titten würde es bringen, wirklich. Wie hier – das war ein gutes Video – eine scharfe Masseuse mit netten Titten. Ja, mehr brauchte er nicht. Eine scharfe Frau mit netten Titten, die den Schwanz irgendeines Kerls lutschte. Das war gut. (Dean umschloss seinen eigenen Schaft, drückte ihn gemächlich und wanderte bisweilen tiefer, um seine Eier sanft in seiner Hand zu wiegen. Sein Glied erhob sich langsam auf Halbmast, wurde schwerer.) Eine scharfe Frau mit netten Titten… die einen netten Schwanz lutschte. Ja. _Ja_.

In diesem Video gab es keine geschmacklose Hintergrundmusik, ausschließlich Geräusche natürlichen Ursprungs: Keuchen, Stöhnen und schmatzende Laute. All die herrlichen, feuchten und köstlichen Geräusche eines großartigen Blowjobs. Dean bemerkte, dass der Schwanz im Video, der Schwanz, den die Frau blies, einem Kerl zu gehören schien, der an den Massagetisch gefesselt war. Nach einer Weile zoomte das Video heraus, sodass man die gesamte Situation überblicken konnte. Der Mann sah ziemlich… nun, ziemlich hilflos aus, allerdings auf absolut heiße Art und Weise; er wand sich angedeutet, seine Brust hob und senkte sich aufgrund seines Keuchens. (Deans Latte wurde verdammt hart und er wechselte zu langsamem Pumpen.) Dann waren einige Nahaufnahmen der Erektion zu sehen; die Masseuse hatte sie aus ihrem Mund entlassen und reizte sie mit der Spitze ihrer Zunge, stupste unaufhörlich in einer leckenden Bewegung dagegen. Stups. Stups. Stups. Der Schaft des Mannes zuckte jedes Mal, wenn die Zunge hervor schnellte. Und, _oh hey_ , eine _noch nähere_ Aufnahme des Schwanzes, eine super Nahaufnahme; Dean konnte Lusttropfen herausquellen sehen… und… und aus irgendeinem Grund erwischte sich Dean dabei, wie er geschlagene sechs Minuten auf dieses Close-Up starrte, wobei er beobachtete, wie der Schwanz in dem Video dicker und länger wurde und mehr und mehr Lusttropfen aus dessen Schlitz sickerten.

(Dean hatte festgestellt, dass er gelegentlich die Schwänze in den Pornos betrachtete; es war bloß natürliche Neugier, richtig? Nur vollkommen natürliche Wissbegier. Es war schlicht irgendwie interessant, hin und wieder, die Bestückung eines anderen Mannes abzuchecken… zu beobachten, wie andere Kerle aussahen wenn sie kamen… zu sehen, wie viel Sperma aus ihnen herausschoss… welche Laute sie von sich gaben… Selbstverständlich war das ausschließlich dem Zweck des Vergleichs geschuldet, wirklich. Nur natürliche Neugierde.)

Das Video zeigte nun wieder einen Gesamtüberblick und der Mann bebte nun regelrecht. Die Frau verstärkte ihre Bemühungen: sie saugte den Schwanz in ihren Mund, schlang eine oder beide Hände darum und stupste erbarmungslos mit ihrer Zunge dagegen. Und ja, sie war ein heißes Weib, mit netten Titten und das war nett, aber Dean konnte nichts dagegen machen, dass er _auch_ den _Kerl_ bemerkte, wie aufgegeilt er war, wie er sich krümmte, an den Fesseln zerrte, die ihn auf dem Tisch hielten, wie seine Hüfte ungestüm bockte und er immer ungehaltener stöhnte. Dann eine erneute Großaufnahme seines besten Stücks. Der Mann wölbte sich tatsächlich vom Tisch hoch und dem heißen Mund entgegen. Die Zunge der Frau schnellte für ein weiteres Stupsen hervor, der Schaft schien noch mehr anzuschwellen…

Und… woah, der Kerl kam! Dean sah zu, hingerissen, fasziniert, seine Augen klebten auf dem Bildschirm. Er beobachtete, wie Sperma aus der Spitze schoss, wie der Schwanz bei jedem Spritzer zuckte, lauschte dem erstickten Keuchen des Mannes.

Lediglich natürliche Neugier.

Dean schmierte seine Hand noch etwas großzügiger ein, schlang seine Hand fest um seinen Ständer und beschleunigte seine Bewegungen. Gott, das _wundervoll_ nasse, glitschige Gefühl einer ordentlich eingeölten Hand. Verdammt, Dean kam seinem Ziel näher… er brauchte nur… die richtige Szene… doch das Video war vorbei…

Dean klickte wie von selbst zurück zu der Stelle, kurz bevor der Mann kam und sah ihm zufällig dabei zu, wie er sich erneut lustvoll krümmte. Er betrachtete zufällig, wie der Schwanz ein weiteres Mal abspritzte. Hörte zufällig dem Stöhnen des Kerls zu, indes er ununterbrochen seine eigene Härte verwöhnte. Er streichelte den ganzen Schaft mit seiner vor Gel triefenden Hand, langsame Bewegungen die volle Länge entlang; liebkoste die Eichel; glitt mit seinem Daumen über den Schlitz... fühlte, wie die Spirale aus Hitze von der Basis seines Rückens aus entfacht wurde. Er war so nah, konnte spüren, wie ihn die Wärme zu versengen drohte, wie sich die Welle aufbaute; und –

Verdammt! Das Video war schon wieder zu Ende.

Dean klickte _nochmal_ zurück, hatte die Absicht, sich die Titten der Frau anzusehen, aber er endete unbeabsichtigt damit, abermals den Schwanz des Mannes zu beobachten und wie dieser auf seinen Orgasmus zusteuerte. Der Mann im Video stieß wieder diese kleinen, unterdrückten Genusslaute aus und Deans Erektion zuckte wohlwollend, während ein dicker Lusttropfen aus dem Schlitz an deren Spitze quoll. Dean konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ebenfalls ein leises Stöhnen entkam. „mMMmmm...“ Es fühlte sich einfach so höllisch gut an.

Er steigerte das Tempo seiner Hand und... _ahhh_ , der Mann auf dem Bildschirm explodierte, diese riesigen Spritzer flogen geradezu aus dessen Glied, diese _gigantischen Spritzer_ , Jesus; Deans Geschlecht zuckte unwillkürlich und ein weiterer Tropfen sickerte hervor, oh Gott, _so nah_. Deans Hand wurde noch schneller, kurzes und abgehacktes Pumpen, genau unterhalb der Eichel; das Video war vorüber und er klickte zurück; der Mann im Video spritzte wieder ab und Dean konnte nur sachte grunzen: „Nnnhh!“ _S_ _o verdammt nah!_ – Und eine raue, ernste Stimme, bloß wenige Schritte entfernt, sagte:

„Wirst du bald ejakulieren?“

Castiel stand genau neben dem Bett.

Dean sprang praktisch einen Fuß von der Matratze aus in die Höhe, als er drei verschiedene Dinge innerhalb einer Millisekunde zu tun versuchte: sich selbst zu bedecken, den Laptop zu schließen und seine Waffe vom Nachtschrank zu ergreifen. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später erkannte er, dass er die Kanone nicht brauchte, doch er musste, so sicher wie die Hölle existierte, seine Blöße bedecken, weil der gottverdammt hinterlistige Castiel, offensichtlich der perverseste Engel der Garnison, sich irgendwie in seinem Zimmer materialisieren konnte, ohne dass Dean es bemerkt hatte und Cas hatte nicht einmal EINEN GOTTVERDAMMTEN METER ENTFERNT, genau am Rande des Bettes gestanden.

Cas hatte sich an Deans _rechter_ Seite befunden, die Seite, die vom Laptop abgewandt war; Dean hatte ihn nicht gesehen; und Cas hatte allem Anschein nach _alles_ beobachtet.

„WAS. ZUM. TEUFEL!“, spuckte Dean hervor, schaffte es gerade so, seine Stimme leise genug zu halten, um Sam nicht auf den Plan zu rufen, während er seine Decke über sich zerrte und unkoordiniert über das Bett kletterte, im Versuch, sich von Cas zu entfernen, wobei die Ohrstöpsel aus seinen Ohren fielen. Der Laptop und die Hälfte der Kissen purzelten auf den Boden und dann stürzte Dean selbst aus dem Bett.

„Nun, wirst du?“, wiederholte Cas, unterdessen Dean auf dem Fußboden einen Kampf mit der Bettdecke ausfocht, in die er sich verheddert hatte. Cas fügte hinzu: „Ich habe gewartet, aber es scheint einige Zeit in Anspruch zu nehmen. Dauert es immer so lang?“

Dean gelang es, etwas ungelenk auf die Füße zu kommen, die Decke fest umklammert, und er keuchte schockiert, fühlte sich so dermaßen _beschissen_ vor Erniedrigung, dass er am liebsten doch noch die Waffe ergriffen hätte, nur um sich selbst zu erschießen.

Cas stand einfach nur da, auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, so gleichgültig wie eine Salatgurke, gottverdammter Trenchcoat, blaue Krawatte und das ganze normale Erscheinungsbild, und sah völlig unbeeindruckt aus. Er schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass irgendetwas entscheidend falsch war. Er sagte ruhig: „Wenn ich dich erschreckt habe, tut mir das sehr leid. Es erschien mir so zu sein, dass du kurz vor der Ejakulation stehen könntest, deshalb dachte ich, ich frage dich einfach. Nur um zu erfahren, wie lange es noch dauert.“

Dean hatte es letztlich geschafft, die Decke vollständig um seine Hüfte zu wickeln. Das Adrenalin rauschte weiterhin durch seine Adern, sein Herz _hämmerte_ , und sein gottverflucht idiotischer Schwanz schien nicht zu wissen, ob das bedeutete, er solle härter oder weicher werden. Deshalb befand er sich in einem abstrusen Zwischenstadium und Dean musste versuchen, seinen verdammten Ständer zu verbergen. Was, verfickt nochmal, ziemlich sinnlos war, wenn man bedachte, dass Cas gerade dabei _zugesehen hatte_ , wie Dean sich einen _runterholte_ und... heilige Scheiße, wie viel hatte er beobachtet? Dean spielte in Gedanken die vergangenen fünfzehn Minuten durch, versuchte sich krampfhaft und verzweifelt davon zu überzeugen, dass es nicht so verheerend war wie es schien... möglicherweise war Cas erst einige Sekunden bevor er gesprochen hatte aufgetaucht? Aber er hatte diesen angsteinflößenden Satz gesagt... „Ich habe gewartet, aber es scheint einige Zeit in Anspruch zu nehmen...“

_Warte eine Sekunde..._

… _heilige Scheiße... das verdammte Taschentuch... DAS TASCHENTUCH!_

Das Taschentuch, das auf die Tastatur gefallen war! FUCK! _Das war der Wind von Cas' Ankunft gewesen!_ Das war ganz _am Anfang_! Das war, bevor Dean auch nur das Video gefunden hatte!

Cas musste _absolut alles_ gesehen haben und... ja, das war verflucht nochmal ziemlich katastrophal. Das war ein Desaster vom Ausmaß einer Supernova!

Nach sprachlosem Keuchen brach es aus Dean heraus. „Gottverdammt, Cas, _was zur Hölle ist los mit dir?_ Du hast dagestanden und _zugesehen?_ “ Er versuchte noch immer angestrengt, seine Stimme leise genug zu halten, sodass Sam nichts hören würde. „Hast du jemals etwas von _beschissener_ PRIVATSPHÄRE gehört? Ich dachte, ich hätte dir das vor einer Ewigkeit erklärt!“

„Was erklärt?“, erwiderte Cas stirnrunzelnd.

Dean zischte, so laut er es wagte: „MICH VERFLUCHT NOCHMAL NICHT ZU UNTERBRECHEN, WENN ICH GERADE ETWAS TUE!“ Er wedelte mit einer Hand in Richtung des Bettes und fügte zusammenhanglos hinzu: „Wenn ich g-gerade... gerade... wenn ich... wenn ich... tue... ich habe es dir vor JAHREN gesagt, Cas! Und ich sagte dir, du sollst immer etwas sagen, wenn du auftauchst! Was zum TEUFEL?! Ich meine, _was zur verfickten Hölle, Cas?!_ “

„Oh“, sagte Cas und nickte. „Ich verstehe. Nun, ich habe hallo gesagt, aber du hast mich nicht gehört. Ich denke, diese kleinen Vorrichtungen in deinen Ohren könnten eventuell Musik gespielt haben? Und was du mir gesagt hast, als wir uns vor Jahren zum ersten Mal getroffen haben, war, dass ich nicht in die verfluchten Motelbadezimmer zu kommen habe. Deine exakten Worte waren, wenn ich mich recht erinnere: „Komm nicht in das verfluchte Badezimmer, ohne eine verfluchte ausdrückliche Einladung, du verfluchter Perverser.“ Du hast nicht erwähnt, dass es im direkten Zusammenhang mit Masturbation steht. Ich habe damals nicht erkannt, dass du masturbiert haben könntest.“ Cas unterbrach sich und warf einen gedankenvollen Blick auf das Bett, dann fügte er hinzu: „Ich denke, ich verstehe es jetzt. Soll ich daraus schlussfolgern, dass du es zu dieser Zeit gewohnt warst, im Badezimmer der Motels zu masturbieren, du jetzt jedoch in diesem Raum masturbierst? Der Bunker bietet eine höhere Anzahl an möglichen Orten, nehme ich an?“

Dean gaffte ihn an. Einige Augenblicke vergingen; Cas starrte ihm lediglich direkt entgegen, ohne den geringsten Hauch von Verlegenheit, und erwartete offenbar eine Antwort.

Schließlich sagte Dean: „Wir führen diese Unterhaltung nicht. Ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass wir diese Unterhaltung führen.“ Er versuchte, die Bettdecke so um sich zu schlingen, dass es etwas mehr nach Kleidung aussah, wie eine Art Toga. Doch sein verflixter Schwanz war aus irgendeinem Grund noch immer auf Halbmast und ihm wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass sich eine viel zu große Beule abzeichnen würde. Deshalb verwarf er die Toga-Idee und bündelte die Decke direkt vor sich zu einem Knäuel. „Ich _glaube_ verflucht nochmal nicht, dass das _überhaupt passiert_ “, murmelte er zu sich selbst.

Cas seufzte, breitete seine Arme aus als wäre er etwas ratlos und sagte: „Dean. Ich sehe, dass ich dich verärgert habe. Vergib mir, dass ich kein intuitives Verständnis hierfür habe, aber, was du manchmal zu vergessen scheinst, ich bin wirklich _nicht_ menschlich. Und ich verstehe wahrhaftig nicht, worüber du so verärgert bist.“

Genau in diesem Augenblick hörte Dean einen leisen grunzenden Laut und Cas sah hinunter zu Deans Füßen. Dean spähte entsetzt auf den Laptop. Auf der positiven Seite schien er unbeschädigt zu sein; auf der negativen Seite spielte er aus irgendeinem Grund erneut dieses beschissene Video und dieser verdammte Kerl war wieder einmal kurz davor, abzuspritzen.

Dean knallte den Laptop mit seinem Fuß zu, schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch.

Nach einem Moment öffnete Dean seine Augen. Er presste langsam, durch zusammengebissene Zähne, hervor: „Mach das... NIE... wieder.“

Cas runzelte die Stirn. „Du wirst etwas spezifischer werden müssen“, gab er zurück. „Sprichst du von diesem Zimmer im Besonderen, oder dem Bunker generell, oder speziell vom Masturbieren, egal in welchem Raum du es auch tust, oder–“

Dean hob eine Hand und sagte: „STOP.“ Cas verstummte, das Stirnrunzeln hielt an.

„ _Stör_... mich nicht“, forderte Dean, während er darum kämpfte, die Worte über die Lippen zu bringen, „wenn ich... wenn ich... _bitte stör mich einfach nicht_... wenn... ich...“

„Masturbiere?“

„J-ja“, würgte Dean hervor.

„In Ordnung.“ Cas nickte. „Ich werde dich nicht stören, wenn du masturbierst. Du kannst fortfahren. Ich werde dich nicht stören.“

Cas machte eine Geste in Richtung des Bettes.

„Was?“, fragte Dean.

„Mach weiter“, wiederholte Cas. „Ich werde nicht stören.“

„Weitermachen?“

„Masturbiere weiter“, präzisierte Cas. Dean blinzelte perplex. Cas warf ihm einen leicht verzweifelten Blick zu und meinte: „Ist es nicht das, was du gemeint hast? Du hast noch keinen Orgasmus erreicht, korrekt? Ich nehme an, das heißt, dass du fortzufahren wünschst, ohne dass ich störe, bis du einen Orgasmus hattest. Richtig? Also, mach weiter.“

Cas deutete erneut auf das Bett.

Dean war für einen Moment sprachlos, bevor er letztlich folgende Worte hervorbrachte: „ _In deiner Anwesenheit?_ “

„Das macht mir nichts aus“, versicherte Cas. „Ich kann warten. Ich wollte dir nur von einem möglichen Fall berichten, doch das kann ich noch einige Minuten aufschieben.“ Er sah Dean forschend an. „Hast du eine Einschätzung, wie viele Minuten es noch dauern wird?“

Eine Weile herrschte Stille.

Dean sagte schließlich: „Cas, weißt du was, es wird nun ziemlich lange dauern. Es ist besser, wenn du einfach gehst.“

Cas nickte. „In Ordnung. Ich komme in einer Stunde wieder, wie wäre das?“

„Sicher, klingt gut. Und Cas?“

„Ja?“

„Wenn du das jemals _irgendwem, insbesondere Sam,_ erzählst, JEMALS, _werde ich dich verdammt nochmal töten_ “, sagte Dean. „Und _beobachte_ mich niemals wieder einfach nur. _Sieh_ mir _NIE wieder_ einfach so zu. Verstanden?“

Cas runzelte erneut die Stirn. „Kein Grund unhöflich zu werden, Dean. Ich wollte dich lediglich auf einen Fall aufmerksam machen. Ich bin in einer Stunde zurück.“ Und mit einem leisen Flügelrauschen war er verschwunden.

Ein Taschentuch flatterte auf das Bett.

Dean verbrachte die nächsten zehn Minuten damit, seinen Kopf in seinen Händen zu verbergen und die folgende halbe Stunde, um sich zu betrinken.

 


	2. Cas Follows Instructions

Castiel erschien, wie versprochen, präzise eine Stunde, nachdem er Deans Zimmer verlassen hatte. Dean war zu diesem Zeitpunkt vor Nervosität ganz zappelig (und ein wenig betrunken) und wanderte unruhig in der Küche umher. Doch als Cas schließlich auftauchte, verlor Cas kein einziges Wort darüber, was vor einer Stunde geschehen war. Er rief lediglich nach Sam, der sich in der Bibliothek befand, und berichtete ihnen beiden von dem möglichen Fall. Offenbar hatte es eine Reihe seltsamer Todesfälle in einer Stadt in Iowa gegeben, eine halbe Tagesreise entfernt.

Während sie über den verdammten Fall in Iowa sprachen, war Dean wie gelähmt, weil er fürchtete, Cas könnte Sam gegenüber etwas erwähnen. Außerdem lag ein deutlich wahrzunehmender Hauch von, nun, _seelenzerschmetternder, demütigender Verlegenheit_ in der Luft, die es Dean nahezu unmöglich machte, Cas auch nur annähernd in die Augen zu sehen. Aber Cas sagte rein gar nichts zu dem Thema, richtete tatsächlich sogar kaum ein Wort an Dean. Gerade begann er mit Sam eine ausgedehnte Diskussion über die Morde in Iowa.

Dean verbrachte im Endeffekt die gesamte Konversation damit, mit verschränkten Armen auf den Boden zu starren, indes Sam und Cas sich über den Fall austauschten.

Kurz darauf brach Cas auf, ohne einen Blick auf Dean zu werfen. Puh.

Allerdings musterte Sam ihn mit seltsamem Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Stimmt was nicht?“, fragte er.

„Nein“, erwiderte Dean knapp, marschierte zur Arbeitsplatte und griff nach dem Brot, um sich selbst eine Beschäftigung zu geben.

„Du verhältst dich komisch. Du hast nicht ein verdammtes Wort zu Cas gesagt. Habt ihr beide mal wieder gestritten oder so? Es geht nicht wieder um diese Sache, oder?“

„Diese Sache“ war die Kurzform für „die Zeit, in der Cas auf mysteriöse Weise aus dem Fegefeuer zurückkehrte, Dean beinahe tötete und ihm sogar den Arm brach, den er daraufhin sofort heilte, aber dennoch mit dem Wort Gottes davonrannte und es sich schließlich herausstellte, dass Cas das Opfer einer Gehirnwäsche war, und Cas tat dies alles schrecklich leid, Dean war jedoch für eine ganze Weile absolut angepisst gewesen.“ _Diese_ Sache. Welche, ja, schlimm gewesen war. Doch das gehörte so ziemlich der Vergangenheit an.

„Es ist nichts“, wies Dean von sich und stopfte unsanft zwei Brotscheiben in den Toaster. „Alles okay.“

„Wie auch immer“, meinte Sam schulterzuckend. „Ich wollte nur sichergehen, weißt du, denn ich habe wirklich keine Lust, wieder um euch beide herumschleichen zu müssen. Es ist ziemlich ermüdend, wenn ihr einen eurer merkwürdigen Beziehungskrisen oder dergleichen habt.“

„ALLES OKAY“, wiederholte Dean laut und knallte das Erdnussbutterglas in seiner Hand bekräftigend auf die Arbeitsplatte.

Sam hob eine Augenbraue. Nach kurzem Schweigen sagte er: „Wieso bist du überhaupt hier? Ich dachte, du hast dich für den Rest der Nacht in deinem Zimmer verzogen.“

„Jesus Christus, Sam, musst du mich wegen _jeder beschissenen Kleinigkeit_ in die Mangel nehmen?“, fuhr Dean ihn an, während er herumwirbelte und ihn finster anfunkelte. „Ich wollte ein Erdnussbuttersandwich! Ist das so unvorstellbar?“

„Nein, nein. Natürlich nicht.“ Sam hob die Schultern. „Was soll’s. Hab nur gefragt.“ Er gähnte. „Ich geh ins Bett. Fühle mich etwas… schläfrig.“ Er grinste Dean an und dieser war unverzüglich wie paralysiert, überzeugt davon, dass Sam es _wusste_ und kurz davor war, in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Aber Sam verließ bloß die Küche. Mutmaßlich, um sich in seinem eigenen Zimmer einen runterzuholen, allerdings ohne einen gottverdammt aufdringlichen Engel, der über ihm schwebte und jeden schambehafteten Augenblick mit diesem verfluchten Engel-Laser-Blick in sich aufsog.

Das war einfach nicht fair.

Sie waren nach Iowa gefahren und hatten einige Nächte in einem Motel verbracht. Der Fall war ziemlich einfach gewesen (es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass ein rachsüchtiger Geist für die Morde verantwortlich war) und sie hatten ihn zügig abschließen können. In all der Zeit, in der sie sich dort aufhielten, hatte Dean jedoch feststellen müssen, dass er nicht einmal seine morgendliche Wichs-Routine hinter sich bringen konnte, auch wenn er sich wohlbehalten in der Moteldusche befand.

Er fühlte sich einfach so verflixt verunsichert, dass er sich offenbar _überhaupt nicht_ mehr selbst befriedigen konnte.

Er war nicht wirklich besorgt, dass Cas sich wieder zu ihm zappen könnte. (Nun… nicht allzu besorgt.) Cas war normalerweise äußerst kooperativ, wenn es darum ging, Deans zahlreichen, kleinen Hausregeln Folge zu leisten. Eher lag es an dem Wissen, dass Cas _alles gesehen_ hatte. Cas hatte _jede noch so kleine Station_ von Deans Selbstbefriedigungs-Programm gesehen. Er hatte gesehen, wie Dean ein Video auswählte, langsam erregter und mehr und mehr angeturnt wurde…

Und Cas musste ebenfalls ganz genau mitbekommen haben, welches Video Dean ausgesucht hatte. Welche Szenen er immer und immer wieder angesehen hatte. Verdammt. Warum, oh warum, hatte Dean sich ausgerechnet in dieser Nacht ein Video von einem… nun, einem _Kerl_ angeschaut?

Gott, was für eine verfluchte Scheiße… es war, verfickt noch eins, einfach zu erniedrigend.

Dean und Cas hatten natürlich eine ziemlich lange Zeit miteinander verbracht, und stets hatte eine gewisse… Spannung in der Luft gelegen, wenn man so wollte. Dean hatte hin und wieder gedacht, dass, wenn Benny damals im Fegefeuer nicht ständig bei ihnen gewesen wäre, er und Cas möglicherweise… möglicherweise…

Benny war jedoch immerzu in der Nähe gewesen. Ohnehin hatte die Atmosphäre des Fegefeuers etwas an sich gehabt, was die Libido eines Mannes auf direktem Wege aus ihm heraus zu saugen schien.

Anschließend war so viel Scheiße passiert, mit Cas, dessen Hirn manipuliert oder umprogrammiert worden war, oder wie auch immer man das nennen sollte…

Ihre Freundschaft war nie wieder an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem sie sich einst befunden hatte. Diese seltsame Anziehung, die Dean während der Zeit der Apokalypse Cas gegenüber gespürt hatte, schien sich in der traurigen Serie aus Verrat, Nahtod, Amnesie, Koma, Wahnsinn, Fegefeuer und Gehirnwäsche, die Cas seitdem durchlebt hatte, aufgelöst zu haben. Dean war natürlich froh, dass Cas wieder da war. Tatsächlich war es sogar extrem wundervoll, dass er nach alldem überhaupt zu sich zurückgefunden hatte. Es war schön, ihn wieder um sich zu haben.

Aber was sie ehedem miteinander verbunden hatte, konnten sie nicht wiederherstellen.

Oder eher, was sie gehabt haben _könnten_. Sie hatten nie wirklich irgendeine verfluchte Sache gehabt, um es auf den Punkt zu bringen.

Und weswegen dachte Dean überhaupt darüber nach? Denn die Wahrheit war, dass Dean ausschließlich wie ein waschechter amerikanischer Mann war. Absolut hetero. Ein Mann, der heiße Weiber mit ordentlichen Titten mochte. _Definitiv_ kein Mann, der gefallene Engel mochte, die sich dazu entschlossen hatten, eine männliche Hülle zu tragen. Völlig egal, wie faszinierend diese männliche Hülle war; gleichgültig wie „tief“ die „Verbindung“ mit der fremden Kreatur war, die aus deren Inneren auf ihn blickte. (War Cas überhaupt männlich? Oder war er eine Art asexuelles Wesen… oder vielleicht bisexuell? … _Hör auf, stopp, denk nicht drüber nach!_ , schalt Dean sich.) Nein. Nein. Klar, Dean mochte sich ein oder zwei Videos von Kerlen angesehen haben, nur für den Kick, aber er war sich sicher, dass er niemals _wirklich_ auf einen Mann stehen würde. Oder auf eine männliche Hülle. Da war er sich sicher. Vollkommen sicher.

Nun… ziemlich sicher.

Eine weitere Woche zog ins Land, sie waren wieder zurück im Bunker, und Dean hatte sich seit der Episode mit Cas keinen mehr runtergeholt. Kalter Entzug für volle zwei Wochen, bevor der Druck in seiner Leistengegend schließlich zu intensiv wurde und Dean letztlich zaghaft seinen Laptop hochfuhr. Dieses Mal arrangierte er sich in einem Sessel in der Zimmerecke und er sah davon ab, seine Ohrstöpsel zu verwenden, nur um mit absoluter Gewissheit verhindern zu können, dass sich Cas an ihn heranschleichen konnte.

Außerdem suchte Dean sorgsam ausschließlich nach „Lesben-Pornos“. Frau-mit-Frau. Lesbische Pornos waren, selbstverständlich, so hetero wie sie nur sein konnten (zumindest für einen männlichen Zuschauer). Absolut keine Schwänze in Sicht!

In seiner lang zurückliegenden Jugend war diese Pornosparte normalerweise extrem zuverlässig gewesen, wenn es darum ging, abzuspritzen, doch in den vergangenen Jahren schien deren Verlockung an Reiz eingebüßt zu haben. Das heutige Video war in Ordnung, aber ihm fehlte offenbar der alles entscheidende Funken. Dean bekam zwar einen anständigen Ständer, konnte sich selbst jedoch nicht zum Höhepunkt bringen. Was seltsam war, bedachte man, dass er nun einige Wochen enthaltsam lebte.

Bis er plötzlich dachte: _Cas könnte unsichtbar sein. Er könnte mich in diesem Moment beobachten._

Augenblicklich, als ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, wurde er von einer glühenden Welle bizarr gemischter Emotionen überrollt: Verlegenheit und Nervosität und… auch eine Art sonderbarer Adrenalinrausch war spürbar… und… vielleicht eine Nuance Furcht? … Aber auch, eigenartiger Weise, _Aufregung_ … und ein Bild katapultierte sich in seinen Geist, von Castiel, der eventuell direkt neben Deans Stuhl stand, unsichtbar zwar, jedoch _Deans erigiertes Glied betrachtete_. Einfach verdammt nochmal dort ausharrte und _zusah_.

Ihn anstarrte. Mit diesem unglaublich unerbittlichen, laserartigen Starren, welches Cas so vortrefflich beherrschte.

Dean visualisierte Cas vor seinem inneren Auge, hier in diesem Raum, bei ihm, und wie er Deans Erektion mit seinem Blick fixierte. Unverzüglich spürte Dean, wie sein Schwanz noch härter wurde, seine Hoden sich zusammenzogen und dann keuchte er, und dann _kam_ er. Heilige Scheiße. Er kam hart. Schnelle, explosionsartige Stöße seines Spermas schossen so plötzlich aus ihm hervor, dass er kaum rechtzeitig das Taschentuch in Position bringen konnte, um den Großteil davon aufzufangen.

„Okay, das war verdammt bizarr“, murmelte er anschließend und knüllte das feuchte Tempo zusammen. Es war vollständig getränkt, obwohl er nicht einmal alles erwischt hatte; das war eine ziemlich große Ladung gewesen. Ein Spritzer war dem Tuch sogar entgangen und hatte den Bildschirm getroffen. Als Dean die Sauerei mit einem frischen Taschentuch wegwischte, erkannte er, dass er den Laptop überhaupt nicht beachtet hatte. Er hatte das Ende des Videos nicht mitbekommen; seine Augen waren geschlossen gewesen.

Weil er an Castiel gedacht hatte.

_Was zur Hölle stimmt nicht mit mir?_ , fragte sich Dean.

_Das alles ist nichts weiter als ein Missverständnis_ , dachte er. _Ich bin einfach noch etwas durcheinander. Cas hat mich schlicht verwirrt, das ist alles. Es war auch nicht wirklich seine Schuld, er ist bloß im falschen Raum, in der falschen Nacht aufgetaucht und hat mich irritiert. Mehr ist da nicht._

„Verdammt, Cas“, raunte er. „Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf.“

Einige Tage vergingen, bevor Dean es wagte, erneut Hand an sich zu legen.

Eine Woche später fühlte sich Dean wieder etwas mehr wie er selbst. Cas hatte er mittlerweile seit einigen Wochen nicht gesehen, was gut war; es nahm der ganzen Situation irgendwie ihren Schrecken. Dean begann sogar, zu denken, dass er möglicherweise überreagiert hatte. Cas konnte also einen Blick auf Deans Wichs-Gewohnheiten werfen; was soll's? Cas interessierte das vermutlich einen verfluchten Scheiß. Er war nicht mal ein Mensch. Er existierte seit Jahrtausenden; würde zuvor sicherlich bereits Menschen gesehen haben, die Sex hatten und wahrscheinlich hatte er sie ab und an auch beim Onanieren beobachtet. Solange Cas nichts davon vor Sam erwähnte, war es vielleicht keine so große Sache.

Dean wurde schließlich etwas mutiger und eines Nachts widmete er sich wieder dem Laptop, verwendete ihn erneut auf seinem Bett. Zeit, wieder auf das Pferd zu steigen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er sich entspannte, doch letztlich konnte er sich dafür begeistern. Er landete abermals auf derselben Webseite, auf der er beim ersten Mal gestöbert hatte... und, hm, in seiner „Dir könnte außerdem gefallen“-Sektion gab es ein neues Video dieser Masseuse. Nun, zur Hölle, er würde seine Dämonen bekämpfen.

Dean klickte es an.

Eigentlich war es ein ziemlich großartiges Video. Es begann mit der scharfen Masseuse, die einen Kerl (einen anderen dieses Mal) fesselte und ihn kurz darauf mit einer Massage verwöhnte. Eine Massage, die sich natürlich auf seine Eier und seinen Schwanz konzentrierte. Sie schmierte sich die Hände mit Öl ein und es war ziemlich heiß, all diese schmatzenden Geräusche zu hören und zu sehen, wie ihre Hände umeinander tanzten.

Dann zog die Frau die Fesseln an seinen Beinen auseinander, sodass er praktisch mit ausgestreckten Gliedern vor ihr lag. Hm. Das war neu.

Sie beugte sich seitlich über ihn (gab der Kamera von der Stirnseite des Tisches aus einen klaren Blick auf den Schritt des Mannes) und begann mit etwas, was wie ein fantastischer Blowjob aussah, absolut enthusiastisch und mit zahlreichen nassen, schlürfenden Lauten. Sie nahm seine gesamte Länge in ihren Mund... verleibte ihn sich ein... leckte auf und ab... legte ihre Hand um dessen Wurzel. Sie ließ ihre Hand wandern, um seine Hoden zu liebkosen und schließlich damit zu beginnen, an seinem Arschloch zu spielen. Und dann schob sie laaaangsam eine Art vibrierendes Analstöpsel-Ding direkt in den Arsch des Kerls.

Sofort fing der Typ im Video an, sich zu winden, sogar zu _zittern_ , am ganzen Körper, er stöhnte ohne Unterlass und die ersten Lusttropfen begannen, verflucht nochmal aus seinem Schwanz zu _strömen_. _Es muss an seiner Prostata vibrieren_ , überlegte Dean fasziniert. Es wirkte beinahe so, als würde seine Erektion bereits tatsächliches Sperma absondern, aber nein, es war klarer, es musste Präejakulat sein, aber... der Mann gebärdete sich mit Sicherheit so, als hätte er fast schon einen Orgasmus. Fast.

Dean hatte seine Befangenheit vollkommen vergessen. Sein eigener Ständer war nun steinhart, seine Hand ordentlich mit Gleitmittel benetzt und er bearbeitete gemächlich seine Härte. Die Hand glitt die Hälfte seines Schaftes entlang, pumpte fest auf und ab, und vollführte bisweilen eine Bewegung über seine volle Länge, bis hinauf zur Eichel. Es fühlte sich gut an. Er war zurück auf dem Pferd!

Im Video hatte die Frau angefangen, mit ihrer Zunge gegen den Schwanz des Mannes zu stupsen. Ungefähr so wie im ersten Video: _Stups. Stups. Stups_. Doch dieser Typ hatte einen Vibrator in seinem Hintern, deshalb war es ein etwas anderes Szenario; und dann tat die Frau sogar zwei weitere Dinge zugleich: sie drückte mit der einen Hand sanft seine Eier und streckte die übrige Hand aus, um in einen seiner Nippel zu kneifen. Der Kerl stieß einen _Schrei_ aus. Dann zog sie langsam und behutsam den merkwürdigen kleinen Vibrator aus ihm raus. Als er träge aus seinem Arschloch glitt schrie der Mann erneut, rang zweimal keuchend nach Luft und seine Ladung flog regelrecht aus seinem Penis. Dean konnte förmlich dabei zusehen, wie sein Arschloch simultan mit den Schüben krampfte, in denen der Samen aus ihm herausschoss.

_Jesus, das war verdammt geil._ Dean rieb mittlerweile fest über seine eigene Erregung, die weiter und weiter anschwoll. Sie ragte steil in die Höhe, fest und heiß und schwer. Es fühlte sich _richtig_ gut an und in ihm brodelte es, ein Prickeln rieselte durch ihn hindurch und Dean wusste, dass es ein äußerst intensiver Orgasmus sein würde. Immerhin war es einige Zeit her und Dean fand, dass ein guter Orgasmus überfällig war.

… aber dann endete das Video.

Dean hätte beinahe erneut auf das Video geklickt, um den Kerl ein weiteres Mal abspritzen zu sehen. Aber NEIN, an exakt dieser Stelle war zuletzt alles schief gegangen! Keine Chance, dass Dean sich wieder einen runterholte, während irgendein Typ kam! Auf keinen Fall. Er musste das beenden. Es war wie eine merkwürdige Sucht, eine schlechte Angewohnheit, die er unverhofft angenommen hatte.

Er schloss das Fenster mit Nachdruck und grub das Lesbenvideo vom letzten Mal aus... und verlor augenblicklich seinen Schwung, seine Erregung ebbte leicht ab.

Frustriert schloss Dean die Augen und versuchte, durch bloße Reibung ans Ziel zu gelangen, nur durch die Berührung seiner Hand. Allerdings dachte er sofort an das andere Video: wie der Mann vor Ekstase bebte, als der Vibrator in ihn eingeführt wurde und dessen Säfte seinem Schaft hinunter tropften...

Ein Bild von Castiel erschien in seinen Gedanken. Cas... sich vor Verlangen windend... wie würde das wohl aussehen? Der unerschütterliche, coole Cas, der völlig die Kontrolle über sich verlor? _Das wäre heiß. Das wäre unfassbar heiß._

Halt, halt, halt.

_Hör auf!_ , dachte Dean. _Schluss damit. Keine Schwänze. Keine Kerle. Und definitiv kein Cas. Denk an Frauen. Frauen!_ Er war jetzt _verdammt_ nah dran, sein Glied zuckte eindeutig, aber er zwang sich dazu, seine Hand vollständig davon zu entfernen und einen Moment schlicht und ergreifend reglos zu liegen, ohne sich auch nur im Ansatz zu berühren, da er versuchen wollte, zu einer angemesseneren Phantasie zu wechseln.

Aus dem Nichts schloss sich eine heiße, glitschige Hand fest um den Schaft seines Ständers. Dean schrie, seine Augen flogen auf und verfluchter Mist, dort war Cas höchstpersönlich, aus Fleisch und Blut, wie er sich über Dean beugte, und _heilige verfickte Scheiße_ ; Cas' Hand lag auf Deans _Schwanz_ und Cas _drückte zu_ und bevor Dean sprechen oder sich verdammt nochmal überhaupt _bewegen_ konnte, passierte es, gütiger Gott, er _kam!_ Ein gewaltiger, kraftvoller Orgasmus bohrte sich wie ein Blitz direkt durch ihn hindurch. _Schlagartig_ spritzte Sperma schubweise aus seiner Eichel, bevor Dean irgendeine beschissene Sache hätte tun können. Dicke weiße Geschosse, die einfach so abgefeuert wurden. Schnell, unvermittelt und vollumfänglich unaufhaltsam.

Während es geschah konnte Dean nichts anderes tun als sich hilflos an Cas' Arm zu klammern. Er hatte den flüchtigen Gedanken, Cas von sich zu stoßen, stattdessen hielt er sich an ihm fest als würde sein Leben davon abhängen, indes die Spasmen ihn erschütterten. Und Cas _melkte_ ihn. Er umschloss ihn fester, führte seine Hand auf und ab. Dean bebte vor Lust, krallte sich mit beiden Armen an Cas fest, keuchte, biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte verzweifelt, nicht zu laut zu stöhnen.

Der Strahl versiegte allmählich zu winzigen Tropfen, Deans Schwanz wurde weicher in Cas' Hand und Dean plumpste zurück aufs Bett, als die letzten Zuckungen durch ihn rieselten. Und dann lag er dort, wie festgefroren, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und vor Schock blinzelnd starrte er an die Zimmerdecke, beide Hände noch immer um Cas' Arm geschlungen.

_Ist das gerade wirklich passiert?_ , dachte Dean. Er sah an sich herab. Cas' Hand lag weiterhin um Deans Penis.

Ja, das war gerade wirklich passiert.

Castiel hatte Dean einen runtergeholt.

Cas nahm seine Hand weg, setzte sich auf die Bettkante, sah Dean an und sagte: „Der Fall in Iowa scheint noch nicht abgeschlossen zu sein. Es gab einen weiteren Todesfall. Ich glaube, es könnte einen zweiten rachsüchtigen Geist geben. Ich dachte, das solltest du wissen.“

Dean atmete langsam und tief durch, schloss seine Augen und schluckte.

Daraufhin sagte er vorsichtig, die Lider nach wie vor geschlossen: „Du hättest anrufen können, um mir das zu sagen.“ Er öffnete die Augen, sah jedoch ohne Unterlass an die Zimmerdecke, absolut unfähig, Castiel anzusehen. „Es gibt da diese Sache namens Telefon. Du besitzt eines. Ich habe es dir gegeben“, fügte Dean hinzu.

„Nun, ja, aber es ist zuverlässiger, hierher zu fliegen und es dir persönlich zu sagen. Diese Telefone haben nicht immer einen guten Empfang. Außerdem nimmst du oft nicht ab“, meinte Cas. Deans Mimik zauberte einen beunruhigten Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht. „Dean, stimmt etwas nicht?“

Dean zwang sich dazu, Cas‘ Blick zu begegnen. Cas… _sah_ ihn bloß an, wie er es immer tat, mit diesem steten Starren, ohne zu blinzeln.

„Was… zum Teufel“, flüsterte Dean heiser, „ _war_ das?“

„Wie bitte?“ Cas wirkte aufrichtig verblüfft.

„ _Was hast du gerade getan?_ “

Cas legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ich habe dir dabei geholfen, zu ejakulieren“, antwortete er. „Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich.“

Deans Stimme verkam beinahe zu einem Quietschen. „ _Wieso?_ “

Cas sah noch immer verdutzt aus. „Du hast mir gesagt, ich solle nicht einfach zusehen“, erklärte er. „Das war dein genauer Wortlaut: Sieh mir nicht einfach zu, hast du gesagt.“

Dean blinzelte.

„Das… war nicht…“, setzte er an, holte tief Luft und brachte sich dazu, den Satz zu beenden. „… das war nicht… was ich gemeint hatte.“ Er erkannte, dass seine Hände sich noch immer an Cas‘ Arm krallten und löste sie unter Aufbringung voller Willenskraft. Dann griff Dean wie betäubt nach einem Taschentuch und begann, sich benommen zu säubern. _Vermutlich sollte ich mich bedecken,_ dachte er, doch das schien kaum noch Sinn zu machen.

„Wenn du gestattest.“ Cas legte seine Hand auf Deans Wange, mit dieser verfluchten heilenden Berührung, die er vollbringen konnte, und sofort war jede einzelne Schliere, die auf Deans Oberschenkel und dessen Bauch gelandet war… _verschwunden._ Dean setzte sich behutsam auf, stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen ab und blickte an sich herab. Die Spritzer seines Spermas waren weg, auch das schmale Rinnsal, das am Ende aus seinem Schwanz getröpfelt war, konnte er nicht mehr entdecken. Sogar der Schweiß war weg, vom ganzen Körper getilgt, auch das Gleitmittel, welches seine Leistengegend bedeckt hatte. Alles war vollständig sauber. Dean war frisch wie ein Gänseblümchen.

Dean saß lediglich da und starrte auf seinen Penis, der mittlerweile restlos erschlafft war. In seinem Kopf schien es keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr zu geben.

Cas studierte Dean voller Besorgnis. „Dean, bist du immer so, nachdem du ejakuliert hast? Du wirkst irgendwie fassungslos auf mich.“ Er fuhr im perfekten Plauderton fort: „Weißt du, die Neandertaler pflegten Gedichte zu zitieren, nachdem sie Geschlechtsverkehr hatten. Wirst du das tun? Du trägst denselben Gesichtsausdruck, den man an ihnen beobachten konnte.“

„Nein… ich… NEIN“, bekräftigte Dean mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Keine Poesie.“

„Vögel singen manchmal“, bemerkte Cas. „Einige von ihnen singen Lieder nach dem Koitus.“

„Ich… werde nicht… singen“, sagte Dean, der feststellte, dass er eine immense Menge an Konzentration aufbringen musste, um einen Satz zu bilden. Das war vermutlich der Stimme in seinem Kopf geschuldet, die beständig leierte: _Cas hat mir einen runtergeholt, ist das echt passiert? Cas hat mir einen runtergeholt, ist das echt passiert?_ „Kein… Gesinge. Keine Gedichte. Äh. Cas. Du hast nicht… du hast nicht hallo gesagt. Als du eingetroffen bist. Du hast nichts gesagt. Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier warst.“

„Du hast gesagt, ich soll dich nicht stören.“

„Äh“, machte Dean. „Oh…“

„Du sagtest: nicht stören und nicht einfach zusehen. Was natürlich bedeutet, dass du meine Unterstützung willst, allerdings absolut stillschweigend, richtig?“

„Eigentlich“, begann Dean. „Äh… das… das habe ich… nicht… ich…“ Er verstummte.

„Ich gebe zu, ich war nicht ganz sicher, weshalb du meine Beteiligung daran gewollt hast, aber ich bin froh, dass ich behilflich sein konnte.“

Dean war vollends verstummt.

„Du kannst mich gerne wieder rufen“, bot Cas an. „Wenn ich nicht beschäftigt bin, wäre ich mehr als bereit, dir zur Hand zu gehen. Solltest du Probleme damit haben, zu ejakulieren, lass es mich wissen.“

Das alles wurde plötzlich so verdammt unwirklich, dass Dean komplett unfähig war, herauszufinden, wie er Cas erklären sollte, was an diesem ganzen Konzept so fürchterlich falsch war. „Okay“, brachte er schließlich hervor. „Äh, Cas. Äh. Nur... ein Hinweis für die Zukunft; du solltest... du solltest wirklich... fragen... bevor... bevor du deine... Hand an den Schwanz von jemandem legst. Du solltest nicht bloß auftauchen... und die Schwänze von Leuten packen... unangekündigt. Es. Äh. Hat mich erschreckt.“

„Oh. Ich verstehe. Ich habe dich überrumpelt? Entschuldige“, erwiderte Cas mit einem Nicken. „Ich habe bemerkt, dass du dich erschreckt hast. Denkst du nicht auch, dass die Überraschung dennoch geholfen haben könnte? Du schienst äußerst rasch darauf zu reagieren. Sehr schnell. Weniger als zwei Sekunden. Außerdem war dein Samenerguss offenbar von nicht unerheblicher Kraft und Masse. Wie auch immer, was denkst du wegen des Falls in Iowa? Können du und Sam erneut hinfahren, oder soll ich mich darum kümmern? Ich könnte, aber ich habe einige andere Dinge zu erledigen.“

Dean blinzelte und glotzte Cas an, weiterhin kaum in der Lage, zu glauben, dass er tatsächlich, _verfluchte Scheiße nochmal, vollkommen nackt_ neben dem gänzlich bekleideten Cas saß, der ihm erst kürzlich einen _runtergeholt_ hatte und nun auf dem Bettrand saß und über die Wucht von Deans _verfluchtem Orgasmus_ plauderte, als würden sie über das gottverdammte Wetter sprechen.

„Dean? Was ist mit Iowa?“, hakte Cas nach.

„Wir erledigen das“, antwortete Dean.

„Ausgezeichnet“, sagte Cas und stand auf. „Dean, du sieht noch etwas eigenartig aus. Vielleicht solltest du dich ein wenig ausruhen. Der Orgasmus war akzeptabel, oder? War er angenehm?“

Dean räusperte sich. „Ja.“

„Du bist dir sicher?“

„Der Orgasmus war angenehm“, wiederholte Dean ausdruckslos. „Ich bin sicher.“

Cas sah erleichtert aus. „Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern. Ich habe das noch nie zuvor gemacht und ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen. Ich lasse dich dann jetzt Ruhen. Viel Erfolg in Iowa.“

Und weg war er.


	3. Dean Takes A Shower

Dean lag, nachdem Cas verschwunden war, einige Zeit auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke.

Über die Jahre hatte Dean eine Reihe seltsamer Sexabenteuer hinter sich gebracht. Inklusive mehrerer peinlicher Begebenheiten und dem gelegentlichen „Überraschungssex“-Moment mit einem unerwarteten Partner, der ihn verwirrt hatte. Normalerweise konnte er derlei Dinge in den Ordner für sonderbare Vorfälle abschieben und mit seinem Leben fortfahren.

Aber das war _Cas_. Er konnte diese Sache nicht einfach abschieben.

Er konnte es nicht abschieben, weil...

… weil Cas wichtig war.

Das Seltsamste daran war, dass er nicht einmal herausfinden konnte, ob diese _absolut bizarre,_ neue Entdeckung ein entsetzlicher Schlamassel kolossalen Ausmaßes war, oder bloß eine Bodenwelle in der Straße. Denn es war doch so, dass Cas' Verhalten so unmenschlich nüchtern gewesen war. Möglicherweise bedeutete es Cas wirklich nicht sonderlich viel, einem Freund beim Abspritzen geholfen zu haben? Vielleicht betrachtete er es schlicht als eine weit.

Eventuell war Dean einen runterzuholen für Cas nicht interessanter oder ungewöhnlicher als, sagen wir, Dean ein Sandwich zu reichen?

Aber... um die Wahrheit zu sagen, das Problem war nicht nur, was Cas darüber dachte. Oder das sengende Gefühl der Scham. Oder die Sorge, dass Sam es herausfinden könnte. Oder die Tatsache, dass Cas ein Freund war und außerdem ein wertvoller Verbündeter, mit dem Dean vorsichtig umgehen musste, nicht einmal der Fakt, dass Cas ein verfluchter _Engel_ war. Es gab noch ein weiteres Problem. Ein Problem gänzlich anderer Art.

Das Problem war, dass Dean _nahezu sofort_ gekommen war. Im Augenblick, in dem Cas ihn berührt hatte, BÄM! „Weniger als zwei Sekunden“, hatte Cas gesagt. (Was das Maß an Verlegenheit auf eine ungleich höhere Stufe erhob.)

Was zum Teufel.

 _Wahrscheinlich lag es nur am Adrenalin_ , dachte Dean, während er ununterbrochen die Decke fixierte. Ah, das war eine gute Theorie, nicht wahr? Er dachte noch etwas intensiver darüber nach und hatte sich bald darauf selbst davon überzeugt, dass es lediglich am Adrenalin gelegen haben konnte. Immerhin hatte Cas ihn ziemlich überrumpelt. Dean war sowieso kurz davor gewesen, zu kommen, und dass Cas ihn so heftig erschreckt hatte, war mutmaßlich dafür verantwortlich, dass übermäßig Adrenalin ausgeschüttet worden war und dadurch eine Art eigentümlicher, biologischer Auslöser ihn über die Klippe gestoßen hatte. Ja, das wird es vermutlich gewesen sein. Das war es definitiv gewesen. Es war nichts, nur ein seltsamer, durch Adrenalin angestoßener Zufall.

Ein winziger Gedanke schob sich in seinen Verstand: _Aber war nicht der Grund, aus dem du überhaupt kurz vor deinem Orgasmus gestanden hast, dass du an Cas dachtest? Und erinnerst du dich an letzte Woche? Du weißt schon… als du explodiert bist, sobald du dir vorgestellt hast, dass Cas dir auf den Schwanz starrt?_

Dean schlug sich diese verstörenden Gedanken aus dem Kopf und vergrub sein Gesicht für einen Moment in seinem Kissen. Letztlich gelang es ihm, aufzustehen und sich anzuziehen. Was für ein aberwitziges Durcheinander. Das Wichtigste war, Cas zu sagen, dass er das _nie wieder_ tun sollte. Er würde Cas morgen zu sich rufen und es ihm erläutern, einige Grenzen festlegen, klare Regeln aufstellen und alles klären. Das würde ganz leicht werden, wirklich; er musste lediglich einige deutliche Grundregeln einführen. Der arme Cas wusste es einfach nicht besser. Grundregeln. Grenzen! Das würde helfen.

Der Gedanke daran, mit Castiel eine Unterhaltung über „Grenzen“ führen zu müssen, ließ in Dean das Verlangen nach einem Drink aufkommen, vielleicht ein oder zwei Bier, oder einen kompletten Sechserpack, und er öffnete seine Tür, um sich in die Küche zu begeben. Dann erstarrte er und dachte: _Was, wenn ich in der Küche auf Sam treffe?_ Es schien ihm so, dass Sam auf magische Weise einfach wissen musste, was passiert war.

 _Oh, komm schon,_ überlegte Dean. _Sam wird es nicht wissen. Ich gehe einfach in die Küche, sage „Hey, Sam“ und hole mir ein Bier._

Dean übte es in seinem Kopf, nur um sicher zu sein, dass er vorbereitet war: Er würde in die Küche gehen und wenn Sam anwesend wäre, würde er „Hey, Sam“ sagen und Sam würde… würde… würde ihn ansehen und hervorstoßen: „ _Oh mein Gott, Cas hat dir einen runtergeholt, ist es nicht so?_ “ Dann würde er wie eine gottverdammte Hyäne lachen und–

Nein, warte, das war lächerlich. Es existierte keine Möglichkeit, dass Sam es wissen würde. Sam konnte nichts gehört haben, (richtig?). Dean würde reingehen und „Hey, Sam“ sagen und Sam würde „Hey, Dean“ antworten und Dean würde sich ein Bier nehmen, das war alles.

So sehr er es auch versuchte, Dean konnte sich plötzlich nicht mehr dazu bringen, sein Zimmer zu verlassen. Einige Zeit lungerte er an seiner Tür herum, diese einen Spalt geöffnet, spähte hindurch und versuchte herauszufinden, wo Sam sich aufhielt, bis er irgendwann dessen Schritte hörte. Sam begab sich zu seinem Zimmer am anderen Ende des Flurs. Perfekt! Dean wartete, bis sich die Tür zu Sams Raum schloss. Er sauste so leise er konnte hinaus und lief auf Zehenspitzen an Sams Tür vorbei in die Küche.

Treffer! Die Küche lag verlassen vor ihm! Dean griff sich so schnell er vermochte ein Bier und flitzte zurück zu seinem Zimmer.

Als er jedoch an Sams Schlafzimmer vorbeihuschte öffnete sich unverhofft dessen Tür und Sam trat heraus. Beinahe wären sie miteinander kollidiert, doch Dean stoppte noch rechtzeitig.

„Oh, hey, Dean“, sagte Sam.

Dean gefror. _Verhalte dich ganz natürlich_ , dachte er.

Er räusperte sich und antwortete mit einer Stimme, die unversehens piepsig geworden war: „Hey… Sam! Äh. Wie… geht es… dir?“

Sam wollte gerade an ihm vorbeigehen, doch er hielt inne und bedachte Dean mit einem seltsamen Blick. „Äh… es geht mir gut, Dean.“ Sam sah ihn für einen Moment forschend an. „Bist du okay? Du sieht ein bisschen merkwürdig aus.“

„Mir… geht’s gut!“, antwortete Dean fröhlich. „Ich wollte… nur… ein Bier… holen. Ich habe, äh… gelesen… und… ich dachte, ich… hole mir ein Bier! Ich habe bloß gelesen.“

„Du hast… gelesen?“, wiederholte Sam zweifelnd.

„Ja!“, bekräftigte Dean. „Ich bin… auf dem Weg… zurück ins Bett… um… zu lesen. Ich gehe lesen. Ein Buch. Das Buch, das ich vorhin gelesen habe. Ich lese es schon den ganzen Abend.“ Er schlängelte sich steif an Sam vorbei, seine Beine trugen ihn plötzlich kaum noch.

Sam kicherte tatsächlich. „Du läufst etwas komisch. Bist du sicher, dass du nicht einen dieser alten Playboys gelesen hast?“

„ICH HABE MIR KEINE PORNOHEFTE ANGESEHEN“, wies Dean zurück und bewegte sich Zentimeter um Zentimeter den Flur entlang auf sein Zimmer zu. „ICH HABE MIR KEINERLEI PORNOS ANGESEHEN.“ Ihm gelang es nur um Haaresbreite, nicht noch „Und Cas hat mir keinen runtergeholt. Und wenn er es getan hätte, dann hätte ich es mit Sicherheit nicht genossen“ hinzuzufügen. Dean wedelte ziellos mit seiner Bierflasche, um die entstandene, leicht unangenehme Pause zu überspielen, doch die Flasche flog ihm beinahe aus der Hand und er musste kurz wild mit den Armen rudern, um sie wieder zu fassen zu kriegen. Er verschüttete das halbe Bier, konnte sie jedoch letztlich ergreifen, dann richtete er sich auf, räusperte sich und sagte: „Okay, gute Nacht, Sam, ich sehe dich morgen, hm? Ich lese jetzt mein Buch, tschüss!“ Er wendete sich ab, wieselte zu seiner Tür, hörte aber noch Sams skeptisches „O…kay“ hinter sich.

Dean schloss die Tür, verriegelte sie, lehnte seinen Kopf für einen Augenblick dagegen und dachte: _Scheiße._

_Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße._

Er schüttete das restliche Bier auf Ex in sich hinein, löschte das Licht und krabbelte voll bekleidet in sein Bett, weil der Gedanke daran, sich erneut auszuziehen, und sei es auch nur um seine Kleidung zu wechseln, einfach zu beängstigend war. Was wäre, wenn Castiel sich abermals zu ihm zappen würde, während er gerade nackt war? Dean rollte sich in der Dunkelheit unter seiner Decke zusammen und dachte: _Vielleicht wache ich auf und es stellt sich heraus, dass alles nur ein unfassbar schlechter Traum war…_

… und er versuchte resolut, zu vergessen, wie _verflucht gut_ es sich angefühlt hatte, so hart abzuspritzen, mit Cas‘ Hand an seiner Haut.

Schließlich gelang es ihm, in den Schlaf zu gleiten. Bald darauf fand er sich in einem Traum wieder, in dem er mit Sam durch die Gänge des lokalen Lebensmittelladens schlenderte. Sie standen in der Frischeabteilung und waren aktuell in eine sinnlose Diskussion über Marken gefrorener Burritos vertieft, als Cas wie aus dem Nichts zu ihnen trat.

Sam sagte: „Cas! Hey, Mann, wie geht’s?“

Cas erwiderte „Hallo, Sam“, wandte sich an Dean und fügte hinzu: „Dean, war der Orgas–“

Bevor Cas das Wort „Orgasmus“ vollenden konnte, hatte Dean Sams Arm gepackt, sprintete davon und zog Sam hinter sich her. Er flüchtete in einen Gang, der sich in gefahrloser Entfernung zu Cas befand und dachte _puh, das war knapp_ , als Cas plötzlich schon wieder genau auf sie zu kam, plötzlich direkt vor ihm stand und sagte: „Dean, bist du immer so, wenn du ejakul–“

Dean musste _erneut_ Sams Arm ergreifen und ihn mit sich zerren. Doch Cas war irgendwie an die Sprechanlage des Ladens gelangt und Dean wusste, dass Cas‘ Stimme nun durch das gesamte Geschäft hallte: „DEAN? DEAN, WAR DER–“ Dean stopfte Sam mit dem Kopf voraus in einen gewaltigen Berg Toilettenpapier, indes Cas‘ Stimme weiterhin durch alle Flure dröhnte, „–ORGASMUS ANGENEHM, DEAN? DER ORGASMUS, DEN ICH DIR BESCHERT HABE? DEAN, WAR DER ORGASMUS ANGENEHM?“ Währenddessen brüllte Sam, seine Stimme vom Toilettenpapier gedämpft: „Was zur Hölle machst du, Dean? Hey, was ist das für ein Geräusch… ist das Cas? Was sagt er?“

Cas unterbrach sich, um Luft zu holen und Dean riss Sam mit voller Körperkraft aus dem Stapel und raste nahezu in Lichtgeschwindigkeit mit ihm aus dem Laden. Als sie jedoch draußen angekommen waren, schien Cas‘ Stimme aus Lautsprechern zu dringen, welche an jedem verfluchten Telefonmast der Stadt befestigt zu sein schienen. „DEAN–“, begann Cas, seine ernste Stimme donnerte durch die Straßen. Dean presste seine Hände auf Sams Ohren, _scheuchte_ ihn in den Impala und knallte die Tür in ebendiesem Moment zu, in dem Cas in einer Lautstärke von ungefähr hundertachtzig Dezibel von sich gab: „WAR DER ORGASMUS ANGENEHM, DEAN?“ Fußgänger in den Straßen sahen sich verwirrt um, während Cas erbarmungslos nachlegte und seine Stimme von den nahegelegenen Hügeln widerhallte. „DEAN, ALS ICH DEINEN PENIS ANGEFASST HABE UND DU IN WENIGER ALS ZWEI SEKUNDEN EJAKULIERT HAST, WAR DAS  ANGENEHM?“

Dean wachte auf und schrie: „JA! JA, GOTTVERDAMMT! OKAY? JA! DAS WAR ES!“

Am nächsten Tag fühlte sich Dean etwas ruhiger und er begann damit, das kleine Gespräch über Grenzen zu planen, das er mit Castiel führen würde. So schnell als möglich. Sobald er es schaffte, Cas zu rufen. Seine Ansprache würde mit „Du weißt, dass ich dich als guten Freund schätze, Cas, _aber nur als Freund._ Freunde haben gewisse Grenzen zu respektieren, hast du das gewusst?“ beginnen und folgendermaßen enden: „Also war es bloß ein Missverständnis! Kein Schaden entstanden und ich verstehe, dass alles ein klein wenig durcheinandergeraten ist, aber tu das niemals wieder, okay?“

Dean hatte die ganze Rede ziemlich gut geplant, doch er konnte nicht den Mut aufbringen, Castiel tatsächlich zu rufen (egal ob per Gebet oder Telefon), um mit ihm zu sprechen. Offenbar benötigte er noch etwas Zeit, um sich mental darauf vorzubereiten. Doch irgendwie verging Tag um Tag, ohne dass sich Dean auch nur einen Hauch besser vorbereitet fühlte. Und in der Zwischenzeit... nun, Dean _traute_ sich nicht, sich einen runterzuholen und er _traute_ sich ebenfalls nicht, sich Pornos anzusehen. Weil... _was wenn Cas wieder aufkreuzen würde?_

_ Außerdem stellte es sich heraus, dass, jedes Mal wenn der Gedanke an Pornos durch seinen Kopf geisterte, oder er auch nur einen Seitenblick auf diese urzeitlichen Playboys mit der Frau auf den Motorhauben warf, er augenblicklich an Cas zu denken begann. Wie Cas seinen Schwanz umfasst hatte und... wie es sich angefühlt hatte... und das war einfach... _

_...das war einfach nichts, worüber man nachdenken sollte_ _ , nein, nein, das war es wirklich nicht. _

Eine Woche verging, in der Dean wie ein Mönch lebte. Sie fuhren zurück nach Iowa, wo sie nicht bloß einen rachsüchtigen Geist aufdeckten, sondern ein ganzes Nest. Zumindest lenkte dies Dean für einige Tage ab, aber nachdem sie einen Geist nach dem anderen erfolgreich beseitigt hatten, wurde er zunehmend besorgter. Sowie sie diesen Fall abgehandelt hatten, würde er wirklich bald mit Cas reden müssen. Schlimmer machte das Ganze, dass Sam damit angefangen hatte, ihm verwunderte Blicke zuzuwerfen, zum Beispiel wenn Dean nervös mit seinen Händen auf das Lenkrad des Impalas klopfte, während er seine „Grenzen“-Unterhaltung im Kopf durchging. Sam fragte sogar hin und wieder, ob Dean „okay“ sei.

„ICH BIN VÖLLIG IN ORDNUNG, SAM!“, beharrte Dean stur, was Sam aus irgendeinem Grund nicht zu beruhigen schien.

An ihrem letzten Tag in Iowa wachte Dean früh auf, ignorierte seine Morgenlatte geflissentlich (wie er es jeden Morgen seit dem Zwischenfall mit Castiel getan hatte) und begann mit seiner üblichen Dusche. Es waren einige raue und schmutzige Tage in Iowa gewesen, mit einer Vielzahl von Kämpfen und Gräbern, die sie hatten ausheben müssen, doch der letzte rachsüchtige Geist war vergangene Nacht von der Erde gefegt worden und Sam und Dean hatten sich darauf geeinigt, noch einen weiteren Tag hier zu verbringen, um sich etwas zu erholen. Sie hatten gestern Nacht beide geduscht, aber Dean war an diesem Morgen nach einer schönen langen Dusche, nur um sich wirklich zu entspannen und sich wirklich sauber zu schrubben.

Er begann, sich selbst mit einem heißen, seifigen Waschlappen zu reinigen und ließ sich viel Zeit dabei.

Natürlich musste er auch seinen Penis waschen. Er war noch ein bisschen hart von der Morgenlatte und wurde härter, als er ihn mit dem schäumenden Waschlappen bearbeitete, und – plötzlich kam Dean der Gedanke, dass Motelbadezimmer möglicherweise weiterhin sicher waren. Cas schien sich weiterhin an Deans Langzeitbitte bezüglich der Badezimmer in Motels zu halten. Daran hatte Dean zuvor gar nicht gedacht – Cas blieb Motelbadezimmern fortdauernd fern!

Das war ein wunderbarer Gedanke! Es war nun bereits über eine Woche her, seit Dean sich einen runtergeholt hatte (oder eigentlich seit Cas es getan hatte). Dean dachte: _Ich lasse es auf einen Versuch ankommen._ Gesagt, getan.

Sanft begann er, seinen eingeschäumten Schaft zu massieren, während er ein angemessenes mentales Bild zu finden versuchte. Wie wäre es mit... hey, wie wäre es mit dem alten Playboy. Die Frau, die auf der Motorhaube der klassischen Autos ausgebreitet lag! Eines dieser Bilder hatte sie auf der Haube eines Mustangs dargestellt. Ja! Perfekt.

Die Frau auf dem Mustang war ein ziemlich anregendes Bild und bald darauf ließ Dean seine glitschige Hand an einem schön steifen Schwanz auf und ab gleiten, das heiße Wasser prasselte auf ihn nieder und er dachte zufrieden an die scharfe Braut. Dann überlegte er, wie es wäre, läge dieses Playboy-Häschen auf der Haube des _Impala._ Oh, wow, nun _das_ war ein tolles Bild. Ein echtes Playboy-Häschen, ausgebreitet auf dem Impala. Vollkommen nackt, von den Playboy-Hasennohren abgesehen, mh. Vielleicht rieb sie mit ihren Händen über ihre Titten; liebkoste ihre Genitalien; stöhnte eventuell ein wenig. Möglicherweise zwickte sie sich in die Nippel... _ja, das war gut... das war verdammt gut._ Gott, es fühlte sich fantastisch an, wieder wichsen zu können.

Dean verbrachte mehrere genussvolle Minuten damit, härter und härter zu werden. Bald schon war er nah dran, sein Atem wurde schwerer, als ein flüchtiger Gedanke durch seinen Geist huschte: _Was, wenn Cas dort wäre?_

Das Bild in seinem Kopf veränderte sich abrupt und plötzlich räkelte sich _Castiel_ auf dem Impala. In seinen Trenchcoat gekleidet, doch er trug außerdem Playboy-Hasenohren und sein Hemd war aufgeknöpft, seine Krawatte kunstvoll auf der nackten Brust; und sein Reißverschluss war offen... und sein Schwanz ragte steif durch den Hosenschlitz hervor. Cas stöhnte und wand sich, kniff sich in die eigenen Nippel und warf seinen Kopf (und die Hasenohren) von einer auf die andere Seite, und sein Schaft reckte sich in die Höhe....

_ Deans Ständer war unverzüglich steinhart und pochte. Er keuchte und stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Duschwand ab, die andere Hand pumpte seine Erregung so heftig, dass sie beinahe verschwommen wirkte. Cas, der sich auf dem Impala krümmte, Hasenohren auf dem Kopf – und Dean streckte seine Hand in Gedanken aus und umschloss Cas' Erektion... _

Dean war entsetzt, sich selbst dabei zu hören, wie er ein alarmierend lautes Stöhnen ausstieß, „nNGGHH!!“, als heißer Samen jäh aus seinem Schwanz sprengte und gegen die Duschwand klatschte. Dean klappte seinen Kiefer zu, schnitt somit den Rest des Stöhnens ab, und sackte gegen die Wand, während er seine zuckende Härte durch den Orgasmus melkte.

Dean rang nach Atem und richtete sich vorsichtig wieder auf. Das heiße Wasser regnete unablässig auf ihn nieder. Er schluckte und begann, die Duschwand zu säubern.

Dean erkannte allmählich, dass er gerade beim Gedanken an Cas, der verfluchte HASENOHREN getragen und sich lasziv auf dem Impala bewegt hatte, abgespritzt hatte.

_Was zum Teufel?_

Und, verdammt, was zur Hölle war das für ein beschissenes Stöhnen gewesen? Was war mit Deans stets verlässlichem vollkommen lautlosem Orgasmus passiert?

Sam gab sich nicht einmal Mühe, sein Grinsen zu verbergen, als Dean das Badezimmer verließ.

„Angenehme Dusche?“, fragte Sam.

„Halt verdammt nochmal die Klappe, Sam“, schnappte Dean und Sam _lachte_ einfach.

Dean fasste sich für eine volle weitere Woche nicht einmal selbst an. Und jetzt konnte er nicht einmal mehr den Impala ansehen.

Oder irgendetwas, was Hasenohren einschloss. Niemals wieder.


	4. Setting "Boundaries"

Nach einer weiteren Woche mönchgleichen Zölibats zurück im Bunker kam Dean schließlich in den Sinn, dass der Grund, aus dem er diese merkwürdigen Fantasien von Cas hatte, der sein könnte, dass er nicht wie er es gewohnt war masturbierte. Vielleicht steckte er bloß in einem komischen Teufelskreis fest: er holte sich nicht regelmäßig einen runter, wie er es früher zu tun gepflegt hatte (weil er nervös war, dass Cas ihn sehen könnte), wenn er es also letztlich tat, war er erregter als sonst (da es schon länger her war), und deswegen quälten ihn diese absonderlichen Phantasien. Und deswegen kam er auch so schnell. Außerdem war Cas nur in diese Phantasien verwickelt, weil er die Wurzel dieses Übels war.

Das war eine exzellente Theorie, wirklich, und sie ließ ihn sich ein bisschen besser fühlen. _Ich werde einfach diese Sache mit Cas klären und mir wie gewohnt einen runterholen, dann wird alles wieder normal,_ dachte Dean.

Es war Zeit, den Bullen bei dessen Hörnern zu packen. Er musste mit Castiel sprechen… und einige Grenzen ziehen.

Dean wartete, bis es Nacht wurde, Sam zu Bett gegangen und Dean allein in seinem Zimmer war. Er stellte sicher, dass er zurechtgemacht war, frisch geduscht und vollkommen bekleidet. Sogar seine Arbeitsjeans, seine Lederstiefel und seine Jacke trug er, als würde er sich für einen Kampf rüsten.

Er beschloss, Cas mit einem Gebet zu kontaktieren und stand hierfür in der Mitte seines Raumes, ein bisschen aufgeregt und mit geballten Fäusten. Beinahe war er zu fahrig, um beten zu können, aber es gelang ihm letzten Endes, sich in diesen Geisteszustand zu versetzen, in dem er, wie er es nannte, „Castiel andenken“ konnte.

„Castiel“, murmelte er leise mit geschlossenen Augen. „Castiel? Cas, hörst du zu? Wenn du einen Moment hast, könntest du auf einen Sprung vorbeikommen? Wir müssen uns über ein paar Dinge unterhalten.“

Schlagartig war ein flatterndes Geräusch zu hören, _whup-whuff_ , wie eine Fahne, die sanft im Wind wehte; und Castiel stand unmittelbar vor Dean.

„Ja, Dean? Worüber?“, sagte Cas.

Dean verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, war auf eine strenge, aber freundliche Miene aus, mit der er wirkte, als hätte er alles unter Kontrolle. Sein Plan war, Cas behutsam abzuweisen. „Cas“, setzte er an, „als du das letzte Mal hier warst, äh… Sieh mal, ich muss etwas klarstellen. Ich… schau, ich betrachte dich als Freund, und… als ich dich zuletzt sah…“

Dean unterbrach sich und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, als Cas sagte: „Möchtest du erneut meine Unterstützung, um zu ejakulieren?“

Wie zum Teufel konnte er solche Dinge sagen und trotzdem ein ernstes Gesicht machen?

Dean verlagerte sein Gewicht, ließ seine Arme hängen, verschränkte sie abermals und erwiderte: „N-nein… nein.“

„Du wünschst heute Nacht nicht zu ejakulieren?“, hakte Cas nach. Dean musste den wahnsinnigen Impuls unterdrücken, _warte, lass mich kurz meinen Ejakulations-Zeitplan in meinem Kalender überprüfen_ zu sagen.

Cas fügte hinzu: „Solltest du es doch wünschen, habe ich ungefähr eine Stunde Zeit. Vielleicht etwas mehr.“

Während Cas dies sagte, glitten seine Augen hinunter zu Deans Schritt.

Castiel starrte auf Deans Genitalien, mit merklich kalkulierendem Ausdruck im Blick.

Und Dean fühlte, wie sein Penis sich zu heben begann. Behutsam. Langsam. Unerbittlich.

_Du gottverdammt beschissener Verräter,_ dachte er. _Würdest du DAS LASSEN!_

„Ich habe… etwas anderes… geplant“, meinte Dean. „Ich bin, äh, beschäftigt… heute Nacht.“

„Ah.“ Cas nickte und sah Dean wieder in die Augen. „Vielleicht ein anderes Mal.“

Dean erwischte sich dabei, wie er fast „Sicher, ein anderes Mal“ gesagt hätte und musste seinen Mund zuklappen, um zu schweigen.

„Übrigens habe ich einige Nachforschungen betrieben“, merkte Cas an.

Mit heldenhafter Anstrengung gelang es Dean, nicht nach dem Gegenstand seiner „Nachforschungen“ zu fragen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zwang er sich zu seiner im Voraus geplanten Ansprache zurück und sagte: „Hör zu, Cas, ich muss dir wirklich etwas erklären. Die Sache ist die; wir brauchen einige Grenzen. Wir müssen definitiv klare Grenzen setzen. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, echt, ich weiß, dass du es nicht besser gewusst hast, aber du musst etwas verstehen; was ich wirklich gewollt habe, als ich in dieses Zimmer gezogen bin, war etwas _Privatsphäre_.“

Cas vollführte das klassische, kleine Neigen seines Kopfes und ein winziges Stirnrunzeln bildete sich. „Ich verstehe nicht“, gab er ernst zu.

Dean räusperte sich und sprach weiter: „Ich meine, es ist schön, dass du mich besuchst. Ich mag es, Freunde und Familie um mich zu haben, Sam und so, aber ich möchte hier eigentlich _ungestört_ sein. Ich _brauche_ eine Rückzugsmöglichkeit, Cas. Insbesondere in diesem Zimmer. Hauptsächlich hier. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich einen Raum für mich alleine habe und...“ Cas wirkte jetzt so verwirrt, dass Dean die Taktik wechselte und es mit einer Analogie versuchte. „Hör zu, du weißt, wie viel mir Sam bedeutet, richtig? Er ist mein Bruder, ich liebe ihn, es ist toll, ihn um mich zu haben. Aber ich brauche ein bisschen Ungestörtheit, sogar von Sam. Um ehrlich zu sein mag ich es nicht einmal, dass Sam mich hören kann. Und was dich betrifft, die Wahrheit ist, dass es ein bisschen seltsam wurde, als du vor einigen Wochen einfach so aufgetaucht bist. Verdammt seltsam. Verstehst du, was ich sage?“ Er atmete tief durch. „Cas, was ich zu sagen versuche ist, kannst du mir Privatsphäre geben? _Absolute_ Privatsphäre? Speziell wenn ich in diesem Zimmer bin?“

„Ah“, sagte Cas. Er blickte stirnrunzelnd auf den Boden. „Ach so“, fügte er bedächtig hinzu. „Ich verstehe. Ich glaube, ich begreife es.“ Er dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er Dean langsam erneut in die Augen sah. „Das tut mir leid. Ich erkenne, was du meinst.“ Cas holte Luft, nickte und äußerte entschieden: „Ja, ich kann dir hier Privatsphäre geben, Dean.“

„Danke, Mann!“, rief Dean aus und verspürte eine Welle der Erleichterung (und... den Stich der Enttäuschung). „Danke, dass du es verstehst.“

Cas nickte wieder. „Das ist kein Problem, Dean.“ Er verschwand.

PUH. Es war alles geklärt! Es war sogar _leicht_ gewesen, Cas hatte es sofort verstanden, Dean hatte nicht einmal in die quälenden Details gehen müssen und nun besaß Dean wieder seine eigenen vier Wände. Ruhe!

Cas war weg. Keine plötzlichen, atemberaubenden, eigenartigen Auftritte mehr...

_… aber auch kein Cas mehr, der seinen Schwanz anfasste..._

Dean ignorierte das eigenartige Gefühl des Verlustes stoisch. Und er ignorierte grimmig das schmerzende Gefühl seines halb aufgerichteten Schaftes.

Eine Stunde später hatte Dean sich eine Trainingshose und ein T-Shirt angezogen und wollte zu Bett gehen. Er stand direkt daneben und bereitete zufrieden alles für den restlichen Abend und eine schöne _private_ Sitzung vor, indem er die Taschentuchbox aus seinem Nachtschrank holte.

Es gab einen Windstoß und Cas stand urplötzlich zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt. Dean schrie erschrocken auf, ließ die Box fallen und strauchelte gegen sein Bett.

„ _Cas, was zum Henker?_ “, zischte er, sobald er wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

„Es tut mir leid, dass es etwas gedauert hat“, antwortete Cas. „Ich musste ins brasilianische Amazonas und zu den Osterinseln, um einige der benötigten Zauberzutaten zu besorgen. Aber es ist geschafft.“ Er verstummte und fuhr daraufhin sichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst fort: „Ich habe die Grenzen für dich gezogen.“

Dean blinzelte. „Was?“

„Ich habe alle vier Wände dieses Zimmers geschützt, ebenso die Decke und den Boden. Um den ganzen Raum befinden sich nun etliche Privatsphäre Grenzen. Du musst dir keine Sorgen mehr machen, Dean.“

„Privatsphäre... Grenzen?“, wiederholte Dean.

„Im Grunde ist das Zimmer jetzt schalldicht. Kein Geräusch wird diesen Raum verlassen“, erklärte Cas. „Außerdem würde niemand in der Lage sein, hineinzusehen, sollte sich die Tür aus irgendeinem Grund öffnen. Du bist hier nun absolut ungestört, Dean. Sam wird nichts mehr hören können. Es ist schade, dass du dich beim letzten Mal darum sorgen musstest. Weißt du, ich bezweifle jedoch, dass er etwas gehört haben könnte – deine Vokalisierungen waren wirklich nicht sehr laut.“

Dean rief sich hastig wieder ins Gedächtnis, was er zuvor zu Cas gesagt hatte, spielte es im Geiste durch: _Ich mag es nicht, dass Sam mich hören kann... letztes Mal wurde es ein wenig seltsam... ich muss einige Grenzen ziehen... Cas, kannst du mir Privatsphäre geben? … Speziell wenn ich in diesem Zimmer bin?_ Dean begann „Warte... äh... das war nicht...“ zu sagen, aber Cas unterbrach ihn. „Jedenfalls, wie ich vorhin bereits erwähnte, habe ich einige Nachforschungen angestellt. Über die sexuelle Reaktion der Menschen.“

Dean durchlitt schweigend einen sehr kurzen, verzweifelten inneren Kampf, bei dem er sich selbst dazu zwingen wollte, das Thema zu wechseln und erneut zu erklären, was er mit den „Grenzen“ gemeint hatte. Er scheiterte kläglich und hörte sich selbst sagen: „Äh... was hast du... herausgefunden?“

„Nun, ich habe die unterschiedlichen Arten der benötigten Stimuli erforscht.“

Ein weiterer stummer interner Kampf. Eine weitere vollkommene Niederlage.

„S-Stimuli?“, stieß Dean schwach hervor.

„Stimuli, die den Orgasmus einen menschlichen Mannes auslösen können.“

An diesem Punkt musste Dean seine Hände ineinander verschränken, sodass er sie wie zufällig vor seinem Schritt hängen lassen konnte, um den Versuch zu starten, die stetig größer werdende Beule, die sich in seiner Hose zu bilden schien, zu verbergen. Cas fuhr fort: „Es zeigte sich, dass es erstaunliche Variationen der individuellen Reaktionen gibt und dass es ziemlich viele mögliche Stimuli gibt, die angewendet werden können. Hast du gewusst, dass der menschliche Penis mit über fünfhundert unterschiedlichen Reizen zum Orgasmus gebracht werden kann? Die Auswahl ist unglaublich, von simplem Druck durch Finger oder Zunge, bis hin zur Verwendung spezieller Gegenstände. Wie zum Beispiel Penisringe, Baumwollfesseln und Federn–“

„Richtig, ja, ich habe davon gehört“, schnitt Dean ihm das Wort ab und versuchte, herauszufinden, wie diese Unterhaltung so dermaßen schnell hatte entgleisen können, sodass Cas ihm nun von Penisringen erzählte. (Und _Federn? Nein – denk NICHT daran – frag Castiel NICHT nach Federn!_ ) Und wie, um Himmels willen, hatte Cas diese „Nachforschungen“ betrieben? Hatte er unsichtbar Leute bespitzelt? Vielleicht einigen anderen Männern einen runtergeholt?

„Ähm“, gab Dean von sich. „Also... auf jeden Fall...“ Und er stockte. Er versuchte ehrlich und wahrhaftig, auf das Grenzen-Thema zurückzukommen und Cas auf die richtige Spur zu bringen, aber er schien in einer Art mentalem Treibsand zu stecken.

Dean atmete tief durch, um erneut zu beginnen, doch Cas ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Beispielsweise existiert eine ganze Kategorie, die ausschließlich die Zunge betrifft. Erlaube mir, es zu demonstrieren.“ Sanft drückte er Deans taube Hände beiseite und dann, _Jesus_ , zerrte er Deans Trainingshose samt Shorts bis zu dessen Knien runter. Und, _was für eine Überraschung_ , Deans Schwanz war irgendwie in den Zustand voller Erregung geraten. „Ah, ich sehe, dass du bereits erregt bist; dann beginne ich bei Stufe Zwei“, stellte Cas lediglich fest. Ruhig umschloss er Deans Länge mit seiner Hand. Nein, das sollte _nicht_ passieren! Dean begann Cas von sich zu stoßen, eine Hand, die ihn zurück schieben wollte, an dessen Schulter, die andere an Cas' Arm, um die Finger von seinem Schaft zu lösen. Dean setzte sogar an um „Cas, du musst damit aufhören“ zu sagen, doch alles was heraus drang war: „Ca _aahhhhh_...“, da Cas sich plötzlich hinkniete und, heilige Scheiße, _seine Zunge_ über Deans Eichel gleiten ließ, genau wie in diesem verfluchten Video, das dieses ganze Desaster vor einigen Wochen losgetreten hatte. Offenbar hatte Cas gut aufgepasst, denn seine Zunge machte: _Stups. Stups. Stups._ Direkt über die Spitze seines Ständers.

Wie die Masseuse.

Deans Verstand setzte aus beim Anblick von Castiel, Engel des Herrn, Soldat Gottes, der vor ihm kniete und _seinen Schwanz leckte_ ; dessen weiche, rosige Zunge schoss wiederholt hervor und hinterließ feurige, brennende Empfindungen auf Deans Eichel. Unverhofft fand sich Dean in der Situation wieder, dass er, statt Cas _wegzustoßen_ , dessen Schulter fest umfasste und ihn _näher_ zog. Anstatt Cas' Hand von seinem Fleisch zu _lösen_ , presste er sie noch fester an sich, indem er seine eigene Hand darum legte.

Als Dean seinen Griff verfestigte, hob Castiel den Kopf und sagte ruhig: „Würdest du gerne noch einige der anderen Stimuli sehen?“

Dean konnte nicht sprechen.

„Hier ist ein weiterer. Eine Erweiterung des Ersten.“ Cas lehnte sich wieder vor und stülpte seine Lippen über Deans Eichel. Bloß über die Spitze; nicht den Schaft.

Dean öffnete den Mund, um „Okay, das ist genug, Cas, das überschreitet wirklich eine Grenze. Hör auf“ zu sagen, doch alles was er hervorbringen konnte war: „nnNGGHhh.“ Seine Knie knickten ein und er setzte sich kraftlos auf das Bett. Cas folgte ihm den halben Weg, befreite sich dann jedoch und stellte fest: „Diese Kleidung ist lästig.“ In einer einzigen, kraftvollen Bewegung _schubste_ er Dean rückwärts aufs Bett und presste ihn mit einer Hand auf der Brust runter, bis Dean flach auf seinem Rücken lag. Und dann, mit einer weiteren schnellen, unaufhaltsamen Bewegung, riss er ihm die Hose (und Unterwäsche) komplett von den Beinen. Anschließend drückte er Deans Knie auseinander, hockte sich dazwischen, packte Deans Hüfte mit unglaublich festem Griff – _Jesus, er war stark!_ – beugte sich über ihn und schloss erneut seine Lippen um Deans Schwanz.

Dean stockte der Atem, als er erkannte, dass Cas ihn in nur einer Sekunde flach auf das Bett gepinnt hatte, von der Taille abwärts völlig nackt, seine Waden baumelten von der Bettkante hinunter und seine Beine waren _verdammt nochmal weit gespreizt, Jesus_. Mit Cas, der zwischen seinen Knien kniete. Eine seiner Hände ruhte weiterhin bestimmt auf seiner Hüfte, wohingegen die andere sich nun um Deans steil aufragende Erregung legte.

Dean gelang es schließlich, Luft zu holen und dachte: _Das ist absolut, ABSOLUT nicht in Ordnung und ich werde ihn jetzt aufhalten_ , doch dann wirbelte Cas mit seiner Zunge um Deans Ständer und Dean grunzte „nNGGH!“, während er in Cas' Haar griff. Er kam wieder zu Atem und dachte: _Ich halte ihn jetzt auf, auf geht’s, ich beende das jetzt_ , aber Cas drückte seine Zunge gegen die Unterseite von Deans Schaft und Dean keuchte „ngaahHHH!“ und vergrub seine Finger fester in Cas' Haaren. Dean dachte wieder: _Okay, jetzt werde ich ihn WIRKLICH stoppen_ , Cas jedoch ließ seine Zunge über seine Spitze tanzen, vor und zurück, und Dean machte bloß „hhh, hUNNNHHH“, drängte Cas' Kopf etwas tiefer und überlegte: _Nun, vielleicht bringt es mich nicht um, wenn ich ihn ein paar dieser Stimuli austesten lasse._

_Aber ich werde ihn mich nicht kommen lassen. Kann nicht so weit gehen. Das war letztes Mal ein Fehler._

„Ist dieser Stimulus effektiv?“, fragte Cas und hob seinen Kopf gerade lang genug, um zu sprechen. Er senkte seinen Kopf wieder und glitt mit seiner Zunge erneut um Deans Eichel.

„Dieser – ahh – das ist – aaahhh – okay“, würgte Dean hervor.

„Wie ist es mit diesem?“, wollte Cas wissen. „Ist der akzeptabel?“ – und er zog sanft an Deans Hoden, drückte sie behutsam, während er abermals seine Zunge einsetzte.

„ _aahhHH_ , das ist, ja, das ist... _nnngh_... akzep-, _urgh!_ … akzeptabel“, stieß Dean aus und verknotete seine Finger noch fester in Cas' weichem, dunklen Haar.

„Und dieser?“ Cas gab Deans Eier frei, glitt mit seiner Hand unter Deans Shirt und kniff in einen seiner Nippel. „Die Frau hat es so gemacht, ist das effektiv?“, forschte er nach, zwickte den Nippel hart und drehte ihn ein bisschen.

„hHHUH, ja, das ist... effek-tiv... aAAAnnggh“, keuchte Dean.

„Ich könnte sie alle gemeinsam versuchen“, bot Cas an und verdrehte Deans Brustwarze ein weiteres Mal.

„nghh... in... in Ordnung... ahhh... s-sicher...“

Cas leckte mit seiner Zunge über Deans Steifen, kniff seinen Nippel und massierte seine Hoden, alles auf einmal, und Dean hörte sich selbst, wie er ein lautes Stöhnen ausstieß: „aaAHH!“ Dean war plötzlich unfassbar und absolut dankbar dafür, dass Cas den Raum schallgeschützt hatte, denn obwohl er lange Zeit (bis zu dem Vorfall in der Dusche) ein Meister des vollkommen stummen Orgasmus gewesen war, _oh mein Gott,_ fiel es ihm immer und immer schwerer, leise zu bleiben. Oder den Coolen zu mimen, so zu tun, als wäre es keine große Sache, als befände er sich auch nur in der Nähe davon, Kontrolle über sich zu haben. Cas drückte Deans Schwanz fest und erneut brach ein beschämend lautes, unkontrolliertes Geräusch aus Deans Kehle: „gaaAGGHH!“ Cas vollführte unablässig Zungenschläge an seiner Eichel, leckte darüber, zwickte seine Nippel und knetete seine Eier, und nun, da Dean zu stöhnen begonnen hatte, schien er schlicht nicht mehr aufhören zu können. Jede noch so kleine Berührung von Cas entriss Deans Lippen ein weiteres Seufzen oder Stöhnen.

„Hier kommt noch ein anderer Stimulus“, verkündete Cas und schluckte Deans Schwanz schlicht runter, runter, _runter_ , bis er komplett in Cas' _feuchtem, heißem_ Mund steckte, bis zur Wurzel, und gegen die Rückseite seiner Kehle stieß. Dean drehte völlig durch, jede Illusion von Zurückhaltung wurde weggewischt, als er hemmungslos zu stöhnen begann. „NGGGGHHH! _Ja! JA, AHHH! Das ist gut!_ “ In diesem Moment hatte Dean plötzlich eine Offenbarung: Es wäre wirklich völlig in Ordnung, wenn er sich von Cas nur dieses eine Mal aussaugen ließe. Immerhin hatte Cas ihn bereits kommen sehen, richtig? Noch einmal würde keinerlei Unterschied machen, richtig? Nur einmal, und dann, _anschließend_ , könnte Dean ihn über die Grenzen aufklären.

Während Dean innerhalb einer halben Sekunde seine Entscheidung von „Ich muss Cas unbedingt aufhalten“ zu „Weißt du was, es ist total okay, wenn er weitermacht“ änderte, begann Cas, seinen Mund auf und ab gleiten zu lassen, seine Lippen sorgfältig über seine Zähne gelegt, und er zeichnete Deans gesamte Länge wie heißer Samt mit seiner Zunge nach. Es fühlte sich _verdammt unglaublich_ an, und Dean konnte erneut nicht ruhig bleiben und platzte heraus: „ _Ja, ja, oh ja,_ GGGAHHHH! NGGHH!“ Wo zur _Hölle_ hatte Cas seine „Nachforschungen“ betrieben? Cas machte einfach weiter; und Dean stellte fest, dass seine Hüfte nach oben in Cas' Mund zu stoßen begann. Zunächst langsam ließ er die Hüfte rollen, dann breitete sich diese prickelnde Hitze in seiner Leistengegend aus; er stieß schneller und schneller zu und presste Cas' Kopf so fest er konnte nach unten. Er konnte nicht anders.

Cas löste seinen Mund von Deans Ständer, widerstand spielerisch dem Druck von Deans Händen, und sagte sachlich: „Dean, ich denke, dass du dich der Ejakulation näherst, deshalb höre ich auf.“

„NICHT AUFHÖREN“, keuchte Dean, bäumte seine Hüfte auf und versuchte, sie wieder in Richtung des heißen Mundes über sich zu heben, während er Cas' Haupt nach unten drücken wollte. Cas rührte sich nicht.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du heute Nacht nicht ejakulieren möchtest“, erinnerte Cas ihn, indes er Deans Hüfte nun mit beiden Händen mühelos festhielt. Cas' Hände waren schlagartig wie Eisen und fixierten ihn, sodass Dean zum Stillhalten gezwungen war.

„Ich... ngghh... habe meine Meinung geändert“, beteuerte Dean. „Kann es ebenso gut... hnnhhh... jetzt tun.“

„Du hast vorhin ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass du nicht ejakulieren willst.“

„ICH W-WILL EJAKULIEREN“, brachte Dean hervor und versuchte weiterhin, sich gegen Cas' Griff zu wehren und mit seiner Hüfte in Richtung dessen Mundes zu stoßen.

„Da bist du dir sicher?“, hakte Cas nach. Er legte eine seiner Hände um Deans Hoden... und drückte.

„JA, _gahhhh_ “, stöhnte Dean. „ _hnnhhhh_ JA.“

„In Ordnung“, sagte Cas. Er nahm Deans Schwanz wieder in den Mund, ließ seine Zunge wirbeln und lutschte geräuschvoll daran. Dean vergrub seine Finger wieder in dessen Haar, schrie „JA! _Hhnnh_ JA! _Ahhhhh, hör n-nicht auf! Ja, ja, aaAGGHH!_ “ und innerhalb einer weiteren Sekunde überarbeitete er seinen mentalen Plan abermals. _Ich glaube, ich hätte auch kein Problem damit, wenn er das nach dieser Sache noch ein- oder zweimal tun würde_. Letzten Endes hatte Cas all diese Nachforschungen gemacht. Er würde jemanden benötigen, um alles zu erproben. Dean würde Cas experimentieren lassen. Dean war willens, ihm ein wenig seiner Zeit dafür zu opfern.

Cas zog seinen Kopf von Deans Penis zurück und _betrachtete_ ihn. Dean hatte Cas' Haar loslassen müssen, als er zurückwich und Dean blickte an sich herab und sah den absolut unwirklichen Anblick von Castiels gewohntem Gesicht – stoisch, ernst, ruhig – lediglich Zentimeter von seinem geschwollenen, aufgerichteten Schwanz. Dean wimmerte und sein Ständer zuckte, eine dicke Perle glänzenden Präejakulats quoll aus dessen Spitze.

Cas berührte den Lusttropfen zart mit einem Finger und Dean konnte förmlich dabei _zusehen_ , wie er noch steifer wurde. Dean krallte seine Hände keuchend in die Laken. Cas ergriff Deans Erektion erneut; sanft, federleicht; und sie bewegte sich tatsächlich, neigte ihren Winkel noch weiter nach oben, _verlängerte sich sichtlich_ , sie war nun _so verflucht hart_ , hart wie Stein, pochte beinahe schmerzhaft, zuckte ununterbrochen und Lusttropfen flossen in glitzernden Rinnsalen an den Seiten herunter. Dean stöhnte mittlerweile fast unaufhörlich, mit jedem Atemzug: „unhh, unhh, unhh, unhh…“

Cas reckte die Hand aus und kniff wieder in einen von Deans Nippeln, drehte ihn fest, und Dean grunzte laut „GAAHHH! NGGHH!“, als ein elektrischer Impuls direkt in seinen Schwanz schoss und ein weißglühendes Feuer wallte in seinen Eiern auf. Oh Gott, _das war so unfassbar gut_. Deans Ständer fühlte sich undenkbar steif an, unmöglich geschwollen, seine Hoden eng, alles zog sich zusammen und wurde heiß. Die Gefühle in ihm wuchsen stetig, kochten über. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf Cas‘ Gesicht und sah, wie Cas seine Augen verengte, sich noch näher lehnte, aus wenigen Zoll Entfernung auf Deans Schwanz _starrte_ und eine Spur der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit, die dessen Schaft runter lief, mit den Augen verfolgte, während Cas mit Deans Nippeln spielte. Oh mein Gott, Cas _studierte ihn_ ; Dean wurde heiß vor Scham und elektrisiert vor Aufregung, beides zugleich.

Cas beugte sich vor und seine Zunge machte: _Stups._

Dean spürte, wie sein bestes Stück irgendwie noch starrer wurde (wie war das überhaupt möglich?), seine Hoden zogen sich zusammen, seine Hüften wölbten sich vom Bett, seine Beine schlangen sich eng um Cas‘ Torso und beide Hände krallten sich in die Bettdecke, während sein gesamter Körper sich versteifte. Dean keuchte: „Ich komme, ich KOMME!“ Er war hilflos; es lag außerhalb seiner Kontrolle; er würde einen verdammt _monströsen_ Orgasmus direkt vor Castiel haben. _Cas saugte ihn aus, Cas brachte ihn zum Kommen, Cas würde alles sehen!_ Cas zog sich zurück und betrachtete Deans unglaublich prallen Steifen aus unmittelbarer Nähe, indes er Deans Brustwarze sehr langsam mit einer Hand bearbeitete und die andere _schmerzhaft träge_ dessen Schaft auf und ab gleiten ließ. Wieder machte seine Zunge: _Stups_. Deans Schwanz zuckte gewaltig, sein Körper wurde von ruckartigem Keuchen erschüttert, eine winzige Menge Sperma spritzte aus ihm hervor und Dean stieß ein „AHHH!“ aus, und da kam es, da kam es, da kam es; Cas‘ Zunge zog eine lange, feuchte Linie von der Wurzel, bis zur Spitze und Dean, lange Zeit Meister des völlig lautlosen Orgasmus, schrie: „ _Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, ah, ah, ah!-ah!-ah!-ah!-ah!-AH!-AH!-AHHH!-AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_ “ Ein überraschend enormer, dicker Strahl schoss aus Deans Glied. Es spritzte zwei verfluchte Fuß in die Höhe und landete in großen weißen Schlieren direkt auf Cas‘ Trenchcoat, _heiliger Jesus, fuck,_ auf Cas‘ _Mantel!_ Dean sah, wie _sein_ _eigener Schwanz_ , heiß und schwer und hart, Sperma auf Castiel verteilte, während Cas ihn lediglich sanft pumpte, weiterhin seinen Nippel kniff und verfickt nochmal einfach nur _beobachtete, wie Deans Sperma auf ihm landete_ , und es war alles so verdammt _obszön_ und so dermaßen _unglaublich_ , dass allein der Anblick Dean erneut krampfen ließ und der zweite Schuss war sogar noch heftiger. Dieser klatschte schwer auf Cas‘ Krawatte und dessen Hemd, Dean schrie erneut „UNGGGHH!!!“, wohingegen Cas ihn seelenruhig weiter massierte; nun _zuckte_ Deans Schwanz und spuckte wie eine Schnellfeuerwaffe schubweise, einen nach dem anderen, Wichse hervor. Schnelle, heiße, feurige Spritzer brachen aus seinem bebenden Glied hervor; _spritz, spritz, spritz_. Dean schrie bei jedem einzelnen „AHHH! NGH! NGGH! AHHH! UNNGH!“, beide Hände hatten verzweifelt Cas‘ Arm gepackt, sein Oberkörper bäumte sich mit jedem Stoß auf und seine Beine klammerten sich fest um Cas‘ Rippen. Weiter und weiter, es schien kein Ende zu nehmen; Dean stöhnte und zitterte und krallte sich haltsuchend an Cas, als seine Eier sich komplett von innen nach außen zu kehren schienen und sich vollkommen leerten. Sein Ständer katapultierte Samen in langen, nassen Fäden über Cas‘ Trenchcoat, sein Hemd und seine blaue Krawatte.

Es mussten so um die fünfzehn bis zwanzig Schübe gewesen sein, bevor Dean schließlich auf dem Bett zusammenbrach und vor Erschöpfung keuchte. Sein Schwanz vibrierte noch immer schwach und war nach wie vor halb erigiert. Cas begann erneut, mit seiner Zunge darüber zu lecken und kleine Tropfen Sperma quollen aus dem schmalen Schlitz, bis Deans Penis plötzlich so überempfindlich wurde, dass er keinerlei Berührungen mehr ertragen konnte. Dean musste „Stopp, stopp“ ächzen, sich vollständig von Cas lösen, sich von ihm abwenden und sein Glied schützend mit beiden Händen bedecken, bevor Cas von ihm abließ.

Dean lag schwer atmend da, zusammengekrümmt, die Hände vor seinem Schritt. Es war ein dermaßen intensiver Orgasmus gewesen, dass seine Bauchmuskeln schmerzten. Seine verdammten _Arme_ waren müde davon, dass sie sich so rücksichtslos an Cas festgeklammert hatten.

Cas setzte sich auf seine Hacken zurück und sah Dean an. Überall auf seinem Mantel und seiner Krawatte befanden sich feuchtglänzende Flecken.

„Diese Kombination von Stimuli erscheint mir effektiv“, sagte Cas. „Was denkst du?“

Dean lag bloß keuchend da. Dann brachte er schließlich hervor: „J-Ja… ja, das war… effektiv.“

„Es wirkte so, als wäre dieser Orgasmus stärker gewesen als der letzte, den ich gesehen habe“, bemerkte Cas ruhig. „Dein Penis hatte mehr Kontraktionen und der Erguss war viel kräftiger. Außerdem hast du erheblich mehr Laute von dir gegeben – ich denke, es ist gut, dass du an die Grenzen gedacht hast. Wie war die Qualität?“

„… was?“, fragte Dean.

„Die Qualität des Orgasmus.“

„Es… war nicht… schlecht“, flüsterte Dean.

„War es akzeptabel?“, wollte Cas wissen und betrachtete Dean eindringlich. „Der Orgasmus?“

„Äh“, machte Dean. „Ja.“

_Keine beschissene Chance,_ dass er Cas gegenüber zugeben würde, dass es der beste Orgasmus gewesen war, den er seit Jahren gehabt hatte. Wenn nicht sogar jemals.

Cas runzelte die Stirn. „Da sind noch weitere Stimuli, zu denen ich nicht mehr gekommen bin“, merkte er an. „Etliche andere. Wenn du wieder meine Unterstützung benötigen solltest, kann ich vielleicht einige von ihnen testen.“ Er stand auf. „Gibt es noch etwas, worüber du mit mir reden wolltest?“

Dean brauchte einen langen Moment, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass er Cas ursprünglich zu sich gerufen hatte, um „über einige Dinge zu sprechen“.

„Oh… äh… nichts“, antwortete Dean, der weiterhin auf seiner Seite lag. „Es… war nicht wichtig.“

„Hm“, entgegnete Cas. „Nun, da du mich für nichts weiter brauchst, werde ich gehen.“

„Warte“, raunte Dean. „Warte, ich, äh… ich habe deine Kleidung schmutzig gemacht.“

Cas blickte auf seinen Trenchcoat runter, zuckte mit den Schultern und das gesamte Sperma war verschwunden. Dann beugte er sich über Dean und legte eine seiner Hände auf dessen Wange, woraufhin auch dieser unverzüglich sauber war.

„Übrigens“, setzte Castiel an, „lass es mich wissen, wenn du noch mehr Grenzen benötigst. Ich könnte noch einige hinzufügen.“ Ein Flügelschlagen, ein Windstoß, und Cas war weg.

Dean blieb zurück, überdachte all seine Pläne und überlegte: _Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, scheiß auf die verfickten Grenzen, ich hab meinen eigenen verdammten Orgasmus-Engel zur Hand. Meinen ganz eigenen Blowjob-Engel. Heilige Scheiße. Ich DARF das nicht versauen. Vielleicht lasse ich ihn einfach noch ein paar dieser Stimuli ausprobieren…_


	5. Dean Goes Shopping

Dean war außerordentlich versucht, direkt ins Land der Träume abzudriften, zwang sich jedoch einige Minuten lang dazu, alles sorgfältig zu überdenken. Wenn er Cas wirklich gestatten würde, noch ein- oder zweimal, oder möglicherweise mehrere Dutzend Male, auf diese Art mit ihm zu experimentieren, gäbe es etliche Dinge, die gewissenhaft bedacht werden müssten. Da war der Fakt, dass Castiel ein Freund war; und, naja, ein _Mann_ ; und eine gänzlich andere Spezies. Außerdem war die ganze Situation im Himmel weiterhin ziemlich brenzlig, die Welt war jüngst öfter als ihnen lieb war beinahe zerstört worden und Cas steckte mittendrin, was _vielleicht_ fast ebenso wichtig war wie Deans Sexleben. Dann gab es da noch ein paar heikle, psychologische Faktoren, die kürzliche Gehirnwäsche allen voran. All diese Fakten ruhig betrachtet und miteinander abgewogen, stellte Dean fest, dass einer von ihnen sich ganz besonders an die Oberfläche erhob, nämlich dass _Cas ihn zu einem völlig ÜBERWÄLTIGENDEN und welterschütternden Orgasmus gelutscht hatte._ Das schien wahrhaftig der bedeutsamste Fakt zu sein, oder zumindest der, der obenauf der anderen wild gestikulierend auf und ab sprang. Dean ging alles erneut mehrfach in seinem Kopf durch: 

_Ich muss daran denken, dass Cas erst unlängst Opfer einer Gehirnwäsche geworden ist und–_

_– DAS WAR SO EIN INTENSIVER ORGASMUS! –_

_– und eigentlich stehe ich ernsthaft nicht auf Kerle und wenn Sam das rausfinden würde–_

_– DAS WAR DER VERDAMMT BESTE ORGASMUS ÜBERHAUPT! GOTTVERDAMMTE SCHEIßE, DAS HAT SICH SO UNFASSBAR GUT ANGEFÜHLT! –_

_–und ich muss ein bisschen vorsichtig sein, immerhin ist Cas sowas wie ein wichtiger Spieler in dieser ganzen Himmelsangelegenheit–_

_– ICH KANN VERDAMMT NOCHMAL NICHT FASSEN, DASS ICH AUF SEINEN MANTEL GEKOMMEN BIN! HEILIGE SCHEIßE, DAS WAR SO UNGLAUBLICH HEIß! –_

So ging das eine ganze Weile. Als er schließlich ungefähr eine Stunde darüber nachgedacht hatte, kam er zu drei Schlussfolgerungen. 

Schlussfolgerung Nummer Eins war, dass er sich UNVERZÜGLICH, JETZT, NOCHMAL einen runterholen musste, weil die lebhafte Erinnerung an sein Sperma, das auf Cas‘ Mantel gespritzt war, ihm erneut einen rasenden Ständer beschert hatte. 

Dean war schon immer der Auffassung gewesen, dass man wichtige Aufgaben wie diese unter keinen Umständen aufschieben sollte, deshalb konzentrierte er sich unverzüglich auf Schlussfolgerung Eins. Es dauerte nicht lange; er musste nichts weiter tun als seine Hände zu befeuchten und sich selbst zu pumpen, während er daran dachte, wie Cas ihn… einfach auf das Bett _geschleudert_ … und Deans Schwanz schlicht in seinen Mund gesogen hatte, mit diesem ungerührten, ruhigen „Hier ist ein weiterer Stimulus“… und wie er zart den Lusttropfen berührt hatte… und wie Deans Sperma… nur… so HERAUSGESCHOSSEN… _und… auf… Cas… gelandet_ war! Und, und, und, _ja, ja, jetzt!_ – Dean kam schon wieder. Er keuchte und schnaufte, sein Körper wurde steif und seine Zehen krümmten sich, indes sein Glied eine weitere heiße, nasse Ladung in ein Taschentuch spuckte. 

Schlussfolgerung Zwei und Drei hatten sich irgendwie in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst und Dean brauchte etliche Minuten, um sich an sie zu erinnern. 

Oh ja. Schlussfolgerung Zwei: Dies würde die beispielloseste und perfekteste Gelegenheit für Sex ohne Bedingungen sein, die man je erleben würde! Weil – wieso um Himmels willen hatte Dean noch nie daran gedacht? – Cas keinerlei emotionale Verbindung zu Sex hatte! Sicher, er mochte einige altmodische Vorstellungen haben, aber er hatte mittlerweile bereits jede Regel der alten Schule mehrfach gebrochen. Die Hauptsache war doch, dass Sex für Cas keine _Bedeutung_ zu haben schien. Offenbar interessierte ihn der menschliche Orgasmus nur im Sinne eines physiologischen Experimentes; er würde kein dämliches aneinander gekuscheltes Einschlafen, Schmusen oder Küssen wollen; und mit Sicherheit würde es ihn einen Dreck scheren, ob Dean jemals anrufen würde oder nicht. Zur Hölle, Cas würde vermutlich nicht einmal sexuelle Gefälligkeiten im Gegenzug erhalten wollen! (Ein winziger Funken Bedauern entzündete sich in seinem Inneren, welchen Dean augenblicklich erstickte.) 

Und was das Ganze noch aufwertete; potenziell endlose, unglaubliche Blowjobs von Deans eigenstem Orgasmus-Engel, ohne emotionale Bindung, die es kaputt machen könnte. 

Perfekt! 

Nun, okay, möglicherweise gab es da eine _Winzigkeit_ emotionale Bindung. 

Und _vielleicht_ sogar beiderseitig. 

Aber ausschließlich in einer rein freundschaftlichen, innigen Männerbeziehung. Es würde weiterhin lediglich eine typische Freundschaft zwischen Kerlen bleiben. Zu der einige Blowjobs hinzugefügt werden würden. Eine völlig normale, klassische, platonische Freundschaft zwischen Männern, mit ein paar Blowjobs. 

Schlussfolgerung Drei war natürlich: _Es ist absolut notwendig, dass Sam es nicht rausfindet._

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sich Schlussfolgerung Eins ein weiteres Mal an die Oberfläche gedrängt: Die oberste Priorität dieses Tages war eindeutig, sich unverzüglich erneut selbst zu befriedigen. Dean dachte daran, dass er es mit der Auswahl an alten Playboys versuchen könnte, doch das Bild von Cas, wie dieser sich auf dem Impala wand, ploppte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf: _Cas, stöhnend auf dem Impala… sein Schwanz in die Höhe gereckt… Dean streckte die Hand aus und legte die Finger darum… und (JA!) pumpte ihn… und Cas liebte es, er LIEBTE Deans Berührung, er lechzte danach, klammerte sich an Dean fest und bettelte, er möge schneller machen… die Hasenohren wackelten, während Cas seinen Kopf, außer sich vor Lust, hin und her warf…_

Deans Glied tropfte mittlerweile und seine Hand bearbeitete sich selbst gnadenlos, als er dachte: _Was, wenn Cas genau jetzt auftauchen würde? Was, wenn er mich beim Wichsen sehen könnte, während ich an ihn denke?_

Ein gutturales Stöhnen drang aus seiner Kehle, „uuRRGGH!“, und Dean wurde erschüttert, er bäumte sich auf dem Bett auf, indes heißes Sperma aus seinem Schwanz schoss. 

Natürlich, dachte er, als er sich einige Minuten später säuberte, war es nicht so, dass er Cas im _Speziellen_ wollte. Lediglich die Blowjobs waren fantastisch und er hatte im vergangenen Monat eine Durststrecke erlebt, deshalb hatte sich der Blowjob von Cas besonders großartig angefühlt. Jeder Mann liebte Blowjobs, richtig? Und das war es, was die kleinen Phantasien von Cas anheizte – nur dass der Blowjob sich nach der enthaltsamen Zeit so verdammt gut angefühlt hatte. Weitere Blowjobs wären geil, definitiv, aber Dean war nicht auf Cas fixiert, oder wünschte sich verzweifelt, Cas zu rufen oder so. _Ich werde mich nicht bei Cas melden_ , dachte Dean. _Ich warte, bis er sich bei mir meldet._

Aber… besonders später am Abend, als er sich erneut mit der Erinnerung an Cas Zunge, die _stups-stups-stups_ gemacht hatte, einen runterholte, erkannte Dean, dass er nicht wirklich allzu viel dagegen einzuwenden hätte, wenn Cas ganz bald wieder auftauchen würde. 

In der folgenden Nacht, als Dean in seinem Sessel saß, sich dem Video der Masseuse widmete und daran erinnerte, wie Cas ihn dabei ertappt hatte, kam er erneut und dachte: _Okay, also hoffe ich teilweise, dass Cas erscheint. Ich gebe es zu._

Die dritte Nacht (dieses Mal durchlebte er das überraschende Ergreifen seines Schwanzes und den unverzüglichen Orgasmus, der daraus entsprungen war): _In Ordnung… nicht nur teilweise. Ich hoffe VOLLKOMMEN._

Die vierte Nacht (er wand sich abermals auf dem Bett und rief sich sein Sperma ins Gedächtnis, das auf Cas‘ Mantel und Krawatte landete): _Also, ich nehme an, ich hätte nun irgendwie nichts gegen einen weiteren von Cas‘ Blowjobs.  
_

Die fünfte Nacht (sein Finger tippte sanft auf die Spitze seiner Erektion, seine Augen hatte er geschlossen, und er versuchte, die Berührung von Cas‘ Zunge zu imitieren): _VERDAMMT!_ _Ich will WIRKLICH noch einen Blowjob von Cas, JETZT! Okay, in Ordnung, okay, okay, okay, ICH WILL DEFINITV EINEN BLOWJOB VOM ORGASMUS-ENGEL. Da. Ich habe es gesagt. Oder eher gedacht._

Aber Cas zeigte sich nicht. 

In der sechsten Nacht dachte Dean daran, zu ihm zu beten. Nur ein gewöhnliches Gebet; etwas wie: „Hey Cas, ich habe mich gefragt, ob du gerade ein bisschen Zeit hast, um mich bei einem Ejakulationsprojekt zu unterstützen, das ich im Sinn habe.“ Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass er einfach zu verdammt feige war, um dieses Gebet tatsächlich abzusenden. 

Am nächsten Tag schlug Sam vor, ihre Vorräte in Hastings, Nebraska, was die am nächsten gelegene große Stadt war (oder zumindest eine, die nicht mikroskopisch kleinen Ausmaßes war) aufzustocken. Hastings lag eine Stunde entfernt, besaß jedoch viel größere Geschäfte als Lebanon sie bieten konnte. 

Die Fahrt verlief wie gewohnt und die Stunde verging ziemlich zügig. Außer dass Sam einige Male nachgefragt hatte, weswegen Dean so still war – und Dean strauchelte beim Versuch, eine lahme Ausrede zu finden, ohne „Oh, ich habe nur daran gedacht, wie mein Sperma auf Cas‘ Mantel gelandet ist“ zu sagen. Er konnte Sam schließlich abwimmeln. Sobald sie in Hastings eingetroffen waren, begannen sie ihren normalen Rundgang durch unterschiedliche Läden: einen Schnapsladen, eine Apotheke, einev Lebensmittelladen und letztlich einen Wal-Mart auf dem Rückweg, in dem Sam einige letzte Dinge besorgen wollte. 

Sam machte sich auf in den Wal-Mart, um, wie er versprach, einen „kurzen“ Abstecher in die hinteren Regionen des Ladens zu machen, deshalb beschloss Dean, ein wenig Zeit totzuschlagen, indem er sich in den vorderen Gängen umsah. Er schlenderte in die „saisonale“ Abteilung und entdeckte heruntergesetzte Halloween-Produkte. Halloween war nicht wirklich Deans bevorzugte Zeit des Jahres (Geister, Ghule und Monster erfüllten sein normales Leben mehr als genug), aber er war stets ein großer Fan der Süßigkeiten, also wandelte er an den Regalen vorbei und suchte nach den „Mini“-Versionen seiner liebsten Schokoriegel. Als er die Hälfte des Gangs hinter sich gebracht hatte, fiel sein Blick auf einen kleinen Kostümstand; nur wenige, billige Kostüme, lustige Hüte und ein paar Plastik-Requisiten. Bei einem Paar kleiner, glitzernder, weißer Engelsflügel schnaubte er. 

_Cas‘ Flügel sind ungefähr hundertmal großartiger, dachte Dean und betastete die winzigen Spielzeugflügel. Obwohl… überlegte er, ich glaube, die richtigen Flügel habe ich nie gesehen, oder doch?_

_Dean war nie gänzlich klar gewesen, ob die (extrem eindrucksvollen) geflügelten Schatten, die er einst gesehen hatte, Cas‘ richtige Flügel waren, oder ob es sich lediglich um Schatten der Flügel gehandelt hatte. Sam hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, einige Bücher über Engel zu lesen und schien sich ziemlich sicher zu sein, dass diese Schatten tatsächlich nur, nun, Schatten waren und dass Cas‘ richtige Flügel in der „benachbarten Dimension“ existierten, was zur Hölle das auch immer heißen sollte. Doch weder Sam noch Dean hatten Cas je direkt danach gefragt._

_Sam sagt, die richtigen Flügel haben Federn, dachte Dean. Seine Gedanken sprangen unverzüglich zu Cas, der sagte: „Penisringe und Baumwollfesseln und Federn…“_

_Könnte Cas an seine eigenen Federn als… Sexspielzeuge gedacht haben? Seine Flügel? Nein… das konnte er nicht wirklich gemeint haben._

_… oder?_

_Dean fühlte, wie sich sein Glied regte und stopfte die Spielzeugflügel wieder zurück in das Regal._

_Und dann entdeckte er die Hasenohren._

_Genau da, zwischen den Vampirzähnen, den Augenklappen und dem Zombie-Make-up lag ein Paar klassische Playboy-Hasenohren, befestigt an einem elastischen Stirnband. Weiße, fluffige Ohren mit rosafarbener Innenseite, eines von ihnen zum Schlappohr gebogen._

Sie kosteten bloß fünf Dollar und 99 Cent. 

Oh, hey, es gab auch ein passendes Hasenschwänzchen… nur drei Dollar und 99 Cent… 

Hasenohren _und ein passender Schwanz._

Das war eine schlechte Idee. 

Doch der Gedanke, Cas vielleicht eines Tages davon zu überzeugen, sie zu tragen, nur zum Spaß, ein witziges Halloween-Outfit oder ähnliches – nun, die Idee war so wahnsinnig komisch, dass Dean plötzlich nicht widerstehen konnte. ( _Offensichtlich_ wäre es als Witz gemeint! Offensichtlich turnten ihn die Hasenohren nicht an oder so. Offensichtlich war es nur ein Witz.) 

Um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein streckte Dean seinen Kopf aus dem Gang heraus, spähte in den hinteren Teil des Ladens und suchte nach Sam. Sam war nirgends zu sehen. 

Zum Henker – das wäre für einen Lacher gut, nicht wahr? 

Dean klaubte die Hasenohren, und auch das Schwänzchen, vom Regal und machte sich auf den Weg zur Kasse. 

Oh, Moment. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatten ihn seine Gedanken an Cas mit Hasenohren daran erinnert, dass ihm allmählich das Gleitmittel ausging. Kurzentschlossen steuerte er die „Hygieneabteilung“ an und griff sich welches, woraufhin sein Blick an der Kondomauslage hängen blieb – und dann war Dean auf einmal völlig verwirrt, ob er Kondome brauchen könnte oder nicht. Seine Hand hatte bereits eine Schachtel von „Echte Ekstase – ultraweiche, extra feuchte Kondome (Zehnerpack)“ aus dem Regal genommen, bevor er dachte: _W_ _arte, Cas ist ein Engel._

Doch es war ihm dermaßen in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, Kondome zu kaufen, wann immer die Aussicht auf Sex bestand, _jegliche_ Art von Sex, mit _jedermann_ ( _jeder_ Spezies), dass er einen langen Augenblick brauchte, um darüber nachzudenken, ob man bei Sex mit einem Engel überhaupt Kondome benötigen würde. _Würde Cas überhaupt darauf abfahren… nun… halt, mal langsam_ , dachte Dean, _Cas ist ein Engel, folglich hat er sicherlich keine Geschlechtskrankheiten._ (Richtig? Im Himmel gab es keine Geschlechtskrankheiten, oder?) _Und er könnte mich einfach davon heilen, wenn ich welche hätte. Was im Übrigen nicht der Fall ist. Und mit Sicherheit kann er nicht schwanger werden, ha ha! Oder, warte… könnte er?_

Weil… war „er“ wirklich ein er? Kam es ausschließlich auf die Hülle an, oder… 

Das alles war bereits verwirrend _genug_ und die Gewohnheit, Kondome zu kaufen, war so tief in ihm verwurzelt, dass Dean sich nicht dazu bringen konnte, die Box „Echte Ekstase – ultraweiche, extra feuchte Kondome (Zehnerpack)“ wieder in das Regal zu stellen. Er stand einige Zeit da, mitten auf dem Gang, und starrte völlig durcheinander auf die Schachtel in seiner Hand. Möglicherweise würde Cas dennoch ein Kondom wollen? Nur um… 

… sich nicht schmutzig zu machen? _Ähm._

… oder sowas? 

Und WÜRDE Cas überhaupt… also, Moment mal, naja, würde _Dean_ überhaupt… uh… 

_Jesus Christus, reiß dich zusammen_ , dachte Dean. _Ein Freund verpasst dir EINMAL einen Blowjob, ein MÄNNLICHER Freund, und plötzlich planst du praktisch Flitterwochen? Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf, dass ÜBERHAUPT DIE NOTWENDIGKEIT FÜR KONDOME BESTEHEN KÖNNTE? JEMALS? HINZU KOMMT, DASS ER EIN VERDAMMTER ENGEL IST!_ Doch er war mittlerweile so perplex, dass er völlig unbeweglich in diesem Gang ausharrte und auf die Packung in seiner Hand gaffte, als eine kleine alte Lady mit ihrer Gehhilfe den Flur entlang wackelte. Sie erspähte Dean, der weiterhin wie erstarrt an Ort und Stelle weilte und mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht die Kondomschachtel vor sich musterte, warf ihm ein breites, fröhliches Grinsen zu und sagte: „Ich empfehle die Gefühlsechten, Kleiner.“ 

Dean sauste in Richtung der Kassen. Mit der Packung in seiner Hand. 

Auf dem Weg zur Kasse dachte er: _Hölle, ich werde eines Tages, irgendwo Kondome brauchen, richtig? Also kann ich sie genauso gut jetzt kaufen._

Er steuerte auf eine der Kassen zu, an denen man seine Waren selbst scannen konnte, als er Sam entdeckte, der sich aus weiter Ferne mit einem kleinen Korb voller Sportsocken und Badezimmerprodukten näherte. _Scheiße._ Dean hatte zu lange wegen der Kondome hin und her überlegt. Sam kam immer näher. Sollte er seine belastenden Einkäufe los werden? Oder sie zügig scannen, bevor Sam bei ihm angelangt sein würde? 

Nach einer blitzschnellen, mentalen Berechnung der aktuellen Entfernung zwischen Sam und ihm, Sams gegenwärtiger Geschwindigkeit und der Beschaffenheit von Sams Sehvermögen entschloss sich Dean dazu, es zu wagen. Direkt vor ihm war eine der Kassen frei – er hatte bloß vier Teile – wie lang konnte das schon dauern? 

Erst nachdem Dean damit begonnen hatte, seine Besorgungen zu scannen, entdeckte er, dass der Wal-Mart im kleinen Hastings, Nebraska, offenbar noch immer die grässliche erste Generation der Selbstbedienungskassen in Gebrauch hatte, die tatsächlich den _Namen_ jedes Produktes nannte. Die meisten Läden hatten die Torheit dieses Planes erkannt und die Programmierung der Maschinen geändert, doch dieses Exemplar war seit den frühen Tagen scheinbar nicht mehr angerührt worden, denn sobald Dean seine ersten beiden Teile gescannt hatte, rief eine blecherne Stimme laut: „HASENOHREN, FÜNF-NEUNUNDNEUNZIG.“ 

Dean erbleichte, aber es war zu spät; er hatte das nächste Produkt bereits über den Scanner gezogen und die Maschine plärrte: „GLEITGEL, SECHS-NEUNUNDNEUNZIG.“ 

_Fuck. Dean sah die Frau an der nächsten Kasse deutlich ihre Augenbrauen heben. Er zögerte bei den verbliebenen Dingen in seiner Hand. Sie konnten diese Maschinen unmöglich darauf programmiert haben, das Wort „Kondome“ laut auszusprechen, oder? Sie wären auf keinen Fall so bescheuert gewesen, nicht einmal bei der ersten Generation, richtig? Dean blickte über seine Schulter, um zu sehen, wo Sam sich befand. Noch weit genug entfernt. Na los! Dean beeilte sich, die restlichen Artikel zu scannen._

_„ECHTE EKSTASE – ULTRAWEICHER, EXTRAFEUCHTER MÄNNER-HYGIENEARTIKEL ZEHNERPACK, ELF-NEUNUNDNEUNZIG. HASENSCHWANZ, DREI-NEUNUNDNEUNZIG.“_

_Jesus verdammte Scheiße Christus. Die Frau neben ihm sah ihn jetzt definitiv an und Dean sagte „Das ist für meine Tochter“, bevor ihm auffiel, wie das klingen musste. Die Augen der Frau weiteten sich. „Ich meine, es ist ihr Schwanz“, sagte Dean. „Äh…“ Dann knallte er zwei Zwanziger hin, griff sich seine Tasche und flüchtete aus dem Geschäft, den ganzen Weg zum Impala zurück._

Als Sam ihm schließlich folgte, hatte sich die Röte von Deans Wangen wieder verflüchtigt, obwohl er seinen Geisteszustand zutiefst in Frage stellte, sowohl was den Kondomkauf als auch diese ganze Hasen-Idee betraf. Aber was zum Teufel sollte es, er hatte das verfluchte Zeug jetzt nun mal. Dean hatte seine Tüte bereits in eine der anderen aus dem Schnapsladen gestopft, die sich auf dem Rücksitz befand und somit vor Sams Blicken sicher war. Sam warf seine eigene Tasche nach hinten, ohne darauf zu achten, was sich noch dort befand (puh). Sie fuhren los und machten sich auf den Weg zurück nach Lebanon. 

Auf ihrem Weg sprachen sie über die weitere Planung der Woche. Sam überprüfte die Nachrichten auf seinem Telefon, während Dean den Wagen steuerte, und entdeckte, dass es einen ziemlich verdächtigen Todesfall in Montana gegeben hatte. Ein Priester war tot und mit ausgebrannten Augen aufgefunden worden. Hm. 

„Klingt nach einem Engel“, bemerkte Dean. 

„Ja. Wir sollten Cas fragen“, sagte Sam. „Er weiß vielleicht, was da los ist. Lass ihn uns jetzt rufen.“ 

„NEIN! Wir… wir sollten Cas nicht rufen“, meinte Dean, dem plötzlich dämmerte, dass er Cas nach dem letzten „Zwischenfall“ nicht klargemacht hatte, wie wichtig es war, _Sam nichts zu sagen._ Und unter Anbetracht dessen, wie gleichgültig Cas Sex zwischen zwei Freunden gegenüberstand, konnte sich Dean nur allzu leicht vorstellen, wie Cas auftauchte und Sam gegenüber irgendwas wie „Also, Sam, ich habe Grenzen um Deans Zimmer gezogen, damit seine orgastischen Schreie dich nicht stören, wenn ich Oralsex mit ihm habe“ äußerte. 

Dean räusperte sich und fuhr fort: „Wir brauchen Cas nicht. Wir sollten ihn wirklich nicht zu sehr belästigen. Er ist sicher beschäftigt.“ 

Sam sah ihn an. „Wovon redest du? Du rufst ihn immer, wenn wir einen potenziellen Engelsfall haben. Er kennt sich am besten damit aus, Dean, das weißt du! Außerdem wird er einfach nicht erscheinen, wenn er keine Zeit hat – du weißt doch, wie er ist.“ 

„Ja, es ist nur, sieh mal, ich will ihn einfach nicht nerven“, erklärte Dean. 

Sam musterte ihn für einen Moment. „Ach, verdammt, Dean“, seufzte er. 

„Was?“ 

„Dean… du hast diese Sache immer noch nicht mit ihm geklärt, habe ich Recht?“ 

Oh. Die „Sache“. 

Dean fiel nichts ein, wie er Sam hätte klarmachen können, dass er und Cas dieser Tage _ziemlich gut_ miteinander auskamen. 

„Sam, es ist in Ordnung, lass es einfach sein.“ 

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nur, ihre beide habt euch so nah gestanden.“ Er seufzte wieder und sagte: „Ich erinnere mich noch, wie fertig du warst, nachdem du ihn nicht aus dem Fegefeuer hast befreien können. Ihre beide habt eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit, Dean. Denkst du nicht, dass du ihm eine Chance geben könntest? Denn, sieh mal, das was da passiert ist, dir ist _bewusst_ , dass er manipuliert wurde. Du _weißt_ es. Er war nicht er selbst; er konnte nichts dagegen machen. Kannst du nicht einfach mit ihm reden? Diese Sache aus der Welt schaffen?“ 

„Ich habe… versucht, alles zu klären, wirklich, aber… ich hatte eine ziemlich harte Zeit – uh –“ ( _„Harte“ Zeit! Ha!_ Dean brach beinahe in Gelächter aus.) 

„Dean, bring mich nicht um, weil ich das andeute, aber kann es nicht sein, dass du noch immer versuchst, darüber hinwegzukommen? Ich meine, er hat dir weh getan. Er wollte es nicht, aber du wurdest verletzt. Und auch wenn er dich direkt danach geheilt hat, frisst es dich vielleicht auf irgendeine Weise auf.“ 

_Nun, ja, man könnte sagen, dass Cas mich gefressen hat_ , dachte Dean und unterdrückte ein weiteres, prustendes Lachen. 

„Dean, ich meine es ernst, könnte es nicht sein, dass du, wenn er in der Nähe ist, ziemlich… steif oder sowas bist?“ 

_Steif. Oder sowas._

„Ähm“, stieß Dean aus und versuchte verzweifelt, ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen. „Ähm, ja, kann sein.“ 

„Kannst du mit ihm reden? Komm schon, LACH NICHT, ernsthaft, gib mir eine Chance.“ 

„Äh, äh, ich meine, es ist extrem hart…“ Wieder drohte wildes Gekicher aus ihm herauszubrechen; Dean gelang es, es niederzuringen und sprach weiter: „Es ist in letzter Zeit etwas schwierig, mit ihm zu kommunizieren.“ _Untertreibung._

Sam schnaubte. „So wie ich dich kenne, bist du bestimmt viel zu vage. Du weißt doch, wie er ist; du musst es ihm verdeutlichen, oder er versteht es falsch.“ (Hm. Sam hatte damit nicht ganz Unrecht.) „Er ist ein guter Kerl, Dean. Und du bedeutest ihm etwas, weißt du? Hey, spar dir diesen Blick!“ Dean hatte mit den Augen gerollt, denn er war sich äußerst sicher, dass, _selbst als Cas ihm einen geblasen hatte_ , es ihm nicht wirklich etwas bedeutet hatte. Dean war ein „Freund“, sicher – was zur Hölle auch immer das für Cas hieß. Sogar dieser sexuelle Aspekt war für Cas offenbar völlig belanglos. 

Sam fuhr eindringlich fort: „Es _kümmert_ ihn, Dean, und er hält viel darauf, was du denkst. Und ich bin absolut sicher, dass diese Sache ihn noch immer fertig macht. Ich kann es sehen, auch wenn du es nicht kannst. Und, du musst wissen, Dean, wenn er Fehler macht, dann immer, weil er versucht hat, zu helfen. Wenn du ihm jemals klar sagen könntest, was du willst, wette ich darauf, dass er versuchen würde, dich dabei zu unterstützen.“ 

Dean dachte: _Wenn ich ihm zum Beispiel sagen würde „Ich möchte ejakulieren?“_ Und dieses Mal konnte er sich absolut nicht mehr beherrschen und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. 

„Gottverdammt, Dean“, schnauzte Sam auf einmal vollkommen angepisst. „Das reicht, ich rufe ihn jetzt sofort. Du musst darüber hinwegkommen.“ 

„Nein, warte, Sam –“ 

Aber Sam hatte bereits seine Augen geschlossen und murmelte: „Castiel. Castiel, kannst du mich hören?“ 

„Sam, nein, nicht –“ 

„Castiel?“, wiederholte Sam laut und übertönte Dean. „Könntest du bitte herkommen? Wir brauchen deinen Rat.“ 

Sam öffnete die Augen. Für einen Moment geschah gar nichts. 

Und dann, _whup-whuff_ , war Cas unverhofft da – auf dem _Vordersitz_ , eingeklemmt zwischen Sam und Dean. Der Impala war nicht wirklich breit und Cas passte gerade so, seine Hüften drückten gegen beide Brüder. 

„Du meine Güte, Cas“, rief Dean aus und zuckte zusammen. „Was stimmt nicht mit dem Rücksitz?“ 

„Der Rücksitz scheint voller alkoholischer Getränke und konserviertem Essen zu sein“, erklärte Castiel. „Ich habe es zunächst dort versucht. Ich habe nicht gepasst.“ 

„Das ist okay, Cas“, versicherte Sam mit breitem Grinsen. „Etwas Zusammengehörigkeit könnte genau das sein, was wir alle brauchen. Denkst du nicht auch, Dean?“ 

Dean antwortete nicht, denn, oh wow, Cas war wirklich _sehr_ nah. Es war das erste Mal seit dem „Vorfall“, dass Dean ihn sah und… Gott, es war intensiv, Cas plötzlich _so verdammt nah_ bei sich zu haben. Mit seinem Kopf in Deans Richtung geneigt konnte Dean sogar seinen Atem riechen. Cas roch schwach nach frischem Regen und… war das… Heidekraut? 

Es war ein ziemlich netter Geruch. 

„Jedenfalls, Cas“, begann Sam, „haben wir einen möglichen Fall in Montana, von dem ich denke, dass wir ihn mit dir besprechen sollten. Es sieht so aus, als hätte sich ein Engel dort aufgehalten und ich frage mich, ob du irgendwas gehört hast.“ 

Sam berichtete Cas von dem Todesfall in Montana, aber Dean konnte sich kaum konzentrieren. Cas war tatsächlich _direkt_ neben ihm, sein linkes Bein presste sich gegen Deans rechtes, ihre Schultern und Hüften streiften sich. Noch schlimmer, Cas‘ Hände ruhten still auf seinem Oberschenkel und die Kante seiner linken Hand berührte leicht, _leicht_ die Seite von Deans Schenkel. 

_Das ist die Hand, mit der er mich befriedigt hat_ , erinnerte sich Dean. 

Er blickte hinab auf Cas‘ lange, schlanke Finger. 

Unversehens konnte Dean nur noch an das köstliche, federleichte Tasten denken, mit dem er, _mit eben jener Hand_ , den glänzenden Lusttropfen, der aus Deans Schwanz gequollen war, berührt hatte; und daran, _wie sich diese Hand_ um seinen Schaft geschlossen und ihn gepumpt hatte, sanft, beständig, während Dean gekommen war… wie Sperma hervorgeschossen und _auf Cas‘ Trenchcoat_ gelandet war – _genau derselbe Mantel_ , den er in diesem Augenblick trug. 

Es war wieder äußerst lebhaft in Deans Gedanken, unglaublich wie eh und je: Er hatte wirklich _sein Sperma auf Castiel gespritzt._

Uuuuuund... tja, Dean hätte nicht daran denken sollen. Jepp, da regte sich sein bestes Stück. Wurde härter. Dean bekam einen Ständer, sogar einen ziemlich heftigen, hier im Impala, mit Cas unmittelbar neben ihm und _Sam_ auf der anderen Seite. Perfekt. Absolut perfekt. 

Cas' Hand zuckte unmerklich. Er drehte langsam seinen Kopf, um Dean anzusehen, obwohl Sam noch mit ihm sprach. 

Er sagte kein einziges Wort, aber Dean dachte: _Heilige Scheiße. Er weiß, dass ich einen Ständer habe. Er hat nicht einmal hingesehen und weiß es trotzdem._ Aber wie? Deans Jacke und Jeans verbargen das Missgeschick noch recht gut. Dennoch bewegte Cas seine Finger, einer von ihnen streifte Deans Oberschenkel und Dean war fest davon überzeugt, dass er es mit Absicht getan hatte. 

_Irgendwie weiß er es, verdammter Mist, er weiß es! Was zur Hölle, haben Engel einen speziellen Spinnensinn für nahegelegene, erigierte Penisse oder so?_

_Sam plapperte weiterhin über Montana, als Dean herausplatzte: „Cas, könntest du auf den Rücksitz wechseln?“ Es war der einzige Weg, der ihm einfiel, wie er Cas „Nicht jetzt, bitte sag Sam nichts, bitte rühr mich nicht an, bitte sieh mir nicht auf den Schritt, nicht jetzt, bitte!“ vermitteln konnte._

_Sam verstummte mitten in seinem Satz und lehnte sich vor, um Dean mit einem finsteren Blick zu bedenken. „Es ist genügend Platz_ _hier auf dem Vordersitz_ _, Dean.“_

„Eigentlich ist es ziemlich überfüllt, denkst du nicht auch, Cas?“, insistierte Dean verzweifelt und sah bittend zu Cas, der ihn nun stetig musterte, sein Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt und seine Augen glitten forschend über Deans Körper. _Gottverdammt, er studiert mich schon wieder_ , das wusste Dean. 

Er spürte, wie sein Schwanz noch steifer wurde. 

Er hörte, wie Cas sanft einatmete. Dabei blickte er Dean unablässig an. 

„CAS. GEH AUF DEN RÜCKSITZ“, bellte Dean. 

„Nein, Cas, _bleib hier vorne –_ “, forderte Sam. „Da hinten sind überall Tüten.“ 

„Ich kann nach hinten gehen“, sagte Cas. „Ich kann die Taschen bewegen.“ Er drehte sich um, machte eine Bewegung mit seiner Hand und Dean hörte, wie die Tüten auf eine Seite geschoben wurden. Einen Moment später war Cas einfach... auf dem Rücksitz. Er saß ruhig da. 

Sam stieß ein verärgertes Seufzen aus und warf Dean einen wahrhaft wütenden Blick zu. 

„Entschuldigung“, sagte Dean. „Ich war nur... AH!“ Er hatte in den Rückspiegel gesehen und Cas entdeckt, der die Hasenohren in einer Hand hielt und sie betrachtete. Sie mussten aus der Tasche gefallen sein, als Cas sie alle beiseite geschoben hatte. 

Dann erschien eine Ecke der Kondomschachtel in seinem Blickfeld im Spiegel. _Cas hatte sie aufgehoben_ , drehte sie herum und beäugte sie neugierig. Cas setzte an: „Was sind–“ 

„LASST UNS ANHALTEN UND GENAU HIER REDEN“, verkündete Dean laut und brachte den Impala kreischend an einem unscheinbaren Luzernenfeld zum Stehen. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir alle aussteigen und unsere Beine strecken. Es wird leichter sein, diesen Fall zu besprechen, wenn wir einander sehen können.“ 

„Was zum Teufel redest du, Dean? Das ist ein beschissener Ort um anzuhalten“, kommentierte Sam. Dennoch stieg er aus (auch wenn er es mit einem äußerst genervten Seufzen tat). Sobald Sam seine Tür geschlossen hatte, fuhr Dean herum, riss die Kondome aus Cas' Hand und zischte: „ _Gib mir die!_ “ 

Cas schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Was?“ 

„Und leg diese Hasenohren weg!“ Dean griff auch danach. 

„Was? Wieso?“ 

„ _Die Ohren sind geheim_ “, fauchte Dean, stopfte die Kondome in eine Jackentasche und die Ohren in eine andere. „Sieh mal, bitte, _bitte_ sag Sam _nichts_ davon!“ 

Cas sah plötzlich sehr verwirrt aus. „Worüber?“ 

_„Über das – über das – du weißt schon – letzte Woche? … Als...“_

_„Oh, soll ich nicht über den Fellatio sprechen?“, fragte Cas in dem Augenblick, als Sam seine Tür öffnete._

_Sam blinzelte._

„Ha ha, Cas, ha!“, versuchte Dean, die Situation zu retten. „Ha! Ja, genau, ich muss wirklich nichts über das Sexleben von Neandertalern hören. Jetzt steig aus.“ 

„Neandertaler?“ Cas klang mittlerweile so verblüfft, dass Dean sich ein kleines bisschen schlecht zu fühlen begann. Doch wenigstens verließ Cas das Auto und Sam kam unverzüglich wieder auf das Thema Montana zu sprechen, glücklicherweise. 

Doch dann schlug der gottverdammte Sam vor, dass sie alle zur Vorderseite des Autos gehen sollten und Cas folgte ihm, und dann, Jesus, _lehnte sich Cas zur Hölle nochmal zurück auf die Motorhaube_. Keine Hasenohren, und er lehnte nur leicht gegen die Haube, nicht vollständig darauf ausgebreitet oder so. Dennoch! Nun, zumindest ragte sein Glied nicht hervor – Deans Blick fiel automatisch auf Cas' Schritt, nur um sich zu vergewissern und – _WARUM ZUM TEUFEL GLOTZE ICH CAS AUF DEN SCHWANZ!?_ , dachte Dean, da sein beschissener Ständer plötzlich zurück war, härter als je zuvor. Dean spürte, wie er vollkommen rot anlief. Er wendete sich abrupt vom Auto ab und schälte sich betont lässig aus seiner Jacke, um sie vor seine Genitalien zu halten. 

Er versuchte in regelmäßigen Abständen, sich wieder umzudrehen und an der Unterhaltung teilzunehmen, doch jedes Mal war da Cas, der auf der Haube des Impala lehnte und ihn direkt ansah. Er _starrte_ Dean verflucht intensiv an... seine Augen wanderten hoch und runter, untersuchten Dean von Kopf bis Fuß. 

Dean musste sich erneut abwenden, um das Feld voller Luzernen zu betrachten. Und um seine Jacke zurechtzurücken. 

Dankenswerter Weise war Cas alsbald in die Konversation verwickelt. Er bestand darauf, die Situation in Montana selbst zu klären. Und puff; er war weg. Die Brise seiner Abreise wehte einige Blätter über die Straße. 

Dean konnte sich nun wieder gefahrlos umdrehen – nur um sich Sam gegenüber zu sehen, der ihn mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen finster anstarrte. 

Sam sagte: „Das war ausgesprochen _unhöflich_ , Dean. Du wirfst ihn vom Vordersitz? Dann _siehst du ihm nicht mal in die Augen?_ Du sprichst nicht einmal mit ihm? Du drehst ihm deinen verdammten RÜCKEN zu? Ernsthaft?“ 

„Sam, hör mal, ich kann jetzt wirklich nicht darüber reden“, beteuerte Dean, der noch immer ziemlich davon abgelenkt war, dass er seine Jacke wie zufällig über seinem Schritt drapieren musste. 

„Wie auch immer. Aber ich sage dir, du MUSST das mit ihm klären“, wiederholte Sam nachdrücklich. Dean verdrehte die Augen und Sam brauste auf. „Verdammt, Dean, ich habe die Schnauze voll von dir und deinem merkwürdigen Problem mit Cas. Warum kannst du nicht einfach mit ihm sprechen! _Ist es wirklich so hart?_ “ 

Dean gelang es für eine ganze Sekunde, ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht zu machen, bevor ihn eine Lachsalve erschütterte. Er konnte sich gerade genug unter Kontrolle bringen, um „Gegenwärtig, Sam, ist es das“ heraus zu würgen, bevor er abermals in hilfloses Gelächter ausbrach. 

Sam sprach die restliche Rückfahrt kein Wort mehr mit ihm.

 


	6. The Return Of Orgasm Angel

Den Rest des Tages störte sich Dean ein wenig an dem perplexen Blick, den Cas ihm im Auto zugeworfen hatte. Das gab ihm schließlich den entscheidenden Tritt in den Arsch und letzten Endes konnte Dean genügend Courage zusammenkratzen, um ein Gebet an Cas zu richten.

Er wartete, bis Sam ins Bett gegangen war. Dann duschte er ausgiebig, schrubbte sich selbst überall und holte sich sogar eine Schere, um etwas ( _ähem_ ) Haar in bestimmten Regionen zu stutzen. Das war nur höflich, richtig? Anschließend haderte er eine Weile damit, was er anziehen sollte. Jeans? Oder...

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Cas seine Trainingshose förmlich von ihm gerissen hatte. Die Hose hatte sich ziemlich leicht entfernen lassen.

Trainingshosen sollten es also sein! Und ein T-Shirt. Und, zur Hölle damit, vielleicht ließ er auch direkt die Unterhose weg. Eine Lage weniger, um die man sich kümmern müsste.

Nachdem er fertig war, setzte er sich auf die Bettkante, schloss seine Augen und fühlte sich mehr als nur ein wenig schüchtern. Während er in der Dusche gewesen war, hatte er sich bereits ein Gebet zurechtgelegt und sorgfältig einige Sätze vorbereitet. Jeder einzelne handelte davon, dass er bloß überprüfen wollte, wie es in Montana gelaufen war.

Jedoch kam er lediglich bis „Hey, Castiel? Hörst du zu?“, als Castiel augenblicklich mit einem leichten Windstoß nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt erschien.

Dean sprang vom Bett auf. „Hey! Wow, das ging schnell. Äh... danke, dass du hergekommen bist.“

Cas sah ihn einfach nur an. Ruhig wie eh und je, sein Kinn leicht erhoben, der Blick ernst. „Ich war zufällig frei“, sagte er.

„Ähm...“, begann Dean, die Schüchternheit kochte in ihm hoch. Er spürte sogar, wie er errötete. _Was soll das mit dem rot werden, bin ich plötzlich wieder in der siebten Klasse?_ „Also... warst du schon in Montana? Gibt es Neuigkeiten? Hat der Engel dir Schwierigkeiten gemacht?“

Cas wandte den Blick ab. „Ich habe mich darum gekümmert.“ Er sah sich für einen Moment in dem Zimmer um, bevor er sein Augenmerk wieder auf Dean richtete. „Warum hast du mich gerufen? Ist etwas geschehen? Ist es ein weiterer Fall?“

„Oh.“ Dean druckste herum. „Nun, ich wollte nur sagen... ich wollte mich für die Situation vorhin im Auto entschuldigen. Weil ich dich gebeten habe, auf den Rücksitz zu gehen und all das.“

„Oh, das ist in Ordnung, Dean“, versicherte Cas, einer seiner Mundwinkel hob sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. „Ich habe angenommen, dass du vermutlich aufgrund deines Zustandes abgelenkt warst.“

„Mein Zustand?“

„Dein Penis war erigiert. Meine Theorie ist, dass dich das aus dem Konzept gebracht hat.“

„J-Ja. Das ist... eine wirklich gute Theorie“, stimmte Dean zu und versuchte, lässig zu wirken, ungefähr wie: _Yeah, mein erigierter Penis hat mich ein wenig abgelenkt, du weißt, wie uns Menschen das manchmal passiert._ „Also. Äh, so nebenbei, woher wusstest du davon?“

„Ich war nah genug, um deine Erregung zu riechen.“

_Was?_

„Ich kenne deinen Geruch jetzt“, erklärte Cas. „Da ist ein besonderer Duft, der bisweilen in deinem Schweiß auftaucht, von dem ich jetzt weiß, dass er ein Indikator dafür ist, dass du sexuelle Erregung durchlebst. Und ein anderer Duft, wenn du kurz vor dem Orgasmus stehst, außerdem ein sehr ausgeprägter Duft, während des Orgasmus selbst und ein weiterer direkt danach, und–“

„Gut, okay“, unterbrach ihn Dean. „Ich verstehe.“ Er kennt meinen _GERUCH?_

_VIER verschiedene Gerüche?_

Cas fuhr fort, als wäre es ausschließlich von akademischem Interesse: „Ich erkenne nun, dass ich den ersten Duft bereits etliche Male zuvor wahrgenommen habe. Zum Beispiel, als wir kürzlich dieses Restaurant in Omaha aufgesucht haben und der Ahornsirup verschüttet wurde und–“

„Ja, ja, ich erinnere mich, hab schon verstanden“, beeilte sich Dean zu sagen, dachte jedoch nur: _Oh Jesus, er wird von jetzt bis in alle Zeit jede verdammte Andeutung eines Ständers bemerken._

Ein Moment des Schweigens zog vorüber. Cas sah ihn bloß an.

Dean scharrte mit den Füßen.

„Dean, kann ich dich was fragen?“, wollte Castiel wissen. „Was ist der Zweck dieser geheimen Ohren?“

Dean spürte, wie er wieder rot wurde.

Cas verengte die Augen. Und atmete sachte ein.

„Oh... nur eine Kostümidee für Halloween...“, wich Dean aus.

„Verstehe“, sagte Cas. „Aber warum sind sie geheim?“

„Äh, nun, weißt du. Es ist noch nicht Halloween.“

„Ah.“ Cas hob leicht den Kopf und seine Nasenflügel flatterten. „Natürlich.“

Eine kleine Pause entstand.

„Nun, danke für die Entschuldigung, Dean. Auch wenn sie unnötig war“, begann Castiel. „Wenn du mich für sonst nichts weiter benötigst, gehe ich jetzt.“

Cas vollführte erneut dieses kleine In-der-Luft-schnuppern. Es war ziemlich subtil; er neigte den Kopf kaum wahrnehmbar in die Höhe und atmete sanft ein.

„Oh“, sagte Dean, der geradezu gelähmt war, während er Cas' kleine Schnüffel-Bewegung beobachtete. „Äh... okay...“

„Also“, fuhr Cas fort. „Du brauchst mich sonst für nichts?“ Wieder ein sachtes Luftholen.

„Oh... nun ja...“

_Sag es! Frag ihn! Sag es, sag es, sag es!_

„Ich g-glaube nicht...“, stotterte Dean.

„Nun“, äußerte Cas langsam. „Ich nehme an, ich... sollte... dann... gehen.“ Dieses Mal atmete er langsam und behutsam ein und Cas' Augen schlossen sich tatsächlich für einen Moment.

„Richtig“, stimmte Dean zu. „Bis dann!“

„Ja...“, meinte Cas und öffnete die Augen. „In Ordnung. Man sieht sich.“

Eine Pause.

Cas nahm einen weiteren, tiefen Atemzug durch seine Nase.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Dean“, sagte Castiel.

„Ja... tschüss...“, antwortete Dean.

Eine erneute Pause.

Auf einmal sprach Cas wieder, viel schneller als zuvor: „Es kommt mir so vor... ich habe mich gefragt; möchtest du meine Unterst–“

„Ja!“, platzte Dean heraus.

„Ich meinte, beim Ejak–“

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, was du gemeint hast, ja, die Antwort ist ja“, versicherte Dean.

„Mir kam die Idee für einen weiteren Stimulus“, bemerkte Cas fröhlich. „Wenn du ein bisschen Zeit hast. Vielleicht eine halbe Stunde?“

„Oh... ich nehme an, dass ich etwas Zeit erübrigen kann.“ Dean hatte den Satz gerade beendet, als Cas einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte, eine Hand ausstreckte, Deans Schulter ergriff und _Puff_ befanden sie sich bereits in der Garage. Standen direkt vor der Front des Impala.

„Ähm“, gab Dean von sich, „warum sind wir hier?“

„Dean“, sprach Cas ihn an, ließ seine Hand sinken und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Warum... _siehst du dir nicht das Auto an?_ “

„Was?“

Cas verengte die Augen. Indes er Dean eingehend beobachtete, wiederholte er: „ _Sieh dir einfach das Auto an, Dean._ “ Ein ziemlich seltsamer Ton schwang in seiner Stimme mit, bedächtig und ernst, als wäre er ein Amateurzauberer, der Dean unter Hypnose zu stellen versuchte.

Dean blickte flüchtig auf die Motorhaube des Impala und dachte natürlich jäh an Cas, wie dieser sich mit diesen lächerlichen Hasenohren darauf wand... _Cas keuchend... Cas vor Lust stöhnend..._

„Das dachte ich mir“, sagte Cas mit einem Hauch ziemlich selbstgefälliger Befriedigung. „Der Anblick dieses Wagens ist ein effektiver Stimulus für dich. Sehr interessant. Ich habe es bemerkt, als ich dich und Sam vorhin besucht habe. Jedes Mal, wenn du in Richtung des Autos gesehen hast, stieg das Level deiner Erregung an.“

 _Ja, weil DU AN DER HAUBE GELEHNT HAST und ich mir dich die ganze Zeit vorgestellt habe, wie dein verdammter Schwanz aus deiner Hose ragt_ , dachte Dean, doch ihm blieb nicht einmal ein Moment, um darüber nachzudenken, was er dazu sagen sollte, da Cas zu ihm trat und _Dean beiläufig an den Hüften hoch hob_ – Jesus, wieder diese Kraft! - und ihn auf der Motorhaube platzierte. Cas schien in den Aktionsmodus gewechselt zu haben, Orgasmus-Engel durch und durch; wie beim letzten Mal benötigte er lediglich eine Sekunde, um Dean grob zurück auf die Haube zu stoßen und seine Trainingshose abrupt zu entfernen.

Seine Effizienz war erstaunlich. Junge, wenn Cas zur Sache kam, hielt er sich nicht mit Nebensächlichkeiten auf. Und jetzt war es _Dean_ , nicht Cas, der auf der Haube des Impala ausgebreitet lag. Mit seinem Glied, das in die Luft ragte, schon jetzt auf Halbmast.

Aber das war in Ordnung. Das würde gut funktionieren. Die Cas-auf-dem-Impala-Szene könnte (hoffentlich?) später kommen; eine Dean-auf-dem-Impala-Situation war für den Moment akzeptabel. Definitiv akzeptabel. Vielleicht sogar mehr als akzeptabel, dachte Dean, denn Cas hatte bereits Deans Beine gespreizt und dessen Schwanz in seinem Mund; er nahm ihn wieder vollständig in sich auf, seine Nase drückte direkt gegen Deans Becken. Dann, Gott, hielt er ihn schlicht dort, ganz tief drin, und wirbelte mit seiner Zunge.

Jeder zusammenhängende Gedanke in Deans Verstand verflüchtigte sich und alles was er denken und sagen konnte war: „Ja ja _ja ja ja ja_.“ Sein Kopf sackte zurück auf das kühle Metall. Es war schon jetzt klar, dass der Impala nicht wirklich der bequemste Ort dieser Welt für einen Blowjob war, doch Dean kümmerte das kein bisschen, denn, _ahhhhh_ , es fühlte sich bereits SO VERFLUCHT GUT an. Er hatte die ganze beschissene Woche darauf gewartet, darauf _gehofft_ , jede Nacht wie ein idiotischer Teenager mit einer idiotischen Teenager-Schwärmerei, und jetzt, da es endlich wieder passierte, war es SO VIEL BESSER als er es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte! Cas' Mund war SO heiß, fiebrig heiß, seine Zunge SO samten und nass und glitschig und schlicht fantastisch. Deans Schwanz war innerhalb einer Sekunde vollständig erregt und wurde in jeder darauf folgenden Sekunde härter.

Cas saugte Deans Ständer noch etwas tiefer in seine Kehle, schlängelte mit seiner Zunge dessen Schaft auf und ab und Dean stöhnte: „aaAAHH, Cas...“

Eine von Cas' Händen schoss nach oben und bedeckte Deans Mund. _Oh, Fuck._ Dean erkannte seinen Fehler. _Keine „Grenzen“ um die Garage!_ Und Sam war nicht weit entfernt! Sam und Dean ließen häufig die Tür zwischen der Garage und dem restlichen Haus offen stehen und sowohl die Küche als auch die Bibliothek waren nicht allzu fern. Scheiße, wo zur Hölle war Sam gerade? Wie laut war dieses Stöhnen gewesen?

Cas entfernte langsam seine Hand von Deans Mund und dieser atmete abgehackt, doch so leise er konnte, während er seine Fersen um Cas' Rücken schlang und ihn näher zu sich zog. In der ganzen Zeit schien Cas' Mund verflucht nochmal um Deans Schwanz _festgewachsen_ zu sein. Dann begann Cas, tief in seiner Kehle merkwürdige Schluckbewegungen auszuführen, die sich verdammt unglaublich an Deans Eichel anfühlten. Cas ließ seine Zunge noch etwas wilder herumwirbeln und Dean stieß harsch einen Schwall Luft aus, „ _hhhhhhh!_ “, im verzweifelten Versuch, ungehört zu bleiben.

Cas saugte und saugte und rotierte mit seiner Zunge, vollführte diese wunderbaren Schluckbewegungen und hob und senkte seinen Kopf langsam auf und ab, bis Deans Ständer komplett in seinem Mund versenkt war. „ _Oh Gott, Cas..._ “, flüsterte Dean halblaut, „ _mach einfach so weiter._ “ Dean blickte an sich herab und stellte fest, dass Cas ihn beobachtete. Er starrte direkt zu ihm hinauf, diese intensiven, blauen Augen weit geöffnet und auf Deans Gesicht gerichtet. Und es war absolut überwältigend, Cas auf diese Weise zu betrachten, zu sehen, wie Deans Schwanz in Cas' Mund verschwand und dessen Lippen sich um den geschwollenen Schaft spannten. Die glänzende, schwarze Motorhaube des Impala zu beiden Seiten. (Okay, also _war_ der Impala möglicherweise tatsächlich irgendwie erregend?)

Cas löste seinen Kopf mit einem schlürfenden Geräusch von Deans Glied. Dean keuchte, seine Erektion wippte sachte in der kühlen Luft, nachdem sich Cas entfernt hatte. Cas leckte sich bedächtig über die Lippen (das war ein quälender Anblick) und flüsterte: „Übrigens, Sam befindet sich in Hörreichweite, du musst äußerst leise sein, wenn du es wahrhaftig bevorzugst, dass er nicht mithören kann. Hier ist ein neuer Stimulus, Dean.“

Er spreizte Deans Beine ein bisschen weiter, befeuchtete einen seiner schlanken Finger... und strich damit sanft um Deans Rosette, während sein Mund zu Deans Schwanz zurückkehrte.

Dean jedoch zuckte leicht vor dem Finger zurück. Er war sich dessen absolut nicht sicher. Klar, der Gedanke war ihm flüchtig während des Kondomfiaskos in Hastings gekommen, doch die Wahrheit war; Dean hatte sich nie für diese ganze Anal-Sache interessiert (nun ja, zumindest nicht auf der empfangenden Seite). Denn, naja, würde ihn ein Finger in seinem Hintern nicht in irgendeiner Weise schwul sein lassen? Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später dachte er: _Oh und es ist weniger schwul, sich den Schwanz von einem Mann lutschen zu lassen?_ Gefolgt von: _Vielleicht ist keins von beidem die richtige Definition von „schwul“?_ Und dann: _Was zum Teufel spielt das überhaupt für eine Rolle?_ Auf dessen Fuße folgte: _Ist er überhaupt ein Kerl?_ Mittlerweile war Dean so verwirrt, dass er schlicht aufgab und Cas gestattete, dessen geschickten Finger sachte in ihn zu drücken.

Cas bewegte sich sehr, sehr langsam, saugte mit Hingabe an Deans Ständer, massierte ihn mit dieser heißen, samtenen Zunge und versenkte seinen Finger nur gelegentlich weiter, Millimeter um Millimeter. Rein. Rein. Rein. Sanft. Langsam. Innehaltend. Fortsetzend. Rein. Rein. Rein.

Cas hatte den Finger ziemlich weit hineingeschoben, schien zufrieden damit zu sein und ließ ihn schlicht dort; ein Finger vollständig in ihm begraben und der Daumen sowie die verbliebenen Finger rieben behutsam um Deans Arschloch. _Es fühlt sich... okay an_ , dachte Dean ein wenig enttäuscht. Ein Finger tat nicht wirklich weh oder so, aber etwas Besonderes war es ebenso wenig. Es fühlte sich einfach irgendwie... gedehnt an und ein bisschen seltsam; mehr allerdings nicht. Cas' _Zunge_ währenddessen, _Jesus, diese Zunge,_ heiß wie Lava, glatt wie Seide, widmete sich weiterhin mit Feuereifer Deans Schwanz und er fühlte bereits, wie sich dieses überwältigend intensive Gefühl ihn erfasste, sich tief in seinen Eingeweiden ausbreitete. Das Blut pochte heiß in seinem Glied – er konnte fühlen, wie es noch steifer wurde. Dean spürte, wie sich der Druck aufbaute und zischte: „Cas, ich... nah dran... bald...“

Cas begann die Ränder von Deans Rosette mit seinem Daumen zu massieren, drückte ein kleines bisschen fester und wow, das hatte sich unheimlich gut angefüllt, in einer Weise, die Dean nicht definieren konnte. Es kribbelte plötzlich überall, von seinem Arschloch, zu seinen Eiern, bis zum Schwanz und wieder zurück.

Dann wackelte Cas mit seinem Finger. Dem Finger, der in Deans Hintern steckte.

 _JESUS._ Auf einmal fühlte sich das RICHTIG GUT an. Dieses Kribbeln wurde stärker und war ziemlich... ziemlich FANTASTISCH.

Cas wiederholte es und Deans Becken drängte sich unwillkürlich dem Finger entgegen, ganz schön peinlich, ein völlig unfreiwilliger Ruck, der Cas' Finger noch ein bisschen tiefer dringen ließ; dann konnte Dean nicht mehr anders, als instinktiv nach oben zu stoßen, seine volle Länge tief in Cas' Mund zu versenken; oh, aber jetzt war der Finger beinahe aus ihm heraus gerutscht! Neiiiiin! Deans Hüfte sackte wieder herab; und zuckte erneut hoch. Dann tat Cas... _etwas_ , er tastete mit dem Finger suchend umher und eine _Explosion_ erschütterte Dean, _eine Detonation aus flüssigem Feuer kroch seinen Schwanz entlang_. Dean atmete mit einem gewaltigen Keuchen ein und Cas drückte seine andere Hand gerade rechtzeitig auf Deans Mund, um den Schrei zu dämpfen, den Dean im nächsten Augenblick hatte ausstoßen wollen.

„Mmff! mMFFH!“, winselte Dean. OH MEIN GOTT, DIESES KRIBBELN, WAS PASSIERTE HIER? Deans Hüften gingen mit ihm durch, schnelle, starke, harte Stöße, RUNTER, dem Finger entgegen, HOCH in Cas' Mund und _heiliger verdammter Jesus_ , Dean fühlte sich, als würde sein Schwanz in Zeitlupe zerbersten. War das dieses Prostatading, von dem er einst gehört hatte? Denn wenn das so war – ZUM TEUFEL, WARUM HATTE ER DAS NOCH NIE VERSUCHT? Seine Latte steckte noch immer tief in Cas' Mund, dennoch konnte Dean spüren, wie Lusttropfen förmlich aus deren Spitze rannen. Es fühlte sich an wie der Mississippi, floss endlos aus ihm heraus, ohne Unterlass, und es war SO gut, SO gut, SO gut! RUNTER stießen Deans Hüften, HOCH, dann RUNTER, HOCH, RUNTER HOCH RUNTER HOCH RUNTER HOCH; Dean wimmerte „mrrfffh! mff! mrmm!“ gegen Cas' Hand. Der Impala hatte zu knarzen begonnen, Front und Rückseite hüpften im Gleichklang mit Deans Stößen auf und ab und Dean wusste, dass Sam es hören könnte, aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht, damit aufzuhören. RUNTER, HOCH, RUNTER, HOCH bewegten sich seine Hüften abgehackt, vollführten solch lange, absurde, verlangende Stöße, dass er sich dafür schämen würde, wenn er _überhaupt_ noch einen verfluchten Scheiß darauf geben würde.

Seine Stöße brachten in irgendwie dem Rand der Motorhaube immer näher und kurz darauf fing Dean an, langsam vom Impala zu rutschen, seine Hände suchten nach Halt, doch er konnte _trotzdem_ nicht aufhören. HOCH, RUNTER, HOCH, RUNTER. Dean griff verzweifelt nach einem der Scheibenwischer über seinem Kopf, Cas rührte sich und schob eine Schulter unter einen von Deans Oberschenkeln, um Deans Absinken zu stoppen, und die ganze Zeit über war es ihm unmöglich, seine fieberhaften Bewegungen zu unterbrechen. Cas drängte Dean hart mit seiner Schulter hinauf und schob ihn zurück auf die Haube. _Er könnte mich einfach per Zauberhand dorthin befördert, wo er mich haben will,_ dachte Dean im Delirium, _er muss die Körperlichkeit MÖGEN, er hat ENTSCHIEDEN, meine Hosen einfach so von mir zu reißen, er hat BESCHLOSSEN, mich herumzuschieben – er muss es mögen – er muss es MÖGEN!_ Dieser Gedanke ließ einen Schwall heißen Prickelns über Deans gesamte Haut gleiten und Dean vergrub seine freie Hand in Cas' Haar, die andere umklammerte weiterhin den Scheibenwischer. In diesem Moment saugte Cas Deans Schwanz erneut bis zum Ansatz in seinen Mund und zog _laaaangsam_ seinen Finger zurück, wackelte irgendwie damit _und HEILIGE VERDAMMTE HÖLLE, dieses feurige Kribbeln war plötzlich ÜBERALL, ÜBERALL, ÜBERALL!_ „mMMF!“, grunzte Dean. Ein welterschütternder Schauer erfasste seinen Körper und ein unglaubliches Schnellfeuer heißen Spermas raste aus seinem Schwanz und direkt Cas‘ Kehle hinunter. Kurze, flotte Spritzer dieses Mal, schnell wie ein Blitz, _spritz-spritz-spritz-spritz-spritz-spritz._ Und Cas schluckte verdammt nochmal jeden einzelnen Tropfen, während er _die ganze verfluchte Zeit von unten herauf Dean anstarrte_. Eine seiner Hände weiterhin fest auf Deans Mund gepresst. Dean keuchte vor Anstrengung, leise zu sein, winselte gegen Cas' Hand und wand sich unter Cas' Mund, indes sein Schwanz sich völlig entleerte.

Die Zuckungen ließen allmählich nach und Dean wurde so schlaff, dass sein Griff um den Scheibenwischer sich löste und er erneut vom Impala zu rutschen begann. Cas ließ Deans Penis aus seinem Mund gleiten, stand auf und fing ihn mit seinen eigenen Hüften ab, drückte sich hart gegen Deans Becken, seine Hand unverändert auf Deans Mund gepresst.

Wieder hatte Cas Dean davor bewahrt, von der Haube zu rutschen. Und plötzlich, zum allerersten Mal, befand sich Cas' Becken direkt an Deans. Dean hatte seine Beine gespreizt; Cas stand unmittelbar vor ihm, an ihn gedrückt; und... oh... das war überraschend nett. Das war überraschend gut. Cas' Becken fest an Deans gepresst. Das war gut. Das war sehr gut. Dean machte sich eine mentale Notiz. Cas' Hose, der Mantel und all das waren zwar noch im Weg... aber... fühlte Dean... etwas? War das... war das... _verdammt, da war eine Mantelfalte im Weg_ – Dean wackelte ein bisschen mit seiner Hüfte und wollte herausfinden, was Sache war – _hatte Cas tatsächlich einen Ständer?_ Von seinem Orgasmus noch völlig außer Atem sah Dean zu Cas auf. Und Cas wich seinem Blick zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht aus.

Cas blickte ziellos durch die Garage. Er lehnte weiterhin gegen Deans Schritt, seine Hand noch immer auf Deans Mund, jedoch mit einem irgendwie leeren Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn, als wäre er hochkonzentriert.

Er schien etwas blasser zu werden.

Dean hatte es geschafft, sich noch näher an ihn zu drängen und... nein, Dean hatte sich geirrt. Also doch kein Ständer. _(verdammt...)_ Dennoch, für einen Moment hatte er fast gedacht, etwas gespürt zu haben. Es musste dieser verfluchte Mantel gewesen sein, der ihn in die Irre geführt hatte.

Dann waren sie zurück in Deans Zimmer. Dean lag auf dem Bett ausgestreckt; Cas nahm seine Hand von Deans Mund und entfernte sich von ihm.

Dean setzte sich auf, wischte sich über die Lippen, schmeckte Kupfer und erkannte, dass er in Cas' Hand gebissen hatte. Offenbar so hart, dass es blutete.

Cas betrachtete seine Hand.

„Oh, du meine Güte, Cas“, sagte Dean. „Es tut mir leid.“

Cas inspizierte lediglich weiterhin seine Hand und antwortete: „Dieser letzte Stimulus schien effektiv zu sein.“

„Dieser Einschätzung würde ich zustimmen“, meinte Dean.

„Er ist sehr interessant“, begann Cas und ließ seine Hand sinken. „Du hast nicht sofort darauf reagiert, doch einige Minuten später schon. Dort befinden sich einige faszinierende Querverdrahtungen, anatomischer Art. Ich konnte sehen, dass sie entweder die orgastische Leitbahn oder etliche andere Bahnen zur Gänze stimulieren konnten. Es gibt einige Dehnungssensoren, die wirklich zunächst beruhigt werden müssen.“

„Was?“

„Ich habe die Nervenimpulse beobachtet“, sagte Cas.

Richtig. Er hatte die Nervenimpulse gesehen. Der Orgasmus-Engel hatte einen Röntgenblick. Natürlich hatte er den.

Cas' Augen suchten Deans Blick. Ruhig, ungerührt... aber... vorsichtig. Beinahe besorgt?

„War dieser Orgasmus akzeptabel?“, wollte er wissen.

Dean musste lachen. „Nur als Tipp, Cas, wenn du mit deiner Hand dafür sorgen musst, dass ich nicht zu laut werde und ich dich beiße, während ich komme, wäre das ein ja.“

Cas wirkte ausnahmslos verwirrt. „Ja, Cas, er war akzeptabel“, verdeutlichte Dean.

„Und die Qualität...?“, forschte Cas wachsam nach.

„Oh, weißt du“, erwiderte Dean leichthin, „keinesfalls schlecht.“ Wieder verspürte er dieses merkwürdige Widerstreben, Cas wissen zu lassen, wie _verdammt unglaublich_ diese Engels-Orgasmen sich zu sein erwiesen hatten.

„Das Auto war ebenfalls effektiv“, bemerkte Cas, wendete den Blick ab und starrte in die Entfernung.

Ja... das Auto war effektiv gewesen... aber... Dean hatte noch immer den Gedanken an Castiel, nicht Dean, in seinem Kopf, wie dieser sich auf dem Impala räkelte.

Oder Castiel, der sich überhaupt räkelte, egal wo, das wäre nett.

Oder wenn Castiel nur ein wenig von ihrem Tun angemacht wäre. Weil... dieser flüchtige kleine Augenblick, als Dean dachte, er hätte eine Erektion gespürt, hatte sich erstaunlich aufregend angefühlt. Aber Cas war nicht hart gewesen; es hatte sich nur um eine Stofffalte seines Mantels oder etwas Ähnliches gehandelt.

Das war nur ein klitzekleines bisschen enttäuschend.

 _Freu dich über dein verdammtes Glück und werde nicht gierig_ , dachte Dean, aber er musste einfach fragen. „Cas... möchtest du irgendetwas? Ich meine, kann ich nichts für dich tun?“

Cas zögerte. Er senkte seinen Blick gen Boden.

Dean wartete. Für ihn war es stets eine Frage der Ehre gewesen, einen Partner nicht unbefriedigt zurückzulassen, aber er war vollkommen unsicher, was Cas wollen könnte. Konnten Engel überhaupt einen Orgasmus _haben_? Vielleicht konnte Cas nicht einmal geil werden? Möglicherweise waren Engel nicht dafür ausgelegt? Dean hatte keine Ahnung, aber er war plötzlich der Ansicht, dass er sich vergewissern sollte. Jedoch... angenommen, Cas würde einen Blowjob oder dergleichen wollen? Dean war auf einmal etwas besorgt, da er mit Sicherheit nicht darauf stand, den Schwanz eines anderen Mannes mit seinem Mund zu berühren.

Dean dachte jedoch, dass wenn er wirklich etwas _tun_ musste, wie Cas einen runterzuholen oder ihm einen Blowjob zu verpassen... oder Cas' Schwanz nur zu _lecken_ , oder... ihn zu ficken, oder von ihm gefickt zu werden, oder Cas auf ihm kommen zu lassen, oder sich an ihm zu reiben, oder Cas würde etwas Seltsames wollen, wie vielleicht... vielleicht müsste Dean ihn mit einem Schwamm einseifen oder heiße Schokolade von ihm lecken oder ihm einen Penisring oder Nippelklemmen anlegen oder eine Stunde lang Zungenküsse mit ihm austauschen oder die ganze Nacht kuscheln – nun, wenn Dean _wahrhaftig_ etwas in der Richtung _tun müsste_ , dann würde er einen Weg finden, um sich da durch zu kämpfen.

Cas schwieg für einige Momente. Schließlich sagte er, beständig auf den Boden blickend, zögerlich, liebenswert schüchtern: „Tatsächlich... gibt es da etwas, ja. Dean... die Wahrheit ist...“

Dean wartete und musterte Cas atemlos.

Cas blickte Dean letztlich an und fuhr fort: „Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich noch einige weitere Kategorien Stimuli habe, die ich erforschen möchte. Weitaus mehr als ich dich habe glauben lassen. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, könnte ich vielleicht noch welche an dir versuchen. Falls du etwas freie Zeit hast? In den nächsten Wochen?“

„Oh, was soll's“, meinte Dean. „Wenn du wirklich darauf bestehst, werde ich etwas Zeit erübrigen können.“

 

 

 


	7. Breakfast With Castiel

Dean hatte schon zuvor großartige Sex-Wochen in seinem Leben gehabt. Trotz des Nomadenlebens war es ihm ein- oder zweimal gelungen, lang genug an einem Ort zu bleiben und die richtige Person zu finden, um, in der anfänglichen Hitze einer Beziehung, diesen scheinbar nie enden wollenden, wilden Strang aus Sex zu erleben.

Doch das jetzt. Dieses Ding mit Cas. Das war wieder etwas ganz anderes. Ausgerechnet _Castiel!_ Dean hatte immer gewusst, dass Cas kühn war; dass er ziemlich unbefangen war; beharrlich; zielstrebig; dass er niemals von einer Aufgabe abließ, die er sich selbst auferlegt hatte. Nie im Leben hätte er es sich jedoch träumen lassen, dass Castiel seinen Fokus auf _Sex_ richten könnte. Sollte Cas nicht wie eine jahrtausendealte Jungfrau sein? Aber diese... diese _Stimuli_ , die Cas sich ausgedacht hatte! Seine _Neugierde_! Seine durch nichts von ihrem Ziel abzubringende Faszination, Dean auf so viele Arten wie möglich kommen zu lassen... das war etwas, was man gesehen (und gefühlt) haben musste, um es glauben zu können.

Cas erschien in jeder Nacht der nächsten Woche und es war die großartigste Sex-Woche aller großartigen Sex-Wochen.

In der ersten Nacht wanderte Dean gerade durch sein Zimmer und fragte sich, ob Cas sich blicken lassen würde, als bergeweise Busty Asian Beauties Magazine aus dem Nichts auftauchten, Stapel um Stapel überall in Deans Zimmer verteilt. Und Cas stand mittendrin.

„Heute Nacht würde ich gerne einige visuelle Stimuli testen“, sagte Cas. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und die Fotostrecken der Heftchen wurden in seiner Nähe zum Leben erweckt, Dutzende kleine dreidimensionale Hologramme schwebten über den Magazinen in der Luft.

Dean kam in dieser Nacht beschämend schnell, flach auf dem Rücken liegend spritzte er in die Höhe, während unzählige Busty Asian Beauties nackt um ihn herum tanzten. (Cas, der ihm fachmännisch einen blies, erneut mit einem seiner Finger in Deans Arsch, _könnte_ ein mittragender Faktor gewesen sein.)

Dean nahm an, dass es vorüber war; immerhin war er bereits gekommen, richtig? Doch Cas spielte mit den Hologrammen, veränderte, was sie zeigten, welcher Teil des Körpers vergrößert wurde und studierte Dean derweil aufmerksam. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde fand sich Dean umgeben von massenhaft gigantischen, holografischen Brüsten, die sanft auf und ab wippten, wie große Heißluftballons, welche in den Raum gepfercht worden waren. Ein surrealer Anblick, der so albern war, dass ihm vom Lachen schwindelte, er jedoch auch hilflos angeturnt wurde.

_Siehst du? Siehst du? Ich FAHRE auf Frauen ab, oh ja!_ _ , dachte Dean – ignorierte den Fakt geflissentlich, dass auf Brüste zu stehen nicht die Möglichkeit ausschloss, außerdem von anderen Dingen angezogen zu werden. Denn tatsächlich schien der „visuelle Stimulus“, der offenbar den stärksten Effekt hatte, der Anblick von Castiel selbst zu sein, wie dieser an Deans Bett stand, mit einer Hand an Deans Schwanz und der zweiten, die in die Luft deutete, während Cas einen enormen, wogenden, asiatischen Busen nach dem anderen beschwor. Cas winkte sie herrisch näher und die Brüste gruppierten sich gehorsam zu Paaren und umkreisten Dean, wackelten und hüpften träge um die Wette.  _ _Ha, er ist ein Busen-Magier! Cas ist ein zertifizierter Busen-Magier_ _ , dachte Dean. Er begann zu lachen, weil das alles einfach so völlig irrwitzig war; aber dann beugte sich Cas herab und leckte wieder an ihm, die Brüste kamen noch näher, sammelten sich wie eifrige Hundewelpen und das Gelächter verwandelte sich in unterdrücktes Grunzen, als Dean unaufhaltsam in Cas‘ heißen Mund spritzte. _

Es stellte sich heraus, dass die zweite Nacht die Nippel-Nacht werden sollte. Nippelklemmen waren etwas, worüber Dean sich nie zuvor Gedanken gemacht hatte, sich jedoch als „bemerkenswert effektiv“ zeigte, wie Cas zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erwies, insbesondere als Cas ein kleines Experiment mit dem Timing wagte und die Klemmen plötzlich während des Orgasmus entfernte. Uuuund etwas später in dieser Nacht, nachdem Dean kaum ausreichend Zeit gehabt hatte, um sich zu erholen, hatte Cas die geniale Idee, seine eigene Zunge zu benutzen. Und dann seine Zähne. Ja. Zusätzlich zu der „tastbaren Stimulation“, wie Cas es nannte, war sich Dean äußerst lebhaft bewusst, dass ihm Cas körperlich noch nie so nah gekommen war. Cas‘ Kopf presste sich am Ende direkt gegen Deans Brust, seine wunderbar talentierte Zunge verwöhnte ihn, seine Zähne knabberten zart und Dean dachte lediglich e _r ist so NAH, er ist so NAH BEI MIR_ und endete damit, dass er Cas‘ Kopf mit beiden Händen fest an sich drückte, während er keuchte, stöhnte, schließlich schrie und sein Sperma über Cas‘ Hand verteilte.

Die dritte Nacht stand ganz im Zeichen der Penisringe und einer verdammten Strategie zeitlicher Regulierung, die „Edging“ genannt wurde und welche Dean äußerst ärgerlich fand. Als er jedoch schließlich das Ziel erreichte… „Das war definitiv effektiv“, stellte Cas fest.

In der vierten Nacht standen Analperlen auf dem Programm, von denen Dean sicher war, dass er sie hassen würde, die ihn allerdings zu einem zitternden Bündel orgastischer Zuckungen reduzierten. „Diese Grenzen zu ziehen war wirklich eine _sehr_ gute Idee von dir“, meinte Cas. „Deine Lungen sind ziemlich kräftig, hast du das gewusst?“

Analstöpsel in der fünften Nacht. Eine weitere Sache, von der Dean nicht einmal im Traum gedacht hätte, sie jemals auszuprobieren; ein weiterer halbherziger Versuch der Ausflucht, der von Cas‘ sanfter Beharrlichkeit hinfort geblasen wurde. Eine weitere Nacht, in der Cas am Ende aufstand und ruhig sagte: „Das erschien mir erheblich effektiv zu sein, denkst du nicht auch?“ Dean lag bloß keuchend auf seinem Bett, gefangen in der Glückseligkeit eines kürzlich erlebten Orgasmus, blickte mit etwas wie Bewunderung zu Cas hinauf und dachte: _Wie kann ich nur so viel Glück haben? Wie ist das passiert?_

Cas hatte beschlossen, in der sechsten Nacht andere erogene Zonen auf Deans Haut zu entdecken, indem er über Deans gesamten Körper leckte. Auf halbem Weg begann Dean der Hoffnung zu erliegen, dass die Möglichkeit des Küssens bestehen könnte, vielleicht, eventuell? (Küssen war etwas, das Cas bisher stillschweigend vermieden hatte und Dean war zu schüchtern gewesen, um es vorzuschlagen.) Trauriger Weise gelang es Cas, Deans Mund die ganze Nacht auszuweichen, doch er fand etliche herrliche Stellen, hinter den Ohren, zwischen den Zehen und an der Innenseite seiner Ellbogen, von denen Dean nie gedacht hätte, dass sie dermaßen „effektiv“ sein könnten.

Für die siebte Nacht hatte Cas Dean bereits vorgewarnt, dass es vermutlich mehr „visuelle Stimuli“ geben würde, aber am Morgen des siebten Tages bestand Sam darauf, dass Dean mit ihm in einem lokalen Diner frühstücken gehen sollte. „Du warst die ganze Woche über so fröhlich“, hatte Sam gesagt. „Es ist schön, dich guter Laune zu sehen. Ich dachte, das wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, sich mal wieder ein richtiges Frühstück zu genehmigen.“ Also waren sie zu Lebanons winzigem Diner aufgebrochen. Gerade als sie ausgestiegen waren und sich auf die Eingangstüre zubewegten, verkündete Sam leichthin: „Oh, ich habe Cas eingeladen. Er ist schon hier.“

„ _Cas_ ist hier?“, vergewisserte sich Dean, seine Schritte verlangsamten sich unverzüglich.

„Ich habe ihn vor einer Stunde angerufen und ihn gebeten, sich uns anzuschließen“, erklärte Sam.

„ _Warum?_ “

„Oh, ich dachte nur, dass wir vielleicht ein bisschen miteinander abhängen könnten“, sagte Sam unbekümmert. „Er hat gerade etwas Zeit. Und, weißt du, du hattest so gute Laune…“

Dean hielt abrupt an und bedachte Sam mit einem finsteren Blick.

Sam hob die Hände. „Okay, okay. In Ordnung, sieh mal, ich dachte, dass du bereit wärst, mit ihm zu reden. Du hast noch immer dieses Problem mit Cas, ich _weiß_ , dass es so ist, und ihr beide _müsst darüber sprechen_.“

„Du meine Güte, Sam“, erwiderte Dean. „Ich habe _kein_ Problem mit Cas.“

_Oder nicht das Problem, das du vermutest._

„Dann macht es dir ja nichts aus, wenn er uns beim Frühstück Gesellschaft leistet, nicht wahr?“ Sam grinste. Er wandte sich ab, öffnete die Tür und bedeutete Dean, hindurchzugehen. Dean seufzte und betrat das Diner.

Und da war Cas; er saß bereits in einer der Tischnischen am Ende des Restaurants und wartete mit einer Tasse Kaffee in den Händen auf sie.

„Hey, Cas! Schön, dich zu sehen“, rief Sam, drängte sich hastig an Dean vorbei und setzte sich auf die andere Seite der Nische, sodass Dean gezwungen war, sich direkt neben Cas auf die Bank zu quetschen.

„Mann, Sam“, bemerkte Dean trocken, „danke, dass ich mir meinen Platz selbst aussuchen durfte.“

„Keine Ursache, Dean!“, gab Sam zurück. Er winkte eine Kellnerin herbei und orderte Toast und Eier für sich selbst. Dean seufzte erneut und bestellte Pfannkuchen. Cas blieb natürlich bei seinem Kaffee.

„Also, Cas…“, begann Dean. „Wie… geht es dir?“

„Es geht mir gut, Dean“, antwortete Cas und sah ihn ernst an.

Kurz herrschte Stille. Dean war sich überaus bewusst, dass er Cas‘ Schenkel spüren konnte.

Nach all diesen sexgeladenen Nächten mit Cas erschien es ihm seltsam, einfach so neben ihm zu sitzen. Angezogen. Wie normale Leute. Sogar mit ihm sprechen zu müssen.

„Und wie geht es dir, Dean?“, fragte Cas höflich.

„Oh… ich… gut.“ Dean rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz herum.

„Wow, ihr zwei seid ein strahlendes Beispiel für gepflegte Unterhaltung“, merkte Sam an, bevor seine Bestellung gebracht wurde. „Hey, Cas, hast du je Toast gegessen? Oder Rührei?“

Cas schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich esse nicht, Sam.“

„Ich weiß, aber würdest du es nicht gern versuchen? Nur um etwas Neues zu probieren?“

„Ja, Cas“, stimmte Dean zu, „ du solltest einige neue… _Stimuli_ testen.“

Cas sah Dean für einen Moment mit schmalen Augen an, doch dann nickte er in Sams Richtung und sagte: „Ich könnte vielleicht etwas Toast versuchen.“

„Warte, warte, koste es mit Marmelade“, schlug Sam ihm vor. „Mit Marmelade ist es besser.“ Cas wirkte leicht durcheinander, nahm jedoch den Toast von Sam entgegen und griff nach seinem Messer. Er tunkte das Messer vorsichtig in den kleinen Plastikbehälter, den Sam ihm hinhielt, und verteilte ein wenig des süßen Aufstrichs auf seinem Toast, dabei runzelte er mit solch intensiver Konzentration die Stirn, als würde er eine hochkomplizierte Operation durchführen.

Sam und Dean beobachteten, wie Cas den Toast an seine Nase hielt und daran roch. Noch ein zweites Mal. Er weitete seine Nasenlöcher und atmete leicht ein.

Dean blinzelte.

Dann schnellte Cas‘ Zunge hervor, diese samtige, weiche, feuchte Zunge, die Dean innerhalb der vergangenen Wochen _so unfassbar gut_ kennengelernt hatte. Versuchsweise leckte Cas vorsichtig daran, glitt mit seiner Zunge sachte über den äußersten Rand der Marmelade. Er leckte noch einmal. Dann biss er ein winziges Stückchen ab.

Dean sah atemlos dabei zu.

_Gottverdammt! Nicht geil werden, während Sam hier ist! Nein, auf keinen Fall! KEINE STÄNDER BEIM FRÜHSTÜCK!_

„Magst du es?“, wollte Sam wissen.

Cas vollführte wieder diese kleine schnüffelnde Bewegung, schien verwirrt zu sein, und blickte schließlich zu Dean.

 _Keine Ständer beim Frühstück, kein Ständer beim Frühstück_ , wiederholte Dean in Gedanken, räusperte sich und sah weg. Er hörte, wie Cas sprach. „Äh. Ja, ich… mag es. Der Toast ist ziemlich gut, Sam. Die Moleküle der Marmelade sind… schön geformt.“

Sam schnaubte. „Das ist wohl das Beste, was wir für dich tun können, hm?“ Plötzlich holte er sein Telefon hervor und warf einen Blick auf das Display. „Oh, hey“, sagte er. „Ich muss da rangehen. Es wird vermutlich ein paar Minuten dauern.“

„Dein Telefon hat nicht geklingelt, Sam“, kommentierte Dean misstrauisch.

„Doch. Der Klingelton ist ausgeschaltet.“

„Ich glaube dir nicht.“

„Ich nehme dieses Telefonat schnell entgegen, wieso unterhaltet du und Cas euch nicht einfach für ein paar Minuten? Bringt euch auf den neuesten Stand? Bin gleich wieder da!“ Sam grinste Dean breit an, erhob sich von seinem Platz und ging zur Tür.

Dean seufzte und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. Großartig… jetzt versuchte Sam, Cas und ihn zu verkuppeln, ihre Freundschaft zu retten, was einfach zu lustig wäre, wenn es nicht auch irgendwie merkwürdig wäre. Naja… wenigstens hatte sich sein verdammter Frühstücksständer wieder ein wenig zurückgebildet, nun, da er Cas nicht länger dabei zusehen musste, wie er an der verfluchten Traubenmarmelade _leckte_.

„Sam benimmt sich sonderbar“, merkte Castiel an, während sein Blick Sam beim Verlassen des Diners folgte.

„Er möchte, dass wir etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen“, sagte Dean. „Er ist besorgt, dass wir uns nicht verstehen und der Meinung, dass wir reden müssen.“

„Hm“, machte Castiel. „Vielleicht würde es ihn beruhigen, wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass ich dich in den vergangenen Tagen mehrfach zum Orgasmus stimuliert habe?“

„Das würde ihn NICHT beruhigen, Cas“, hielt Dean hastig dagegen. „Das würde es wirklich nicht.“

„Möglicherweise, wenn ich ihm das Volumen und die Kraft deiner Ejakulationen beschreiben würde?“

„ _Das würde ihn nicht beruhigen, Cas_ “, zischte Dean eindringlich, sein Blick huschte besorgt durch das Restaurant. „Und sprich etwas leiser, okay?“

„Aber würde es nicht andeuten, dass du zumindest etwas Vergnügen in meiner Gesellschaft empfindest?“, hakte Cas nach.

„Sam wird NICHT beruhigt sein, wenn er denkt, dass ich Sex jeglicher Art mit dir habe. Vertrau mir in dieser Sache“, bekräftigte Dean. „Er würde denken, ich… er… vertrau mir einfach, Sam möchte NICHTS über meine Orgasmen hören. Das ist eine generelle Faustregel, erzähle _keinem_ Typen etwas über die Orgasmen seines Bruders. Außerdem würde er nicht sehr begeistert sein, wenn er wüsste, dass wir… du weißt schon.“

„Er würde es nicht mögen, wenn du mit mir verkehrst?“, fragte Cas. „Ich… verstehe, denke ich. Ich verstehe.“

Cas wirkte niedergeschlagen.

Dean rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn und sagte: „Cas, es ist nur… es… Sam darf es einfach nicht herausfinden, okay? Sieh mal, es ist… schwer zu erklären. Es ist… ein Menschending, in Ordnung?“ Cas dachte darüber nach und nickte langsam.

Dean seufzte tief. „Mann, ich könnte ernsthaft was zu Trinken vertragen.“

„Möchtest du noch etwas Kaffee?“

„Ich meinte die _alkoholische_ Variante, Cas.“

Cas hob einen Arm und winkte eine Kellnerin zu sich. „Einen Alkohol, bitte“, richtete er das Wort an sie. „Für meinen Freund.“

Sie musterte ihn mit seltsamem Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Wir servieren keinen Alkohol, Mister. Versuchen Sie es bei Flanagans, auf der anderen Straßenseite, wenn Sie einen Drink haben möchten.“

Nachdem sie gegangen war, sagte Dean: „Nur ein Tipp. Frag nach einem Bier statt „einem Alkohol“. Und frag in einer Bar, nicht in einem Diner.“ Er seufzte wieder. „Ich könnte _wirklich_ ein Bier gebrauchen.“

Cas nickte.

Und dann verschwand Cas. Dean zuckte wegen seiner Abwesenheit zusammen.

 _Verdammt._ Cas hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Da hatte Dean endlich die Gelegenheit, einfach nur ein bisschen mit ihm zu entspannen und zur Abwechslung mit ihm zu sprechen (nicht dass all die Besuche des Orgasmus-Engels nicht fantastisch gewesen wären, doch Dean hatte festgestellt, dass es ihm fehlte, Zeit mit Cas zu verbringen) und er hatte es vermasselt.

Er hatte die Chance gehabt, mit Cas zu relaxen und auf irgendeine Weise hatte er es in den Sand gesetzt.

 _Das war kein verfluchtes Date_ , rief er sich in Erinnerung. _Freie, unglaubliche Blowjobs und keine Gefühle, erinnerst du dich? Keine Bindung. Er steht nicht mal auf Sex, er will nicht einmal küssen, du bist lediglich sein Hobby des Monats. Letztlich wird es ihn langweilen und er wendet sich anderen Dingen zu. Wie es mit den Honigbienen gewesen ist._

_Wage es nicht, auch nur von mehr zu träumen._

_Sei dankbar für das, was du hast_ _ , wies sich Dean zurecht. _

_ Aber eine Minute später, gerade als Dean trostlos seine Pfannkuchen zu schneiden begann, tauchte Cas wieder auf. Begleitet von einem abnormal lauten Windstoß. Die Vorhänge an den Fenstern flatterten wild, Servietten wurden von zahllosen Tischen gefegt und Cas plumpste schwer auf seinen Sitzplatz, bevor er seitlich gegen Dean sackte. _

_„ Woah, woah! Nicht deine sanfteste Landung, Kumpel!“, sagte Dean und schob ihn zurück in eine aufrechte Position. „Was ist los, bist du okay?“_

_„ Ich bin okay, ja… alles ist _ _gut_ _ “, antwortete Cas benebelt. „Hier. Ich habe dir einen Alkohol gebracht.“ Er hielt eine Hand hoch und Dean entdeckte, dass Cas ein Pintglas voll Bier umklammerte. Während das Glas in seiner Hand leicht zitterte fuhr Cas fort, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, sich deutlich zu artikulieren. „Ich bin für dich bei F-Flanagansh auf der anderen Shtraßensheite geweshen. Hier.“ Er knallte das Bier vor Dean auf den Tisch. _

_„ Psst! Nicht so laut!“, zischte Dean. „Eigentlich darf man sowas hier nicht haben!“_

„Dann trinkst du es lieber schnell“, kommentierte Cas. Er reckte die Nase in die Höhe und wedelte wie ein beschwipster Professor, der vor seiner Klasse eine große Ankündigung machen wollte, mit einem Finger durch die Luft. „Ich habe etwash ent-deckt: Es, es isht inshuf… inshush… in-suf-fi-zient, nach „einem Bier“ zu fragen, weil sie dann wissen wollen, WELCHES der unzähligen verschiedenen Biere man möchte. Dean, es gibt _sehr, sehr viele Arten Bier!_ Ich habe festgestellt… _es… gibt… MEHRERE DUTZEND Sorten Bier!_ “

„Also, lass mich raten, du hast einige probiert?“, wollte Dean wissen und unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Ich habe alle probiert“, berichtigte Cas. Er hickste. „Sie haben zweiundzwanzig Varianten in diesem Eta-Etablisshement. Ich habe jede versucht.“ Er hickste erneut. „Mehrere Male in vielfachen Runden des Au… Aush… Aushsortierenzzz, um es auf acht einzugrenzen und dann ein Viertelfinale und dann… die finalen _Z_ _weiiiiiii._ “

Dean starrte ihn an. „Wie konntest du die _Zeit_ dafür haben?“

„Oh“, meinte Cas, „ich bin durch die Zeit gereist, zu dieshem Abend. Es dauerte _einige Shtunden_ , um alle Optionen zu prüfen. DASH, Dean“, er gestikulierte mit einer Hand auf Deans Bier, „DASH WAR MEIN FAVORIT. Ich habe es für dich mitgebracht. Tessste es!“ Er sackte gegen die Rückenlehne und sah äußerst zufrieden mit sich aus.

Dean hatte sein Bestes gegeben, nicht zu lachen, doch letztlich begann er, zu glucksen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, Cas“, sagte er. Irgendwie war es doch süß; Cas hatte all diesen Ärger auf sich genommen, nur um Dean ein gutes Bier zu besorgen.

Er nahm einen Schluck. Es war eines dieser Etepetete-Biere aus einer ortsansässigen Brauerei. Er nippte abermals daran. Castiel beobachtete ihn aufmerksam.

 _Verdammt gut,_ dachte Dean.

„Isssst es… gut?“, forschte Castiel nach, sein Blick stetig auf ihn gerichtet.

„Ja, Cas.“ Dean nickte. „Das ist es tatsächlich. Danke.“

„Ich wollte dir Honigmet besorgen“, seufzte Castiel. „Es war früher weit verbreitet. Ich habe esh gerne mit Arishtotelesh getrunken…“ Dean blinzelte und dachte: _Aristoteles? DER Aristoteles?_ Cas sprach wehmütig weiter: „Er mochte esh am liebsten… aber… esh gab keinen Met bei Flanagansh. Sie waren verwirrt, als ich danach gefragt habe.“

Cas atmete tief ein, als würde er sich selbst für eine zutiefst emotionale Offenbarung vorbereiten, bevor es schließlich aus ihm herausplatzte: „Dean… sie haben mir gesagt, dass… _die Menschen keinen Met mehr herstellen!_ “

An diesem Punkt betrat Sam wieder das Gebäude. Der Anblick von Cas, der den Tränen nahe wirkte und an Deans Ärmel rüttelte, ließ einen alarmierten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen, doch Dean winkte Sam näher. Sam schlich unsicher auf die beiden zu, Cas erspähte ihn und ergriff über den Tisch hinweg Sams Handgelenk. „Sam, es ist _sho traurig_ , sie _machen keinen Met mehr!_ “

Sam warf Dean einen beunruhigten Blick zu, als Cas sich etwas straffte und ihre Arme schüttelte. „Sam. Dean. Ich werde euch etwas Wichtiges sagen. Etwas sehr Wichtiges.“

Beide starrten ihn an. Sam ließ sich auf seinen Platz sinken.

Cas senkte seine Stimme, zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, musterte die Brüder eindringlich, während er beständig an ihren Ärmeln zupfte. „Ihr beide habt solch… _unvorshtellbare_ Dinge vollbracht. Ihr seid so… _bemerkenshwerte_ Männer, ihr beide. Ich glaube – ich bin _sicher_ – dass ihr zwei… _lernen könntet, wie man Met macht!_ Wenn ihr es euch in den Kopf setzen würdet.“ Er gab ihre Arme frei und lehnte sich mit einem schweren Seufzen auf den Lippen zurück.

„Er hat mir ein Bier besorgt“, klärte Dean Sam resigniert auf.

„Und zuerst musste er welche probieren?“, vermutete Sam mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns im Gesicht.

„Offenbar hat er jedes einzelne getestet, mehrfach.“

Castiel meldete sich zu Wort: „Ich bin lediglich _leicht berauscht_. _Kümmert_ euch nicht darum. Ich wollte Dean b-bloß einen guten Alkohol bringen. Dean, ist der Alkohol angenehm?“

Dean verschluckte sich beim Wort „angenehm“ und spuckte die Ladung Bier, die er soeben hatte trinken wollen, zurück in das Glas.

„Äh, ja, Cas, das ist es! Es ist toll. Es ist ein toller… es ist ein großartiger Alkohol“, bestätigte Dean. Sam unterdrückte ein Lachen, aber Cas bohrte äußerst gewichtig und mit hochbesorgtem Ausdruck weiter nach: „Es ist von guter Qualität? Eine gute Erfahrung? Du bist zufrieden?“

„Ja, Cas“, wiederholte Dean. „Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dem Bier.“

„Ah.“ Cas entspannte sich abrupt. „Das ist gut. Das ist sehr gut.“

„Also, Cas, du und Dean kommt miteinander aus?“, fragte Sam, der noch immer sein Grinsen zu verbergen versuchte. „Ihr habt über einige Dinge geredet?“

„Eigentlich _reden_ wir nicht viel“, erwiderte Castiel ernsthaft, „aber ich glaube, er hat ein gewissesh Maß an B-Befriedigung, möglicherweise etwas Vergnügen, in meiner Gesellschaft erfahren. Da gibt es diese bestimmten Shtimuli, die–“

„Hey, Sam, wie war das Telefonat?“, unterbrach Dean.

„Oh… es war gut.“ Sam ließ Cas nicht aus den Augen. „Bist du wirklich in Ordnung, Cas? Hattest du eine gute Unterhaltung mit Dean?“

„Ja, Sam. Alles läuft prima.“ Dann beugte sich Cas nach vorne über den Tisch und sagte mit einem rauen, vertraulichen Bühnenflüstern: „Weißt du, Sam, dein Bruder kann _sehr… laut_ sein. Und… das _Volumen_ und die _Kraft_ seiner–“

„ALLES KLAR, CAS!“, sagte Dean heiter. „Sam, gibst du Cas und mir vielleicht noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit zum Reden?“

Sam ignorierte Dean und wandte sich an Cas. „Was meinst du mit laut und kräftig?“ – Die Andeutung eines gereizten Blickes streifte Dean – „Hat Dean dich angeschrien, Cas?“

Cas nickte langsam. „Er schreit _sehr viel._ “

Sam funkelte Dean an. „Dean? Wovon spricht er?“

„Oh, komm schon, Sam, er ist betrunken!“, wollte Dean immer verzweifelter abwiegeln. Gab es keine Möglichkeit, um Cas zum Schweigen zu bringen?

„Cas, war Dean wütend auf dich?“

Dean versuchte abermals, ihn mit „Sam, du weißt, dass er nur betrunken ist“ zu unterbrechen, aber Sam sagte „Es ist das Beste, wenn wir diese Sache offenlegen. Cas“, richtete sich erneut an Castiel und fuhr fort: „War er wütend?“

„Nein nein nein nein nein, neiiiiiiin!“, sagte Cas kess und wedelte mit einer Hand. „Nein, nein, er wird nur… _erregt_. Sam, wusstest du, dass dein Bruder…“ Er zögerte.

Es war, als würde man einer Achterbahn dabei zusehen, wie sie von den Schienen stürzte. Es gab keine verdammte Chance, es aufzuhalten. Dean konnte sich nur klein machen und erschüttert ausharren.

Castiel lehnte sich wieder über den Tisch und flüsterte: „Dein Bruder hat… _geheime Ohren._ “

Sam wirkte absolut perplex.

Cas fuhr fort: „Aber ich sh-sh-soll dir nicht davon erzählen. Also werde ich das auch nicht.“ Er klappte seinen Mund affektiert zu und plumpste zurück gegen die Rückenlehne. Er legte sein Augenmerk auf Dean und wisperte ein weiteres Mal übertrieben laut: „ _Keine Sorge, Dean. Ich werde Sam nichts über die Ohren sagen.“_

„Ja“, meinte Dean. „Danke dafür, Cas.“

„ _Oder die Kondome_ “, flüsterte Cas. „ _Du kannst auf mich zählen, Dean._ “

Aus Sam brach ein Glucksen hervor.

„Danke, Cas“, brachte Dean hervor. Dann wandte er sich an Sam. „Ich habe welche im Wal-Mart gekauft, okay? Also verklag mich. Cas hat sie auf dem Rücksitz gesehen.“

Castiel nickte. „Echte Ekstase – ultraweiche, extra feuchte Kondome“, rezitierte er bedächtig.

Dean schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. „Ja, Cas, danke dafür–“

„Zehnerpack“, fügte Castiel hinzu.

„–dass du Sam nichts davon erzählst, Cas.“ Deans Gesicht ruhte nun vollends in seinen Händen. Sam hielt sich nicht einmal mehr damit auf, seine Belustigung zu verbergen und zerfloss in Gelächter.

„Ich werde es Sam nicht sagen, Dean“, bekräftigte Cas. „Ich bin die Seele der Dish-Dish… Dishkretion.“

„Du bist die Seele von irgendwas, richtig“, sagte Dean.

Sam konnte schließlich aufhören zu lachen. „Warum dachtest du überhaupt, du könntest Kondome gebrauchen, Dean? Wann hatten wir auch nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Zeit, um in den vergangenen sechs Monaten mit einer Frau zu reden? Es ist ausgeschlossen, dass du jemanden getroffen hast.“

Und verdammt, Dean konnte _fühlen_ , dass er rot wurde.

„Heilige _Scheiße_.“ Sam gaffte Dean an. „Du _hast_ jemanden getroffen! Nicht wahr!?“

„Nein… habe ich… nicht“, wehrte Dean schwach ab und versuchte mit aller Macht, nicht zu Cas zu sehen. „Du weißt, dass man immer… Kondome… bei sich haben sollte… nur für den Fall?“

„Erzähl mir nichts, du hast jemanden _kennengelernt!_ Wo? Wann? War es in Iowa?“

_Sieh nicht zu Cas, sieh nicht zu Cas._ _ „Äh, ja, vielleicht war es in Iowa, okay?“ _

_„ Also, wie ist sie so? Wie heißt sie?“_

Dean konnte es nicht verhindern; er sah zu Cas. Und Cas starrte mit einem abgrundtief verwirrten Ausdruck zu ihm zurück.

Cas sagte mit leiser Stimme: „Du hast eine Freundin, Dean?“

Dean war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Wagon der Achterbahn gerade die Schiene verlassen hatte und auf direktem Wege über den Rand einer hundert Meter hohen Klippe stürzte.

„Komm schon, Dean, wie ist ihr Name?“, wiederholte Sam.

Dean suchte fieberhaft nach einem Frauennamen, doch die ersten drei Namen, die ihm in den Sinn kamen, waren „Cassie“, „Cassandra“ und noch schlimmer „Castiella.“

„Ella“, würgte Dean unter akuter Atemnot hervor.

„Wie ist sie?“, wollte Sam wissen.

 _Wenn ich auf meinem Sitz ausreichend zusammenschrumpfe, kann ich dann einfach unter den Tisch rutschen?_ Er versuchte, sich eine überzeugende, detaillierte Lüge für Sam auszudenken, eine ordentliche Beschreibung für eine fiktive Freundin zu finden. Aber als er sich in Gedanken das Bild eines eingebildeten Partners vor Augen rief, konnte er aus irgendeinem Grund bloß Castiel sehen.

„Äh… sie hat… d-dunkles Haar… und… äh… blaue Augen…“, stammelte Dean.

„Oh, komm schon, gib uns mehr Details! Ist sie heiß? Schöne Brüste? Athletisch? Nett? Gute Küsserin?“

„Äh… tatsächlich ziemlich flachbrüstig… ja, athletisch… schlank… äh… _superheiß_ … und… nett, ja… ein bisschen nerdig… aber… auf gute Weise… knallhart… eine gute Kämpferin… wirklich gut mit dem Messer… große Familie… nur nicht unbedingt freundlich…“, hörte Dean sich selbst schwafeln, _über Castiel_ , und dachte von entsetzter Panik erfüllt: _Reiß dich zusammen! Hör auf zu plappern! Wechsel das verdammte Thema, JETZT!_ „Schau, ich möchte nicht wirklich–“

Cas platzte dazwischen: „Wie sind ihre Fellatio-Fertigkeiten?“

Sowohl Sam als auch Dean starrten ihn an. Castiel fuhr völlig ernst fort und wirkte plötzlich viel nüchterner: „Mir gegenüber wurde angedeutet, dass es eine äußerst wichtige Fähigkeit ist. Und offenbar benötigt es einige Übung.“

Ja, die Achterbahn stand kurz davor, auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen…

Die eine Hälfte von Deans Hirn suchte hektisch nach einer Möglichkeit der Ablenkung (könnte er vorgeben, er hätte einen Werwolf gesehen, der draußen über die Straße gelaufen war? „Feuer“ brüllen? Einen Herzinfarkt vortäuschen?). Doch die andere Hälfte bemerkte den besorgten, geradezu _todunglücklichen_ Ausdruck in Cas‘ Augen.

„Nun, da du fragst, Cas“, hob Dean an, „ihre Fellatio-Künste sind ziemlich schwach.“

Sam schnaubte, doch Cas Gesicht entspannte sich merklich. „Wirklich?“

„Ja. Ich glaube, sie hat ihre Nachforschungen vernachlässigt.“

„Nachforschungen sind _wichtig_ “, stimmte Cas eifrig nickend zu.

„Also!“, kam es von Sam, der unvermittelt seinen Geldbeutel hervorholte. „Ich denke, für den Moment war das ausreichend Gerede über Fellatio mit dem betrunkenen Engel, Dean, findest du nicht?“

„ _Unbedingt!“_ , bestätigte Dean. „Sam, könntest du mir noch ein paar Minuten mit Cas geben, um… äh… noch einige Dinge zu klären und ich treffe dich dann gleich beim Auto? Okay?“

„Viel Glück damit. Wir sehen uns, Cas. Und nur so nebenbei, du bist ein absolut liebenswerter Betrunkener.“ Sam klopfte Cas freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, warf Dean ein mitfühlendes Grinsen zu, ließ einige Dollar auf den Tisch fallen, um sein Essen zu bezahlen, und eilte der Tür entgegen.

„Cas“, begann Dean. „Sieh mal, ich weiß, dass du gerade etwas beschwipst bist, aber ich möchte sichergehen, dass dir klar ist, dass du Sam solche Dinge nicht erzählen _kannst_ , in Ordnung? Weil HAH!“

Cas hatte gerade nach seinem Schwanz gegriffen. Naja, durch seine Hose. Aber dennoch.

Oh, jetzt öffnete Cas seinen Reißverschluss. Und er leckte an seiner Hand, bevor er sie wieder nach unten führte und, ja, er manövrierte Deans Glied sanft aus seiner Hose an die kühle Luft und begann, es zu massieren.

„Diese Frau, Ella“, sagte Cas, „wie gut ist sie bei der manuellen Stimulation des Penis? Oder der Testikel? Oder des Anus? Küsst du sie? Benutzt sie ungewöhnliche Stimuli?“

„ _Cas! Whoa!“,_ zischte Dean, wollte sich aus der Berührung winden und Cas' Hand so diskret wie möglich von sich schieben. Sein Blick glitt flüchtig durch das Diner, doch niemand schien Notiz von ihnen zu nehmen. Gott sei Dank befanden sie sich in einer abgelegenen Ecke, etwas außerhalb des am stärksten besuchten Bereichs. Er schien Cas' Hände einfach nicht von sich lösen zu können und gottverdammt, der Frühstücksständer kam mit voller Wucht zurück, während Cas sich nicht stören ließ.

_Jesus,_ Cas' Hand war warm, sie glühte regelrecht. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Dean, ob Castiels Körpertemperatur wesentlich höher war als normal. Er war scheinbar immer...  _so heiß_ .

Auf verschiedenste Arten.

Cas achtete keineswegs auf irgendeinen von Deans Versuchen, seine Hände wegzuschieben und löcherte Dean ununterbrochen mit Fragen über „Ella“. „Hat sie Vibratoren getestet? Kann sie massieren? Hat sie Federn versucht – Dean, _sie hat keine Federn versucht_ , oder?“

„Meine Güte, Cas“, flüsterte Dean. „Die Leute _sehen zu_ , Cas.“

„Nein, tun sie nicht“, sagte Cas, nachdem er sich im Diner umgeschaut hatte. „Sie hat keine Federn mit dir ausprobiert, oder doch?“ _Warum hat er schon dreimal nach den Federn gefragt?_ Dean legte diese Frage für einen späteren Zeitpunkt in seinem Gehirn ab, da er nicht die Gelegenheit bekam, der Sache sofort auf den Grund zu gehen, denn Cas besorgte es ihm jetzt so richtig. Cas' Hand war so _verdammt heiß,_ Dean schloss schließlich seine Hand um die von Cas und hielt ihn nicht länger ab. Verflucht, wenn er jemals den vollkommen lautlosen Orgasmus gebraucht hatte, dann _jetzt._ Dean hatte komplett aufgegeben, ließ Cas einfach gewähren und es baute sich auf, baute sich auf und _lieber Gott_ , es fühlte sich gut an. Nichts Ausgefallenes, keine kreativen „Stimuli“ dieses Mal, nur Cas, der ihm schlicht einen runterholte, schnell und roh, aber _oh,_ es war _gut!_ Cas vollbrachte all dies irgendwie ohne erkennbare Bewegung seines Oberkörpers, er hatte sich lediglich leicht in Deans Richtung gedreht und beobachtete ihn. Beobachtete ihn.

„Sie hat keine Federn versucht?“, fragte Cas erneut.

„Keine... Federn, Cas“, hauchte Dean. „Keine... F-Ff-Fed – mm! Mff!“ Dean verstummte und war wie erstarrt, zur Hälfte panisch und zur Hälfte aufgeregt. Durch das Rauschen seines Blutes konnte er das Klappern des Besteckes und die Gespräche der anderen Gäste im Hintergrund hören, eine Kellnerin rief nach mehr Kaffee, ein Kunde lief vorüber... alles im gesamten Dinger nahm seinen gewohnten Verlauf... und jeder der Anwesenden, außer Cas und ihm natürlich, war absolut unwissend darüber, was unter ihrem Tisch vor sich ging.

In seinem Inneren kochte es, er stand kurz davor, überzusprudeln. Dean hielt den Atem an.

Cas flüsterte: „Ich will, dass du für mich ejakulierst. Jetzt.“

Es brach über Dean herein, peitschte durch in durch und dann pulsierte eine Flut warmen Samens aus Deans Schwanz, direkt auf Cas' heiße Hände. Dean saß starr auf seinem Platz und hielt die Luft an. Er fühlte, wie sein Torso einmal zu Beginn zuckte, doch es gelang ihm, es kaum nach außen hin zu zeigen.

Er regte sich nicht und spürte, wie Wellen der Ekstase durch seinen Körper rollten, aus ihm heraus und in Cas' Hand.

Dean konnte letzten Endes einen langen, vorsichtigen Atemzug holen und noch einen und noch einen. Cas säuberte ihn auf magische Weise, verstaute Deans Glied behutsam und schloss den Reißverschluss.

„Danke, Dean“, sagte Cas.

„ _Heilige Hölle,_ Cas“, stieß Dean atemlos hervor.

„Ist Ella... sind ihre Fähigkeiten... angenehm, Dean?“, erkundigte sich Cas. Dean hatte wieder ausreichend Atem geschöpft, um sich Cas zuzuwenden und stellte fest, dass dieser so elend und bestürzt (und beschwipst) aussah, dass Dean ihn am liebsten in die Arme schließen würde.

„Es gibt keine Ella, Cas“, gestand Dean. „Ich habe sie erfunden.“

„Was?“

„Da ist keine Frau. Ich habe bloß versucht, Sam auf eine falsche Spur zu locken. Es gibt nur dich.“

Cas blinzelte. „Ich bin... verwirrt.“ Für einen Moment starrte er auf den Tisch.

„Tut mir leid, falls ich einen Handjob unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen erhalten habe“, gab Dean leicht schuldbewusst von sich.

„Ich hätte ohnehin daran denken müssen, es dir anzubieten. Es war mir ein Vergnügen“, ließ Cas selbstvergessen verlauten, ohne seinen Blick von der Tischplatte zu lösen.

Einige Sekunden später sagte er: „Dean... ich würde mir für dich einen Lebenspartner wünschen, der dich glücklich macht. Allerdings... muss ich gestehen, dass ich froh bin, dass du mit niemand anderem Federn getestet hast.“ Cas beäugte Deans Bierglas. „Trinkst du deinen Alkohol noch, Dean?“ Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten hob er das Glas und kippte den Rest des Bieres in einem Zug. Er knallte das Glas zurück auf den Tisch, sprach „Ich sehe dich später“ und verschwand.

Einen Herzschlag später erschien er erneut. „Oh, du solltest Flanagans am heutigen Abend besser meiden. Ich habe ihnen deinen Namen für die Rechnung genannt.“ Daraufhin verschwand er wieder.

 


	8. Interior Decorating

_Anmerkung der Autorin – Nur eine Warnung, Veränderungen auf emotionaler Ebene und ernstere Themen sind am Horizont erkennbar. Außerdem werdet ihr vielleicht ab einem bestimmten Punkt erkennen, dass ich ein Ornithologe bin (ja, wirklich), der einige Ansichten darüber hat, wie geflügelte Kreaturen gebaut sind und wie sie sich naturgemäß verhalten würden. Meine Interpretation von Engeln entspricht nicht immer dem Standard, nur als Info vorneweg. Dies wird in späteren Kapiteln offensichtlicher._

 

Natürlich ließ Sam diese ganze Ella-Geschichte nicht auf sich beruhen. Er löcherte ihn die gesamte Fahrt zurück zum Bunker mit Fragen, auf die er keine Antworten wusste.

„Würdest du _bitte_ aufhören, mich zu nerven?“, forderte Dean schließlich.

„Aber Dean, es ist nur… du hast verflucht nochmal _gestammelt_ , als du von ihr erzählt hast!“, sagte Sam. „Das tust du nur, wenn du wirklich an jemandem interessiert bist. Dieses Verhalten habe ich bisher vielleicht zweimal bei dir beobachten können. Und einmal war es in deinem neunten Schuljahr! Wie zur Hölle kann es sein, dass ich sie nie getroffen habe? Wann hattest du überhaupt die Gelegenheit, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen?“

„Oh, nun, weißt du“, setzte Dean an. „Sie… lebt ziemlich weit weg, also… äh… skypen wir viel. Von meinem Zimmer aus.“

„Ha!“, rief Sam aus und klang überaus befriedigt. „Nun, das erklärt es.“

„Erklärt was?“

„Seit ein paar Wochen verschwindest du jeden Tag nach dem Abendessen in deinem Zimmer. Keine Filme, keine Bars, nur schnurstracks in dein Zimmer. Und du hast richtig gute Laune gehabt, insbesondere in der letzten Woche. Ich habe mich gefragt, was zum Teufel vor sich geht. Es ist nämlich, wie dir klar sein dürfte, nicht normal für dich, guter Stimmung zu sein.“

Dean zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger und Sam lachte. Sam fuhr fort und wechselte unvermittelt in seine von Herzen kommende, von brüderlicher Zuneigung getränkte Stimme. „Ernsthaft, Dean. Ich freue mich für dich. Obwohl ich mir gewünscht hätte, dass du es mir _gesagt_ hättest. Und irgendwie hatte ich immer gehofft…“ Er verstummte.

„Was?“

„Oh, nichts“, wehrte Sam ab. „Nichts. Sag, reicht die Internetgeschwindigkeit zum Skypen? Ist die WLAN-Stärke in Ordnung? Ich könnte versuchen, die Leistung zu erhöhen.“

„Es ruckelt nur ein wenig, ist nicht allzu schlimm“, gab Dean zu – tatsächlich verringerte sich die Signalstärke des WLAN hin und wieder, wenn er sich ein Pornovideo ansah und ließ die Wiedergabe ins Stottern geraten. Ein Signal durch diese dicken Betonwände zu schleusen war alles andere als leicht.

„Ich werde sehen, ob ich da was machen kann“, versprach Sam. „Es wäre doch eine Schande, wenn das Skypegespräch mit Ella _ausgerechnet im falschen Moment_ einfrieren würde, nicht wahr? Weißt du, ich bin wirklich erstaunt, dass ich in letzter Zeit rein gar nichts aus deinem Zimmer _gehört_ habe. Früher habe ich alle möglichen schrecklichen Geräusche hören können. Plötzlich gar nichts mehr! Du musst es, äh, _unter Kontrolle haben?_ “

„Würdest du einfach die Klappe halten?“, verlangte Dean.

Sam grinste und fügte hinzu: „Besonders nach dieser Dusche. Oh! Das war in Iowa! Richtig? Du musst sie gerade kennengelernt haben!“ Er begann zu lachen. „Du hast an sie gedacht!“

„Hör endlich mit dem verfluchten Scheiß auf“, wiederholte Dean unwirsch, was Sam regelrecht in hämisches Gelächter ausbrechen ließ.

Wenn Sam ihm bereits wegen einem verdammten Skypegespräch mit einer Frau dermaßen die Hölle heißmachte, ja, dann wäre es ein absoluter Albtraum, wenn Sam jemals erfahren würde, was wirklich vor sich geht. Schlussfolgerung #3 wurde immer wichtiger.

Schlussfolgerung Drei war natürlich:  _ Es ist absolut notwendig, dass Sam es nicht rausfindet. _

Die meiste Zeit des Tages hielt sich Dean in der Garage auf und werkelte am Impala (Ölwechsel, Tuning und außerdem reparierte er einen der Scheibenwischer, der auf mysteriöse Weise vor ungefähr einer Woche verbogen worden war). Sam nahm sich am Nachmittag eines der anderen Autos um reihenweise Besorgungen zu machen.

Als Dean letzten Endes abends wieder den Bunker betrat, sprach Sam ihn an. „Hey, ich habe einige Dinge für das WLAN besorgt und wollte dir zeigen, was ich in deinem Zimmer gemacht habe.“ Er führte Dean den Flur entlang.

Dean konnte „Saturday Night Fever“ spielen hören, bevor Sam die Tür öffnete.

Sam stieß Deans Schlafzimmertür weit auf und Dean stieß von wahrhaftigem Entsetzen erfüllt aus: „Was zum TEUFEL hast du GETAN!?“

Die Bee Gees sangen in voller Lautstärke aus einem Ghettoblaster, der aus der Ära der achtziger Jahre stammte, „Saturday Night Fever“. Der ganze Raum war in glitzernde, silberne Lichter getaucht, die über die Wände glitten und einer kleinen, batteriebetriebenen Discokugel entstammten, die mittig von der Decke baumelte (komplettiert wurde all dies von Scheinwerfern, die aus zwei Richtungen darauf gerichtet waren); eine rote Lavalampe zierte eine der Ecken; und sogar von der Tür aus konnte Dean irgendeine abstruse Sexschaukel-Konstruktion in einer weiteren Ecke des Raumes ausmachen. Schwarzes Gummi mit separaten Halterungen für die Füße und einem praktischen Loch direkt in der Mitte der Sitzfläche.

Und die Hasenohren und der Schwanz waren ordentlich auf der Schaukel drapiert. Gemeinsam mit einem absolut gigantischen Gummidildo, der über einen Fuß lang zu sein schien.

Der Dildo vibrierte und zitterte geräuschvoll.

Sam schüttelte sich vor Lachen.

„Was zur HÖLLE hast du mit MEINEM ZIMMER gemacht?!“, rief Dean, betrat das Zimmer und drehte sich um die eigene Achse, doch je mehr er sich umsah, desto mehr entdeckte er. „My Little Pony“ Poster hingen an jeder gottverdammten Wand. Das Bett war ordentlich gemacht, mit einer Fleecetagesdecke in Tigeroptik und Zebraprintwurfkissen bestückt und Dean war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er unter all dem Grauen ein Leopardenmuster erspähen konnte. Eine enorme Flasche Massageöl stand auf seinem Nachtschrank, neben einer weiteren Lavalampe UND einem leuchtend roten Analstöpsel, der mit blinkenden Weihnachtsbaumlichtern dekoriert war. Dean drehte sich weiter, sein Mund stand sperrangelweit offen, und Sam klappte im Türrahmen beinahe zusammen, so sehr lachte er. Da war ein weiteres Paar Häschenohren, über zwei Fuß lang und permanent an der Wand über seinem Bett befestigt, direkt neben einem funkelnden, fliegenden Pegasus-Einhorn, dem ein gewaltiger Regenbogen aus dem Hintern zu schießen schien. Ein ganzes Set neuer altmodischer Pornoheftchen lag auf jeder verfügbaren Oberfläche (naja, zumindest die könnten nützlich sein), begleitet von einer Fülle winziger Keramikeinhörner, die absolut überall im Raum verteilt waren. In der dritten Ecke stand tatsächlich ein Sitzsack. Aus WILDLEDER. Ein PINKFARBENER Wildledersitzsack. Dean schrie auf, als er sich schließlich mit der letzten Ecke konfrontiert sah, in der ein lebensgroßer Pappaufsteller von John Travolta in seiner klassischen Saturday Night Fever Tanzpose stand, unmittelbar hinter der Tür.

„Ich wollte nur, dass… Ella…“, würgte Sam hervor, „dein… wahres Ich sieht.“ Er krümmte sich erneut vor Lachen. „Oh mein Gott, der Ausdruck auf deinem _Gesicht_ , als du den _Analstöpsel_ gesehen hast!“

„Ich _glaub‘_ das verflucht nochmal nicht.“ Dean sah sich fassungslos um. „Kann ein Mann keine GOTTVERDAMMTE PRIVATSPHÄRE in seinem GOTTVERDAMMTEN ZIMMER haben?“

„Geschieht dir recht, weil du mir nicht erzählt hast, dass du endlich eine Person getroffen hast, die du wirklich magst.“ Sam gelang es lediglich, diesen einen Satz zu äußern, bevor er erneut von einer Lachsalve geschüttelt wurde. „ _Ich kann nicht… glauben… dass du wirklich… Hasenohren für sie gekauft hast!_ “ Er bog sich abermals vor Lachen und keuchte schließlich: „Als Cas diese Sache über die Ohren gesagt hat, wusste ich, dass irgendwas faul ist, und ich habe sie gefunden – SIEH mich nicht so an, ich wollte nicht schnüffeln, ich habe sie unter deinem Bett entdeckt, als ich das verfluchte Loch für das Internetkabel gebohrt habe – ich fand die Ohren, das war ungefähr zur Mittagszeit, und dann kam mir die ganze Idee und ich habe den kompletten Nachmittag damit verbracht, über Trödelmärkte zu hetzen. Oh, _Gott_ , dein Gesicht als du _Travolta_ gesehen hast! Allein dafür war es das wert!“ Er begann wieder zu kichern.

„SCHAFF DIESEN MÜLL HIER RAUS“, brüllte Dean, obwohl er tatsächlich zugeben musste, dass es verdammt witzig war und letztlich gluckste er ebenfalls. „Wo zur Hölle hast du überhaupt diesen scheußlichen _Wildledersitzsack_ gefunden, Sam?“

„Die Flohmärkte im ländlichen Kansas sind was ihre Inneneinrichtung betrifft nicht unbedingt auf dem aktuellsten Stand“, brachte Sam um Luft ringend hervor. „Ach und du musst dich nicht sorgen, der Analstöpsel und der Dildo sind brandneu, du kannst sie also gefahrlos verwenden. UND der Dildo vibriert! Und er ist 14 ZOLL LANG! ICH WUSSTE, DAS WÜRDE DIR GEFALLEN!“ Sam brach wieder in hilfloses Gelächter aus und Dean warf einige der Zebrakissen nach ihm, die Sam mit Leichtigkeit abwehrte. Sam gelang es irgendwann, sich ausreichend unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, um einen vernünftigen Satz hervorzubringen. „Ich habe dir einen eigenen WLAN-Router besorgt und die Geschwindigkeit erhöht. Die _Auflösung_ deiner Skypevideos sollte nun _fantastisch_ sein. Sie sollte in der Lage sein, _jedes noch so winzige Detail deines Zimmers sehen zu können._ “

Er kicherte erneut und Dean hatte endlich Erfolg damit, ihn aus dem Raum zu werfen.

Natürlich ging Cas völlig locker damit um, als er eine halbe Stunde später auftauchte. Dean hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, irgendetwas davon zu verändern – er lag lediglich auf der Tigerdecke ausgestreckt und starrte geschlagen auf die sich drehende Discokugel. Sogar der Soundtrack von „Saturday Night Fever“ lief weiterhin.

Cas erschien in der Mitte des Raumes, sah sich gelassen um und sagte: „Du hast einige Ausschmückungen an deinem Raum vorgenommen, Dean.“

„Du bist manchmal wirklich der Engel der Untertreibung, wusstest du das?“, meinte Dean.

Cas antwortete nicht. Er drehte sich im Kreis und inspizierte seine Umgebung. „Dean, mir war nicht bewusst, dass du kleine, bunte Pferde magst.“

„Das ist Sams Auffassung eines Witzes“, versuchte Dean zu erklären. „Ich interessiere mich für nichts von diesem Zeug wirklich.“

„Oh. Das ist also nichts, was du persönlich magst?“, vergewisserte sich Cas, während er sich weiterhin umsah. „Gestreifte Raubtiere? Kleine, drehende Spiegel? Dieser große, tanzende Mann in Weiß?“

Dean musste lachen. „Nein, das ist nicht wirklich mein Fall.“

„Hm.“ Cas wanderte nun im Raum umher und betrachtete alles genauer. „Interessante Stimuli. Aber wenn du sagst, dass sie für dich nicht effektiv sind, dann vertraue ich dir.“ Er blickte Dean an. „Dean, mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich dich nie gefragt habe, ob du ebenfalls Stimuli im Sinn hast. Stimuli, die du gerne versuchen würdest.“

Cas stand zufällig direkt neben der Sexschaukel. Auf der die Hasenohren und der Schwanz noch lagen. (Dean hatte den vibrierenden Dildo vor einer Weile abgeschaltet.)

„Nun“, hob Dean an. „Äh. Nur zum Spaß... wie wäre es...“

Er trat neben Cas, griff nach den Ohren und setzte sie langsam auf Cas' Kopf.

„Meine Hülle verfügt bereits über Ohren, Dean“, sagte Cas ernst, als Dean das winzige Stirnband einstellte, welches die Ohren an Ort und Stelle hielt. „Diese Ohren werden nicht zweckmäßig sein.“

„Sie müssen nicht zweckmäßig sein, Cas“, gab Dean zurück. „Hey, lass mich... ich bringe noch diese eine Sache an, nur um das Kostüm zu vervollständigen... wir testen nur das Halloweenkostüm...“ Der Hasenschwanz hatte eine kleine Klammer und nach einigem Fummeln konnte Dean ihn hinten an Cas' Trenchcoat befestigen.

„Eigentlich benötige ich auch keinen Schwanz, Dean“, merkte Cas an. „Meine wahre Form hat schon einen Schwanz.“

Dean blickte ihn überrascht an. „Du hast einen _Schwanz?_ “

Cas erwiderte den Blick verwundert. „Natürlich. Alle fliegenden Kreaturen haben einen Schwanz. Wie sollten wir sonst steuern?“

Nun, wenn er es auf diese Weise ausdrückte, klang es so offensichtlich.

Aber... meine Güte, ein _Schwanz?_

Es war so leicht, Cas für einen Menschen zu halten. Einen exzentrischen Menschen, natürlich ein wenig anders; doch im Grunde menschlich. Doch dann waren da diese Momente, manchmal, wenn Dean abrupt daran erinnert wurde, dass Castiel in der Tat etwas gänzlich anderes war.

„Also wie...“ Dean hatte sich ernsthaft dabei ertappt, wie er „Wie lang ist er?“ fragen wollte, aber plötzlich erschien es ihm so mordsmäßig zweideutig und Dean wurde auf einmal so schüchtern, dass er lediglich den Mund schloss und einige Schritte zurück trat.

Dort stand Cas und sah ihn an, mit den _kleinen HASENOHREN_ auf dem Kopf! Eines von ihnen ragte steil in die Höhe, das andere war leicht geknickt und, oh mein Gott, es war so urkomisch und liebenswert und Cas guckte aufgrund Deans Gesichtsausdrucks derart verdutzt aus der Wäsche. Dean drehte schlichtweg durch und Cas verengte seine Augen so sehr, dass es wie ein Wunder erschien, dass er überhaupt noch etwas sehen konnte. Dean spähte ein wenig um Cas herum, sodass er hinter ihn sehen konnte, und dort prangte der flauschige, weiße Schwanz, an der exakt richtigen Stelle. Es war zu verflucht witzig; es war _perfekt._

„Wieso lachst du, Dean?“, fragte Cas.

„Oh, ich bin nur fröhlich“, erwiderte Dean und verbiss sich ein weiteres Lachen. „Könntest du, äh... könntest du... dich für eine Sekunde auf mein Bett legen?“ Die Sexschaukel hatte ihren Reiz, aber Dean hatte noch immer dieses verdammte Bild von Cas im Kopf, wie er auf dem Impala ausgestreckt lag, oder zumindest auf dem Bett. Dean würde den Hasenschwanz nicht sehen können, aber...

Cas setzte sich gehorsam auf die Bettkante, legte sich zurück und sah zu Dean auf. Mit diesen verdammten OHREN AUF SEINEM KOPF. Auf der mit Tigermuster versehenen Tagesdecke. Mit den Zebrawurfkissen. Die gottverdammte Lavalampe in der Ecke. Der gigantische, blinkende Analstöpsel. Die wirbelnden Lichter der Discokugel überall. Alte Playboyhefte um ihn herum verteilt.

Dean hätte gedacht, dass es wahnsinnig komisch sein würde, doch er fühlte, wie er unverzüglich errötete und musste seinen Blick abwenden. Dieser verfluchte Sam... irgendwie war er wahrhaftig über annehmbare Stimuli gestolpert.

Dean _hörte_ Cas' sanftes Einatmen, _wusste, dass Cas wusste_ , was Dean dachte und einen Augenblick später hatte sich Cas geräuschlos erhoben, war bei Dean angelangt und zog ihn an einem Arm in Richtung des Bettes. Dort schälte er Dean behutsam aus seiner Kleidung. Trainingshose. Shorts. T-Shirt. „Ich hatte vor, visuelle Stimuli zu testen, aber ich denke, es sind schon ausreichend vorhanden.“ Cas griff nach dem Massageöl, gab ein wenig davon auf eine seiner Hände, stellte die Flasche ab, rieb seine Hände aneinander, sah auf – diese _verfluchten Ohren, mein Gott_ – und sagte: „Wie wäre es mit einer Massage?“

Dean hatte angenommen, dass Cas sich unverzüglich seinem Schwanz widmen würde, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass Cas – glaubt es oder nicht – eine gesittete, ausgewachsene Massage begann. Cas sorgte dafür, dass Dean mit dem Gesicht nach unten lag und knetete Deans Schultern gewissenhaft. Offensichtlich hatte Cas irgendwie, irgendwo eine anständige Massagetechnik aufgegriffen. ( _Eines Tages_ , dachte Dean, _werde ich ihn wirklich wegen seiner „Nachforschungen“ befragen._ )

_ Cas bearbeitete Dean vom Kopf bis zu den Zehenspitzen, löste die Knoten aus seinem Rücken und den Schultern, massierte sich seinen Weg über seine Gliedmaßen bis in Deans Finger und Zehen. All das war so ungemein entspannend, dass Dean beinahe nicht mehr an diese ganze Sexsache gedacht hätte. (Fast.) Cas' Hände fühlten sich so verflucht gut an. _

Irgendwie war es auch echt süß. Beinahe als würde Cas wirklich versuchen, sich um Dean zu kümmern… nicht nur um ihn emotionslos als Versuchsobjekt A in Cas‘ kleinem Menschen-Biologieexperiment zu beobachten. Als würde er wirklich darauf aus sein, dass Dean sich gut fühlte, auf jegliche Art, die ihm möglich war.

 _Der Vorfall heute Morgen im Diner war ebenfalls interessant_ , grübelte Dean, als er fast unter Cas‘ starken Händen, die sich mit einem Knoten in Deans Schulter beschäftigten, einschlummerte.

 _Diese Diner-Geschichte war interessant._ Naja, mitten in einem belebten Diner einen runtergeholt zu bekommen war ohne Frage spannend, doch auch Cas‘ Reaktion auf „Ella“ war zweifelsohne eindrucksvoll gewesen.

Als wäre er eifersüchtig gewesen oder dergleichen.

Dean war sich dennoch weiterhin sicher, dass er lediglich Testobjekt A für Cas war. Nur das Hobby des Monats. Cas war vermutlich nur besorgt gewesen, dass seine „Fähigkeiten“ nicht auf der Höhe waren und nicht wegen Dean im Speziellen.

Weil, das Ding war, Cas war niemals auch nur _im Mindesten_ _erregt_.

Und er ließ es beständig nicht zu, dass Dean in küsste. Oder ihn in irgendeiner Weise umarmte. Diese Linie war so konsequent und doch so stillschweigend gezogen worden, dass Dean zögerte, danach zu fragen, aus Angst, dass Cas davon vollkommen abgeschreckt werden würde. Doch das Muster war äußerst klar ersichtlich: Cas gestattete es Dean niemals wirklich, seine Hände an ihn zu legen. Küsse, Umarmungen jeder Art und natürlich wahrhaftiger Sex, Gott bewahre, schien alles vom Tisch zu sein.

_Die Blowjobs und all das sind schlicht fantastisch,_ _ dachte Dean.  _ _Ich beklage mich nicht… Ich beklage mich definitiv nicht._

_Ich beklage mich nicht._

_Ich beklage mich nicht._

_Okay, ich beklage mich._

Wenn Dean vollkommen ehrlich zu sich war (was er im Allgemeinen zu meiden versuchte), wurde es langsam äußerst frustrierend. Sogar ein wenig ärgerlich.

„Du verspannst dich“, sagte Cas. „Entspann dich einfach.“ Seine Hände gruben sich härter in Deans Schultern und Dean versuchte, all das Zeug in seinem Kopf zu vergessen und die Massage zu genießen.

Eine volle Stunde später lag Dean in einem Zustand glückseliger Entrückung auf seinem Rücken, Cas knetete unverwandt langsam die Muskeln seiner Schenkel hinauf, als Dean erkannte, dass Cas‘ Hände endlich näher zu Deans Schritt glitten. Auch wenn Cas gerade eine gewissenhafte Muskelmassage an seinem Oberschenkel vornahm, befanden sich die Schenkel natürlich in direkter Nähe zu gewissen anderen Körperregionen und Cas bettete bisweilen eine Hand auf dem Schaft von Deans Glied, und dann begann er, ihn leicht zu drücken und Deans Hoden zu massieren, bevor er zu seinen Schenkeln zurückkehrte. Dean war so unglaublich entspannt, dass er sogar ein wenig erstaunt war, zu entdecken, dass er einen Steifen bekam. Als der Ständer vollends hart war, schien die Massage abrupt vorüber zu sein und Cas verlagerte seine Aufmerksamkeit (und beide Hände) geschmeidig auf Deans Schwanz und Eier. Seine Hände, glitschig und warm vom Massageöl, verwöhnten Deans Härte mehr und mehr, bis Dean sich zu winden begann, stöhnte und dessen Glied härter und härter wurde.

Dean öffnete seine Augen und sah Castiel über sich stehen.

Da stand Cas, an der Seite des Bettes, direkt über ihn gelehnt, und sah auf ihn herab, stets ruhig und still, sein Augenmerk auf Deans Körpermitte fokussiert. Dean blickte von unten auf Cas‘ bekanntes Profil, auf seinen konzentrieren Ausdruck; auf die ernsten Augen, das weich aussehende Haar (mit den _Hasenohren! Die Hasenohren waren so herrlich, oh Gott! Und die Discolichter!_ ) Das vertraute Outfit mit dem hellen Trenchcoat und dem weißen Hemd; die dunkle Anzugjacke, die unter dem Mantel kaum auszumachen war; die blaue Krawatte, die nach unten hing, da sich Cas nach vorne beugte. Die lächerlichen Lichter der Discokugel glitten über alles. Die Lichter gaben allem einen Hauch von Unwirklichkeit, der Dean einen surrealen Moment bescherte, in dem er dachte: _Vielleicht habe ich diesen letzten Monat nur geträumt? Weil das in Wirklichkeit absolut unmöglich ist. Nichts davon ist möglich._ Deans Atem brach mittlerweile als Keuchen aus ihm heraus und Cas hielt inne, um seine Hand erneut mit Massageöl zu benetzen, bevor er eine glitschige Faust fest um Deans Eichel legte und diese langsam an Deans gesamter Länge herabgleiten ließ. Und wieder. Und wieder. Mit der anderen Hand drückte er beherzt Deans Hoden. „Gott, GOTT, das ist gut, ja, _mach das nochmal_ “, keuchte Dean. Cas‘ Augen huschten zu Deans Gesicht und hielten dessen Blick für einen Herzschlag.

Dieser ausdruckslose Blick… (und die _Hasenohren!_ )

Cas unterbrach den Blickkontakt und sah zurück auf Deans Leistengegend. Ruhig wie eh und je. Ruhig und gelassen.

Das Ende seiner Krawatte strich über die Spitze von Deans Erektion.

Auf einmal brach etwas über Dean herein und er hatte _das intensive Verlangen, Cas anzufassen._ Er wollte eine _Verbindung_ , er wollte dafür sorgen, dass Cas etwas spürte, dass Cas _reagierte_ … er wollte… _mehr,_ etwas _Näheres._ Cas fuhr mit seiner heißen, schlüpfrigen Hand ein weiteres Mal Deans Schaft entlang und plötzlich konnte Dean nicht mehr stillhalten. Er streckte sich und packte Cas‘ Mantel grob mit beiden Händen, sagte „Komm _her_ “, zerrte ihn näher zu sich und brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht. Gleichzeitig rollte sich Dean etwas in Cas‘ Richtung, sodass sein Schwanz nun direkt gegen Cas‘ Hemd gepresst wurde. Cas zuckte vor Überraschung zusammen und musste von Deans Glied ablassen, um sich mit beiden Händen auf der Tagesdecke abzustützen, eine Hand links und die andere rechts von Dean, doch er ließ ihn gewähren. Die sanfte, leicht kratzige Berührung von Cas‘ Hemd an Deans Ständer war überwältigend und Dean drängte sich heftig gegen Cas und zog ihn noch weiter hinab auf das Bett. Er stieß nahezu instinktiv gegen Cas‘ Körper, fühlte die warme Festigkeit von Cas‘ Fleisch (Cas‘ Fleisch!) unter dessen Hemd. Er wusste, dass Cas nun in der Lage sein musste, _seinen Schwanz zu fühlen_ , zu spüren, wie er sich gegen ihn bewegte. Dennoch sagte Cas nichts; er wirkte unverändert ruhig, fokussiert, aufmerksam. „Gib mir etwas ZURÜCK, verdammt nochmal!“, murmelte Dean, woraufhin Cas ihm bloß einen verwirrten Blick sandte.

Dean fühlte erneut, wie Cas‘ Krawatte über ihn strich, stöhnte, griff nach der Krawatte und wickelte deren Ende um seine Eichel. Die _Krawatte! Cas‘ Krawatte!_ Sie war kühl und seidig, sie war _ein Teil von Cas_ , sie war der einzige Teil von Cas, an dem er sich wirklich festhalten zu können schien und obwohl die Krawatte nicht der meist gewollte Teil war, konnte Dean damit arbeiten. „Komm _näher,_ du Bastard“, knurrte Dean, riss Cas mit seiner anderen Hand noch näher zu sich und versuchte, die Krawatte noch weiter um seinen Schaft zu schlingen. Diese ganze Sache geriet völlig außer Kontrolle und wurde verwirrend, Deans Bewegungen wurden chaotisch und unkoordiniert, denn einen Plan gab es nicht wirklich, es gab nur noch Dean, der Castiel wie verrückt begrabschte und dessen Krawatte wie besessen um seinen Schwanz wickelte. Der Atem stockte ihm in der Kehle, seine Erektion pochte und er kam der Erlösung gefährlich nahe.

„Dir gefällt das“, sprach Cas mit ernsterer Stimme als gewöhnlich. „Ja“, stöhnte Dean und stieß abermals gegen Cas. Cas legte seine Hand über Deans. Cas‘ Hand, glitschig vom Massageöl, über Deans Hand, über der blauen Krawatte, die um Deans Schwanz herum lag.

Cas drückte zu.

Dean schrie „Ja, _ja_ , AH, AH, AH!“ und begann, hart gegen Cas zu stoßen, in seine Krawatte, in seine Hand. Er drückte gegen ihn und rieb sich wie ein hirnloses Tier an seiner Brust.

… und plötzlich spürte Dean, wie Cas‘ Hand von seinem Steifen abließ. Und wie er seitlich gegen Deans Bein sackte. Dean dachte, dass Cas in eine andere Position wechselte, sah zu ihm auf und wartete bereits auf ein weiteres trockenes: „Hier ist ein neuer Stimulus, Dean.“

Aber Cas‘ Augen waren glasig und ziellos. Sein Gesicht war schockierend bleich, seine Lippen blau.

Etwas stimmte nicht.

„Cas?“, fragte Dean, eisige Furcht kroch sein Rückgrat entlang, als Cas vollkommen schlaff vom Bett rutschte. Er stürzte leicht zur Seite geneigt und sein Gesicht streifte die Ecke des Nachtschrankes. Die Hasenohren flogen davon und rutschten einige Meter zur Seite.

„Cas? _Cas?!_ “, rief Dean, während er zur Bettkante krabbelte, um nach ihm zu sehen.

Castiel lag besinnungslos auf dem Boden, sein Gesicht weiß wie der Tod, die Augen halb geöffnet.

Es war mit Abstand der effektivste Erektions-Killer, den Dean in seinem ganzen Leben erfahren hatte. Zwischen einem Herzschlag und dem Nächsten war Deans Ständer vollends verschwunden, sein Glied erschlafft und der lauernde Orgasmus ins Nichts verflüchtigt, als er vom Bett sprang und sich neben Cas kniete. „Cas? Cas, kannst du mich hören? Cas, was ist los, _CAS? CAS?!_ “ Dean begann, ihn sanft zu schütteln und ihm auf die Wange zu klatschen. Aber Cas schien bewusstlos zu sein. Was zur Hölle war hier los?

„SAM!“, brüllte Dean. „SAMMY! IRGENDWAS STIMMT NICHT MIT CAS! KOMM HER!“

Sam war derjenige, der mehr über Engel wusste; es war Sam, der den ganzen verdammten Wälzer „Die Physiologie der Engel“ gelesen hatte. Und es war Sam, der außerdem besser in Erste-Hilfe war. Wenn es um die guten alten blutenden Wunden ging, wusste Dean exakt, was zu tun war; doch bei Dingen wie mysteriösen Ohnmachtsanfällen war Sam definitiv die bessere Wahl.

„SAM!“, dröhnte Dean erneut. Einen Moment später erkannte er, dass Sam hier hereinplatzen und Dean völlig nackt mit Castiel und einigen sehr kompromittierenden „Stimuli“, die um das Bett verteilt lagen, vorfinden würde.

Und plötzlich war es Dean scheißegal. Auf einmal kümmerte es ihn kein bisschen, wenn Sam es herausfände.

Dean machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sich etwas anzuziehen. Das würde Zeit vergeuden.

 _Wo zur Hölle blieb Sam? Oh, gottverdammt, die verfluchten „Grenzen“._ Dean rannte zur Tür (weiterhin komplett nackt), steckte seinen Kopf hinaus und donnerte: „SAM! KOMM HER! MIT CAS STIMMT WAS NICHT!“ Und da war Sam, der bereits den Flur entlang auf ihn zu rannte.

Sam stürmte hinein, kam schlitternd zum Stehen und nahm den Anblick des völlig nackten Dean, der neben dem besinnungslosen Castiel hockte, in sich auf. Sam rief: „Dean, WOAH, Mann, zieh dir deine verdammten Shorts an! Was ist mit Cas passiert?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, er ist einfach, einfach ohnmächtig geworden, ist einfach umgekippt! Ich weiß nicht, was ihm fehlt!“

„Okay, okay, beruhige dich. Und _zieh dir Unterwäsche an_ , meine Güte. Cas?“ Sam überprüfte Cas‘ Puls und dessen Atmung, indes Dean sich seine Boxershorts anzog.

„Er atmet“, berichtete Sam nach einem Augenblick. „Sein Herz schlägt. Er hat sich das Gesicht zerschrammt, aber ich kann sonst keine richtigen Verletzungen feststellen. Was ist geschehen? Ist er einfach so hier aufgetaucht? Hat er gesprochen?“

„Er, er, ja, er hat geredet, aber aus heiterem Himmel verlor er einfach das _Bewusstsein_ “, antwortete Dean und kniete sich ebenfalls wieder neben Cas hin. „Ich weiß nicht, was ihm _fehlt_ , Sammy, ich weiß nicht, was _passiert_ ist, ich weiß nicht, was ich _tun_ soll–“

„Beruhige dich. Hey. Beruhige dich, Dean.“ Sam sah Dean an und legte eine Hand auf dessen Arm. „Er wird wieder. Du flippst aus, Dean. Beruhige dich.“

Dean atmete tief durch.

Sam fuhr fort: „Du bist ausgetickt, weil er dich dabei erwischt hat, wie du, naja, was auch immer mit Ella gemacht hast, richtig? Aber bleib locker, es ist in Ordnung, es ist, äh, tatsächlich ziemlich zum Schreien, aber sieh mal, er atmet, ihm geht es vermutlich gut, er wusste wahrscheinlich, dass er ohnmächtig werden würde und kam her, um an einem sicheren Ort zu sein. Möglicherweise hat er nicht einmal bemerkt, was du getan hast. Hier, zieh deine Hose an.“ Sam hob Deans Trainingshose vom Boden auf und warf sie ihm zu. Er sah Cas an und fügte hinzu: „Scheiße, er wacht auf. Verdammt, Dean, _reiß dich zusammen_ , setz dich zu ihm und ich verstecke das Zeug.“

Dean starrte ihn an. „Das Zeug?“

„Regel Nummer Eins, wenn es um Pornos geht, Dean“, erwiderte Sam, flitzte durch das Zimmer und hob die Magazine auf. Und den Dildo. Und das Massageöl. Und die Hasenohren. Und er schmiss eine Decke über die Sexschaukel. „Regel Nummer Eins: Wenn ein verfluchter Engel des Herrn in deinem Zimmer auftaucht, dann _versteckst du deine Pornos unverzüglich._ “

„Ja… ich… vergesse das immer wieder“, sagte Dean, der schließlich erkannte, dass Sam der Meinung war, Dean wäre nackt gewesen, weil er Skype-Sex mit der fiktiven Ella gehabt hatte.

Und Sam versuchte hilfsbereit, die Beweismittel vor Castiel zu verstecken.

Während Sam die zehn Millionen Pornoheftchen und Sexspielzeuge, die im gesamten Raum verteilt waren, einsammelte, wischte Dean diskret mit einem Zipfel seiner Hose das Massageöl von Cas‘ Händen. Besser wenn Sam dies nicht bemerkte.

„Was hat Ella gesehen?“, wollte Sam wissen und stopfte ungefähr fünfzig der antiken Playboys unter das Bett. „Hat sie gesehen, wie Cas erschienen ist?“

„Äh“, äußerte Dean, „äh. Ich habe… den Laptop zugeknallt.“

Sam rollte mit den Augen. „Das wirst du später wieder gutmachen müssen.“

„Richtig…“, stimmte Dean zu.

Sam hatte mit seiner Annahme, dass Cas aufwachte, richtig gelegen; einige Momente später begannen Cas‘ Hände zu zucken und seine Augen öffneten sich. Sogleich sah er sich im Raum um. Dean war dies bereits mehrfach bei Cas aufgefallen; er besaß den Reflex eines Soldaten, sofort die Umgebung zu inspizieren, wenn man an einem unerwarteten Ort aufwachte. Cas registrierte am Rande ihre Gesichter, sagte „Sam? Dean?“ und musterte den Raum noch etwas genauer. Dann versuchte er, sich aufzusetzen und hinter sich zu sehen.

„Cas, bist du okay?“, fragte Dean und stützte ihn, sodass er sich in eine sitzende Position bringen konnte.

„Dean… es tut mir leid“, sagte Cas mit dünner Stimme.

„Was zur Hölle ist passiert? Geht es dir wirklich gut?“

„Nur eine… temporäre Angelegenheit. Ich bin in Ordnung.“ Cas sah zu Sam auf. „Hallo, Sam.“

Sam erstarrte. Er hielt gerade den letzten Stapel in Händen; einen gewaltigen Arm voller Magazine, der von dem blinkenden, mit weihnachtlichen Lichtern umwickelten, roten Analstöpsel und den Hasenohren gekrönt wurde. Er warf einen Blick auf den Analstöpsel, räusperte sich und sagte: „Hey, Cas.“ Cas wendete seinen Blick nicht von ihm ab und Dean beobachtete erfreut, wie Sams Gesicht allmählich die exakt gleiche Farbe wie der Analstöpsel annahm. Sam scharrte leicht mit den Füßen, legte den enormen, blinkenden Analstöpsel äußerst langsam auf das Bett und bedeckte ihn beiläufig mit einem der Zebrakissen, welches das Ding nicht im Entferntesten verbergen konnte. Sam räusperte sich erneut. „Also, Cas… dir geht es gut?“

„Ja, Sam, danke.“ Cas betrachtete neugierig die hellen Lichter, die noch immer unter dem Kissen hervor drangen und wild blinkten.

Sam schloss seine Augen für eine Sekunde, bevor er etliche weitere Kissen über dem Analstöpsel auftürmte.

Cas setzte sich weiter auf. „Mir geht es gut, wirklich. Es tut mir leid. Es war nicht meine Absicht, euch zu beunruhigen.“ Cas richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Dean. „Dean, warst du… hast du…“ Er kam schwankend auf die Füße und legte eine Hand auf seinen Kopf. Er sah zurück zu Sam. „Sam, weswegen versteckst du all die… Gegenstände?“

Sam erwiderte hastig: „Oh, das hat keinen Grund, ich dachte nur, ich könnte… aufräumen. Dean hat, äh, experimentiert… mit… Schau, Cas, wieso kommst du nicht mit mir und, äh, Dean, du… äh, _räumst weiter auf_ , wieso ziehst du dir nicht etwas… mehr… an und… überprüfst vielleicht deinen _Laptop_ , Dean, und ich gehe mit Cas in den Hauptraum.“

Eine Sekunde später zog Sam Cas bereits in Richtung der Tür, eine Hand an dessen Ellbogen. Sam führte ihn gerade aus dem Zimmer, als Dean plötzlich den _verfluchten Hasenschwanz_ entdeckte. _Er war noch immer an Cas‘ Mantel befestigt. Der Hasenschwanz würde alles verraten._

_Und Sam hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt._

Dean stolperte hinter ihnen zur Tür hinaus und versuchte, nach dem Schwanz zu greifen, doch er verfehlte ihn. Sowohl Cas als auch Sam drehten sich zu ihm um, sodass sie einander gegenüberstanden und der Schwanz von Sam nicht gesehen werden konnte.

„Überprüfe deinen _Laptop_ , Dean“, zischte Sam. „Du musst deinen _Laptop_ prüfen. Ich kümmere mich um Cas.“

„Mir geht es wirklich wieder gut, Sam“, wandte Cas ein.

„Ja, aber wieso leistest du mir nicht einfach für eine Weile Gesellschaft? Dean hat _Dinge zu erledigen. Nicht wahr, Dean?“_

„Aber ich bin in Ordnung“, wiederholte Cas und versuchte, sich wieder zu Deans Tür zu begeben, doch Dean erkannte unverhofft, dass Sam in ungefähr einer halben Sekunde den Hasenschwanz würde sehen können, sollte Cas sich weiter von Sam entfernen.

„GEH MIT SAM, CAS“, bellte Dean und Cas hielt verwirrt inne. Sam umschloss seinen Ellbogen und geleitete ihn in Richtung des Aufenthaltsraumes. Wie durch ein Wunder drehte sich Cas zufällig so, dass Sam den Schwanz nicht sah.

„Aber…“, setzte Cas an und bedachte Dean mit einem Blick offensichtlicher Verwirrung.

„Ich bin in einer Sekunde da, Cas“, versprach Dean verzweifelt.

Während die beiden den Flur entlang gingen, hörte Dean, wie Sam stockend und leicht konfus erklärte: „Hör mal, Cas, wegen all dem Zeug, das ich getragen habe, das Zeug in Deans Zimmer, ich weiß, dass du gesehen haben könntest, wie Dean... etwas getan hat und ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du weißt, dass alles okay ist... weil... ich weiß nicht, ob du weißt, dass... weißt du, ein Mann benötigt manchmal etwas... _Erleichterung_... und...“ _Oh Gott._ Das schrie doch geradezu nach einem Desaster, oder? Und nun musste Dean für eine Minute in seinem Zimmer ausharren, lange genug um vorzugeben, er hätte seine imaginäre, mit Messern kämpfende Freundin aus Iowa zurückgerufen und sich für das Unterbrechen ihrer erotischen Video-Sex-Sitzung wegen eines hilfsbedürftigen, kranken Engels zu entschuldigen.

Und es war nur eine Frage von Minuten, maximal, bevor Sam diesen Hasenschwanz bemerken würde!

Plötzlich hatte Dean einen Geistesblitz!

Er schloss seine Augen und schickte ein Gebet an Castiel:

„Castiel? Cas, kannst du mich hören? Castiel? Wenn du mich hören kannst – dieser gottverdammte Hasenschwanz hängt noch an deinem Mantel, kannst du ihn loswerden? Irgendwohin, _wo Sam ihn nicht sehen kann._ Sam darf ihn nicht an dir entdecken, verstehst du? Pack ihn irgendwohin, wo Sam ihn nicht sehen kann.“ Eine Sekunde später dachte Dean daran, hinzuzufügen: „Und schick ihn nicht zu den äußeren Ringen des Saturn oder so. Du kannst ihn im selben Raum lassen, in dem du dich aufhältst, sorge nur dafür, dass Sam ihn nicht sieht. Okay?“

Er wartete eine weitere Minute, öffnete seine Tür und eilte zum Hauptraum. Cas sah nun wieder vollständig genesen aus, stand dort mit dem Rücken zu Dean und sprach mit Sam (der in Deans Richtung gewandt war). Und der _Hasenschwanz war_ von Cas' Mantel _verschwunden!_ _Cas hatte ihn gehört! HALLELUJA!_

Cas war okay, der Schwanz weg und alles war gut. Dean stieß einen gewaltigen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus und fühlte sich beinahe ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen. Er ging zu ihnen rüber.

Er kam nah genug, um zu bemerken, dass Sams Gesicht rot wie eine Rübe war. Dann hörte er Cas sagen: „Aber ich verstehe nicht, _wovon_ Dean Befreiung benötigt. War er gefangen?“

Sam antwortete: „Ja, Cas, also, äh, Männer haben bestimmte... _Bedürfnisse_...“

„Oh, das ist ein Euphemismus für das Verlangen nach Orgasmen. Ich habe von diesem Ausdruck gehört.“ Cas nickte und fügte etwas besorgt hinzu: „Sam, willst du sagen, dass Dean mehr Orgasmen braucht?“

Sam warf Dean einen panischen Blick zu. „Hey, ich werde Tee machen! Für uns alle! Alles okay bei dir, Dean?“

„Ja!“, erwiderte Dean, woraufhin Sam sich umdrehte und zur Küche stürmte.

Der Hasenschwanz war an einer der hinteren Gürtelschlaufen von Sams Hose befestigt.

Dean schrie beinahe. Er musste tatsächlich beide Hände über seinen Mund legen und vergaß, zu atmen. Er starrte Sam hinterher, als dieser hastig in Richtung der Küche lief, starrte auf den flauschigen, weißen Hasenschwanz, genau auf Sams Hintern, der sanft mit jedem Schritt hüpfte.

Sam verschwand in der Küche und Dean wandte sich an Cas. Er brachte sich dazu, zunächst einmal tief durchzuatmen und mit dem Wichtigsten zu beginnen: „Dir geht es wirklich gut, Cas?“

„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, Dean. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dich beunruhigt habe. Und dass ich unsere Sitzung unterbrochen habe.“

„Cas?“

„Ja?“

„Wieso trägt Sam den Hasenschwanz?“

„Oh, ja. Nun, ich habe ihn tatsächlich unverzüglich zum Asteroidengürtel direkt hinter dem Mars geschickt, aber dann sagtest du, ich solle ihn im Raum, außerhalb von Sams Sichtfeld, verbergen. Aber, Dean, ich konnte keinen Ort finden, an dem er ihn definitiv nicht sehen würde, doch mir kam in den Sinn, dass der eine Punkt, an dem er ihn absolut nicht entdecken würde, egal wohin er sich wendet, direkt hinter ihm liegt.“

„Cas?“ Dean kniff sich bei diesem einen Wort in die Nasenwurzel.

„Ja, Dean?“

„Schick ihn in _mein Zimmer_ “, zischte Dean.

„Ich kann nicht“, gab Cas zerknirscht zurück. „Es tut mir leid, Dean. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr. Besonders nachdem ich ihn zum Asteroidengürtel und wieder zurück geschickt habe. Ich konnte ihn kaum an Sam anbringen. Es tut mir leid – eine Hüllen-Dysfunktion wie diese kann meine Gnade temporär in hohem Maße einschränken.“

Dean atmete ein. „Okay, Cas. Das ist okay.“

„Dean... habe ich... einen Fehler gemacht?“, wollte Cas wissen und sah urplötzlich so unfassbar besorgt aus, dass Dean ein erzwungenes Grinsen aufsetzen und ihm auf die Schulter klopfen musste.

„Es ist wirklich okay. Ich weiß, dass du dein Bestes getan hast. Ich bin nur froh, dass es dir gut geht.“ An diesem Punkt erhaschte Dean einen Blick auf Sam, der in der Küche hantierte. Sam drehte sich gerade zufällig von Dean weg und Deans Bemühungen, _nicht zu lachen_ , wurden unverzüglich beim Anblick des weichen, weißen Schwanzes, der an Sams Hintern hing, pulverisiert. Sam streckte sich, um ein paar Tassen zu greifen und der kleine, fluffige Puschel wackelte ein wenig; er drehte sich erneut, um das heiße Wasser zu überprüfen und das winzige Anhängsel war perfekt in Sams Profil auszumachen.

_Sam trug einen Playboy-Hasenschwanz. Und ER WUSSTE ES VERFLUCHT NOCHMAL NICHT._

_ Deans Atmung wurde so abgehackt, dass er der Küche den Rücken zuwenden und wahrhaftig in seine Knöchel beißen musste, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, in röhrendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Cas betrachtete ihn voller Sorge. _

_„ Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung, Dean?“_

_„ Jaaaa“, konnte Dean bloß herauswürgen und machte einen vorsichtigen Atemzug. „Cas... eines muss ich wirklich sagen. Die Fehler, mit denen du aufwartest, sind _ __so viel kreativer_ _ _ als die Fehler aller anderen.“ Dean warf einen verstohlenen Blick über seine Schulter, wurde abermals des Hasenschwanzes ansichtig und verlor beinahe wieder die Fassung. „ _ __Oh mein verdammter Gott_ _ _ “, keuchte er, wandte sich zurück zu Cas und stützte sich auf eine Stuhllehne, während er tief ein und aus atmete, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Warum  _ __passieren_ _ _ solche Dinge dauernd mir?“ _

„Es tut mir leid, Dean. Ich bereite dir Komplikationen, nicht wahr?“, stellte Cas fest. Er wirkte ziemlich geplagt. „Und ich habe deinen Orgasmus ruiniert“, fügte er traurig hinzu. „Und jetzt sagt Sam, dass du _mehr_ Orgasmen benötigst.“

Dean stellte fest, dass Cas ihn nun mit einem seiner verfluchten, beinahe tödlichen, traurigen Welpenblicke ansah. Dean gluckste leise und streckte die Hand aus, um seine Schulter beruhigend zu drücken. „Cas, mach dir keine Sorgen darüber, was Sam sagt. Es ist dir außerdem gestattet, einen Mann mit ein wenig Samenstau zurückzulassen, wenn du aus irgendeinem verdammten Grund einfach ohnmächtig wirst.“

An diesem Punkt trottete Sam zurück in den Raum, mit drei Tassen Tee in den Händen, und bestand darauf, dass sie alle ihn tranken, sogar Cas, der offensichtlich keinen Tee brauchte, doch Cas nahm ihn höflicher Weise dennoch entgegen. Jedes Mal, wenn Sam sich drehte, musste sich Dean arg zusammennehmen, um nicht von dem drohenden Gelächter übermannt zu werden und Sam begann, ihm misstrauische Blicke zuzuwerfen, aber schließlich ignorierte Sam ihn lediglich und sagte zu Cas: „Also, Cas, was ist geschehen?“

Cas sah hinunter auf den Boden und sagte mit einem äußerst wenig überzeugenden, kleinen Schulterzucken: „Oh, nichts...“

Sam schnaubte. „Das war nicht nichts. Komm schon, Cas, was ist los?“

„Oh... ich... habe... einem Freund... assistiert... irgendwo... mit... mit...“ Eine lange Pause. „... einer... Sache... und...“

„Wir brauchen keine Details, Cas“, unterbrach Dean, der das Gefühl hatte, dass Cas ebenso gut einfach ein gigantisches, blinkendes Neonschild hätte hochhalten können, auf dem „ICH SPRECHE VON SEX MIT DEAN“ stand, deshalb fügte Dean eilig hinzu: „Nur warum du bewusstlos geworden bist und ob es dir wirklich gut geht.“

Cas nickte. „Ich musste den Blutdruck meiner Hülle senken.“

Sowohl Dean als auch Sam starrten ihn an. „Deinen _Blutdruck_ senken?“, wiederholte Sam.

Cas schien direkt wieder in seinen „Castiel, der ungeschickte Lügner“-Modus zu rutschen und sagte, während er mit einer Hand ziellos durch die Luft wedelte: „Meine Hülle hat damit begonnen... zu... sie hat begonnen... sie war... sie war als ob... sie begann... auf einen besonderen... Stimulus... zu reagieren und...“

Deans Mund klappte auf. Cas war fest entschlossen, _Dean nicht anzusehen._

Letztlich gelang es Dean, sich wieder so weit zu fangen, um Cas' gestammelte Spur himmelschreiender Hinweise für Sam Winchester zu unterbrechen und sagte: „Der Punkt ist also, dass du an deinem Blutdruck herumgespielt hast?“

Cas räusperte sich und fuhr etwas gefestigter fort. „Ja. Es gibt verschiedenste Wege, eine Hülle zu kontrollieren; es ist ziemlich kompliziert, doch die Sache ist die, manchmal reagieren sie auf...“ Er räusperte sich erneut. „...Stimuli. Äußere Temperatur, oder Nahrung, oder...“ Eine _sehr offensichtliche_ Pause. „...andere Stimuli. Was geschehen ist war recht simpel, meine Hülle hat reagiert... auf...“ Eine erneute _unglaublich offensichtliche_ Pause. „...etwas. Und ich musste den Blutdruck senken, um sie wieder zu beruhigen, sogar erheblich, und ich erkenne nun, dass ich ihn zu weit gesenkt habe. Ich habe vergessen, dass es eine untere Begrenzung für den menschlichen Blutdruck gibt und ich habe es übertrieben. Simpel, wirklich, mir war nur entfallen, dass es eine Mindestgrenze gibt.“

Sam betrachtete Cas mit einem wissbegierigen Stirnrunzeln. „Weißt du, ich habe dieses alte Buch über Engel gelesen, Die Physiologie der Engel, und–“

„Das ist ein äußerst fehlerhaftes Buch, Sam“, sagte Cas sofort. „Nichts darin ist _im entferntesten_ akkurat.“

„Hast du je daran gedacht, die Hülle ihr Ding durchziehen zu lassen?“, fragte Dean nonchalant und verschränkte die Arme. „Wie zum Beispiel den Blutdruck nicht zu senken? Die Hülle einfach hungrig oder sonst was werden zu lassen? Oder... _heiß_ oder so werden zu lassen?“

„Das wäre nicht weise“, antwortete Castiel unwohl zappelnd.

Sam warf ein: „Also in der Physiologie der Engel konnte ich nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass darin steht–“

„Das ist wirklich ein _furchtbares Buch_ , Sam.“

Dean, der sich wie ein Pitbull in dem Blutdruck-Thema verbiss, sagte: „Cas, es scheint auch nicht besonders weise zu sein, lieber ohnmächtig zu werden und mit dem Kopf auf den Boden zu knallen als einfach, weißt du, die Hülle gewähren zu lassen. Außerdem, vielleicht würdest du... es genießen, hast du je daran gedacht? Möglicherweise würde es dir gefallen... hungrig zu sein, oder... _heiß_. Oder irgendetwas.“

„Das ist _nicht der Punkt_ “, schnappte Cas, ein stählerner Unterton durchdrang seine Stimme. „Es wäre nicht _richtig._ “

_Was zur Hölle? Es wäre nicht RICHTIG?_

_„ Oh, alles _ __andere_ _ _ , was du getan hast, war also so gottverdammt richtig?“ _

Woah. Das war überhaupt nicht gut gelaufen. Und Cas fiel direkt in sich zusammen, sein Blick sank auf den Boden und seine Schultern sackten nach unten.

„Dean! Du meine Güte“, mischte sich Sam ein. „Gib ihm eine verfluchte Pause! Er kam zu dir, weil er _Hilfe_ brauchte!“

Dean fühlte sich augenblicklich schrecklich. „Cas, hey, es tut mir leid, ich habe nicht von all dem alten Zeug geredet, ich meinte nur... ich...“

Cas sah mit einem kläglichen, kleinen Lächeln zu ihm auf. „Das ist in Ordnung, Dean. Es ist ein angemessenes Argument. Und das ist meine Schuld; ich habe euch beiden Sorgen bereitet. Ich entschuldige mich. Es geht mir wieder gut und ich danke euch für die Pflege und Sam, danke für den Tee. Ich werde jetzt gehen.“

„Oh, bist du sicher, dass du wieder fliegen kannst?“, vergewisserte sich Dean.

Cas nickte.

_Hasenschwanz! Sag Cas, er soll sich um den Hasenschwanz kümmern!_

_ Dean sagte: „Gibt es irgendetwas, was du...  _ __mit dir nehmen_ _ _ möchtest? Etwas, das du...  _ __irgendwohin getan hast?_ _ _ “ _

„Nicht wirklich, Dean. Wenn irgendwas nicht an dessen Platz ist, bin ich sicher, dass du dich darum kümmern wirst“, erwiderte Cas. Und er wollte verdammt sein, wenn Cas nicht ein wahrhaftiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht trug, als er verschwand.

Dean verbrachte die nächsten zehn Minuten damit, Sam zu folgen, halb in Sorge wegen Cas und halb von Panik wegen dieses beschissenen Schwanzes erfüllt, und versuchte, einen Weg zu finden, wie er ihn diskret von Sam entfernen konnte. Letzten Endes hatte Dean die ungemein brillante Idee, so zu tun als würde er den Hasenschwanz an Sam _anbringen_ wollen, als Scherz, um sich bei ihm für sein Zimmer zu rächen. Das Beste daran war, dass, nachdem er beiläufig mit Sam zusammengestoßen war, ihm spielerisch auf den Hintern geschlagen hatte und vorgab, den Schwanz zu befestigen, _bemerkte es Sam immer noch nicht_. Was bedeutete, dass Dean _endlich_ geschlagene fünf Minuten einen ausgewachsenen, hysterischen Lachanfall erlitt, bevor der zunehmend verwirrte Sam letztlich erkannte, was vor sich ging, an seinem Gesäß fummelte, den Schwanz fand und Dean einen wahrlich bösartigen Blick zuwarf.

„Du. Dean. Dean Winchester“, stieß Sam hervor und wedelte mit dem Hasenschwanz vor seiner Nase. „Nur dafür werde ich es dir noch nicht sagen.“

„Was? Was willst du mir nicht sagen?“

„Oh... nichts“, gab Sam unschuldig zurück. „Überhaupt nichts!“ Er schmiss Dean den Schwanz entgegen und schlenderte glucksend von dannen.

_Worum, zur Hölle, ging es da?_ Dean hatte keine Ahnung. Doch er wusste eines ganz sicher.

Er wusste, um welchen Stimulus er als nächsten bitten würde.

 

 


	9. Saturday Night Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In diesem Kapitel finden sich einige Textzeilen aus Liedern, die ich im Fließtext nicht übersetzt habe, da so etwas meist eher holprig klingt. Für jene, die allerdings gar kein Englisch verstehen, habe ich die Übersetzungen ganz unten angefügt.

Und dann tauchte Cas natürlich für einige Nächte nicht auf.

Etliche Nächte verbrachte Dean in seinem Zimmer und hoffte, dass Cas sich zeigen würde und selbstredend endete Dean auf der Tigerprint-Decke und blätterte durch die Millionen von Magazinen, die Sam unter seinem Bett zurückgelassen hatte. Die Heftchen schafften es jedoch nicht, sein Interesse zu fesseln und nach einer Weile verfiel Dean in das Muster, abends dazusitzen, die gottverdammten _Artikel_ in ein paar der alten Playboys zu lesen und nicht einmal zu versuchen, sich selbst zu befriedigen. Er saß nur da, trank ein Bier und las die antiken Playboys (hey, es stellte sich heraus, dass die Artikel _wirklich_ ziemlich gut waren). Hin und wieder sah er sich währenddessen im Raum um und betrachtete die Lavalampe sowie die funkelnden Lichter der Discokugel, die über die Wände wirbelten.

Ihn würde der Blitz treffen, wenn er jedoch diesen lachhaften Saturday Night Fever Soundtrack hören würde. Disco? Ernsthaft? Dean hatte eine gute Sammlung klassischer Rockmusik auf seinem iPod und begnügte sich stattdessen damit.

Vier Nächte zogen ins Land.

Aber Cas ließ sich nicht blicken.

In der fünften Nacht, als er einen weiteren Playboy durchblätterte, wiederholte er in Gedanken immer wieder: _Freie unglaubliche Blowjobs und keine Gefühle._

Die Betonung lag auf _keine Gefühle_.

Allerdings kroch es langsam in sein Bewusstsein, dass der Teil „keine Gefühle“ vielleicht etwas verschleiert worden war. Es gab in der Tat einige Emotionen, die ihr Unwesen trieben. Zum Beispiel war da die andauernde Sorge, ob es Cas wirklich gut ging. Außerdem schwelte die zunehmend stärker werdende Empfindung der Verärgerung in Dean, darüber, wie Cas die „Reaktionen“ seiner Hülle vor ihm hatte verbergen wollen – zurückblickend erkannte Dean nun, dass mehrere Begebenheiten stattgefunden hatten, in denen Cas etwas blass geworden war. All dies hatte seinen Anfang in diesem Moment auf dem Impala gehabt, als Dean _sicher_ gewesen war, dass er eine Art Beule gespürt hatte, etwas unter Cas‘ Mantel.

Desweiteren glomm ein unmissverständlicher Funken Hoffnung in ihm. Dean versuchte, ihn unentwegt zu zerquetschen, doch er drängte sich immer wieder in den Vordergrund, wie ein aufgeregter Welpe, der nicht aufhörte, zu bellen. Cas‘ Hülle hatte „reagiert“! Das _musste_ gut sein, oder? Oder?

Und… zuletzt… ein sehr wackeliges Gefühl, das Dean leichte Übelkeit bescherte, ihn aber wiederkehrend heimsuchte. Was wenn wirklich _nur_ die Hülle reagiert hatte und Cas überhaupt nicht? Was wenn Cas wahrhaftig _nicht_ wollte, dass seine Hülle reagierte?

Was wenn Cas „seinen Blutdruck gesenkt hatte“, weil er _Dean einfach nicht wollte?_

Sobald sich dieser Gedanke in seinem Kopf manifestierte, während Dean auf seinem Bett saß, beschloss er abrupt, dass dies eine exzellente Gelegenheit war, eine neue Flasche Jack Daniels zu öffnen.

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später lag Dean auf den Zebrakissen und sang lauthals den Soundtrack von Saturday Night Fever mit, ein Glas Whiskey in der einen Hand, indes seine andere Hand den vibrierenden, 14 Zoll langen Dildo schwang, um die Bee Gees und deren Orchester zu dirigieren. Offenbar hatte Dean im Laufe seines Lebens einige Texte aufgeschnappt und der Dildo stellte einen ziemlich effektiven Dirigentenstab dar. Er unterhielt sich selbst äußerst gut, bis er feststellte, dass er bei einem Lied angelangt war, bei dem er „You're my savior when I fall“ sang. Er verstummte und lauschte den Bee Gees.

_You're my savior when I fall..._

_And you may not think I care for you..._

_When you know, down inside,_

_That I really do.*_

Dean nahm einen großen Schluck Whiskey, legte den Dildo ab, krabbelte vom Bett und taumelte zum Ghettoblaster, als die Bee Gees schmetterten:

_... and it's ME you NEED to SHOW!_

_... HOW DEEP IS YOUR LOVE!_

_How deep is your love, how... deep... is... your... love?**_

„Haltet, zur Hölle nochmal, die Klappe, ihr trällernden Disco-Kanarienvögel“, sagte Dean und erdolchte beinahe die Vorspultaste. Bei Kassetten konnte man natürlich nicht einfach zum nächsten Lied wechseln; man musste wahllos vorspulen und hören, wo man herauskam. Dean drückte die Taste etwa eine Minute, löste sie bei irgendeinem Lied und warf sich zurück auf die Decke. Daraufhin erhob er den Dildo erneut und dirigierte von Neuem. Es war einer dieser kitschigen Songs, den Dean nicht erkannte, bis die Trompeten sich zum Refrain erhoben und der Sänger (irgendeine Frau dieses Mal) aus vollem Leibe sang:

_IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU,_

_I DON'T WANT NOBODY, BABY!_

_IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU!_

_UH-HUH-HUH! OH!***_

Wie konnte es Dean jemals entgehen, dass der verfluchte, verdammte, beschissene Refrain sich am Ende des Liedes wiederholte? DREI VERFICKTE MALE AM STÜCK?

_IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU,_

_I DON'T WANT NOBODY, BABY!_

_IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU!_

_UH-HUH-HUH! OH!_

Dean stürzte den restlichen Inhalt seines Glases hinunter, kam erneut auf die Füße, torkelte zum Abspielgerät und hämmerte auf die Stopptaste. „Verdammte KANARIENVÖGEL“, sagte er.

In Ordnung. Genug war genug. Zeit, ein Mann zu sein. Dean füllte sein Glas wieder, nur zur Bestärkung, und stand leicht schwankend in der Mitte des Zimmers.

Es war ungleich schwerer, in betrunkenem Zustand zu beten, doch Dean startete einen annehmbaren Versuch, schloss seine Augen und versuchte, an Castiel gerichtet zu denken.

Er kam lediglich weit genug, um „Hey Castiel, bist du wirklich ein Engel oder nur ein riesiger, gefiederter Feigling?“ zu sagen, bis, _whuff-whup_ , Cas vor ihm stand, direkt neben dem Travolta-Aufsteller. Er hatte wirklich geantwortet! Augenblicklich!

Castiel stand dort, getaucht in die glitzernden Lichter der Discokugel. Zufälligerweise stand er zur linken Seite von Travolta, genau dort, wo die Frau aus den Siebzigern in ihrem roten Kleid stehen würde, wäre es das Filmplakat. Mit der Ausnahme, dass Cas, im Gegensatz zu der Frau, nicht bewundernd zu Travolta blickte, sondern Dean ansah.

„Ist das der Stimulus, den du für heute ausgewählt hast, Dean?“, fragte er.

Dean sah an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass er noch immer den vibrierenden Dildo in der Hand hielt.

„Anatomisch gesehen wäre es eher nicht ratsam“, gab Cas zu bedenken, „aber ich könnte es versuchen, wenn du es wünschst.“

„NEIN! Nein. Nein, definitiv nicht, nein, ich habe nur… Musik gemacht.“

„Du hast mit einem großen Gummipenis musiziert?“

„Ja, Cas. Ich habe mit einem großen Gummipenis musiziert“, antwortete Dean und schwang den Dildo wie ein Schwert durch die Luft. „Es gibt _etliche Dinge_ , _die du nicht_ über uns Menschen _weißt_ , weißt du, Cas. Wir können Musik mit riesigen Gummipenissen machen. Du weißt nicht alles! Zum Beispiel“, führte Dean aus, während er etwas näher zu Cas ging, „WUSSTEST DU, dass Folgendes einer der Stimuli ist, der für viele Menschen richtig gut funktioniert? _Es ist nämlich verdammt effektiv, wenn dein Partner es ebenfalls genießt_. HAST DU DAS GEWUSST?“

Castiel wich seinem Blick aus. „Das… ist mir bekannt, ja.“

„Cas.“ Dean breitete die Arme aus – der summende Dildo wackelte in einer Hand und ein wenig Whiskey schwappte über den Rand des Glases in der anderen – „ist dir je in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich es _mögen_ könnte, wenn du _deine Hülle reagieren lässt_? Dass es ein _effektiver Stimulus_ sein könnte? Dass ich es mögen könnte, wenn _du_ reagiert hättest?

Ein höchst merkwürdiger Ausdruck glitt über Cas‘ Gesicht. „Dean… du bist… ein Mann. Du würdest einen weiblichen Partner bevorzugen. Deine Vorgeschichte ist voller Frauen. Eine männliche Hülle wäre bei dir nicht effektiv. Wir beide wissen das.“

„Wissen wir das wirklich _mit Sicherheit?_ “, hakte Dean nach und schwenkte erneut sowohl den Dildo als auch den Whiskey. Ein neuerlicher Whiskeyschwall ergoss sich und der Dildo zitterte wie verrückt. „Wir beide _versuchen jeden gottverdammten Stimulus dieses Universums_ und du hast einen äußerst offensichtlichen, verfluchten Stimulus direkt in deiner Hose, hast ihn jedoch noch nicht _getestet_? Was zum Teufel bist du eigentlich für ein Forscher?“ Er trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, gestikulierte weit ausholend mit dem brummenden Dildo und stieß ihn Cas wie ein Schlagstock entgegen. „Nachforschungen sind _wichtig_ , Cas, das hast _du selbst_ gesagt, und ein guter Forscher prüft _jede einzelne Möglichkeit_. UND!“ Dean stupste den Dildo zur Veranschaulichung mehrere Male gegen Cas‘ Brust. „Ein weiterer Stimulus, den du nicht getestet hast: KÜSSEN! Und noch einer, UMARMEN! Und, weißt du, generell physischer Kontakt. Und, sieh mal, ich meine, wenn du diese richtige Sexsache nicht tun willst, verstehe ich das, wenn es ein Engelsding ist oder sonst etwas, dann kann ich damit umgehen, aber ich würde noch andere Stimuli in Betracht ziehen… wie… ich halte nichts vom Kuscheln oder dergleichen, aber, weißt du, wir könnten testen… nebeneinander zu liegen, oder so. Einfach etwas näher sein.“

„Das ist nicht… Kuscheln?“

„Nein, nein, ich stehe nicht aufs Kuscheln. Ich bin kein Kuschler. Nur… nah beieinander liegen. Allerdings… vielleicht… mit… ein wenig, naja, Berührung. Wie eine horizontale Umarmung.“

Cas wirkte verwirrt. „Wie kann nah beieinander, in einer horizontalen Umarmung zu liegen nicht Kuscheln sein, Dean?

„Hier ist ein weiterer, den wir _wirklich_ testen sollten“, fuhr Dean fort. „Was wäre, wenn DU… erregt würdest oder so, nur als Beispiel… wenn du… einen Stimulus fändest, den DU magst… und deine Hülle… sogar… vielleicht… hypothetisch ejakuliert oder so, weißt du, rein theoretisch. Das zu sehen könnte ein _interessanter, visueller Stimulus_ sein, denkst du nicht auch? _Denkst du nicht, wir sollten das testen?“_

Cas sah auf einmal regelrecht bleich aus.

„Wage es nicht, deinen verdammten Blutdruck zu senken, wenn ich MIT DIR REDE, Cas“, stieß Dean vehement hervor und stach erneut mit dem vibrierenden Dildo auf ihn ein. „Das ist _unhöflich._ “

„Dean. Engel sind nicht… das ist, wir… können nicht… wir… ich… ich…“ Cas unterbrach sich stockend.

Das war definitiv kein Ja. Doch es war auch nicht wirklich ein Nein. Tatsächlich hatte Cas seinen Satz nicht einmal beenden können. Dean geriet langsam durcheinander und stieß letztlich den Dildo lediglich wieder gegen Cas‘ Brust. „Ich _sage_ ja nur, Cas, dass es einige ZIEM-LICH RIESIGE Kategorien gibt, die du auslässt. _Was wenn sie effektiv sind?“_

„Sie… wären es nicht, Dean…“

„DAS KANNST DU NICHT WISSEN. ICH KANN ES NICHT WISSEN. Wir müssen sie TESTEN, Cas, oder dieses ganze Forschungsprojekt ist bloß, bloß… UNWISSENSCHAFTLICH, das wäre es!“ Dean wandte sich ab und warf den Dildo auf den Wildledersitzsack. Er war der Meinung, dass er seinen Standpunkt völlig klargemacht hatte. Er trank den restlichen Whiskey und wollte das Glas auf seinen Nachtschrank stellen, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf den Ghettoblaster. Er drehte sich wieder zu Cas um und sagte: „ _Cas_. Auch die Bee Gees haben _äußerst aussagekräftiges Zeug_ gesungen, das du eventuell bedenken solltest. Ich habe es zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt gehört. Es war wie… eine _Stimme aus der Vergangenheit_ , Cas. Eine Stimme… _aus den Siebzigern_. Sie haben direkt ZU mir gesungen.“

Cas runzelte die Stirn. „Sind Zeitreisende aus der Vergangenheit erschienen und haben zu dir gesungen, Dean? Willst du das damit andeuten?“

„Ja, so in der Art“, flüsterte Dean.

„Was haben sie gesagt?“

„Sie sagten... sie sachten Dinge wie...“ Dean versuchte, sich zu erinnern. „Egal, ob du ein Bruder oder eine Mutter bist, du bleibst am Leben, bleibst am Leben. Und... ein anderes besagte... du solltest tanzen, yeah. Du solltest tanzen, yeah.“ Cas zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und lauschte intensiv, während Dean fortfuhr. „Und... gib mir dieses Nachtfieber, Nachtfieber.“ Dean atmete tief durch. „Aber das waren nicht die Wichtigsten. Die Bedeutendsten waren...“ Er musterte Castiel für einen Moment und hatte eine brillante Idee. Dean packte Cas' Revers und sagte eindringlich: „Du solltest es wirklich selbst hören, Cas, es war... _gutes Zeug_ , Cas... ich habe nie richtig zugehört, aber es war... _tiefsinnig_ , es _bedeutete_ etwas, hier, du musst hinhören–“

Dean wankte auf den Ghettoblaster zu und zog Cas mit einer Hand hinter sich her. Er hatte vor, „If I can't have you“ für Castiel zu spielen, war sich absolut sicher, dass, sobald Cas das Lied gehört hatte, er zweifelsfrei wissen würde, was Dean zu sagten versuchte. Aber der Boden erschien ihm etwas uneben und Dean sank gegen die Wand, probierte mit aller Macht, einem der My Little Pony Poster auszuweichen, musste Cas loslassen, und stieß stattdessen gegen den Tisch, auf dem der Ghettoblaster stand, der von einer ganzen Herde kleiner Keramikeinhörner umgeben war. Viele der Einhörner kippten um, eines von ihnen polterte zu Boden und dessen kleines Horn brach ab.

„Ohhhh, ich habe ein EINHORN zerbrochen!“, brachte Dean hervor und sackte auf dem Boden zusammen. „GOTTVERDAMMT! ICH HABE EIN EINHORN ZERBROCHEN!“

„Dean, ich denke, du bist betrunken“, stellte Cas fest und blickte stirnrunzelnd auf ihn hinab.

„Oh, Cas! ICH HABE EIN EINHORN ZERBROCHEN, ich kann es nicht _glauben!_ Plötzlich ist alles einfach nur beschissen!“, beklagte sich Dean. Er hob das Einhorn hoch, konnte jedoch das Horn nicht entdecken. Auf einmal war er den Tränen nahe. „Cas, ich kann das HORN nicht finden!“

Cas deutete auf etwas – das Horn lag direkt neben Deans Fuß – und Dean schaffte es nach nur vier langsamen, vorsichtigen und absolut inkompetenten Versuchen, es aufzuheben. Dean sah zu Castiel auf und sagte: „Ich brauche hier _wirklich_ deine Hilfe, Cas. _Bitte._ “

„Ich glaube, du bist in erheblichem Maße betrunken, Dean. Aber gib mir die Stücke – ich kann helfen.“ Cas pflückte das Horn und das Einhorn aus Deans Händen, hielt sie zusammen und platzierte das Tier zurück auf dem Tisch. Es war intakt, das Horn war einwandfrei befestigt.

„Ohhhh, du hast es _repariert_ “, hauchte Dean. „Oh, _danke_ , Cas! Du hast es _repariert_ , ich _wusste_ , das würdest du, du bist einfach _großartig_ , _Cas!_ “ Er kämpfte sich auf die Füße und zog Cas in eine unbeholfene Umarmung.

Und auf einmal... ohh, es fühlte sich gut an, ihn zu umarmen, sich nur festzuhalten, den Mantel zu ergreifen und ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen.

Dean ließ nicht los. Einerseits, da er etwas besorgt war, er könnte umfallen, wenn er es täte und andererseits, da Dean, sogar durch den trunkenen Nebel, ziemlich sicher war, dass sich Cas in seinen Armen wahrhaftig entspannte. Und er begann überdies auch noch, seinerseits Dean zu umarmen. Dean fühlte, wie eine von Cas' Händen sich zögerlich auf seinen Rücken legte und Dean verlagerte eine Hand hinauf zu Cas' Hinterkopf, versuchte lediglich, Cas etwas näher bei sich zu haben, wollte bloß sein Haar spüren...

Sobald jedoch seine Hand die Rückseite von Cas' Kopf berührte, zuckte Cas zusammen als wäre er von einem elektrischen Impuls getroffen worden. Cas zog sich abrupt zurück und trat zwei Schritte nach hinten. Dean verlor das Gleichgewicht so schwer, dass er beinahe erneut umgekippt wäre.

Cas hatte sich, verflucht nochmal, _zurückgezogen_. Dean wollte fast weinen.

Cas rieb sich mit einer Hand über den Nacken, starrte für einen Augenblick auf den Boden und sagte mit sanfter Stimme: „Es gibt... ein paar Stimuli, die ich nicht... anbieten kann, Dean. Einige von denen, die du erwähnt hast. Sie wären außerdem ohnehin nicht effektiv bei dir und... ich... kann... einfach nicht.“ Cas atmete durch und blickte auf, nachdem er sich offenbar gefangen hatte. „Aber ich glaube, dass du richtig liegst, wenn du sagst, dass wir vermutlich mehr personalisierte Stimuli testen sollten. Es gibt einige, die speziell für dich gut funktionieren könnten. Und dann könntest du vielleicht Stimuli auswählen, die du versuchen möchtest. Falls ich sie bieten kann, dann werde ich dies tun. Klingt das noch einem akzeptablen Plan?“

Teilerfolg. Das würde für den Moment reichen.

„Das ist akzeptabel“, stimmte Dean gnädig zu und nickte äußerst langsam mit dem Kopf, sodass ihm nicht schwindelig werden würde.

„Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt können wir versuchen, die Nachricht dieser Zeitreisenden zu entschlüsseln“, fügte Cas hinzu und berührte Dean an der Wange. Dean war unverzüglich nüchtern.

„Whoa.“ Dean sah sich um. „Whoa, Cas. Entschuldige. Ich war besoffen.“ Er entdeckte den Dildo, der noch immer auf dem Sitzsack vibrierte, sagte „Ich war _sehr_ besoffen“ und deaktivierte ihn. Dann ging er zur Wand und schaltete endlich die verdammte Discokugel ab. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte er beschämt. „Ich wollte dich gerade dazu bringen, Discomusik zu hören.“

„Du kommunizierst in diesem Zustand häufig offener“, erklärte Castiel, „also hast du es wohl in bester Absicht tun wollen. Eigentlich habe ich dein Blut bloß gereinigt, weil der Alkohol deine Erektion beeinträchtigt hätte. Dean... du hast einige... gute Argumente hervorgebracht und ich tue was ich kann, um dir dabei zu helfen, jeden Stimuli zu testen, den du testen willst. Tatsächlich habe ich verschiedenste Stimuli im Sinn, von denen ich glaube, dass sie insbesondere auf dich wirken werden.“ Cas verstummte und betrachtete Dean umsichtig. „Möchtest du sie jetzt versuchen?“

Dean fühlte sich noch immer überraschend erschüttert darüber, wie Cas sich von ihm zurückgezogen hatte. Aber er wollte _verdammt sein_ , wenn er das offenbaren würde.

_Freie unglaubliche Blowjobs und KEINE VERFLUCHTEN GEFÜHLE, Idiot. Krieg dich, zur Hölle nochmal, wieder ein._

Dean nickte. „Personalisierte Stimuli. Sicher.“ Er verschränkte die Arme und dachte: _Nur ein simpler Geschäftsabschluss. Versuchsobjekt A hat geöffnet. Keine Gefühle._

_„Ich gehe und hole einen. Ich bin gleich zurück.“ Mit einem leisen, flatternden Geräusch verschwand Cas._

_Und tauchte einen Moment später wieder auf, den Rücken Dean zugewandt._

Cas drehte sich langsam um. In seinen Armen hielt er einen weißen Hasen.

Mittelgroß, mit weich aussehendem, weißen Fell und riesigen, dunklen Augen. Die kleine Nase zuckte. Das Tier drückte sich tiefer in Cas' Arme und die Ohren waren eng angelegt, als würde es sich verstecken wollen.

„Das ist ein... Hase, Cas“, stellte Dean unsicher fest.

„Ja, Dean“, antwortete Cas sanft, seine Augen unentwegt auf ihn gerichtet. „Dean, würdest du den Hasen... gerne anfassen?“

„Was?“

„Vielleicht möchtest du seine... _Ohren_ berühren?“, schlug Cas vor.

Cas strich mit einer Hand über den Kopf des Hasen, glitt direkt die Ohren entlang. Der Hase machte eine drollige, kleine Kaubewegung mit seinem Mund und vergrub sich weiter in Cas' Arm. Cas streichelte ihn erneut und der Hase tat es nochmal.

„Der Hase mag es, wenn seine... _Ohren_ gestreichelt werden, Dean“, äußerte Cas bedeutungsvoll. „Seine _Ohren._ Würdest du nicht gern _seine Ohren streicheln_?“

„Äh. Cas. Ja, wegen dieser Hasenohren... eigentlich... sind Hasen wirklich nicht mein Ding, Cas.“

„Es ist in Ordnung, Dean. Es ist okay, zuzugeben, dass man eine erregte Reaktion auf unübliche Objekte hat. Am besten akzeptierst du deinen Fetisch.“

„Meinen _Fetisch?_ “ Dean rang um eine Erwiderung. „Oh. Oh, warte. Cas, du denkst, ich habe einen _Hasenfetisch?_ “

_„Nachdem ich deine geheimen Ohren entdeckt hatte, vertiefte ich meine Nachforschungen und sprach mit einigen Fetisch-Liebhabern. Sie waren ziemlich hilfreich. Sehr lehrreich, wirklich. Ich habe entdeckt, dass Menschen mit Fetischen, in ihren frühen Phasen, manchmal sehr darum bemüht sind, ihr Interesse am Objekt ihres Fetisches zu verbergen.“_

„Cas, ich stehe wirklich _nicht_ auf Hasen. Oder deren Ohren. Versprochen.“

Cas runzelte die Stirn. „Hm. Du könntest deinen Fetisch verleugnen. Ich frage mich, ob eine Kombination mehrerer Stimuli effektiver wäre.“ Er ging an Dean vorbei und setzte den Hasen auf dessen Bett ab, wo er neugierig an den Zebrakissen zu schnüffeln begann, seine großen Ohren richteten sich auf und zuckten umher.

„Sieh genau hin, Dean.“ Cas verschwand und tauchte innerhalb kürzester Zeit wieder auf und dann, indes er Dean genauestens beobachtete, hielt er ein... Toast mit Marmelade in der Hand, welches er vorsichtig vor dem Hasen ablegte.

„Schau auf den Toast, Dean“, forderte Cas ihn auf. „Der Toast sieht... _gut_ aus, nicht wahr? Es ist... _Traubengelee_ darauf, Dean.“

Dean war vollkommen perplex.

„Toast?“, brachte er schließlich hervor.

„Du kannst dich nicht davon abwenden, was dich auf natürliche Weise anzieht, Dean“, sagte Cas. „Es ist das Beste, es einfach zu akzeptieren. Neulich Nacht haben dich die Ohren definitiv erregt. Und davor habe ich deine Erregung deutlich wahrgenommen, als du im Diner den Toast angesehen hast. Den Toast, auf dem Traubenmarmelade war. Ich empfehle dringend, dass du deine sexuelle Reaktion auf sowohl die Hasenohren als auch den Toast mit Traubenmarmelade billigst. Du wirst so viel glücklicher sein, wenn du dich so annimmst wie du bist.“

Dean starrte den Hasen neben dem Toast an und musste sich kurz abwenden, um sich davon abzuhalten, in haltloses Gelächter auszubrechen. Er bekam sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle und drehte sich langsam wieder um, in der Absicht, Cas alles in Ruhe zu erklären, doch der Anblick des Hasen, unmittelbar neben dem Toast, und vor allem _die Art und Weise, wie Cas ihn ansah_ , ließ eine Welle unkontrollierten Glucksens aus ihm heraus sprudeln. Dean war kaum in der Lage, Worte zu bilden. Da stetig ein ums andere Kichern aus ihm platzte, stotterte er: „Cas, ich habe k-keinen T-T-Toast–f-fetisch. Oder einen H-Hasenfetisch. Ich _schwöre es_.“

„ _Schau_ einfach, Dean. Oh! Schau! Der _Hase sitzt direkt neben dem Toast, Dean._ “

Dean sah hin – der Hase hatte einen bedächtigen Hopser näher gemacht und schnüffelte an der Marmelade und Dean konnte nichts tun, er lachte schallend los.

Cas blickte verdrießlich drein. „Hm“, begann er. „Vielleicht sind sie nicht nah genug beieinander?“ Während Cas Dean aufmerksam betrachtete, hob er den Toast hoch und platzierte ihn sanft auf dem Kopf des Hasen. „Sieh mal, Dean, schau – ein Hase _mit Toast auf den Ohren_ “, verkündete Cas triumphierend.

Dean konnte ein weiteres prustendes Lachen absolut nicht zurückhalten.

Für einen Moment wirkte Cas verwirrt, murmelte jedoch daraufhin: „Hm. Ich glaube, du befindest dich in starker Verleugnung deiner Fetische.“ Er überlegte mehrere Sekunden. „Eventuell noch einer?“ Er verschwand und kam zurück... mit einer Hand voll blauer Krawatten, vier oder fünf, welche er in einem kleinen Kreis um den Hasen drapierte.

Cas sagte: „Ich wollte diesen für später aufheben, doch möglicherweise hilft es dir dabei, deine Schüchternheit bezüglich deiner Fetische zu überwinden, wenn ich dich mit allen zugleich konfrontiere. Du hast neulich eine _sehr_ starke Reaktion auf meine Krawatte gezeigt, Dean. Ich glaube, dass du ebenfalls einen Fetisch für blaue Krawatten hast.“

Cas arrangierte die Krawatten sorgfältig um den Hasen und den Toast und sah Dean an (der mittlerweile absolut sprachlos war und lediglich versuchte, gleichmäßig zu atmen). Cas runzelte wieder die Stirn und schob eine der Krawatten näher zu dem Hasen. Sah Dean an. Runzelte abermals die Stirn. Cas wedelte mit einer Hand und plötzlich trug der Hase eine der Krawatten, während er den Toast noch immer unsicher auf dem Kopf balancierte.

„ _Cas, du musst aufhören_ “, keuchte Dean, wildes Kichern überwältigte ihn erneut. Wie Cas ihn gerade _ansah_ , stetig zwischen ihm und dem Hasen hin und her blickte, als würde er erwarten, dass Dean praktisch kurz vor dem Orgasmus stand, nur wegen des unglaublich erregenden Anblicks eines...

… flauschigen, weißen Hasen, der eine blaue Krawatte trug und eine Scheibe Toast (mit Traubengelee) auf den Ohren trug.

„Wieso wagst du nicht _einen genaueren Blick?_ “, schlug Cas mit leiser, drängender Stimme vor und starrte Dean unverwandt an.

„Cas, du bringst mich um, du _musst_ aufhören“, japste Dean. „Ich _verspreche_ dir, ich habe keinen Hasenfetisch. Oder einen Toastfetisch. Oder einen Krawattenfetisch.“

„Aber...“ Cas sah nun aufs Äußerste verwirrt aus. „Aber ich bin sicher, dass ich bei jedem dieser Dinge deine Erregung wahrgenommen habe. Ich bin sicher.“

Dean dachte: _Da ist ein weiteres Element, das du außer Acht lässt, Cas... da war etwas, was all diese Dinge gemeinsam hatten..._ Aber nach seinem betrunkenen Redeschwall und insbesondere nachdem Cas sich dermaßen von ihm zurückgezogen hatte (gottverdammt!), war Dean ein wenig verschüchtert. _Vielleicht erkläre ich ihm Details nicht gerade jetzt._

_Cas blickte Dean mit verengten Augen an, doch dann seufzte er und schwang seine Hand. Der Toast und die Krawatten verschwanden. Cas nahm den Hasen hoch und sagte: „Ich verstehe das nicht. Zuvor hast du eine solch starke Reaktion auf jedes einzelne davon gezeigt.“_

_„Es ist in Ordnung, Cas. Nicht jeder Stimulus wird funktionieren.“_

_„So wird es wohl sein“, stimmte Cas etwas traurig zu und streichelte den Hasen. Er kuschelte sich wieder in seine Arme und mümmelte zufrieden, als Cas über dessen Ohren strich._

„Es gefällt ihm wirklich, wenn seine Ohren gestreichelt werden, hm?“, fragte Dean im Versuch, Cas aufzumuntern.

„Ja, es gefällt ihr“, bestätigte Cas und blickte runter. Er strich erneut über die Ohren des Hasen und dieser wiederholte sowohl das Einkuscheln als auch die seltsame, kauende Bewegung. „Weißt du, nahezu alle Hasen mögen es, wenn ihre Ohren gekrault werden. Jede Spezies ist ein wenig anders, wenn es darum geht, welche Berührungen beruhigend oder angenehm sind. Hasen lecken einander die Ohren oder die Stirn, um Zuneigung zu zeigen oder sich gegenseitig Trost zu spenden... Jede Spezies ist verschieden.“ Er unterbrach sich für einen Moment, als würde er etwas verdeutlichen wollen, doch dann streichelte er die Ohren des Hasen lediglich noch ein paar Mal. Schließlich sagte er: „Nun gut. Ich bringe sie zurück in ihr Gehege und liefere die Bananen.“

„Bananen?“

„Sie hat zugestimmt, mich zu begleiten, wenn sie im Gegenzug Bananen für das gesamte Gehege erhält. Hasen würden alles für Bananen tun.“

„Meinst du nicht Karotten?“

Cas sah ihn bloß an. „Ich sehe, dass du noch nie mit Hasen verhandelt hast. Ich bin sofort zurück.“

Er verschwand und tauchte einige Augenblicke später ohne den Hasen wieder auf.

„Nun, zumindest sind die Hasen glücklich“, meinte Cas. Er sah Dean mit traurigem und besorgtem Ausdruck an. „Es tut mir leid, Dean. Ich habe dich vor einigen Nächten enttäuscht und nun fürchte ich, habe ich auch heute Nacht keinen guten Job gemacht. Gibt es einen anderen Stimulus, den du gerne versuchen würdest?“

„Eigentlich“, hob Dean an, „habe ich eine großartige Idee. Wie wäre es mit Federn?“

 

 

 

_*Du bist mein Retter, wenn ich falle…_

_Und du magst nicht glauben, dass ich dich gern habe…_

_Obwohl du tief in dir drin weißt…_

_Dass ich es wirklich tue._

_**… und ICH bin es, dem du zeigen musst!_

_… Wie tief deine Liebe ist!_

_Wie tief deine Liebe ist, wie… tief… deine… Liebe... ist?_

_***Wenn ich dich nicht haben kann,_

_dann will ich niemanden, Baby!_

_Wenn ich dich nicht haben kann!_

_Uh-huh-huh! Oh!_


	10. Feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung der Autorin – Ernste Warnung:  
> Hier kommt der große Wandel auf emotionaler Ebene; der Humor wird für einige Kapitel verschwunden sein und es wird ernsthaft emotional (auf gute Art, hoffe ich) Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, zwischen unserem Engel und Dean begann sich etwas Echtes zu entwickeln und um das ordentlich umzusetzen muss es in den kommenden Kapiteln ernster zugehen. Also – all jene, die bloß die witzigen Dinge lesen wollen, kehrt nun um.  
> Außerdem – Flügel-Kink voraus und er ist ein wenig anders als die meisten Flügel-Kinks.

„Ich habe eine großartige Idee“, sagte Dean. „Wie wäre es mit Federn?“

Cas blinzelte. Er öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn wieder.

Er räusperte sich und sagte: „Eigentlich... bezweifle ich, dass Federn effektiv wären. Weißt du, Dean, ich hatte gerade eine Idee. Es gibt diese elektronischen, vibrierenden Apparate, die–“

„Du hast Federn früher bereits erwähnt“, unterbrach ihn Dean. „Vor einigen Tagen. Mehrfach. Im Diner.“

Cas zögerte für einen Moment. „Ja, aber...“ Er rieb sich den Nacken mit einer Hand. „Ich konnte nicht klar denken. Ich war betrunken. Seitdem habe ich meine Meinung überdacht. Ich glaube nicht, dass Federn effektiv wären. Stattdessen sollte das elektr–“

„Ich denke, dass du eine ziemlich gute Idee hattest“, widersprach Dean.

„Das war keine gute Idee. Anstatt dessen–“

„Ich glaube, dass Federn ein effektiver Stimulus sein könnten“, wandte Dean ein.

Cas verengte seine Augen. „Ich bezweifle, dass Federn effektiv sind, Dean.“

„Ich glaube wirklich, dass sich Federn als effektiv erweisen werden.“

„Ich bezweifle  _sehr_ , dass Federn sich auch nur  _im Geringsten_ als effektiv erweisen werden.“

_Whoa. Er schaltet völlig auf stur,_ dachte Dean. Das war unerwartet.

Und fesselnd.

Dean verschränkte die Arme. „Cas, ich habe Federn noch nie versucht und ich möchte sie testen. Hilfst du mir dabei oder nicht?“

„Ich... glaube einfach nicht... dass sie...“, sagte Cas und wich Deans Blick aus, „...effektiv wären. Wenn die vibrierenden Geräte dich nicht ansprechen, gibt es noch andere Dinge, die–“

Dean hatte plötzlich eine Idee. Er wandte sich der Tür zu und sagte lässig: „Oh, schon gut. Wenn es eines der Dinge ist, die du nicht bieten kannst, ist das cool. Absolut cool. Ich gehe dann einfach und probiere Federn für mich selbst. Ich glaube, in der Bibliothek sind irgendwo welche. Ich sehe dich später, hm?“

Er hörte, wie Cas hinter ihm scharf einatmete, ging jedoch weiterhin langsam auf die Tür zu.

„WARTE“, hielt ihn Cas auf und sprang sogar nach vorne, um Deans Arm zu ergreifen. Dean hielt an und drehte sich um, einen unschuldig überraschten Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht gepflastert. Cas ließ Deans Arm los und wich einige Schritte zurück.

Cas räusperte sich. „In Ordnung. Wir können Federn ausprobieren. Wenn du mich dann entschuldigst, ich werde gehen und welche holen.“

„Wohin willst du gehen?“

„Ich möchte... F-F-Federn holen“, spezifizierte Cas, wobei er Deans Blick erneut auswich.

Er hatte wirklich  _gestottert._ Das wurde immer interessanter.

„Ich dachte, deine Federn würden es auch tun“, sagte Dean. „Dann müsstest du nirgendwohin gehen.“

Und Cas wurde tatsächlich rot.

„Nun.“ Cas rieb sich abermals mit einer Hand über den Nacken. „Eigentlich“, hob er an. „Äh...“

Dean begann, einen leisen Hauch Besorgnis zu verspüren. Möglicherweise war es eine größere Sache als er gedacht hatte. Und er hatte Cas nahezu die ganze Zeit zugesetzt. Und der arme Kerl war das letzte Mal sogar ohnmächtig geworden.

Vielleicht sollte er es dabei belassen.

Widerwillig sagte Dean: „Hey, Cas, es ist keine große Sache. Ich meine nur, ich dachte, du hast Flügel und diese Flügel hätten Federn, weil Sam das erwähnt hat. Aber wenn du nicht willst–“

Cas räusperte sich. „Naja, eigentlich, äh...“ Er rieb sich wieder über den Nacken.  _Witzig, wie er sich den Nacken reibt, wenn er richtig nervös ist,_ dachte Dean, bevor Cas weitersprach. „Sam hat Recht. Ich habe Flügel, ja.“

„Mit Federn?“

„Mit... F-Federn... ja“, stimmte Cas zu, der scheinbar nicht mehr damit aufhören konnte, zu zappeln. Er scharrte mit den Füßen, rieb sich _zum wohl hundertsten Mal_ den Nacken, besah sich die Wände und blickte hoch zur Decke. Er sagte „ _Ich habe Federn_ “, als wäre es ein gewaltiges Geständnis, indes er mit großen Augen Dean ansah. Er senkte den Blick wieder. „Aber ich verberge meine Flügel normalerweise in der ätherischen Ebene.“

„Der was?“

„Der ätherischen Ebene. Es ist die Dimension, welche an diese angrenzt.“ Cas richtete sich plötzlich auf, wirkte gegenüber der offensichtlichen Gelegenheit, das Thema zu wechseln, ein wenig zu eifrig und sagte: „Du kannst dir die ätherische Ebene und die Dimension der Erde als zwei anliegende Buchseiten vorstellen. Stehst du in der einen, kannst du die andere sehen. Wenn Engel fliegen, ziehen die Flügel die Hülle in die ätherische Ebene und–“

„Das ist  _faszinierend_ , Cas“, unterbrach Dean. „Aber du kannst die Flügel auch in diese Dimension holen, oder? Wenn du es willst?“

„Nun... ja... aber...“ Cas schwieg für einen Moment. „Ich tue es nicht sehr oft.“

„Wieso nicht?“ Neugierig fügte Dean hinzu: „Ist es... wie... unzüchtige Entblößung oder so?“

„ _Nein_ , Dean.“ Cas verdrehte die Augen. „Es sind nur Flügel. Glieder. Wie deine Arme. Sogar sehr wie deine Arme. Nur mit Federn.“

Jetzt war Dean vollends verwirrt. „Was ist also das Besondere daran?“

„Es ist nur...“ Cas wedelte hilflos mit einer Hand durch die Luft. „Es kann sich... eigenartig anfühlen. Die Flügel sind Teil meines eigenen, wahren Körpers, die Hülle ist es jedoch nicht. Ich kann die Flügel der Hülle angleichen, sodass sie recht gut zueinander passen, doch die Flügel fühlen sich immer... mehr wie... die Hülle fühlt sich normalerweise... es ist schwer, zu erklären. Es... fühlt sich einfach...“ Er verstummte wieder, schwieg für kurze Zeit und wiederholte sich schließlich. „Es kann sich...  _eigenartig_ anfühlen.“  
  
_Eigenartig_ , dachte Dean.  _Das muss ich sehen._

Cas fuhr fort: „Dean, warum hole ich nicht einfach einige Schwanenfedern und–“

„Hol deine verdammten Flügel raus, Cas“, forderte Dean.

Cas seufzte und nickte.

„Tritt zurück“, bat Cas ihn resigniert. Dean begab sich zur Seite des Raumes, während Cas sich in die Mitte des Zimmers stellte. Er warf Dean einen völlig unleserlichen Blick zu und neigte den Kopf.

Ein statisches Knistern bildete sich. Dean fühlte sogar, wie seine Haarspitzen zu Berge standen – und, whoa, war das wirklich  _Donner?_ Die Lichter flackerten, eine Welle der Wärme schwappte über sie hinweg und ein ausgedehntes Donnergrollen erklang in weiter Ferne – und dann stand Cas dort, mit zwei verflucht _enormen_ Flügeln, die aus seinem Rücken ragten. Durch seine Kleidung, irgendwie; er musste Löcher in die Rückseite seines Mantels geschnitten haben oder so.

Seine Flügel waren weiß. Ein schimmerndes, leuchtendes Weiß, das im dämmrigen Licht von Deans Nachttischlampe sachte zu leuchten schien. Die Flügel glänzten wie Silber, dort, wo das Licht im richtigen Winkel auf sie traf.

Und sie waren  _gewaltig._ Cas hatte sie teilweise hinter seinem Rücken verborgen, dennoch ragte das große Gelenk an der gefalteten Biegung jedes Flügels einige Zentimeter über Cas' Schultern hinaus und die Spitzen der längsten Schwungfedern berührten beinahe den Boden.

Cas stand nur dort und starrte auf den Boden. Als das entfernte Donnern langsam verklang, hob Cas allmählich die Augen und sah unter gesenkten Lidern zu Dean auf.

Er schien darauf zu warten, dass Dean etwas sagte.

Aber Dean war sprachlos.

Da stand Cas, in Deans eigenem Zimmer. Der gute, alte, vertraute Cas, Deans langjähriger Engelskumpel; er trug den bekannten alten Trenchcoat, der in schlecht sitzenden, lockeren Falten von seinen Schultern hing; da war die gewohnt zerknitterte Krawatte; das allzu vertraute Gesicht – das dunkle Haar, ein wenig zerzaust; der breite Kiefer; der leichte Schatten eines Bartes, die blauen Augen, stets ein wenig traurig. Der gute, alte Castiel. Von diesen großen Flügeln, die zur Hälfte hinter ihm ausgebreitet waren, abgesehen…

… der Anblick brachte Dean zurück.

Zu einem Tag, der seit Jahren hinter ihm lag, als er panisch in einer Scheune gestanden hatte, während die Türen aufgeflogen waren und eine Kreatur, von deren Existenz er nicht gewusst hatte, in eben jenen Mantel gekleidet auf ihn zu gekommen war… und einige Minuten später diese unglaublichen, schattenhaften Flügel gespreizt hatte.

Dean hatte wirklich nur diesen einen Blick erhaschen können, in all den folgenden Jahren jedoch konnte er den atemberaubenden Anblick dieser dunklen, gewaltigen Flügelschatten niemals, _niemals_ vergessen. Das war der Moment gewesen, in dem Dean erfahren hatte, dass Engel real waren.

Und es war der Augenblick gewesen, in dem er zum ersten Mal der Kreatur begegnet war, die ihn aus der Hölle gerettet hatte. Das Wesen, welches ihn aus der Hölle gezogen, seine Seele bewahrt und ihm erneut das Leben geschenkt hatte. Castiel.

Nun stand Dean hier und stierte Castiel einfach nur an, völlig reglos.

Eine lange, eingefrorene Stille breitete sich aus, doch Dean konnte bloß starren.

Castiel wandte letztlich den Blick von Dean ab. Er ließ ihn nonchalant durch Deans Schlafzimmer gleiten und sagte trocken, nahezu monoton: „Dean, meine Flügel werden für dich kein effektiver Stimulus sein. Ich hole einige Schwanenfedern für dich. Es gibt da einen See, nicht weit entfernt, in dem sie nisten; ich besorge Federn und du kannst sie selbst erforschen, denn eigentlich sollte ich wirklich gehen. Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich noch etwas zu erledigen habe–“

„Komm her“, unterbrach ihn Dean mit einem heiseren Flüstern. Er streckte eine Hand aus.

Cas verstummte. Er hob das Kinn ein bisschen und seine Augen glitten zu Dean, mit einem hoheitsvoll reaktionslosen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Komm, zur Hölle nochmal, her“, wiederholte Dean mit festerer Stimme, während er seine Hand noch weiter in Cas‘ Richtung reckte. „Na los. Beweg dich. Komm zu mir.“

Cas zögerte für einen langen Moment, bevor er bedächtig einen Schritt nach vorn setzte. Einen langsamen Schritt; einen Zweiten; einen Dritten; einen Vierten; Dean hielt ihm weiterhin die Hand entgegen und schlussendlich ergriff Cas Deans Hand.

Der majestätische, ausdruckslose Blick hatte sich während dieser vier vorsichtigen Schritte in Nichts aufgelöst und Cas wirkte plötzlich ziemlich unsicher und sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die Welt.

Dean erkannte, dass sie Händchen hielten. Ursprünglich hatte er seine Hand als Einladung ausgestreckt, aber jetzt hatte Cas sie ergriffen und nicht losgelassen und Cas schien nicht zu wissen, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Und auch Dean hatte ebenfalls keine verdammte Ahnung, wie es weitergehen sollte, deshalb standen sie bloß da und hielten sich an der Hand. Sie hatten nie zuvor einfach nur Händchen gehalten.

Auf einmal erschien es ihm wie die intimste Sache, die sie je miteinander geteilt hatten.

„Was soll ich tun?“, fragte Cas, umfasste noch immer Deans Hand und blickte ihn aus großen Augen an. „Was möchtest du, dass ich tue?“

Was war mit Cas‘ gewohnt lässiger Kühnheit geschehen? Wo blieb das lockere „Hier ist ein weiterer Stimulus, Dean“? Wohin war der ruhige, gelassene Orgasmus-Engel verschwunden?

Dean dachte unverhofft: _Er denkt, ich werde seine Flügel nicht mögen._

Und dann kam ihm eine Erkenntnis. _Er denkt, ich werde IHN nicht mögen. Sein wahres Ich. Die Flügel sind wahrhaftig er. Der menschliche Körper ist es nicht._

„Cas… deine Flügel… Cas, deine Flügel sind…“, setzte Dean an und kämpfte um das richtige Wort.

Schließlich sagte Dean: „Erstaunlich.“ Was nicht annähernd das ausdrückte, was er empfand, doch es war das Beste, welches ihm einfiel. Und er spürte eine Wärme in seiner Brust, als er sah, wie sich Cas‘ Kopf hob, dessen Hand zuckte und der unsichere Ausdruck sich etwas verflüchtigte.

„Kann ich… sie sehen? Ich meine, kannst du sie spreizen, oder öffnen, oder was auch immer?“, bat Dean.

Cas nickte langsam. Er ließ Deans Hand los, trat einen Schritt zurück, weitete einen seiner Flügel zur Hälfte und daraufhin den anderen. Dabei sah er Dean aufmerksam an.

Nun, da die Flügel leicht ausgebreitet waren, sah Dean, dass sich eine reizende, kleine, silbern gewellte Maserung durch das Weiß zog; es schien, als wären die meisten Federn mit Silber umrandet und als bildeten diese winzige, silbrige Halbmonde, wo sich jeweils zwei Federn überragten. Außerdem liefen endlose, goldene Linien durch jede der langen Federn. Und sie wirkten so… weich.

„Darf ich sie berühren?“, wollte Dean wissen.

„Dean“, begann Cas. „Meine Flügel werden kein effekt–“

„Darf ich sie berühren?“

„Nun, ja, aber–“

Castiel verstummte abrupt, als Dean eine Hand sachte auf das in die Höhe ragende Gelenk eines der Flügel legte und die zarten, kühlen Federn fühlte. Der ganze Flügel zuckte, als seine Hand in Kontakt trat, aber Cas sagte nichts weiter.

Der obere Rand des Flügels war glatt und weich, dennoch um einiges fester als Dean erwartet hatte; Dean konnte einen dicken, starken, warmen Knochen direkt unter den Federn fühlen, sehr nah an der Oberfläche. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als würde man jemandes Handgelenk umschlingen. Dean strich den Flügelrand entlang, über die Stelle, an der er sich dem Boden entgegen zu neigen begann und spürte einen Punkt, wo der Knochen plötzlich endete. Von dort an waren es bloß noch die unfassbar langen Schwungfedern, die sich mehrere Fuß weiter nach unten ausbreiteten.

Dean fuhr fort, ließ seine Hand über die gewaltigen Schwungfedern gleiten und oh Gott, die Federn waren einfach so…  _so verdammt überwältigend_. Ihre Berührung fühlte sich kühl an, beinahe seidig, doch auch stark. _Wie Seide über Stahl_ , dachte Dean. Er folgte der gesamten Länge einer einzelnen Flugfeder. Vier _Fuß_ lang, mehrere Zoll breit. Die Feder besaß einen kräftigen, flexiblen Schaft aus Gold und eine schneeweiße Federfläche auf der einen Seite. Die gesamte Federfläche und die Spitze der Feder waren silbern umrandet.

Dean griff nach dem ganzen Flügel und spreizte ihn ein wenig. Cas ließ zu, dass er ihn bewegte und Dean breitete den Flügel vollends aus.

Jesus, Cas füllte allein mit einem seiner Flügel beinahe den Raum. Es gab sogar ein weiteres Gelenk, das Dean bisher nicht einmal gesehen hatte, an Cas‘ Rücken, welches sich irgendwie entfaltete und den Flügel noch mehr verlängerte. Das verdammte Ding musste mindestens acht Fuß lang sein, nur der eine Flügel, vollständig ausgestreckt. Dean faltete den Flügel wieder zusammen, bewunderte die Art, wie die langen Schwungfedern sich wie ein perfekt ausgereifter japanischer Fächer übereinander legten. Er öffnete ihn wieder und beobachtete, wie die Federn sich geschmeidig teilten und einen wunderschön leuchtenden Wall bildeten…

Der Flügel war… _unglaublich._

Außerdem fühlte er sich irgendwie gut an. Allein in der kurzen Zeit, in der Deans Hand auf Cas' Flügel lag, war diese warm geworden und kribbelte leicht.

Dean warf Cas einen musternden Blick zu. Ursprünglich hatte Dean den Gedanken gehegt, dass Cas Laute des Entzückens ausstoßen würde, sobald Dean den Flügel berührte, doch Cas beobachtete ihn lediglich. Beobachtete, wie Dean den Flügel ausbreitete und wieder zusammen schob, gewährte ihm freie Hand.

Der Ausdruck in Cas' Augen jedoch...

Dean war alt genug, um zu wissen, dass es neben Sex noch andere Formen der Intimität gab.

Es gab andere Wege, sich verletzlich zu präsentieren; andere Wege, sich entblößt zu fühlen. Und andere Wege, Vertrauen zu zeigen.

„Was möchtest du tun?“, fragte Cas mit sehr leiser Stimme.

Dean war sich auf einmal nicht mehr sicher. Er war verunsichert und begann, sich schlecht zu fühlen, weil er Cas praktisch hierzu gedrängt hatte. Die ganze Federidee war in seinen Gedanken bloß eine Art Spiel gewesen, ein Spiel namens „Schau, ob du den Engel in Verlegenheit bringen kannst“ und außerdem ein Versuch, Cas eine „Reaktion“ abzuringen. Aber das Spiel hatte sich unverhofft in etwas anderes gewandelt. Eher wie „Schau, ob du in etwas beängstigend Wichtiges hineinstolpern kannst, das du absolut nicht verstehst.“

Oder eher: „Schau, ob du so richtig Scheiße bauen kannst.“

Dean begann, sich... klein zu fühlen. Teilweise, weil die Flügel so verflucht  _groß_ waren, doch er fühlte sich auch auf andere Weise klein. Klein, wie ein junges Kind.

Klein, wie ein selbstsüchtiges, weinerliches Kind... außer dass ein Kind dumm genug wäre, zu glauben, es hätte  _jedes_ Recht, diese unglaublichen Flügel als dessen persönliches Spielzeug zu benutzen.

Oder... _jedes_ Recht, einen Freund zu etwas zu drängen, was ihm ein unangenehmes Gefühl bereitete.

Dean gab Cas' Flügel vorsichtig frei. Cas zog ihn nicht sofort ein und er hing vor ihm in der Luft, ein schimmernder Vorhang aus Weiß und Silber und Gold. „Cas“, setzte Dean an. „Wir müssen gar nichts machen. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte wirklich nicht–“

Er zuckte zusammen, als sich der Flügel urplötzlich auf ihn zu bewegte. Er war auf einmal _direkt an seinem Gesicht_ , berührte ihn sogar, drückte sich unmittelbar gegen Deans Gesicht und Brust, sodass er für einen Augenblick ausschließlich Federn sah, ausschließlich Federn fühlte und ausschließlich Federn roch. Sie rochen wie...

Wie Regen an einem warmen Sommertag... wie Heidekraut, wie Heckenkirsche... wie Staub auf einer Straße im Sommer... wie der Wind in einem Meer aus Gras...

Dann  _hob_ Cas den Flügel, sodass die Federn sachte über Deans Gesicht strichen, seine Haut liebkosten, diese langen, langen, langen Schwungfedern glitten komplett über ihn hinweg. Dean japste, als die glatten, seidigen Federn über seine Brust streichelten, über sein Kinn, seine Wangen und seine Lippen, genau über seine geschlossenen Lider.

Wie Bänder aus Seide... wie Wasser... wie Wind...

… und dann hoch über seine Stirn und weg waren sie.

Er öffnete die Augen. Der gesamte Flügel schwebte über seinem Kopf.

Der Flügel senkte sich vor ihm herab und wiederholte die Prozedur, strich an ihm hoch und glitt über ihn hinweg.

Wie Samt... wie Satin... wie eine Welle aus dem Ozean...

„Cas“, sagte Dean zittrig. „Du musst nicht–“

„Es ist in Ordnung, Dean“, erwiderte Castiel mit sanfter Stimme. „Steh still“, fügte er leise hinzu und Dean gehorchte. Der Flügel presste sich erneut gegen ihn und dieses Mal strichen die langen Schwungfedern langsam über seinen nackten Arm. Es fühlte sich an wie…

Wie in weichen Schnee zu fallen… von einer Wolke geleckt zu werden… auf einem Fluss zu treiben…

Gänsehaut bildete sich, begleitet von einem wohligen Schauer, seinen Arm entlang, als die kühlen Federn sich ihren Weg über seine bloße Haut bahnten und Dean keuchte abermals. Plötzlich war da eine Berührung an seinem anderen Arm und er zuckte zusammen. Es war der andere Flügel. Cas verlagerte seine Position ein wenig, stand nun direkt hinter Dean, und brachte beide Flügel um Dean in Stellung. Der rechte Flügel glitt über Deans rechten Arm und der linke Flügel über den linken Arm und Dean zerfloss nahezu unter der Flut kribbelnder Gänsehaut, die sowohl über beide Arme als auch sein Rückgrat hinunter rann.

Wieder versuchte Dean, zu sagen: „Cas, du musst wirklich nicht–“

„Zieh deine Kleider aus“, forderte Castiel ihn weiterhin mit tiefer, milder Stimme auf.

„W-was?“

„Zieh deine Kleider aus“, wiederholte Castiel. „Alle“, fügte er hinzu. Er zog seine Flügel ein kleines Stück von Dean zurück.

Dean war plötzlich _unglaublich_ nervös. Doch er schlüpfte aus seinem Shirt und warf es beiseite. Dann die Hose, und _mein Gott_ , seine Hände zitterten unkontrolliert. Die Jeans verhedderte sich an einem seiner Füße und Dean musste sich bücken, um seinen Fuß zu befreien, wobei er sich absurd ungeschickt und idiotisch vorkam, doch schließlich gelang es ihm.

Dean zögerte. Seine Boxershorts trug er noch immer.

„Alles“, befahl Castiel wieder. Er sah Dean lediglich zu, gottverdammt, er…  _beobachtete_ … nur, seine Augen dunkel, einen aufmerksamen, hungrigen Ausdruck im Gesicht, den Dean nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Die riesigen Flügel waren hinter ihm ausgebreitet, bogen sich leicht in Deans Richtung, prächtig und schimmernd und gewaltig.

Dean schluckte und schälte sich aus seinen Shorts.

Dean kickte die Boxershorts unbeholfen zur Seite und blieb Cas zugewandt stehen. Er musste der Versuchung widerstehen, seinen Schritt zu bedecken. Es war absolut lächerlich, wie nervös er war; Jesus, er war nicht einmal schüchtern gewesen, als Cas seinen Schwanz geleckt hatte, weshalb war er nun also verlegen, nur weil Cas ihn  _ansah?_ Dean musste sich selbst dazu zwingen, aufrecht zu stehen und seine Schultern gerade zu halten.

Er versuchte, Cas ein großspuriges Grinsen zu schenken, wusste jedoch, dass er kläglich versagte und lediglich ein schiefes Lächeln dabei herauskam.

Cas erwiderte es mit einem sanften Lächeln und hielt Deans Blick gefangen. Er sagte nichts, sah bloß mit diesem vertraut festen Blick unverwandt und tief in Deans Augen.

Cas hob seine Augenbrauen leicht und sandte eine stumme Frage aus. Dean nickte.

Diese gewaltigen Flügel kamen näher, näher, nun äußerst langsam, behutsam, beinahe zögerlich. Dann ließ Cas seine Flugfedern wieder über Dean gleiten, wie er es zuvor getan hatte, streichelte mit langen, sanften Bewegungen Deans Haut entlang. Das warme Kribbeln kroch erneut über Deans Gestalt. Mittlerweile strichen beide Flügel über Deans gesamten Körper, über seine Arme und Beine, glitten runter und wieder hoch, über sein Gesicht, seine Brust; und ja, auch über seine Lenden. Dennoch schien Cas keine gesteigerte Aufmerksamkeit auf Deans Glied zu legen; eher berührte er Dean _überall._ Den ganzen Weg hinauf; Beine, Torso, Arme, Hals, Gesicht, Ohren, den obersten Teil von Deans Kopf; den ganzen Weg hinab, Rippen, Bauch, Hüfte, Schenkel, Knie, Waden, Füße, jeden verdammten Zeh. Gemächlich, seidig umschmeichelten die Federn absolut  _alles_ , bedächtig und sanft und behutsam. Wellen weichen, warmen Prickelns spülten über Deans Haut hinweg, wo auch immer diese Federn ihn verwöhnten.

_Eine Flügelmassage,_ dachte Dean verträumt. _Er gibt mir eine Flügelmassage, das ist es, was er tut._ Die Federn drückten nicht einmal fest; es war nicht vergleichbar mit der anderen Massage, die Cas ihm zuteil hatte werden lassen; aber dieses _Kribbeln,_ Gott, es war so entspannend. Er lehnte sich in die unfassbar seidene Berührung, mit geschlossenen Augen, sein Kopf sackte nach vorne und er dachte: _Ich kriege eine Flügelmassage von einem Engel. Heh._

Nach einigen Minuten war Dean kurz davor, vorschlagen, dass er sich hinlegen und Cas ihn vielleicht für ein paar Tage einfach nur mit seinen Flügeln streicheln könnte, doch als er seine Augen öffnete, um das Wort an Castiel zu richten, entdeckte er, dass auch Cas seine Lider gesenkt hatte. Castiels Blick lag nicht einmal mehr Ansatzweise auf Dean. Er war vollkommen still, sein Kopf hing sachte nach unten, seine Arme schlaff an seinen Seiten, die Augen zu. Fühlte Dean lediglich mit seinen Flügeln.

Castiel seufzte. Ein langgezogenes, tiefes Seufzen.

Die Flügel streiften Deans ganzen Körper. Hinunter zu den Zehen, hoch zu seinem Kopf. Bewegten sich über ihn. Berührten ihn überall.

Cas seufzte wieder. Ein noch tieferes, längeres und schleppendes Seufzen.

_Whoa_ , dachte Dean und betrachtete Cas‘ Ausdruck. _Was passiert hier?_

Es sah nicht nach Leidenschaft aus. Nicht einmal so, als wäre Cas erregt. (Deans Blick zuckte nach unten, um sich zu vergewissern. Keine Beule. _Verdammt._ ) Aber irgendwas geschah. _Ein verfluchtes Engelsding_ , vermutete Dean. Eher wirkte es, als hätte sich Cas… in seinen Empfindungen verloren. Als würde er sich ausschließlich auf seine Flügel konzentrieren. Seiner menschlichen Hülle keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenken.

Und plötzlich war Dean davon überzeugt, zu wissen, was Cas damit gemeint hatte als er sagte, dass „es sich seltsam anfühlen kann“. _Die Flügel sind wirklich er,_ dachte Dean. _Die Flügel sind wirklich er. Ich wette, dass die Dinge sich durch seine Flügel viel lebendiger anfühlen. Ich wette, alles fühlt sich realer an. Ich wette, dass es so ist. Ich bin SICHER._

Denn es war so, als würde man einen blinden Mann beobachten, der endlich in der Lage war, das Gesicht eines Freundes zum ersten Mal zu fühlen.

Dean stand bloß da, noch immer ziemlich glückselig wegen des kribbelnden Gefühls der Flügel, aber nun musterte er zusätzlich Cas‘ Gesicht. Dessen Augen hatten sich bereits seit einer Weile nicht mehr geöffnet. Sein Antlitz war leicht zur Seite geneigt, ein Ohr deutete in Deans Richtung, beinahe als wolle er etwas _hören_ und auf seine Flügel _horchen_.

Schwache Ausdrücke huschten über sein Gesicht – der Hauch eines Lächelns erschien, als einer der Flügel über die Seite strich, auf der Cas‘ Handabdruck auf Deans Haut prangte; ein Stirnrunzeln, als der andere Flügel über eine neuerliche Narbe fuhr. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, seine Mundwinkel zuckten angedeutet; sein Atem hatte sich verlangsamt und hin und wieder stieß er weiterhin diese tiefen Seufzer aus.

_Er... ist… AUF EINEM TRIP,_ dachte Dean. _Irgendetwas hieran hat ihn in andere Sphären katapultiert. Weil er mich mit seinen Flügeln berührt._

Beide Flügel ergriffen auf wundersame Weise Deans Schultern, ein Flügel um je eine Schulter geschlungen. Der eine Flügel schob sanft, der andere zog, und Dean wurde von ihnen gelenkt und umgedreht.

Sein Rücken war nun Cas zugewandt, woraufhin Cas die Schwungfedern in ausholenden, behutsamen Bewegungen über Deans ganze Kehrseite wandern ließ. _Whoa, das kribbelt,_ dachte Dean, während Welle um Welle des erschütternden Prickelns über seinen Körper rauschte, von seiner Kopfhaut bis runter zu den Spitzen seiner Zehen. Dean konnte nur entzückt seufzen. Gottverdammt, das fühlte sich _unglaublich_ an. Dean fühlte, wie er tatsächlich schwankte, das Kribbeln hatte ihn dermaßen benebelt, und Cas platzierte sich hinter ihm und schloss seine Hände um Deans Oberarme, um ihn zu stabilisieren. Auch die Flügel schlangen sich um Dean, deren große Gelenke ruhten direkt an Deans Schultern und die langen Flugfedern waren überall auf seiner Frontseite drapiert. Sie verursachten diesen sanft kitzelnden Ansturm nun auf Deans _ganzer_ Vorderseite und Dean stöhnte: „ _Ahhhhhh…_ “ Cas zog Dean mit seinen Armen zu sich, Dean ließ sich gegen ihn sacken, eingehüllt in Federn; die kräftigen Flügel stützten ihn zu beiden Seiten; Cas‘ Schwungfedern lagen wie ein schützender Vorhang über Deans Brust und seiner restlichen Front, während sich Cas‘ schlanker, fester Körper gegen ihn presste. Ihn sicher hielt.

Es war eine eigenartige Position; dennoch war es _wirklich ziemlich wundervoll,_ Cas so nah zu spüren, seinen Körper dermaßen an sich gedrückt zu haben, es machte ihn außerdem wahnsinnig, ihn nicht sehen zu können, von ihm abgewandt zu stehen. Und… nicht einmal hoffen zu können, ihn vielleicht küssen zu dürfen. Aber Dean hatte eine Art neuen philosophischen Blickwinkel erlangt: Er fühlte sich plötzlich fast schon unterwürfig dankbar, dass Cas überhaupt willens war, zu tun, was er gerade tat.

_Wenn es nur bestimmte Dinge gibt, zu denen er sich bereit fühlt, dann werde ich HÖLLISCH DANKBAR sein, dass mich mit seinen Flügeln überall zu streicheln dazu zählt,_ dachte Dean. _Und scheiß drauf, mehr zu verlangen. Scheiß drauf. Weil es verdammt nochmal offensichtlich ist, dass er mir schon alles gibt was er kann._

Einen Moment später erkannte Dean, dass diese sonderbare Stellung durchaus ihre Vorteile hatte. In dieser Position, Cas direkt hinter Dean, konnte Cas etwas Besonderes mit seinen Flügeln tun: Seine Flügel umschlangen ihn fest an beiden Seiten und außerdem pressten sich seine außergewöhnlichen Schwungfedern unmittelbar an Deans Brust. Die Federn reichten bis hinunter zu Deans Knien... und sie begannen, direkt über seine Lenden zu streichen. Und über seinen Schwanz.

Dean sah nach unten und erblickte die prächtigen, glänzenden Federn, welche sich an Deans halbsteifem Glied vor und zurück bewegten. Es hätte ihn mordsmäßig erregen müssen, doch stattdessen war Dean auf einmal mehr als besorgt. Denn das waren nicht nur irgendwelche alten Federn, das waren _Cas' Flügel_ und Dean machte sich noch immer Sorgen, dass er Cas zu dieser ganzen Sache gedrängt hatte.

„Cas, du musst wirklich gar nichts tun“, sagte Dean und verblüffte sich selbst damit, dass er tatsächlich beide Hände hob, um die Schwungfedern von seinem Penis zu schieben, was nicht  _im Geringsten_ das war, was er tun wollte, aber er brachte sich dazu. „Es ist in Ordnung, ehrlich. Das ist bereits so großartig.“

Cas erwiderte nichts, doch seine Arme reckten sich nach vorne und ergriffen Deans Handgelenke, zogen sie bestimmt von den Flügeln weg. Er überkreuzte Deans Arme sanft und hielt sie an dessen Brust gedrückt fest.

Die Flugfedern pressten sich härter gegen Deans Ständer, rieben sachte darüber. Sie fühlten sich gleichermaßen kühl und heiß an, fest und sanft zur selben Zeit, flexibel und steif zugleich. Sie fühlten sich fantastisch an und Dean keuchte: „Na gut, okay – aber du musst – ah! - w-wirklich nicht, _ahhh!_ Okay, okay, wenn du darauf _bestehst... ohh, AHH!“_ Cas drückte noch fester mit den Federn zu, verlagerte seine Flügel so weit, bis Deans Schwanz nahezu gänzlich in Federn gehüllt war. Es war ein seidiges und unbeschreibliches Gefühl; das Kribbeln setzte erneut ein, was sich, nun, _verdammt fantastisch_ anfühlte; die stumpfen, kleinen Kanten einiger der Schwungfedern zogen eine Spur köstlichen Drucks über die Seiten seiner Erektion und das war ebenfalls fantastisch. Aber es war die Tatsache, dass es _Cas_ war, dass es _Cas‘ Flügel_ waren, Cas‘ Flügel, für die Cas aus irgendeinem Grund heraus einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt zu haben schien, die ihn plötzlich hundertmal mehr erregte als Dean erwartet hätte. Es war schon fast lächerlich heiß. Die Flügel waren erstaunlich, sie glänzten, sie waren wunderschön und Dean starrte bloß auf diese himmlischen, hinreißenden, schimmernden Federn, erblickte seinen Schwanz, der zwischen einem verfluchten _Engelsflügel_ hervorragte, zwischen den Flügeln eines _Freundes_ und konnte einfach nicht glauben, was geschah. Dean stöhnte, als das atemberaubende Prickeln erneut von seinem gesamten Körper Besitz ergriff.

Cas zischte gegen Deans Rücken, was ein außergewöhnlicher, verdammt erregender Laut war und dann... zogen sich seine Flügel zurück. In einer schnellen, komplizierten Flügelbewegung, der Dean nicht wirklich folgen konnte, legten sich die enormen Flugfedern sehr fest zusammen, sodass sie, parallel zum Boden, direkt nach hinten ragten und er senkte beide Flügel weit nach unten, das Gelenk nahe seines Rückens entfaltete sich auf wundersame Weise. Und irgendwie lagen die großen Gelenke, die gewaltige Beuge jedes Flügels, _unmittelbar an_ Deans Schwanz. Eine auf der rechten Seite, eine auf der Linken.

Dean fühlte, wie Cas' Kopf sich gegen seinen Hinterkopf lehnte.

Einen Augenblick darauf nahm Dean einen bemerkenswert sanften, weichen Druck an der _Spitze_ seines Geschlechts wahr, wie ein zärtlicher Finger, der sich seinen Weg ertastete. Er blickte hinunter und war völlig verblüfft, etwas zu entdecken, das wie kleine, schmale,  _zusätzliche Flügel_ an den Gelenken jedes Flügels aussah, zwei am linken Flügel und zwei am rechten Flügel. Sie schienen so etwas wie feingliedrige, gefiederte Finger zu sein, mehrere Zoll lang, und – _oh hey_ – Cas schien sie eigenständig kontrollieren zu können. _Das ist verdammt nochmal komplett bizarr,_ dachte Dean, sah verwirrt an sich herab, als diese separaten, winzigen, gefiederten Winglets über seinen Ständer zu gleiten begannen.

„Was... was sind...“, japste Dean, gerade als die Winglets anfingen, zuzudrücken und zu reiben, sich in einer Weise zu winden, die Dean unverzüglich beschließen ließ, dass die Anatomiebesprechung noch warten konnte. Die kleinen Winglets massierten nun Deans Eichel und pumpten seine volle Länge. Exakt als wären sie tatsächlich mit Federn versehene Finger. Dean stockte der Atem. Oh fuck. Er war nicht wirklich darauf vorbereitet gewesen, das war viel zu fremdartig und grotesk und merkwürdig und _warum zur Hölle hatte er stets an Cas als Mensch gedacht,_ wenn er doch schon immer gewusst hatte, dass Cas verflucht nochmal eine VÖLLIG ANDERE SPEZIES war und... irgendwo, inmitten seiner Panikattacke, erkannte Dean: _Oh fuck, das ist fabelhaft._

Die seltsamen, absonderlichen, gefiederten Dinger drückten und verwöhnten unentwegt sein Glied, ummantelten es mit samtiger Entschlossenheit, zogen und schoben. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihm von zwei glatten, seidenen, gefiederten Händen einer runtergeholt werden und Dean stöhnte: „ _Cas_ , du hast – du – hast – mir was verheimlicht, du – _BASTARD! … ohhhh, VERDAMMT, das ist gut…_ “

Cas‘ Flügel (und die merkwürdigen Winglets) bewegten sich plötzlich nicht mehr und Dean platzte heraus: „Nein, nein, _nicht aufhören,_ nicht aufhören, Cas!“

Doch Cas war wie erstarrt.

„Dir gefällt das?“, fragte Cas. Er klang sehr überrascht.

„JA CAS, ES GEFÄLLT MIR“, keuchte Dean.

„Es ist… akzeptabel?“

„Es ist SEHR AKZEPTABEL, _würdest du nun bitte deine verdammten Flügel BEWEGEN!“_ Cas begann, seine Flügel wieder zu rühren, strich mit den sonderbaren Winglets über die Spitze von Deans Ständer.

„Was sind… _nggghh!_ Was sind diese – _ahhhHHH!_ – kleinen  _DINGER?“,_ wollte Dean atemlos wissen.

„Alulas“, murmelte Cas an Deans Schulter.

„Was? _AHH!_ “, brach es aus Dean heraus, da Cas gerade die weichen Kanten der langen Schwungfedern des einen Flügels über die volle Länge von Deans Schaft gleiten ließ, während die „Alulas“, oder was auch immer Cas gesagt hatte, des anderen Flügels weiterhin seine Eichel verwöhnten. _Heilige, verfluchte Scheiße,_ diese Kombination fühlte sich gut an und Dean sagte: „Oh ja, ja,  _uhhhh…_ “

„Wie ist… das?“, fragte Cas, der mittlerweile etwas souveräner klang. „Ist es–“

„ _Es ist, verdammt nochmal, extrem effektiv, Cas“,_ grunzte Dean, „und es ist,  _verdammt nochmal, extrem akzeptabel,_ HÖR, verdammt nochmal, einfach NICHT auf, ich meine, es sei denn, du willst es, aber BITTE TU ES NICHT, _nnnhhhhhh, ahHHHH…_ “

Daraufhin verstummte Cas wieder und seine Flügel bearbeiteten Dean nach allen Regeln der Kunst, reduzierten Dean zu einem sich windenden, stöhnenden Häufchen. Dean stand bloß da, lehnte sich gegen Cas, seine Handgelenke weiterhin von Cas‘ Händen an seine Brust gedrückt. Eines von Cas‘ Beinen ruhte nun zwischen Deans Beinen, was eigentlich verdammt nützlich war, denn Dean stand kurz davor, völlig zusammenzuklappen. Dean stöhnte und seufzte und bewegte seine Hüfte in sanften, behutsamen Stößen vor und zurück. Alles lief dermaßen langsam ab, baute sich unnachgiebig träge auf; Dean musste sich nicht einmal anstrengen; es bildete sich ganz von alleine, riss ihn mit sich fort.

Ein nasses, warmes Gefühl an seinem Nacken ließ ihn leicht zurückzucken. Meine Güte, hatte Cas gerade an ihm  _geleckt?_ Cas tat es wieder, leckte sanft unmittelbar an Deans Nacken und dann fühlte Dean seine Zähne – heilige Scheiße, Cas  _knabberte an ihm,_ an seinem Genick, knabberte, nagte und bahnte sich seinen Weg höher, in die weichen, kurzen Haare am unteren Ende von Deans Kopf. Dean konnte seine brennenden, feuchten Lippen, seinen heißen Atem spüren, als Cas eine Abfolge von winzigen, sehr sanften und behutsamen Bissen in Deans Nacken verteilte.

Was zum Teufel passierte hier? Das wurde immer verrückter.

Cas war in eine Art Rhythmus verfallen, zwischen ausholenden, reibenden Bewegungen mit den Schwungfedern und konstant reizendem Druck der weichen Winglets, hin und wieder klammerten sich die Winglets wie eine seidige, nachgiebige Faust um Deans Schaft und dieser konnte nur willenlos zustoßen, in diese heißen, sündigen, flaumigen Winglets. Indes knabberte Cas ohne Unterlass an Deans Genick. Dean keuchte: „nNNNHH, _Jesus, das ist geil,_ Cas. Ich bin  _nah_ dran.“ Und das war er, sein Schwanz pochte unter Cas geschmeidigen, samtenen Federn. Die Spannung in seinem Körper wurde größer und größer, wie die ansteigende Flut, und Dean konnte spüren, wie Lusttropfen herauszusickern begannen. Er blickte an sich herab und beobachtete, wie klare Flüssigkeit aus seinem Ständer tropfte und _über Cas‘ Federn lief, oh nein,_ irgendwie erschien ihm das falsch. „Cas, nein, ich will deine Federn nicht schmutzig machen, sie sind so  _schön_ –“ Dean atmete schwer und versuchte sogar, seine Hände zu befreien, um die Flügel von sich zu schieben, da er plötzlich über die Maßen besorgt war, sie einzusauen, doch Cas hielt seine Hände bloß fester und Dean fühlte, wie ein weiterer warmer, träger Schwall aus ihm floss. Und noch einer. Dean war völlig hilflos, konnte nicht verhindern, dass Präejakulat in langen, köstlichen Strömen aus ihm rann. Er stöhnte, noch immer besorgt: „ _Ahh,_ Cas, ich mache deine F-Federn ganz n-nass, es tut mir leid, AHHH…  _ohhhh…_ “ Cas schien das verdammt egal zu sein, denn er schloss seine Federn fester um Deans Glied und beschleunigte sein Tun. Ein weiteres Rinnsal der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit quoll unaufhaltsam hervor und Dean rief: „gGAAaaa!“ Seine Beine knickten komplett ein; er wäre gestürzt, aber Cas hielt ihn aufrecht, seine Arme fest um Deans Rippen geschlungen, das Bein zwischen Deans Beinen, die Seiten der Flügel eng an Deans Hüfte gedrückt und Dean sackte schlicht zusammen, wand sich, seine Beine versagten ihren Dienst, sein Schwanz lief über Cas‘ wunderschönen Federn aus. Erneut tropfte ein langer, nasser Faden aus der Eichel und Cas‘ Schwungfedern waren mit der klebrigen Flüssigkeit benetzt. Cas vollführte einen LANGEN, LANGEN Strich mit den durchnässten Federn und Dean rief: „nnGHHH!  _Fuck, fuck, Cas, das ist so verdammt gut,_ AHHH!“ Er stieß so heftig er konnte in die Federn. Als es über Dean hereinzubrechen begann, leierte er unentwegt: „ _hör nicht auf, hör nicht auf, hör nicht auf, Cas, hör nicht auf, ah ja uh uh UH UH UH._ “ Plötzlich erkannte er etwas. „Oh, Jesus, fuck, ich werde _auf die Flügel eines Engels kommen!“_ Cas biss ihn hart in den Nacken, _was zum Teufel,_ Cas _biss ihn in den Nacken._ „HNNNNNH!“, grollte Dean und ein ausgedehnter, verfrühter Spritzer Samen schoss regelrecht aus ihm heraus, ergoss sich über Cas‘ Federn. „AHHHHH! JA!“, stöhnte Dean, doch Cas tat etwas Merkwürdiges, er packte Deans Schwanz mit diesen verdammt bizarren, kleinen Winglet-Dingern an dessen Wurzel und der Orgasmus stoppte abrupt, schwebte über Dean wie eine gigantische Welle, die kurz davor stand, über ihm zu zerbersten. „C-CAS, _bitte!“_ , schrie Dean frustriert. Die Federn nahmen ihre Tätigkeit schließlich wieder auf, glitten die Seiten von Deans Ständer empor und Dean stieß „AH, AH, AGHHHHH!“ hervor, während seine Beine steif wurden und sein ganzer Körper erstarrte, als dicke, heiße Spritzer Sperma aus seinem zuckenden Steifen flogen, einige Fuß weit nach vorne katapultiert wurden und mit hörbar platschenden Geräuschen auf dem Boden aufschlugen. _Platsch platsch platsch platsch platsch._

Dean wäre zusammengebrochen, wenn Cas ihn nicht festhalten würde. Als die letzten Zuckungen versiegten, sog Dean einen langen, zittrigen Atemzug in seine Lungen und brachte seine Füße zurück in eine Position, die es ihm erlauben würde, selbst zu stehen. Cas hatte sich noch immer nicht bewegt. Die Flügel lagen unverändert auf ihm, pressten sich lediglich äußerst sanft gegen sein Glied.

Die Flügel begannen, sich erneut zu bewegen.

„Cas, ich bin fertig“, keuchte Dean, aber, _heilige Scheiße,_ diese kribbelnden Wellen waren zurück. Dean wusste, dass er nicht noch einmal kommen würde, aber es fühlte sich dennoch verflucht gut an, deshalb entspannte er sich und ließ das Kribbeln durch seinen Körper schwappen.

Er lehnte sich vollständig gegen Cas.

Und erkannte, dass Cas hart war.

Cas hatte einen verdammten Ständer. Endlich.  _Endlich._ „Oh, Gott, _endlich,_ du verfluchter Engel, _gib ihn mir,_ das ist  _meiner!“_ Dean stöhnte, drängte seine Hüfte nachdrücklich nach hinten, schob sich willig gegen Cas. Er brachte Cas aus dem Gleichgewicht und auf einmal flatterten dessen Flügel wild, während Cas einige Schritte zurück stolperte und Dean mit sich zog. Erst als er gegen die Bettkante stieß, wurde seine Bewegung gestoppt. Dean erlangte erneut einen festen Stand und strebte wieder rückwärts, rieb sich an Cas' Steifem, der sich einfach  _so unerträglich gut_ anfühlte. Dean versuchte, sich aus Cas' Umklammerung zu winden, versuchte, seine Hände zu befreien und sich umzudrehen, wollte diesen harten Schwanz mehr als alles andere in seine Hände kriegen, doch Cas _ließ ihn nicht los._ Deshalb rieb er sich lediglich notdürftig rücklings an ihm, fühlte die dicke, lange Härte, die Cas' Hose ausbeulte, rutschte hin und her, um besseren Zugang zu haben. _„Gib ihn mir, das ist MEINER, gib ihn mir!“,_ knurrte er, was überhaupt keinen Sinn ergab. Aber es war alles, was er sagen konnte. Da war immer noch Cas' verdammt beschissene Hose im Weg und Dean _konnte sich nicht umdrehen_ und es war gleichermaßen wahnsinnig frustrierend als auch _unfassbar_ heiß. „Wenn du wirklich willst, dass ich dich rückwärts und durch deine Hose ficke, _dann werde ich das so tun, Cas“,_ stieß Dean letztlich aus, da Cas ihn nicht von sich gestoßen hatte – tatsächlich hielt er ihn sogar noch näher bei sich. Dean war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Cas' Schwanz genau da hatte, wo er ihn haben wollte, vertikal gegen Deans Poritze gepresst, und er rieb sich aufreizend dagegen, bewegte seinen Hintern auf und ab,  _drückte_ ihn nach hinten, drängte sich lasziv gegen Cas' Schritt.

Cas' Flügel schlossen sich reflexartig um Dean. Und Cas stöhnte in Deans Nacken.

_Oh Gott... dieses Geräusch._

Cas biss Dean abermals ins Genick, seine Flügel umschlangen Dean noch fester, und er fiel zurück aufs Bett, Dean direkt auf ihn, seine Arme und Flügel weiterhin um Dean gewickelt. Es war nicht im Geringsten organisiert, der Sturz ein wildes Durcheinander, und Dean fühlte, wie sein Kopf kräftig gegen Cas' Stirn prallte, doch Cas zuckte nicht zurück und Dean kümmerte es nicht.

Dean ruhte auf Cas, hörte ihn stöhnen, fühlte, wie er ihn noch einmal biss und Dean platzte heraus: „Ah, verdammt, CAS, VERDAMMT, CAS! GIB IHN MIR!“ Irgendwie bemerkte Dean währenddessen, dass sein Schwanz bereits wieder hart war, was ausschließlich möglich war, da Cas' Flügel krampfhaft danach gegriffen hatten. Die Flügel pressten sich dagegen, Dean rieb sich schamlos an Cas' Schaft und Cas stieß nach oben, heilige Scheiße, Cas _wand_ sich unter Dean. Dean wollte ihm helfen, spannte sich an, wenn er konnte, drängte ihm entgegen, wenn er konnte, verwirrt und rasend und in lächerlichem Ausmaße angeturnt, aber fest entschlossen, zu helfen. Dann versteifte sich Cas unter ihm und jaulte und sogar in seiner irrwitzigen, seltsam frustrierenden Position konnte Dean spüren, wie Cas' Erektion zuckte, wie die warme Flüssigkeit durch dessen Hosen sickerte. Dean hatte geglaubt, er könne unmöglich so bald wieder kommen, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass er falsch lag; weil _Castiel direkt an Deans Hintern hart abspritzte_ und im Ernst, was konnte man in diesem Fall schon anderes tun, als selbst unverzüglich einen Orgasmus zu haben? Dean fühlte, wie Cas unter ihm zitterte, zuckte, stoßende Bewegungen machte und Dean schrie „AHHH! NGGGH!“, derweil flog ein weiteres Mal Sperma aus seinem sündigen, steil aufragenden Glied. Viel schneller als beim ersten Mal, heftige, rasante Schüsse lösten sich aus ihm, schnellten in die Höhe und landeten überall auf Cas' atemberaubend schönen, wundervollen Federn, was Dean beinahe Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Nachdem Dean wieder zu Atem gekommen war, rollte Cas ihn auf die Seite, kuschelte sich von hinten an ihn und schlang seine Flügel eng um Dean. Der obere Flügel glitt wieder über Deans Schwanz und oh, zur Hölle, er war IMMERNOCH hart und der Druck in seinem Inneren erhöhte sich erneut, breitete sich in jeder seiner Fasern aus. Dean stöhnte: _„_ _Ich glaube es, verdammt nochmal, nicht.“_ Der Flügel spannte sich an, drückte zu und bearbeitete Dean, es staute sich unaufhaltsam in ihm auf, es war nahezu unmöglich, dass er noch immer steif war, doch so war es. „Ich komme NOCHMAL,  _heilige Scheiße, oh mein Gott, ah, AHH, AHH–_ “ Sein Glied zuckte und pochte und, ja,  _jetzt jetzt jetzt,_ Sperma floss aus ihm heraus, quoll dieses Mal in Strömen aus ihm hervor. Dean ächzte erregt, seine Füße wickelten sich verkrampft um Cas' Beine, er bockte gegen Cas' Arme, indes die Flügel unentwegt noch mehr Samen, verdammt nochmal, aus ihm  _herauszogen._

Letzten Endes begann sein Glied, weich zu werden. Er war _drei verfluchte Mal am Stück_ gekommen, was zum Teufel, was war das gewesen, Flügelmagie oder so?

Cas hatte seit langem kein Wort mehr von sich gegeben.

Und Cas sagte auch jetzt kein einziges Wort. Er fragte nicht, ob es „akzeptabel“, „angenehm“ oder „effektiv“ gewesen war, er stand nicht auf und sprach über andere Stimuli; und er verschwand auch nicht. Er lag lediglich da, hinter Dean, und vollführte wieder dieses kitzelnde Knabbern an Deans Nacken. Endloses, kribbelndes Knabbern; mit beiden Armen eng um Deans Rippen geschlungen, beide Flügel um ihn herum gefaltet, hüllte er Deans nackten Körper in eine gewaltige, warme, gefiederte Decke; sogar Cas' Beine waren unverändert mit Deans Füßen verheddert.

Cas hielt ihn überall, umschlang jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers und das Gefühl von Sicherheit, Wärme, Behaglichkeit und Frieden war überwältigend.

Cas gab Deans Hände endlich frei. Dean wollte sich augenblicklich umdrehen und ihn küssen, doch er wurde von einem unmissverständlichen, vorsichtigen Gefühl erfasst. _Treib's nicht zu weit! Treib's nicht zu weit! Versuch nicht, ihn dazu zu bringen, dich zu küssen!_ Wenn Cas die Dinge rückwärts und aus irgendeinem Grund völlig eigenartig tun musste, _dann war das in Ordnung, verdammt._ Dean konnte sich anpassen.

Und so küsste Dean, was er erreichen konnte. Er küsste Cas' Hände, überall, jeden Finger. Er küsste beide Flügel. Dann entdeckte er die merkwürdigen, kleinen Winglets. Mittlerweile lagen sie so ordentlich gefaltet gegen den Rest des Flügels, dass sie nahezu unmöglich zu sehen waren, doch Dean fand und küsste alle vier – und nachdem er den ersten geküsst hatte, hoben sich die anderen drei ein wenig, wie eifrige kleine Welpen, die darauf warteten, an der Reihe zu sein. Er streichelte sie, küsste auch die großen Gelenke und fühlte sich irgendwie belohnt, als die kleinen Federn entlang der obersten Kante der Flügel sich leicht aufplusterten. Waren aufgeplusterte Federn gut? Waren aufgeplusterte Federn schlecht? _Wer zur Hölle sollte das wissen?_ Dean beschloss, dass es gut war.

Schließlich sagte er: „Cas? Cas, bist du okay?“

Cas nagte an Deans Nacken und seine Flügel schlossen sich noch fester um ihn. Die kleinen Winglets griffen nach Deans Fingern.

„Cas? Hörst du mich? Geht es dir gut?

Cas knabberte schlicht weiter und der Druck der Winglets erhöhte sich. Dean bekam den Eindruck, dass Cas möglicherweise in einer Art Engelsmodus stecken geblieben war und sich vielleicht nicht mehr an Deans Sprache erinnerte.

Aber Dean begann, zu denken, dass eventuell alles in Ordnung sein könnte. Er war sich allerdings nur zu bewusst, dass die Keine-Gefühle-Regel in abertausende, winzigste Teile zersplittert war. Außerdem war er sich nun absolut sicher, dass etwas äußerst Bizarres vor sich ging; etwas unter der Oberfläche, eine Engelssache vielleicht, etwas, das Cas ihm nicht gesagt hatte. Aber dennoch war alles in irgendeiner Weise gut.

Tatsächlich war sogar alles wundervoll.

Die Flügel verlagerten sich leicht um ihn herum und schmiegten sich an. _Wir liegen nah beieinander in einer horizontalen Umarmung_ , dachte Dean und lachte leise vor sich hin. _Kein Kuschler. Richtig. Ja, klar. Natürlich bist du das nicht, Dean Winchester._ Wellen dieses warmen Flügelkribbelns rollten über ihn hinweg.

Dean wartete darauf, dass Cas wieder zu sich fand, etwas Trockenes und Distanziertes sagte und verschwand; doch Cas blieb und blieb, bis Dean einschlief.

Ausnahmsweise hatte er keine schrecklichen Träume. Keine Träume von der Hölle oder vom Jagen. Dean träumte von nichts anderem als Wind, sanftem Sommerregen und dem Geruch von Heidekraut.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Eine lange Anmerkung der Autorin dieses Mal.  
> Nachdem ich mit einigen verschiedenen Spezies gearbeitet habe, saß der Gedanke in meinem Kopf fest, dass wenn ein Engel wahrhaftig überwältigt ist, er zurück in die Körpersprache seiner eigenen Spezies fallen und vergessen würde, sich wie ein Mensch zu verhalten. Und dass es, nun, MERKWÜRDIG wäre. Merkwürdig und ein bisschen eigenartig, ein wenig unerwartet. (Und doch auch heiß!) Viele Fanfiktions präsentieren Engel grundlegend als Menschen mit Superkräften, ich jedoch empfinde sie eher als gänzlich nicht menschlich, sondern als völlig andere Spezies.  
> Übrigens sind Alulas real und alle Vögel besitzen welche. Sie sind unabhängig kontrollierbare, kleine gefiederte Finger an der Kurve des Flügels. Die meisten modernen Vögel haben eine an jedem Flügel. Man sieht sie nur von der restlichen Fläche des Flügels separiert, wenn der Vogel ihn in stürmischer Luft ausgebreitet hat, deshalb bemerken die meisten Leute sie nie, doch es gibt sie und sie sind wirklich ziemlich cool. Altertümliche Vögel hatten mehr als einen Alula an jedem Flügel – bis zu drei – und heutzutage gibt es noch immer einige Vögel, bei Spezies, die ihre Flügel hin und wieder zum Klettern oder zum Festhalten von Dingen verwenden müssen, die zwei per Flügel haben. Ich beschloss, dass, da Engel eine uralte Spezies sind und außerdem die Notwendigkeit bestehen könnte, dass sie etwas festhalten müssten, sie zwei Alulas an jedem Flügel haben könnten. Außerdem wird von Seraphen angenommen, dass sie sechs Flügel haben! Wenn man die Seraphen-haben-sechs-Flügel Lehre mit einem Hauptflügel auf jeder Seite und zwei unabhängigen, kleinen Winglets am Scheitelpunkt jedes Flügels interpretiert, dann stimmt es völlig mit der Biologie antiker Vögel überein! Cool, hm?  
> Oh, übrigens; es gibt auch einen Grund für das Knabbern am Nacken und es gibt einen Grund, weshalb Cas noch immer versucht, das Küssen zu vermeiden, warum Cas Dean sich einfach nicht umdrehen und ihn küssen lassen würde; das klärt sich jedoch erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt.  
> Ich hoffe, euch macht der (relative) Mangel an Humor in diesem Kapitel nichts aus; nochmal: die Geschichte hat sich von selbst so entwickelt. Dean und Cas brauchten beide ein ernstes Kapitel, um einige Dinge zu erkennen. (Tatsächlich benötigen sie sogar ein paar ernste Kapitel.) Ich wollte sie nicht nur als Pappkarikaturen behandeln, sondern ihnen erlauben, sich real zu entwickeln, wenn es sich ergeben sollte und das ist daraus entstanden. Bitte lasst mich wissen, was ihr denkt.


	11. The Physiology Of Angels

Dean wachte am nächsten Morgen auf und fühlte sich erholt, behaglich, warm…  
  
Sein Gehirn benötigte einen Moment, um in Gang zu kommen. Cas war weg.  
  
Er musste Dean entweder unter die Decke gezaubert, oder die Bettwäsche wahrlich feinfühlig arrangiert haben, da Dean fest darin eingewickelt war. Noch immer vollkommen nackt (und absolut sauber), unter den Gepardenlaken und der mit Tigerstreifen versehenen Tagesdecke, die ihn angenehm umschmeichelte, sogar unter seine Füße geschlagen war, genau wie er es mochte. Aber kein Cas.  
  
_Naja_ , dachte Dean, _er schläft nicht._ _Er konnte vermutlich nicht die ganze Nacht damit verbringen, an mich gekuschelt rumzuliegen. Wahrscheinlich musste er aufbrechen._  
  
_Das spielt natürlich keine Rolle,_ sagte er sich selbst, _weil ich nicht der Typ bin, der auf diese der-Morgen-danach Sache steht. Aufwachen und all das, total merkwürdig. Mir gefällt der Kram überhaupt nicht. Ich gehöre nicht zu den Leuten, die sich nach einer Notiz auf dem Kissen umsehen würden…_  
  
Dean rollte sich herum und überprüfte das Kissen, nur für den Fall. Beide Kissen. Und er blickte darunter. Nur für den Fall.  
  
Dann sah er sich im Zimmer um. Nur für den Fall.  
  
Keine Notiz.  
  
Auch keine bedeutungsvolle einzelne Feder, die wohlplatziert zurückgelassen worden war oder dergleichen. Gar nichts. Cas war einfach nur gegangen.  
  
_Der Mann ist beschäftigt. Engelskrieg und all das. Er kann nicht einfach die ganze Nacht abhängen und auf das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen warten. Hölle, der Kerl isst nicht einmal._  
  
Dean kletterte aus dem Bett und entdeckte die getrockneten kleinen Spermaflecken auf den hellen Fliesen. Cas hatte offenbar Dean gesäubert (und hoffentlich auch seine Flügel), musste jedoch den Boden vergessen haben. Dean starrte die verhärteten Kleckse an und dachte: _Gott, es ist tatsächlich passiert. Alles davon. Ich habe Cas‘ Flügel gesehen… Er hat mich seine Flügel berühren lassen, er hat mich mit seinen Federn befriedigt… es ist wirklich geschehen._  
  
Die Erinnerung daran brannte auf einmal lichterloh in seinen Gedanken. Die _unglaublichen_ Flügel. Was für ein Privileg es gewesen war, sie überhaupt sehen, geschweige denn anfassen zu dürfen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, sexuell von ihnen stimuliert zu werden!  
  
Dieser fantastische, unnachgiebig träge Druckaufbau… _Gott,_ es hatte sich so gut angefühlt  
  
Am lebendigsten war jedoch die Erinnerung an diesen verwirrenden, erstaunlichen und überwältigenden Moment, als sie rückwärts auf das Bett gefallen waren. Als Dean unverhofft erfahren hatte, wie außer Kontrolle Cas wirklich war. Sogar unfähig, auf seinen Füßen zu stehen. Nicht in der Lage, sich zurückzuhalten. Außerstande, aufzuhören… wie er sich unter Dean _gewunden_ hatte! Der Klang dieses Stöhnens, kurz bevor sie gestürzt waren… wie er Dean in dessen Nacken gebissen hatte… das _Jaulen_ , welches er ausgestoßen hatte als er gekommen war! Wie er gezuckt und gebockt hatte, das Gefühl der warmen Nässe, die seine Hose durchdrungen hatte.  
  
Und all das nur, weil er Dean gehalten hatte, weil er _Deans Schwanz mit seinen Flügeln fühlen konnte_ und dieser gewaltige Orgasmus hatte ihn _nur wegen Dean_ überrollt…  
  
Selbstredend lag nun Deans Hand auf seinem eigenen Glied. Er hatte ohnehin eine ordentliche Morgenlatte und es war ausgeschlossen, dass er sich an letzte Nacht erinnern konnte, einfach _keine Chance_ , ohne dass Schlussfolgerung Eins in Kraft trat. Schlussfolgerung Eins: _Muss UNVERZÜGLICH NOCHMAL abspritzen, JETZT._ Dean stand mitten in seinem Zimmer, pumpte sich heftig, mit geschlossenen Augen, dachte daran, wie Cas sich unter ihm gewunden, gestöhnt und gejault hatte. Innerhalb einer Minute keuchte Dean, kippte rücklings auf den Sitzsack, rieb heftig über seinen Schaft und dachte: _Cas, sich windend! Cas jaulend! Cas, der mich fest packt, mit seinen Händen, seinen Flügeln, überall, Cas KOMMEND!_  
  
Dean lag erschauernd auf dem pinkfarbenen Wildledersitzsack, seine Hand fest um seine Erektion geschlungen und durchlebte alles abermals. Er erinnerte sich noch einmal an diesen Moment des Rückwärtsfallens… wie Cas sich an ihn klammerte, wie dessen Flügel nach Deans steil aufragendem Ständer _griffen_ … und Deans Hüfte ruckte in einem enormen, unfreiwilligen Stoß nach vorne, der so heftig war, dass er beinahe vom Sitzsack gerutscht wäre; er explodierte, grunzte, keuchte, Samenspritzer schossen hervor und verteilten sich auf dem Boden. Neuerliche, nasse Kleckse gesellten sich zu den getrockneten Resten, die bereits vorhanden waren.  
  
„Gut, dass ich noch nicht geputzt habe“, murmelte Dean vor sich hin, nachdem seine Atmung sich schließlich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
  
Er pfiff, als er den Boden wischte und pfiff weiterhin, als er sich wenig später zur Dusche begab. Sicher, Cas hatte aus irgendeinem Grund aufbrechen müssen, aber er würde zurückkommen. Er kam immer zurück. Soeben hatte ihm seine kleine Masturbationseinlage einige _großartige_ Ideen für Stimuli geliefert, die er als nächstes testen wollte.  
  
Wie wäre es zum Beispiel damit, Cas' Penis zu _sehen,_ ihn vielleicht zu _fühlen,_ ihn möglicherweise nur zu berühren, sicherlich konnte Cas keine Einwände dagegen haben? Oder was wäre... was wäre, wenn Cas bereit wäre, Dean erneut diese wunderbaren Flügel spüren zu lassen? Was wenn Dean diese weichen, kleinen Winglets liebkosen könnte... vielleicht genau dann, wenn Cas kam, _Gott, was würde Cas dann tun?_ Oder zu sehen, wie Cas abspritzte! … Oder er gar... sein Sperma auf Dean feuern würde? _Wie wäre das_ als Stimulus? Was wäre, wenn Cas' hartes Glied unmittelbar an Deans gedrückt würde? Oder Cas' sündhafter Schwanz in _Deans_ Händen läge? Wie wäre es mit...  
  
Es gab plötzlich s _o viele Stimuli, die ausprobiert werden konnten!_ So viele Möglichkeiten!  
  
Und etwas anderes tauchte immer wieder in Deans Gedanken auf: wie es sich angefühlt hatte, im Anschluss neben ihm zu liegen. So warm und sicher und angenehm. Die Flügel zu küssen; dabei zuzusehen, wie die Federn sich aufplusterten.  
  
Zu fühlen, wie Castiel unentwegt an Deans Nacken knabberte.  
  
Dean war sich vage bewusst, dass er die Gewohnheit hegte, bestimmte Dinge vor sich selbst zu verbergen, bei dieser Sache gelang es ihm jedoch absolut nicht: Was zur Hölle auch immer dieses Knabbern bedeutet hatte, Dean hatte es _geliebt_. Er hatte es _geliebt._  
  
Dean konnte nicht anders und dachte, während er sich anzog, noch etwas mehr über das Knabbern nach und zu der Zeit, als er sich zur Küche aufmachte, war er verblüffend guter Laune. Plötzlich schien es der perfekte Tag für eine Spritztour mit dem Impala zu sein und er sah sich nach Sam um, konnte ihn allerdings nicht finden. Sam war nicht in seinem Zimmer; war nicht in der Küche, war nicht in der Bibliothek...  
  
Schließlich spürte er ihn in einem der am weitesten entfernten Archivräume im Keller auf, schnarchend auf einen riesigen Stapel Notizen gestützt. Sein iPod lag neben ihm, einer der Kopfhörerstöpsel steckte in seinem Ohr. Der andere war herausgefallen und Dean schnaubte abfällig, als er etwas hörte, was verdammt sicher nach Lady Gagas „Poker Face“ klang.  
  
Dean schnipste direkt neben Sams Ohr mit den Fingern.  
  
„AH!“, schrie Sam auf und schreckte so gewaltsam hoch, dass er die Hälfte seiner Papiere auf dem Boden verteilte.  
  
„Lady Gaga? Wirklich?“, fragte Dean, während Sam sich aufrappelte, keuchte und wieder zurück in seinen Stuhl sackte, beide Hände auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
_„Meine Güte,_ Dean. Wegen dir habe ich fast einen Herzinfarkt gehabt!“, beschwerte sich Sam vorwurfsvoll.  
  
Dean gluckste. „Hast dich wieder in deinen Recherchen verloren, hm, Sam? Weißt du, eines Tages musst du wirklich öfter nach draußen gehen.“  
  
Sam rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht, schüttelte sich wach und beugte sich nach unten, um die Unterlagen aufzuheben. „Ja, es ist recht spät geworden und ich habe wohl irgendwie vergessen, ins Bett zu gehen“, erklärte er. „Habe mich in einigen der alten Ordner vergraben. Ich bin auf die Spur eines möglichen Geisterfalles in New Hampshire gestoßen und fand all diese Akten hier drin.“  
  
„Du bist SO ein Nerd“, zog Dean ihn auf. „Komm schon, lass uns ins Diner fahren! Es ist ein herrlicher Tag für einen Brunch, oder nicht?“ Er grinste und fügte hinzu: „Vielleicht können wir sogar Cas rufen!“  
  
Dean rief Cas an. Aber Cas antwortete nicht. Dean hinterließ eine Nachricht, doch Cas zeigte sich nicht. Nicht an diesem Tag und auch nicht in dieser Nacht.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Dean auf und dachte: _Ich muss mich beruhigen. Er hat also EINMAL einen Orgasmus gehabt. Ich sollte besser als jeder andere wissen, dass es verdammt nochmal NICHTS bedeutet. Das Knabbern hat vermutlich auch nichts bedeutet. Vermutlich nur eine merkwürdige, automatische Angewohnheit, die Engel haben. Bedeutete wahrscheinlich gar nichts._  
  
Er gähnte, stand auf und duschte, fühlte sich dennoch weiterhin gut, während er überlegte: _Hey, es ist alles cool. Es war ein spaßiger Abend. Möglicherweise habe ich mich mitreißen lassen? Aber es hat Spaß gemacht._  
  
_Jedenfalls werde ich ihn heute nicht anrufen. Ich muss ihn nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit anrufen. Was habe ich mir überhaupt gedacht? Dass dies eine Beziehung sein würde oder so? Heh._  
  
_Ich werde ihn heute definitiv nicht anrufen._  
  
Um zehn Uhr morgens wählte er seine Nummer.  
  
Keine Reaktion. Dean hinterließ eine Nachricht: „Hey, Cas, äh... ich wollte mich nur nach dir erkundigen... äh... okay, mach's gut.“  
  
Cas rief nicht zurück.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen dachte sich Dean einen ausgeklügelten Plan aus, wie er Cas an diesem Tag nicht anrufen würde, weil es einfach zu erbärmlich wirken würde, wenn er sich jeden Tag bei ihm meldete, richtig? Er würde noch zwei Tage warten und ihn dann vielleicht am dritten Tag anrufen.  
  
Dean hielt über die Dauer des Frühstücks an diesem Plan fest, erinnerte sich bisweilen, schätzungsweise alle dreißig Sekunden, dass er Cas am heutigen Tag nicht anrufen würde. Allerdings entschied er sich anschließend, einen Spaziergang zu machen, sah zufällig einen Sperling, der an ihm vorüberzog, erblickte dessen Flügel und fand sich letztlich mit dem Handy in der Hand wieder, während er Castiel anrief.  
  
„Hey, also, Cas, ich bin es, ähm, Dean. Ich habe mich nur... gefragt... ob... du... äh... ob du... ob du... ob du vielleicht von irgendwelchen Fällen gehört hast? Okay, nun, lass es mich wissen, bis dann.“  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
_Gottverdammter Sperling,_ dachte Dean. _Gottverdammter Sperling und seine gottverdammten kleinen Flügel. Sie haben mich bloß aus dem Konzept gebracht, das ist alles. Haben mich von meinem Plan abgelenkt._  
  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Dean damit, seine Waffen zu reinigen. Er wusch den Impala und bereitete ihn auf. Polierte die Felgen. Säuberte die Innenseiten der Fenster. Saugte die Fußräume. Räumte den Kofferraum auf. Nervte Sam damit, ob es irgendwelche Fälle gab, um die sie sich kümmern könnten; Sam hatte etwas mehr Informationen über den möglichen Geist in New Hampshire, doch Sam glaubte nicht, dass sich die Fahrt lohnen würde.  
  
Wohingegen Dean augenblicklich erkannte, dass er Castiel wegen des Geistes kontaktieren musste. Denn Cas könnte etwas darüber wissen... weil Cas... nun, tatsächlich wusste Cas nie etwas über Geister, wirklich nicht, aber er _könnte_.  
  
Ein Gebet dieses Mal: „Hey, Castiel? Castiel? Hier ist Dean, äh, ich bete zu dir, äh, kannst du mich hören? … Hörst du mich? … Also, äh... ich frage mich... ob... du mich hören kannst? Sam hat einen Fall in New Hampshire aufgetan, einen Geist, und... ich habe nur... hey, kannst du das hören? Also... ich habe gedacht... ich dachte, ich könnte heute Nacht einen Film ansehen, ich dachte an, äh, irgendeinen Film oder so, und... vielleicht etwas Popcorn, und wenn du vorbeischauen willst… abhängen möchtest oder so... oder was auch immer... könntest du einfach... abhängen. Du magst Popcorn, richtig? Oder... okay... äh, also, weißt du, wie auch immer. Also, ja, melde dich wegen New Hampshire.“  
  
Da, das war doch ziemlich gut gelaufen. Er hatte Cas offenkundig nur wegen des Falls in New Hampshire kontaktiert. Völlig gerechtfertigt.  
  
Aber Cas meldete sich nicht. Und er tauchte auch nicht auf.  
  
Dean sah sich schließlich doch keinen Film an.  
  
Cas zeigte sich auch am folgenden Tag nicht.  
  
Oder am Tag darauf.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen ging Sam Dean damit auf die Nerven, erneut in Hastings einkaufen zu fahren. Dean zeigte erstaunlichen Widerwillen, den Bunker zu verlassen – was wenn Cas käme und Dean wäre nicht da? – aber Sam schien davon überzeugt zu sein, dass Dean „nach draußen müsste“, deshalb brachen sie schließlich auf.  
  
„Also“, setzte Sam an, sobald sie unterwegs waren, die eintönig braunen Felder zogen am Impala vorüber. „Du warst ein wenig... still.“ Er räusperte sich. „Wie geht es Ella?“  
  
Dean versuchte, eine Geschichte für Sam zu erfinden. Wie _war_ Ella überhaupt? „Oh... gut...“, sagte er knapp.  
  
„Was hat sie gemacht?“  
  
„Oh... sie arbeitet an ihrer... äh...“ Dean hatte Mühe, sich an die Details zu erinnern, die er über Ella preisgegeben hatte. „Sie arbeitet an ihren Messerkünsten. Übt mit ihren Messern und dem ganzen Zeug. Sie ist in irgendeiner Liga oder so.“  
  
„Eine Messerkampf-Liga?“  
  
„Ja, sie ist in so etwas wie der Messerkampf-Liga für Frauen aus Iowa“, bekräftigte Dean.  
  
„Die Messerkampf-Liga für Frauen aus Iowa?“, wiederholte Sam zweifelnd.  
  
„Ja, es scheint da richtige Clubs und all das zu geben. Dieser ist für Frauen, die in Iowa leben. Du weißt, wie Iowa ist. Aber...“ Dean erkannte, dass er sich auf hauchdünnes Eis begab und wollte das Thema wechseln. Er täuschte ein tiefes Seufzen vor und sagte wahllos: „Tatsächlich habe ich seit einigen Tagen nichts von ihr gehört.  
  
„Warum, was ist los?“  
  
Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Hab einfach nichts von ihr gehört.“  
  
„Wie lange?“  
  
„Beinahe eine _Woche_. Ganze s _echs Tage._ “ Ups. Dean hatte versehentlich damit begonnen, über Castiel zu sprechen. Wie war _das_ passiert?  
  
„Sechs Tage sind eine große Sache?“  
  
Dean warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Naja, es ist nur... wir hatten etwas wie... wir hatten... eine... Sache. Es war fast wie... Da ist diese kleine Sache passiert und... ich weiß nicht, ich dachte, dass vielleicht... naja. Es war nichts Großes. Schon gut.“  
  
Eine gänzlich zu angespannte Pause entstand. Sam starrte ihn an.  
  
„Whoa“, sagte Sam.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Du hattest da eine _enorme_ Sache am Laufen, es bedeutete dir eine Menge, sie wurde panisch und rannte davon und _du flippst so dermaßen aus_ , dass es nicht einmal mehr witzig ist.“  
  
„Wovon, zur Hölle, redest du da? Es war keine enorme Sache und ich flippe auch nicht aus.“  
  
„Dass du es mir gegenüber _überhaupt_ erwähnt hast, qualifiziert es als enorm und zeigt, dass du ausflippst. Versuch nicht, es abzustreiten. Und jetzt reiß mir nicht den Kopf ab, aber... hast du sie angerufen?“  
  
„Ich habe Nachrichten hinterlassen“, gab Dean verdrießlich zu.  
  
„Hast du in diesen Nachrichten versucht, _wirklich das zu sagen, was du meinst?_ “  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Hast du ihr etwas hinterlassen wie 'Ich muss wirklich mit dir darüber reden, warum du Panik bekommen hast und geflüchtet bist', statt 'Oh, hey, hier ist Dean, okay, wie auch immer, mach's gut'?“  
  
„Herrgott, Sam. Lass es gut sein.“ Dean suchte krampfhaft nach einem Weg, das Thema zu wechseln und wählte schließlich folgenden: „Also, übrigens, was war eigentlich diese Sache, die du mir erst später erzählen wolltest?“  
  
„Oh.“ Sam räusperte sich und rutschte auf seinem Sitz herum. „Da stand etwas in diesem Buch, Physiologie der Engel.“ Dean blickte flüchtig zu ihm rüber. Sam starrte aus dem Fenster, während er fortfuhr. „Cas hat gesagt, dass er seinen Blutdruck senken musste, um seine Hülle unter Kontrolle zu halten, richtig? Also, die Sache ist die, ein volles Kapitel in dem Buch handelt von Hüllen und ich habe gelesen, dass ein solches Problem mit der Hülle nur äußerst selten auftritt. Man nimmt an, dass es nur dann geschieht, wenn der Engel sich in, ähm, „einem Zustand starker Emotionen“ befindet, so hat es das Buch glaube ich formuliert.“  
  
„Hm“, machte Dean.  
  
Eine Weile fuhren sie schweigend weiter.  
  
„Jedenfalls“, nahm Sam das Gespräch wieder auf, „habe ich versucht, Cas danach zu fragen, da ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe, er könnte in Schwierigkeiten stecken, von etwas verängstigt oder überwältigt sein. Aber... er schien nicht darüber reden zu wollen.“  
  
„Tja“, sagte Dean. „Wenn er nicht darüber sprechen möchte, kannst du es ebenso gut fallen lassen. Hey, Sam, also... steht in diesem Buch irgendwas über... naja...“  
  
„Ja?“  
  
Dean überlegte schnell. Wie konnte er diese Frage stellen, ohne Sam einen Anhaltspunkt zu geben? „Ich habe nur... darüber nachgedacht, wie verschieden... alle Spezies sind. Wie zum Beispiel Hasen es mögen, wenn man ihre Ohren reibt. Ich frage mich nur... ob Engel etwas in der Art haben.“  
  
„Du fragst dich, ob Engel es mögen, wenn man ihre Ohren reibt?“  
  
„Nun, ich meine, gibt es etwas, was... einzigartig an Engel ist? Dinge, die Engel besonders mögen oder nicht mögen?“  
  
Sam sah ihn an.  
  
„Ella hat gefragt“, erfand Dean hastig. „Nachdem ich ihr erzählt habe, wie Cas ohnmächtig geworden ist.“  
  
„Ella war neugierig darauf, was Engel mögen?“ forschte Sam nach und hob seine Augenbrauen.  
  
„Ja. Ich nehme an, dass ein paar der anderen Frauen ihrer Liga etwas darüber wissen wollten.“  
  
„Die Messerkampf-Liga der Frauen aus Iowa möchte wissen, ob Engel es mögen, wenn man ihre Ohren reibt?“  
  
„Jaah, die Präsidentin der Liga hat vermutlich gefragt, weil sie in diese Auseinandersetzung nach einem der Tourniere geraten sind und–“ Dean wurde auf einmal klar, dass er sich _viel_ zu tief in dieser lächerlichen Lüge verstrickte, aber er steckte bereits knietief drin, „– und sie stritten über Engel, weißt du, weil Gerüchte umgehen, dass Engel menschliche Hüllen übernehmen, nicht wahr? Ich schätze, dass sie sich darüber gestritten haben, ob Engel wie Hasen, Menschen oder sonst was sind und ob Engel einen Hasen als Hülle besetzen könnten und sie wollten wissen, was Engel mögen würden und was nicht und sie wollten, dass ich Cas frage, aber er war weg.“  
  
Eine ziemlich lange Pause entstand. Dean versteifte sich so heftig, dass seine Zehen sich krümmten.  
  
„Also“, hob Sam an. „Im Grunde... sagst du, dass die Präsidentin der Messerkampf-Liga der Frauen aus Iowa in eine Kneipenschlägerei geraten ist, weil sie darüber gestritten hat, ob Engel sich in Hasen verwandeln können oder nicht?“  
  
„Ja“, stimmte Dean gedehnt zu. „Im Prinzip. Und... mögen sie es, wenn man ihre Ohren reibt... oder... sonst etwas?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Sam.  
  
„Oh“, hauchte Dean. „Okay.“  
  
Sie fuhren für eine weitere Minute.  
  
„Oh, ich schätze, da gibt es diese Sache mit den Kopffedern“, bemerkte Sam.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Ist mir gerade eingefallen. Ich nehme an, dass es schwierig ist, die Federn des eigenen Kopfes zu putzen. Wenn man ein Engel ist, meine ich. Also hilft ein Engel einem anderen dabei und, naja, putzt ihn irgendwie. Das sagt zumindest das Buch. Wie Papageien. Du weißt, wie Papageien sich dort gegenseitig hätscheln? An der Rückseite ihres Kopfes?“  
  
Dean vergaß beinahe, zu atmen. Letztlich brachte er heraus: „Und... bedeutet es... nun ja, etwas?“  
  
Sam sah ihn wieder an.  
  
„Ella wurde in eine Wette verwickelt“, erklärte Dean notgedrungen. „Mit der Präsidentin.“  
  
„Deine Skype-Freundin hat mit der Präsidentin der Messerkampf-Liga der Frauen aus Iowa gewettet, was es bedeutet, wenn Engel einander putzen?“, wiederholte Sam ungläubig.  
  
„Naja, du weißt, wie diese Iowa-Frauen sind“, rief Dean verzweifelt. „Sie... sind nur recht schnell besessen von derlei Dingen. Sie sind, weißt du, sie sind süß.“  
  
„Mein Gott, Dean.“ Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt, wie man sich Frauen aussucht. Wie auch immer, ich erinnere mich nicht, aber das Buch ist im Bunker, wenn du es lesen willst.“  
  
„Oh... vielleicht... denke ich“, kommentierte Dean vage.  
  
Sie erreichten Hastings, wo Sam eine Drogerie aufsuchte. Dean hatte Mühe, sich daran zu erinnern, was er benötigen könnte und endete schließlich am Kofferraum des Impala, wo er zu Castiel betete. „Castiel, hey, ich wollte nur fragen... ich mache mir nur... langsam Sorgen, könntest du mich wenigstens wissen lassen, ob du okay bist?“  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit kam Sam endlich von seiner Einkaufstour zurück und Dean stieg mürrisch in das Auto, woraufhin sie zurück in Richtung Lebanon fuhren.  
  
Und dann, _whup-whuff_ , war Cas da, saß unverhofft auf dem Rücksitz und sagte ruhig: „Hallo, Sam. Hallo, Dean.“  
  
Einfach unglaublich.  
  
„Mensch, Hallo, Castiel!“, bemerkte Dean trocken. „So schön, dass du uns beehrst. Meine Güte, Cas, wie nett von dir, mir _und Sam im Impala_ einen Besuch abzustatten. Damit du mit mir _und Sam_ reden kannst.“ Denn das _konnte_ kein Zufall gewesen sein. Cas hatte gewartet, bis Dean _mit Sam_ im Impala festsaß.  
  
Cas warf ihm lediglich einen gelassenen Blick durch den Spiegel zu und sah weg. Aber Dean war im Moment großzügig. _Weich meinem Blick aus so viel du willst, du großes gefiedertes Hühnchen,_ dachte er triumphierend. _Du kannst mich nicht täuschen, ich weiß, dass du an meinem Hinterkopf geknabbert hast und nun weiß ich, dass es etwas bedeutet. Ha!_  
  
_… Auch wenn ich nicht sicher bin, was genau._  
  
„Was gibt’s, Cas?“, fragte Sam.  
  
„Oh“, erwiderte Cas in einem für ihn völlig untypischen, beiläufigen Ton, „ich dachte nur... ich sehe mal nach euch. Überprüfe, wie es euch beiden geht.“  
  
„Es geht mir _gut_ , Cas“, sagte Dean.  
  
Sam fügte hinzu: „Ja, Cas, uns beiden geht es gut.“  
  
„Mann, Cas“, setzte Dean an. „Wir haben lange nichts mehr... _von dir gehört._ “  
  
„Entschuldigung“, gab Cas sanft zurück. „Ich war beschäftigt.“  
  
„Also, wie ist es dir ergangen, Cas?“, wollte Dean wissen. „War deine Woche gut? Irgendwas Interessantes passiert? Was du... _genossen_ hast? Hattest du eine _gute Woche_ , Cas?“  
  
Cas begegnete seinem Blick im Rückspiegel nicht. Stattdessen sagte er: „Ich habe mir Gedanken über die Nachrichten der Zeitreisenden gemacht, Dean. Ich glaube, ich könnte sie entschlüsselt haben.“  
  
„Zeitreisende?“, horchte Sam auf. „Was?“  
  
Cas erklärte: „Vor einigen Nächten wurde Dean von Zeitreisenden aus den Siebzigern besucht. Sie haben ihm mehrere kryptische Mitteilungen überbracht. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was sie bedeuten könnten und einige Quellen konsultiert. Zwar habe ich Vermutungen, aber vollkommen sicher bin ich nicht.“  
  
„Dean, _Zeitreisende?_ “ Sam starrte Dean verständnislos an.  
  
Cas überging Sams Einwurf schlicht. „Der über das am Leben bleiben erklärt sich von selbst, denke ich. Oberflächlich betrachtet ist es einfach eine Angabe von Tatsachen: egal ob jemand ein Bruder oder eine Mutter ist, ein beträchtliches Ziel des Lebens ist es, in der Tat, am Leben zu bleiben.“  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nahm Dean wahr, wie Sam ein bisschen auf seinem Sitz herumrutschte und hörte, wie er ein leises, unterdrücktes Lachen ausstieß.  
  
„Dennoch ist es interessant, dass sie diesen Ausdruck zweimal wiederholen“, sann Castiel. „Du bleibst am Leben, bleibst am Leben. Das weist im Normalfall darauf hin, dass etwas besonders wichtig ist.“  
  
„Cas, lass mich raten.“ Sam atmete ein wenig seltsam. „Dean hat diese Zeitreisenden in seinem Zimmer gehört? Während der letzten paar Tage?“  
  
„Richtig, erst vor wenigen Tagen“, sprach Cas weiter. „Dean – ich denke, dass eine verborgene Nachricht dahinter stecken könnte. Der Bruder steht für Männer und die Mutter repräsentiert Frauen. Somit wäre das ein Hinweis darauf, dass beide Geschlechter dieselben unterschwelligen Probleme, Hoffnungen und Träume haben. In anderen Worten könnte die Nachricht bedeuten, dass du dich nicht zu sehr mit dem Geschlecht eines Menschen auseinandersetzen solltest; dass sich beide Geschlechter im Inneren eigentlich ziemlich ähnlich sind.“  
  
„Weißt du, Cas“, sagte Sam mit eigenartig steifer Stimme. „Diese Zeitreisenden haben auch zu mir gesprochen. Sogar in derselben Nacht. Ich glaube, ich habe die gleichen Nachrichten gehört wie Dean.“  
  
„Wirklich? Woran erinnerst du dich?“  
  
Sam schwieg für einen Moment, bevor er mit dünner, gepresster Stimme zu sprechen begann: „Sie sagten: An der Art, wie ich laufe... kannst du feststellen, ich bin ein Mann der Frauen; keine Zeit zum Reden.“  
  
Dean entschlüpfte daraufhin ein so gewaltiges Keuchen, dass er sich darauf konzentrieren musste, den Impala geradeaus fahren zu lassen. Und so sehr er Sam dafür schlagen wollte, dass er Cas in die Irre führte, konnte er absolut nicht widerstehen, hören zu wollen, wohin das alles führen sollte.  
  
„Da war außerdem“, Sam unterbrach sich kurz. „Bunte Lichter... und... ein Mann in Weiß.“  
  
Cas dachte für eine Sekunde darüber nach. „Wie der Mann in Deans Zimmer?“  
  
„Jaaaa...“, flüsterte Sam. „Wir nennen ihn... den Engel Travolta.“  
  
„ _Sam_ “, zischte Dean.  
  
„Mir war nicht klar, dass es ein religiöses Bildnis ist“, gab Cas nach kurzer Zeit zu. „Der Engel Travolta... der Name ist mir unbekannt. Ich selbst habe diesen Engel nicht getroffen. Doch die Nachricht ist faszinierend, Sam. Es ist interessant, dass sie das zu dir gesagt haben. Die Mitteilung ist völlig anders als die für Dean. Deans weist darauf hin, dass das Geschlecht einer Person keine besondere Rolle spielt; während deine andeutet, dass deine Natur sich Frauen unterordnet und dass deine Unsicherheit im Umgang mit Frauen sich in deiner Gangart und Körpersprache widerspiegelt. Dabei bist du stets zu beschäftigt, um überhaupt mit ihnen zu reden.“  
  
Aus Dean platzte ein Lachen heraus. „Damit liegen die Zeitreisenden völlig richtig, Sam. Was ist mit den anderen Nachrichten, Cas?“  
  
„Ich habe einige Nachforschungen angestellt und glaube, dass die Nachricht über das Nachtfieber eine Referenz für sexuelle Aktivitäten ist“, sagte Cas. Sam vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Cas sprach gelassen weiter: „Sam, es kommt mir vor, als könnte es dem ähneln, was du mir zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt gesagt hast, darüber dass Dean mehr Orgasmen benötigen könnte. Wenn man Orgasmen als etwas betrachtet, das Hitze verursacht, typischerweise nachts, dann–“  
  
„Ja, Cas, wir verstehen, was du sagen willst“, unterbrach Sam ihn hastig. „Das musst du nicht weiter ausführen.“  
  
Dean widersprach: „Sam, ich denke wirklich, dass Cas da auf etwas gestoßen sein könnte. Irgendwie gefällt mir die Idee, dass der Engel Travolta vom Himmel herabgestiegen ist, um der Welt zu verkünden, dass Dean Winchester mehr Orgasmen braucht. Mit dieser Interpretation bin ich völlig einverstanden.“  
  
„Ich habe die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass die Zeitreisenden versucht haben könnten, Dean aus irgendeinem Grund Orgasmen zuzuführen“, sagte Castiel.  
  
„Hm“, machte Sam und klang beinahe paralysiert, seine Stimme eigenartig quietschig. „Dean, das ist sehr wahrscheinlich, denkst du nicht auch? Die Bee Gees... könnten... versucht haben... dir Orgasmen zu... verschaffen.“  
  
Cas ließ sich nicht beirren. „Aber Dean, was mich am meisten verwirrt hat war die Nachricht darüber... dass du tanzen solltest.“  
  
„ _Yeah!_ “, riefen Sam und Dean simultan und beendeten instinktiv die Liedzeile, die Cas gerade in abgewandelter Form zitiert hatte. Beide brachen in prustendes Gelächter aus.  
  
Vom Rücksitz aus und mit leicht verärgertem Ton in der Stimme sagte Cas: „Ich verstehe nicht, wieso ihr lacht. Nachrichten durch die Zeit sind nahezu immer bedeutend. Dean, du hast selbst gesagt, dass einige Sätze gefallen sind, von denen du dachtest, sie seien äußerst wichtig. Zugegeben, du warst ziemlich betrunken und verstört wegen des kleinen Einhorns, aber du hast gesagt, die Nachrichten wären 'tiefsinnig' und 'bedeutungsvoll'“  
  
„Oh, _hast du das_ , Dean“, warf Sam vergnügt ein. „ _Hast du_ das gesagt? Als du _ziemlich betrunken_ warst? Du dachtest, es wäre _tiefsinnig und bedeutungsvoll?_ “  
  
„Ich... könnte das gesagt haben“, räumte Dean widerwillig ein.  
  
„Und du warst _ziemlich verstört_ wegen eines Einhorns?“ hakte Sam nach. „Ich versuche bloß, mir ein vollständiges Bild davon zu machen.“  
  
Dean seufzte. „Ich habe sein gottverdammtes Horn abgebrochen, okay?“  
  
„Dann konnte er das Horn des Einhorns nicht finden“, warf Castiel ein.  
  
„Wo war es?“ Sam klang wegen dieser Sache viel zu erfreut.  
  
„Drei Zoll von seinem Fuß entfernt“, antwortete Castiel.  
  
„Das klingt, als wärst du _äußerst betrunken_ gewesen, Dean“, merkte Sam an.  
  
„Sieh mal, Sam“, begann Dean, „du warst nicht da. Es... es... es _hat sich das kleine Horn abgebrochen_ , Sam.“ Seine Stimmlage stieg in die Höhe und seine Hände klammerten sich ans Steuer des Impala, als er sich plötzlich erneut wegen des winzigen Einhorns schuldig fühlte.  
  
„Es scheint ein traumatisches Erlebnis gewesen zu sein“, vermutete Castiel. „Ich habe versucht, Dean, so gut ich vermochte, zu assistieren. Aber Dean, wegen des Tanzens, das dir die Zeitreisenden zu tun empfohlen haben; ich bin deswegen etwas besorgt. Es könnte bedeuten... dass du dich mehr auf Dinge konzentrieren solltest, die du genießt.“  
  
„Oder, Cas, vielleicht solltest du dich auf Dinge konzentrieren, die _du_ genießt, hm?“, konnte sich Dean nicht verkneifen. „Vielleicht war die Nachricht für _dich._ Möglicherweise wollte der Engel Travolta _dir,_ dem Engel Castiel, sagen, dass _du_ das Leben mehr genießen sollst. Tanzen, metaphorisch gesehen.“  
  
Cas schwieg für einen Moment. Dean warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Rückspiegel, um Cas' Gesicht zu betrachten, und war erschrocken, zu bemerken, dass Castiel geradezu erschüttert wirkte. Er sah nach unten und sah über die Maßen besorgt aus.  
  
„Ich bezweifle, dass dies korrekt ist“, wehrte er schließlich mit leiser Stimme ab. „Ich sollte nicht... tanzen. Das sollte ich nicht. Ich... sollte _niemals_ tanzen.“  
  
_Was?_  
  
Die Stimmung im Auto war umgeschlagen und trübsinnig geworden, weswegen Sam sagte: „Cas, wir haben dich nur aufgezogen. Es war bloß Musik. Worte aus Liedern der Siebzigerjahre.“ Er klang verlegen, als täte es ihm leid, Castiel hereingelegt zu haben, und er gab zu: „Ich habe diese alte Musik gefunden und habe sie zum Spaß in Deans Zimmer gebracht und dann hat Dean sie sich angehört, als er betrunken war. Das war alles. Keine Zeitreisenden. Und dieser Typ in Weiß ist bloß der Schauspieler, der im Film zur Musik mitspielt. Ich habe den Aufsteller am selben Tag wie die Musik entdeckt, auf einem anderen Flohmarkt, reiner Zufall, und dachte, es wäre ein lustiger Scherz.“ Mittlerweile klang Sam wirklich reuig. „Mehr war es nicht, Cas. Es tut mir leid.“  
  
Cas jedoch war von dieser Offenbarung völlig unbeeindruckt. „Wenn Dean etwas Bedeutsames im Text dieser Lieder gehört hat, Sam, hast du diese besondere Musik vielleicht aus einem Grund gefunden. Und es scheint ein ziemlich großer Zufall zu sein, dass du den Mann in Weiß an exakt demselben Tag gefunden hast, oder nicht? Im Leben gibt es nur wenig Zufälle, Sam.“  
  
Dean und Sam warfen sich verblüffte Blicke zu.  
  
„Denkt darüber nach“, forderte Castiel sie auf. Und er verschwand.  
  
Sam musterte Dean. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das jetzt sagen werde“, meinte er, „aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich ganz schön überrascht _war_ , den Travolta-Aufsteller zu finden. Immerhin befand er sich nicht dort, wo ich die Kassetten gekauft habe.“  
  
„Also...“, erwiderte Dean, „willst du sagen... dass der Engel Travolta _wirklich_ glaubt, dass ich mehr Orgasmen brauche?“  
  
Sie lachten für einen Augenblick, bevor Sam erneut sprach. „Ich weiß nicht, ich meine, verdammt, Dean, unser ganzes Leben war so verrückt, ich würde nicht ausschließen, dass höhere Mächte die Bee Gees manipuliert haben könnten, bestimmte Texte zu singen, damit wir sie dreißig Jahre später hören können. Welches Lied ist dir überhaupt unter die Haut gegangen?“  
  
Dean hörte sich selbst, mit beträchtlicher Überraschung, zugeben: „If I Can't Have You.“  
  
Sam sah ihn bloß an.  
  
Dean lehnte sich hastig vor, um das Radio anzuschalten. Kaum war dies getan, schallten ihnen die Bee Gees entgegen, die sangen:  
  
_You should be DAAAN-CIN', YEAH!_  
_You should be DAAAN-CIN!_  
  
Beide saßen wie betäubt auf ihren Plätzen, während der Refrain sich noch einige Male wiederholte:  
  
_You should be DAAAN-CIN', YEAH!_  
_You should be DAAAN-CIN!_  
  
Das Lied endete, woraufhin Sam sich langsam streckte und das Radio wieder abschaltete.  
  
Für einen Moment saßen sie lediglich schweigend da.  
  
„Ich werde nie wieder über Disco lachen können, nicht wahr?“, stellte Dean fest.  
  
„Willst du wissen, was ich denke?“, fragte Sam. „Weißt du, was ich denke, das wir tun sollten?“  
  
„Äh... wir sollten tanzen?“  
  
„Wir sollten verdammt nochmal tanzen, das ist es, was ich denke“, stimmte Sam zu.  
  
Als sie wieder im Bunker ankamen, wartete Dean ganze fünfundvierzig _subtile_ Minuten, wie er fand, bevor er vollkommen nebensächlich wissen wollte. „Also, hey, Sam, wo war das Buch? Dieses Engelsbuch?“  
  
Sam schenkte ihm einen verstörend unleserlichen Blick, bedeutete Dean, ihm zu folgen und führte ihn den ganzen Weg zurück zu seinem Notizstapel in dem Archiv, wo er ihn einige Nächte zuvor beim Schlafen vorgefunden hatte. Wortlos händigte Sam Dean ein dickes, in Leder gebundenes Buch aus. Dean betrachtete das Cover:

_Die Physiologie der Engel_

_Mit Notizen zum Verhalten_

_und_

_Ergänzende Beobachtungen_

_von_

_Knut Schmidt-Nielsen_

  
  
Das Buch war mit einigen Dutzend farbigen Klebezetteln geschmückt, die zwischen den Seiten hervorragten.  
  
„Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich, äh... das für eine Weile ausleihe?“, fragte Dean. _Absolut_ beiläufig.  
  
„Tu dir keinen Zwang an“, gab Sam zurück. Er setzte sich vor seine Notizen. „Ich habe einen Fall, für den ich recherchieren muss, Dean. Leih es dir aus, solange du möchtest, verschütte nur keinen Jack Daniels oder irgendwas anderes darauf.“  
  
Dean hätte es hier bei Sam lesen können. Aber Sam schien nicht in geselliger Stimmung zu sein; er stopfte sich gerade wieder die Ohrstöpsel rein und drehte die Lautstärke von Lady Gaga, oder welchen Scheiß er auch immer hörte, auf. Und Dean wollte ohnehin etwas Privatsphäre. Deshalb ging er zurück zu seinem Raum.  
  
Das Buch war eines dieser dicken Wälzer, das mehr Informationen enthielt als er in einer Nacht aufnehmen konnte, doch Dean begann, einige der Kapitel zu überfliegen, in der Hoffnung, wenigstens zu finden, was auch immer Cas ihnen nicht offenbaren wollte. Tatsächlich war es ein sehr interessantes Buch. Es gab eine volle Sektion über „Himmlische Kräfte“, das Engelsmojo, über das sich Dean schon immer die unterschiedlichsten Fragen gestellt hatte. Dean startete sogar den Versuch, das Kapitel zu lesen und eine verwirrende Illustration der offenbar _fünf_ dimensionalen Natur von Flügeln zu studieren, was ihn lediglich mit dem undeutlichen Eindruck zurückließ, dass Flügel bisweilen als eine Art ausgefallenes Sonnensegel funktionierten.  
  
Er gab auf und blätterte zum Kapitel über Flügelanatomie vor, in dem er eine spektakuläre, handgezeichnete Schwarzweiß-Illustration eines Engelsflügels fand, der Dean unverzüglich seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Sogar eine Nahaufnahme dieser erstaunlichen kleinen Winglets gab es.  
  
Die Winglets wurden in der Tat „Alulas“ genannt und sie waren „voll funktionsfähige Tragflächen“ sowie „höchst sensible Tastwerkzeuge“, laut dem guten alten Knut Schmidt-Nielsen. Sam hatte diesen Absatz mit einem leuchtend gelben Post-it markiert.  
  
In diesem Moment erkannte Dean, dass jede der wirklich interessanten Informationen, die dieses Buch enthielten – über Gnade, über Engelskräfte, über Hüllen, über Flugfähigkeiten – bereits von Sam mit einem gelben Klebezettel versehen worden waren. Sobald Dean sich dessen bewusst war, blätterte er sich durch die entsprechend gekennzeichneten Seiten.  
  
Das nächste gelbe Post-it befand sich im Kapitel, das „Über Federn und das Fliegen“ genannt wurde. Er klebte neben einem Absatz, in dem Dean las:  
  
_Wie bei allen fliegenden Kreaturen ist es enorm wichtig, die Federn in gutem Zustand zu halten. Die meisten Engel putzen ihre eigenen Federn, doch einen Bereich spezieller Schwierigkeit stellen die Federn des Kopfes dar, insbesondere die des Hinterkopfes. Engel, die sehr nahestehende Gefährten sind, können einander in dieser Region unterstützen. Der Autor hat jedoch erfahren, dass einen Engel an dieser Stelle zu berühren nicht auf die leichte Schulter genommen werden darf. Einen anderen Engel auf diese Weise zu putzen ist für den ausführenden Engel ein maßgeblicher Akt, ein Hinweis auf tiefe Zuneigung, Respekt und Vertrauen. Muss ein Engel annehmen, dass die Berührung nicht aufrichtig ist, oder dass die Bedeutung dieser Handlung nicht verstanden wird, wird er sich schnellstens zurückziehen._  
  
Oh... diese Umarmung. Der Moment, in dem Dean Cas umarmt hatte. Er hatte nur Cas' Haar berühren wollen... und dann war Cas zusammengezuckt, als wäre ein elektrischer Schlag durch ihn gejagt worden. Hatte sich zurückgezogen, war von ihm gewichen und hatte auf den Boden gestarrt.  
  
_Muss ein Engel annehmen, dass die Berührung nicht aufrichtig ist, oder dass die Bedeutung dieser Handlung nicht verstanden wird..._  
  
Dean dachte eine Weile nach, während er auf die rote Lavalampe starrte, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen.  
  
Schließlich schlug er die Seite beim nächsten Post-it auf, das einen Abschnitt markierte, der „Mauser“ genannt wurde. Dean las:  
  
_Alle Engel mausern sich einmal im Jahr. Der Vorgang, bei dem ihnen neue Schwungfedern wachsen, ist schmerzhaft und voller Risiken, da Engel in der zweiwöchig andauernden Mauserphase flugunfähig und verletzlich sind. Dem Autor gelang es, einen Seraph des Himmels zu diesem Thema zu befragen und dieser gab an, dass es für Engel üblich ist, einen Gefährten während dieser Zeit um Unterstützung und Schutz zu bitten, typischerweise wenden sie sich zu diesem Zweck an ihren wichtigsten und vertrautesten Verbündeten. Des Weiteren gab der Seraph an, dass Engel, die von ihren himmlischen Brüdern und Schwestern abgeschnitten sind, einer nicht unbeträchtlichen Gefahr ausgesetzt sind, indem sie versuchen müssen, ihre Mauser auf sich alleine gestellt durchzustehen; offenbar ist es für isolierte Engel nicht ungewöhnlich, während ihrer Mauser zu verenden._  
  
Cas hatte das _niemals_ erwähnt.  
  
Cas war seit _mehreren_ Jahren vom Himmel abgeschnitten. Von seinen „himmlischen Brüdern und Schwestern“. Und er hatte diese Sache mit der „Mauser“ Dean gegenüber mit keinem verdammten Wort erwähnt. Sie hatten ein ganzes Jahr gemeinsam im Fegefeuer verbracht... und Cas hatte sich nie „gemausert“ und er war nie verschwunden.  
  
_Nein, warte..._  
  
Cas war im Fegefeuer tatsächlich für einige Wochen unauffindbar gewesen. _Direkt_ _am Anfang._ Und als Dean ihn schließlich gefunden hatte, war er völlig zerlumpt und erschöpft gewesen. Cas hatte ihm diese abstruse Geschichte aufgetischt, dass er Dean verlassen hätte, damit „Dean sicherer wäre“... Das hatte nie sonderlich viel Sinn gemacht. Es hatte Dean schon immer irgendwie gestört.  
  
Dean besah sich erneut den letzten Satz:  
  
_Offenbar ist es für isolierte Engel nicht ungewöhnlich, während ihrer Mauser zu verenden._  
  
… und musste das Buch für eine Weile zuklappen, um nachzudenken.  
  
Letztlich war er wieder in der Lage, weiterzulesen. Das vorletzte Post-it klebte im Kapitel „Beobachtungen im Verhalten“. Dean las:  
  
_Manche sagen, Engel erfahren keine Emotionen; dass sie lediglich Waffen Gottes sind. Der Autor stimmt dem nicht zu. Der Seraph, den er für diesen Text konsultiert hat, versicherte nachdrücklich, dass Engel durchaus Emotionen empfinden, häufig sehr starke. Der gegenteilige Eindruck der Menschen entstehe dadurch, dass Engel ihrer Gefühle nicht auf menschliche Weise Ausdruck verleihen. Hinweise für Empfindungen sind allerdings bemerkbar. Zum Beispiel könnte ein Engel, der von äußerst extremen Gefühlen ergriffen ist, die Kontrolle über seine Hülle verlieren. Ebenso könnten die Flügel, sofern sichtbar, Anhaltspunkte liefern; wo ein Mensch lächeln würde, da würde ein Engel seine Federn aufplustern. Wo ein Mensch weinen würde, da würden die Flügel eines Engels instinktiv herabhängen. Ein unglücklicher oder verzweifelter Engel würde sich seiner Flugfähigkeiten unsicher sein und sich häufig, ebenfalls völlig instinktiv, in die Einsamkeit zurückziehen und es unterlassen, auf Gebete oder sonstige Kontaktversuche zu reagieren. Wir Menschen interpretieren dieses Verhalten meist falsch und schlussfolgern irrtümlicher Weise, dass Engel nicht fühlen können._  
  
Ein letzter Post-it befand sich ganz am Ende des Buches. Es handelte sich bloß um die Danksagungen. Dean hätte sie beinahe übersprungen, da bereits so viele andere Gedanken in seinem Kopf umher schwirrten und nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit schrien. Aber Sam hatte sie aus einem Grund heraus gekennzeichnet, also überflog Dean diese Zeilen. Ein kompletter, ermüdender Absatz über Schmidt-Nielsens Frau, Kinder, Herausgeber, Lektor, Korrektor, und so weiter und so fort, und dann, im untersten Abschnitt;  
  
_Der uneingeschränkte Dank des Autors gilt dem Medium Shelagh O'Connor, der mit zahllosen Geistern aus der anderen Welt in Kontakt treten konnte, die bereit waren, gewisse Fragen zu beantworten. Unsere spezielle Dankbarkeit gebührt jedoch dem Seraph Castiel, der, nahezu als einziger der befragten Seraphim, gewillt war, sich mit uns zu unterhalten und vielleicht sogar ebenso neugierig auf uns Menschen war, wie wir auf Engel. In etlichen erleuchtenden Gesprächen erklärte der Seraph Castiel zahlreiche Aspekte des Verhaltens von Engeln, die andernfalls völlig unklar geblieben wären._  
  
Genug war genug. Dean klappte das Buch zu, stand auf und schloss seine Augen. Er musste ausreichend Gemütsruhe zusammenkratzen, um überhaupt beten zu können, doch schließlich gelang es ihm, relativ ruhig zu sagen: „Cas. Castiel. Es ist mir egal, wie tief deine Flügel hängen. Oder wie verdammt unsicher du dir wegen deiner Flugfähigkeiten bist. Schaff deinen jämmerlichen Arsch hierher und sag mir, was zum Teufel los ist.“  
  
Nichts passierte.  
  
Dean atmete tief ein und versuchte es erneut: „Cas. Du schuldest es mir. Das weißt du.“  
  
_Whup-whuff._


	12. You Should Be Dancing

_Whup-whuff._

Cas war wieder neben dem Travolta-Aufsteller erschienen. Er begegnete Deans Blick für ungefähr eine volle Nanosekunde, bevor er sein Augenmerk auf John Travolta richtete. Er starrte mit einer solchen Intensität auf den Engel Travolta, dass Dean unweigerlich an die Frau in dem roten Kleid erinnert wurde.

„Hey, Cas“, sagte Dean. Irgendwie war die grimmige Entschlossenheit, die er noch vor einer Minute gefühlt hatte, verpufft und ließ ihn sich auf bemerkenswerte Weise wie ein peinlicher Siebtklässler fühlen.

„Hallo, Dean“, erwiderte Castiel gelassen, während er unverwandt Travolta beäugte.

Angespannte Stille entstand. Castiels Blick glitt an Travoltas weißem Anzug auf und ab, von der Spitze dessen ausgestreckten Arms, bis hinunter zu den weißen Schuhen und wieder zurück.

„Also“, begann Dean und räusperte sich. Er hob _Die Physiologie der Engel_ von seinem Bett auf. „Also... ich habe zufällig dieses Buch hier gelesen. _Die Physiologie der Engel._ “

Cas' Augen zuckten in Richtung des Buches und deren Blick begegnete schließlich Deans.

„Wie ich Sam bereits sagte, das ist ein ziemlich unseriöses Buch“, behauptete Castiel.

„Ich weiß nicht“, meinte Dean, „der gute alte Knut schien einige gute Ansätze zu haben. Besonders hier am Ende.“ Dean blätterte zu den Danksagungen. „Siehst du, ganz am Ende, wo er schreibt: 'Unsere spezielle Dankbarkeit gebührt jedoch dem Seraph Castiel.' Mensch, Cas. Auf welchen 'Seraph Castiel“ könnte er wohl Bezug genommen haben?“

Cas' Augen weiteten sich. Nach einer kurzen Pause ging er langsam auf Dean zu und nahm das Buch in Augenschein. Dean streckte ihm die Danksagungen entgegen und beobachtete, wie Cas' Blick über die Seite huschte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass er das in die Danksagungen geschrieben hat“, gab Cas langsam von sich.

„Es ist also ein _unseriöses_ Buch, hm?“, stieß Dean hervor. „Was, haben sie eine _unseriöse Quelle_ zu Rate gezogen, als sie diesen Seraph Castiel befragt haben?“

Cas seufzte und sah auf den Boden. „Ich... ich tue Knut Unrecht. Tatsächlich...“ Er seufzte abermals. „Tatsächlich ist es ein äußerst gutes Buch. Sogar das Beste, das je verfasst wurde. Er war ein guter Mann.“ Castiel schwieg für einen Moment, bevor er hinzufügte: „Seine vorherigen Arbeiten über Kängurus und Kamele waren vergleichsweise genial. Zu dieser Zeit dachte ich, wenn jemand sich derart hingebungsvoll den Problemen von Kamelnasen widmet, könnte derjenige bei der Physiologie der Engel gute Arbeit leisten.“

„Kamelnasen?“, fragte Dean.

Cas wechselte sichtbar in seinen Engel-Professor-Modus, hob seine Augenbrauen und richtete sich auf. Er begann, ihm einen Vortrag zu halten. „Kamele leben in einem sehr ausgetrockneten Lebensraum und–“

„Das kannst du mir später erklären“, unterbrach ihn Dean. „Cas, der Punkt ist, Schmidt-Nielsen schreibt hier–“ Dean blätterte zu dem Abschnitt über das Verhalten. „–er schreibt, ein verstörter Engel geht nicht an sein Handy.“

„Nun, eigentlich gab es zu dieser Zeit keine Handys und–“

„Er schreibt außerdem etwas darüber, dass ein Kontrollverlust der Hülle nur in Fällen extremer Emotionen auftritt. Und diese Sache über isolierte Engel–“

„Das ist wirklich ein wenig kompliziert–“

„CAS“, fuhr ihm Dean dazwischen. Castiel verstummte mit verkniffenem Mund. Er wendete seinen Blick von Dean ab, zurück auf Travolta. Dean sagte: „Cas, _was ist los? “_

Castiel drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und entfernte sich einige Schritte, hielt dieses Mal direkt vor einem My Little Pony Poster an und musterte es als wäre er fasziniert.

„Und was zur Hölle war dieser Scheißdreck im Auto, dass du nicht tanzen solltest? Was zum Teufel sollte das?“

Castiel betrachtete bloß weiterhin das Poster. Es war eines dieser idiotischen „Freundschaft ist Magie“ Poster mit einem Haufen lächerlicher kleiner Ponys, die alle mit ihren Namen versehen waren.

Cas bemerkte: „Twilight Sparkle scheint ein recht seltsamer Name zu sein, oder?“ Er studierte das Poster genauer. „Schau, eines von ihnen ist ein Einhorn, doch die anderen sind alle nur kleine, unförmige, pastellfarbene Pferde. Dies könnte ein Beispiel für speziesübergreifende Freundschaft sein, denkst du nicht auch?“

Dean seufzte. „ _Castiel._ Hör auf, mir auszuweichen. Du hast es _genossen ,_ letztes Mal. Als du deine Flügel auf mir hattest. Du HAST es genossen, du kannst es nicht abstreiten, ich _weiß ,_ dass es so ist, ich _weiß ,_ dass es dir gefallen hat. Also was ist los, verdammt nochmal?“

Endlich drehte sich Castiel um und sah ihn an.

„Es tut mir leid, Dean“, verkündete Castiel mit einem dermaßen distanzierten und entrückten Ausdruck in den Augen, dass Dean plötzlich wusste, dass Castiel ungefähr eine Sekunde davon entfernt war, zu verschwinden.

Dean warf das Buch auf sein Bett und stürmte auf Cas zu, beide Hände erhoben, je eine Hand auf je einer von Castiels Schultern, nagelte er ihn direkt gegen Twilight Sparkle.

„Hau. Nicht. Ab“, schnappte Dean.

Cas starrte mit grimmigem, finsterem Blick zurück. Er war nun gegen die Mitte des Posters gepresst, ein knallgelber Ballon prangte über seinem Kopf, auf dem „Freundschaft ist Magie“ stand, und kleine, farbige Ponys hüpften links und rechts neben ihm umher.

„Dean. Lass mich gehen“, forderte Cas.

„Sag mir, was zum Henker los ist, Cas“, donnerte Dean. „REDE MIT MIR. Kein Ausweichen. Kein Wegfliegen. Verdammt, REDE MIT MIR!“

Er fühlte, wie Cas regelrecht unter seinen Händen schrumpfte, er drückte sich fester an die Wand, seine Schultern sackten herab. Cas nickte, sein Blick senkte sich zu Boden.

Es entstand eine so lange Pause, dass Dean sich zu sorgen begann, Cas würde ihn vollkommen abblocken. Dean gab seine Schultern nicht frei, hielt ihn weiterhin in seinem Griff, mit Nachdruck gegen die Oberfläche hinter ihm gedrängt. Und letzten Endes redete Castiel.

Indes er unverwandt auf den Boden stierte, sagte Castiel mit leiser, fester Stimme: „Erinnerst du dich. Dean. Als ich zu dir gesagt habe. Dass ich... einen... Weg finden würde?“

Dean hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach. Langsam ließ er von Cas' Schultern ab.

Cas harrte auf der Stelle aus, an die Wand gedrückt, und fuhr zögerlich fort: „... dass ich einen Weg finden würde... um...“

Eine lange Pause. Dean wartete.

Castiels Mund verzog sich. Endlich sprach er weiter: „... um mich vor dir zu rehabilitieren.“

Dean fühlte, wie sein Mund aufklappte.

_ Oh Scheiße. _

Das war vor _Jahren_ gewesen.

Das war direkt nach Cas' unglücklichem Versuch, eine Gottheit zu sein, passiert. Lediglich Minuten nachdem Cas sich selbst von den meisten Seelen aus dem Fegefeuer gereinigt hatte. Kurz bevor er übernommen und beinahe von den Leviathanen getötet worden war. Und dann... Monate der Amnesie, nicht allzu viel später Luzifer, anschließend Monate eines katatonischen Komas; gefolgt von Monaten der Geisteskrankheit; dann Monate im Fegefeuer; dann Monate der Gehirnwäsche...

Castiel sagte mit unheimlich ruhiger Stimme: „Ich habe dir geschworen, dass ich einen Weg finden würde, mich vor dir zu rehabilitieren. Aber. Stattdessen. Nur Sekunden später… wurde alles… noch schlimmer. Und dann sogar noch schlimmer. Jahrelang. Schlimmer und schlimmer. Ich habe mich nicht rehabilitiert. Eher im Gegenteil. Ich habe alles nur schlimmer gemacht. Schlimmer und schlimmer und schlimmer.“

Wieder eine lange Pause. Dean konnte nicht einmal sprechen.

Cas fuhr in dieser weiterhin gespenstisch flachen Stimme fort: „Im Fegefeuer dachte ich, wenn ich bleiben könnte, gelänge es mir vielleicht, für meine Sünden zu büßen… oder… wenn ich sogar einfach gestorben wäre…“

Dean dachte: _Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich für einen isolierten Engel, während der Mauser zu verenden._

„…aber dann wurde ich zurück in diese Welt gezogen.“ Ein langes, tiefes Seufzen. „Dean, ich weiß, dass ich niemals in der Lage sein werde, für meine Sünden Buße zu tun. Niemals. Alles, was ich war, alles, mein ganzes Leben lang, all diese endlosen Millennia, dachte ich stets, ich wäre… ein guter Engel… _gut_ … der versucht, das Richtige zu tun… Dean, ich habe immer versucht, das Richtige zu tun, _immer ,_ das dachte ich jedenfalls, und das ist einfach… es ist weg, Dean, was ich einst gewesen bin; es ist _zerstört ,_ vorbei, ich kann es nicht einmal beschreiben, es ist _vernichtet ,_ alles, was ich je verkörpert habe, was ich zu sein gedacht habe… jemand _Gutes_ … das ist restlos ausgelöscht. Und ich kann niemals ungeschehen machen, was ich getan habe, ich kann es nicht wieder gut machen, _ich kann es niemals wieder in Ordnung bringen._ “ Castiel stand für einen Augenblick völlig reglos, sah lediglich starr auf den Boden. „Dennoch… als ich aus dem Fegefeuer zurückgekehrt war, konnte ich nicht aufgeben. Ich dachte weiterhin, dass eventuell wenigstens ein Weg existiert, wie ich mich dir gegenüber rehabilitieren kann. Vielleicht könnte ich eines Tages erneut ein guter Freund für dich sein. Vielleicht kann ich zumindest diese eine Sache beheben. Und was tat ich dann?“

Cas brachte seine Augen endlich auf gleiche Höhe mit Deans. Blickte ihn unverwandt an.

„Ich habe versucht, dich zu töten“, sagte Cas.

Ein Gedanke wirbelte durch Deans Kopf, während er Castiel mit weit geöffnetem Mund und ausdruckslos anstarrte. Der Gedanke war: _Sam hatte recht. Sam hatte recht. Sam sagte zusammengefasst : Cas macht sich wegen dieser Sache immer noch fertig und du musst mit ihm reden. Sam hat es gesehen und ich nicht._

Castiels Blick lag stetig auf Dean und der Klang seiner emotionslosen Stimme war schaurig. „Ich habe dich geschlagen. Ich zerschmetterte deinen Arm. Ich fühlte, wie er brach. Ich hörte, wie du geschrien hast.“ Er schloss seine Augen. „Ich vernahm, wie du mich angefleht hast, einzuhalten.“ Eine ausgedehnte Pause, seine Lider unverändert geschlossen. „Ich konnte nicht aufhören. Ich konnte nicht aufhören, Dean.“ Nun begann seine Stimme, zu zittern. Er öffnete die Augen, sah Dean an, die ruhige Fassade zerbarst schließlich, als Cas stotterte: „Ich… _konnte_ … ich _k-konnte nicht a-aufhören_ …“

„Cas“, flüsterte Dean. „Du _hast_ aufgehört.“

„N-nicht _schnell genug “_, hauchte Cas, erwiderte Deans Blick mit riesigen, dunklen Augen. „Ich, ich habe dich _verletzt ,_ Dean, du warst _verängstigt ,_ ich weiß es, _ich weiß, dass es so war , ich habe dich gehört._ Ich habe alles gesehen, ich habe alles gehört, _alles_ was du gesagt hast und ich wollte so _verzweifelt_ aufhören, ich war… so _panisch ,_ ich _wusste, dass ich dich töten würde_ und ich konnte nicht _aufhören ,_ ich konnte _es nicht stoppen! “_

„Cas, Cas, sieh mich an, ich bin hier, ich lebe“, rief Dean, breitete hilflos seine Arme aus und trat auf ihn zu. „Ich bin genau hier, es geht mir gut. Du hast aufgehört, erinnerst du dich nicht? Und Cas, _es_ war nicht deine Schuld, das musst du wissen–“

_„ Aber ich hätte in der Lage sein müssen, es früher zu beenden!“_ Cas‘ Stimme war bloß noch ein heiseres Wispern. „Ich hätte… mich irgendwie daraus befreien müssen! Ich hätte es früher aufhalten müssen. Ich habe versucht, in der Zeit zurückzureisen, Dean, zu diesem Tag. Um es zu verhindern, um zu sehen, ob ich es schaffen würde, mich früher zu stoppen. Ich habe es hunderte Male versucht… ich konnte es dennoch nicht, Dean.“

_ Hunderte Male? _

Cas fuhr langsam fort: „Seitdem… all die Monate seit diesem Tag… habe… ich… einen Weg zu finden versucht… wie ich…“ Er sprach immer schleppender, wie ein Aufziehspielzeug, das schwächer wurde.

„…irgendeinen Weg… wie ich dir… wenigstens… etwas geben konnte… ein wenig…“

Dean wartete auf das letzte Wort. Er wusste, welches es sein würde.

„…Vergnügen“, endete Castiel.

Dean schloss die Augen.

Cas setzte erneut an: „Um zu versuchen, wenigstens einen Teil des Schmerzes aufzuwiegen.“

Abermals eine lange Pause.

Cas schluckte und atmete tief durch. „Das erste Mal, als ich dich unterbrochen habe, war wahrhaftig ein Unfall. Das zweite und dritte Mal, habe ich… das erkenne ich jetzt, mich auf die Gelegenheit gestürzt, dir Genuss zu bereiten. Ich war… so… _voller Hoffnung ,_ zu entdecken, dass es etwas gab, was ich für dich tun konnte. Ich war so… ich empfand _immense Hoffnung ,_ Dean. Deshalb ging ich nach Amsterdam und…“

„Amsterdam?“, fragte Dean verwirrt.

„Ich war ziemlich… ich war sehr… ich war _besorgt ,_ weil ich das nie zuvor getan hatte. Ich dachte, ich würde kein akzeptables Ergebnis liefern, deshalb versuchte ich, zu… lernen. Ich war… besorgt…“

Etwas flackerte über Cas‘ Gesicht, als er „besorgt“ sagte, und Dean wusste plötzlich, so sicher wie ein Magenschwinger schmerzte, dass Castiel nicht bloß besorgt gewesen war.

Er hatte _Angst_ gehabt.

„Die Nachforschungen“, stellte Dean fest, machte die Augen zu und rieb sich über die Stirn. „In Amsterdam hast du deine Nachforschungen gemacht.“

„Ja. Ich fand die Frau aus den Videos, die mit dem Massagetisch, den Videos, die du mochtest. Sie lebt in Amsterdam, ich spürte sie auf, bat sie um Rat, sie war sehr hilfreich, ich habe dort einige Erfahrungen gesammelt, sie ließ mich für eine Weile mit sich arbeiten…“

Dean musste beide Hände über sein Gesicht legen.

_Er hatte Angst. Er hatte Angst,_ dachte Dean immerzu. Cas hatte Angst gehabt und er hatte genug Schneid aufgebracht, um das durchzustehen. „Nachforschungen.“ Sogar hier mit Dean hatte er vermutlich Ängste ausgestanden, zumindest die ersten paar Male. Ein guter Soldat, der seine Furcht verborgen hat; weil er so verbissen etwas Schönes für Dean hatte tun wollen.

Dean war plötzlich verzweifelt kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen und hatte keine andere Wahl, als sein Gesicht weiterhin zu bedecken und krampfhaft nach Atem zu ringen.

„Zunächst dachte ich, dass dieses Vergnügen den Schmerz ausgleichen könnte“, sagte Cas, bevor er stockend hinzufügte: „Aber ich fing an, zu erkennen, dass es auf diese Weise nicht funktioniert.“ Er unterbrach sich kurz. „Es ist nicht so, dass etwas Positives eine negative Sache auslöscht. Ich kann es nie zurück auf null setzen. Kann nicht ungeschehen machen, was ich getan habe. Der Bruch im V-Vertrauen…“ Er stotterte beim Wort „Vertrauen“, sein Gesicht verzog sich, und schaffte es schließlich, weiterzusprechen. „…kann nicht repariert werden. _Ich weiß das._ Dennoch wollte ich… etwas für dich tun. Was in meiner Macht lag. Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht wirklich… etwas bedeutet, ehrlich, und ich, ich weiß, dass du dich meiner Gesellschaft schämst, ich verstehe das, ich weiß, dass du deshalb nicht möchtest, dass Sam es erfährt–“ Dean spürte, wie sein Gesicht erblasste, fühlte sich krank, wollte ihn an dieser Stelle zum Schweigen bringen, aber Cas ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen – „und ich weiß, dass meine Fähigkeiten… sehr… dürftig… sein müssen… ich weiß, das mag dir als nicht viel erscheinen. Aber ich wollte tun, was ich konnte.“

Dean war nahezu sprachlos und konnte lediglich _„Oh, Cas“_, hervorbringen, beide Hände fest an seine Schläfen gepresst. Tausende Gedanken stürmten durch seinen Kopf, jeder einzelne wollte zeitgleich herausplatzen, tausend Dinge, die er richtigstellen musste. Einer von ihnen drängte sich an die Oberfläche und Dean sagte: „Cas… war das alles nur… eine Bestrafung? Für dich?“ Er atmete tief durch und ließ seine Hände sinken. „War das… hast du dich selbst bestraft?“

„Zuerst dachte ich es“, gab Cas zu, sah ihn nun ruhig an. „Aber… Dean… es… war eine _fürchterliche_ Bestrafung. Einfach nur eine _schreckliche_ Bestrafung, _vollkommen_ ineffektiv.“

„Was – was? Wieso?“, fragte Dean absolut verdattert.

Cas schien noch ein bisschen weiter zu schrumpfen, sah verzweifelt zur Seite und platzte dann hastig heraus: „Weil ich es genieße!“ Er holte ganz tief Luft. „Amsterdam war, ähm, eine Herausforderung, aber als ich zu dir zurückgekommen bin… Dean, ich genoss es _unverzüglich.  Auf der Stelle!_ In solch hohem Maße! Es war so, so…“ Cas atmete abermals kräftig durch, seine Augen waren geweitet, als würde er etwas Enormes eingestehen, etwas, was er seit einer Ewigkeit hatte sagen wollen. „Es war, es _ist_ so _lohnenswert ,_ deine Reaktion zu sehen. Beobachten zu können, dass ich es war, der dir das bieten konnte, war einfach… _überwältigend._ Ziel war es, ausnahmslos _dir_ Vergnügen zu bereiten, aber, ich, ich, ich muss gestehen, Dean, ich war, ich war, ich wurde so _selbstsüchtig!_ Jede Nacht sagte ich mir, dass es nur für dich sei, doch die Wahrheit ist, dass es _mir_ Vergnügen schenkte. Jedes einzige Mal verlor ich die Kontrolle über meine Hülle, weil ich es so… _zutiefst_ genossen habe. Es erwies sich als  völlig _ineffektive_ _Bestrafung.“_ Cas‘ Stimme nahm einen leicht verwirrten Unterton an. „Tatsächlich war es sogar außerordentlich schwierig, etwas anderes zu tun. Es war sehr ablenkend.“

Daraufhin musste Dean leise lachen. Er begann, sich ein bisschen besser zu fühlen. Er schluckte, wischte sich über die Augen und sagte: „Cas, es ist dir gestattet, ebenfalls Vergnügen zu empfinden, wusstest du das nicht?“

Im Anschluss an diese Worte wurde Cas jedoch auf einmal eiskalt. Er blickte Dean finster an und schnappte: „NEIN. Das ist es NICHT. Hast du nichts von dem, _was ich gesagt habe ,_ gehört? Ich verdiene _nichts ,_ ich verdiene _kein_ Vergnügen. _Jeglicher_ Art. _Niemals wieder.“_

Dean starrte ihn an.

„KEIN physisches Vergnügen. KEIN emotionales Vergnügen. Jemals“, rief Cas rundheraus.

Dean konnte nur herausplatzen: „Cas, so _kannst_ du nicht leben.“

_„ Ich muss.“_

„Nein, musst du _nicht._ Cas, meine Güte, du Idiot, manchmal bist du einfach unmöglich.“ Dean sah, wie Cas sein Kinn hob, sah, wie dieser distanzierte Ausdruck in seinen Augen Einzug hielt, den sie kurz vor einem Abflug stets beherbergten. Dean bellte: „WAGE ES VERDAMMT NOCHMAL NICHT, ZU GEHEN! Geh VERDAMMT NOCHMAL nicht, das schuldest du mir, VERDAMMT!“ Cas riss die Augen auf und drückte sich härter an die Wand, als Dean abermals beide Hände auf dessen Schultern sausen ließ, im verzweifelten Versuch, ihn am Verschwinden zu hindern, erfüllt von der bizarrsten Mischung Gefühle, die er je empfunden hatte. Zorn und Verwirrung, so _intensive_ Sorge und…

Und „tiefe Zuneigung“, wie der gute alte Schmidt-Nielsen es genannt hatte.

_Was zur Hölle sage ich? ,_ dachte Dean und erwiderte Cas‘ Blick, sah den störrischen Funken in dessen Augen. Dean wusste, er _wusste ,_ wenn er jetzt sowas wie „Ich habe dir vor langer Zeit vergeben“, oder „Wir haben alle beschissene Fehler gemacht“, oder „Du musst dir selbst vergeben“ sagen, oder irgendeine andere gottverdammt dämliche aufmunternde Reden schwingen würde, dann würde Cas es schlicht nicht glauben. Er war einfach so verflucht dickköpfig, so gottverdammt sicher, dass er recht hatte. Und er würde wegfliegen und wäre weg und würde sich auf Ewig sinnlos quälen.

Und Dean würde ihn verlieren.

Dean dachte: _Ich MUSS zu ihm durchdringen. Ich MUSS ihn verstehen lassen._

Plötzlich wusste er, was er tun musste.

Er pflasterte eine strenge Miene auf sein Antlitz, sein Furchteinflößender-Dean-Gesicht und sprach Cas an, der mittlerweile kühl zu Travolta sah. „Sieh mich an.“

Cas starrte weiterhin zu Travolta.

_„ Sieh mich an, gottverdammt! Sieh mich an!“_

Cas begegnete Deans Blick. Trotzig, grimmig, sein Mund schmal und verkniffen, seine Schultern unter Deans Händen angespannt.

„Wer verhängt das Urteil über einen Sünder, Cas? Sag mir, wer. Ist es der Sünder selbst, der das Urteil fällt?“, fragte er scharf.

Cas antwortete nichts. Aber Dean erfasste das zögerliche Blinzeln und den Hauch eines Zweifels auf seinem Gesicht.

„Antworte mir, _gottverdammt “,_ herrschte Dean ihn an. „WER FÄLLT DAS URTEIL, CAS? Ist es der Sünder, der richtet?“

Cas‘ steinerner Ausdruck wankte. „N-nein“, erwiderte er unsicher.

„Wer dann? Wer verhängt das Strafmaß?“

„Gott“, gab Cas als heiseres, gehauchtes Wispern zurück. Er schluckte, sein Kiefer arbeitete, und sagte schließlich: „Aber er ist weg. Deshalb musste ich es selbst tun.“

„Scheiße, NEIN, du kannst es nicht selbst tun! Denkst du wirklich, der SÜNDER darf SICH SELBST richten?“ Dean konnte sehen, wie Cas krampfhaft darüber nachdachte, wollte ihn schütteln, wollte ihn umarmen, wollte ihn schlagen, wollte ihn küssen; und Dean zwang sich dazu, fortzufahren, schrie mittlerweile beinahe: _„ Denk nach, Cas! Wer ist die richtige Person um die Strafe zu bestimmen, wenn Gott weg ist?“_

Eine lange Pause. Dean verstärkte den Druck auf Cas‘ Schultern. Es war so, so, so verlockend, ihn einfach an sich zu ziehen und ihm zu sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Aber Dean wusste, tief in seinem Magen, dass Castiel es selbst durchdenken musste. So war er einfach.

Dean beobachtete Cas‘ Gesicht, sah, wie seine Augen von links nach rechts zuckten, als sich eine Idee in dessen Kopf formte, wusste, woran er dachte. Daraufhin schüttelte Dean ihn tatsächlich und zischte: „Wer ist die richtige Person dafür, Cas? _Sag es mir. “_

„Jene, welchen der Sünder Unrecht getan hat“, flüsterte Castiel.

„JA. Und wer ist das?“, bohrte Dean nach.

Der Raum schien unendlich still zu sein.

„Du“, stieß Cas unfassbar leise hervor.

Dean nickte. „Ich.“ Es war nicht einmal wahr; Dean war eine absolut beschissene Wahl, wenn es darum ging, über _irgendjemanden_ zu urteilen. Doch Dean wusste, dass dies ein Denkansatz war, den Cas akzeptieren konnte. Er ließ ihn wirken, studierte Cas‘ Augen, wollte, dass er verstand. Nach einem Moment verstärkte er seinen Griff abermals, lehnte sich näher zu Cas und sagte: „ _Ich bin_ der, den du betrogen hast. _Ich bin_ der, den du belogen hast, Cas. _Ich bin_ der, den du geschlagen hast, _ich bin_ der, dessen Arm du gebrochen hast. Es wurden noch andere verletzt, sicher, aber _ich_ bin derjenige, der dich _kennt._ Ich habe ein verdammtes _Jahr_ mit dir in diesem Höllenloch von Fegefeuer gelebt. Ich _kenne_ dich. Es war _mein_ Arm, den du gebrochen hast und _ich_ war es, den du zu töten versucht hast und _ich weiß ,_ was passiert ist und _ich weiß ,_ wer du bist und _ich bin derjenige ,_ der die Strafe bestimmen sollte. Richtig?“

Ah, Hölle, nein, Hölle, nein, Cas _zitterte_ unter Deans Händen, _Hölle, nein ,_ Cas zitterte wahrhaftig. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er auseinanderfallen. Dean wollte weinen.

Aber Cas nickte und wisperte: „Richtig.“ Abgehackter Atem. Noch immer bebend. „Ich stimme zu. Ich werde... dein Urteil... akzeptieren, Dean.“

Castiel hob den Kopf. Blickte Dean entgegen. Dieser stoische, eiserne Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Erwartete seine Verurteilung.

Dean konnte den Ausdruck unerschütterlicher Hoffnungslosigkeit absolut nicht ertragen. „Also, hier ist mein Urteil“, sagte er, gab Cas' Schultern frei und legte beide Hände sanft auf Cas' Wangen. Er hielt ihn bloß für einen Moment; und dann, sehr zärtlich, beugte sich Dean vor und küsste ihn.

Es fühlte sich ein wenig seltsam an, einen Mann zu küssen; die kratzigen Stoppeln am Kinn und um die Lippen herum zu spüren. Es war... anders.

Dean nahm einen Hauch von Heidekraut wahr.

Cas war unter seinen Händen, seinen Lippen vollständig eingefroren; starr wie Stein, er atmete nicht einmal. Er küsste nicht zurück.

Dean platzierte nur einen langsamen, weichen, langen, sachten Kuss auf Cas' Lippen. Nichts weiter.

Cas stotterte gegen Deans Mund: „W-w-was?“ Dean unterbrach den Kuss und zog sich zurück, während Cas erschüttert durchatmete und _„ W-was hast du gerade getan?“_ hervorstieß.

„Ich habe dich geküsst“, tat Dean kund. „Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich“, fügte er mit einem winzigen Grinsen hinzu.

_„ W-wieso?“_

„Weil“, begründete Dean, „du genug gelitten hast.“ Er streichelte über Cas' Stirn, eine seiner Hände lag noch immer an Cas' Wange, die andere strich sein Haar zurück, und fuhr fort: „Hör mir zu, Cas. Hör mir ganz genau zu: _Endloses Leid ist grausam. “_

Cas starrte ihn an. „Was?“, wiederholte er.

„Ich war in der Hölle“, erklärte Dean. „Vertrau mir. Ich weiß es. Endloses Leid ist _grausam ,_ Cas. Du kannst dich nicht weiter bestrafen, weil _es falsch wäre.“_

Dean küsste Cas erneut. Wieder nur ein sehr sanfter Kuss auf die Lippen. Wieder stand Cas bloß wie erstarrt da.

Dean wich abermals zurück, strich ihm noch einmal das Haar zurück und sagte: „Mein Urteil ist, dass du _genug_ gelitten hast, Cas. Die Sache mit dem Arm war nicht einmal deine verdammte Schuld und du _weißt_ das, du willst es nur nicht glauben. Was alles andere betrifft – du warst – du BIST – verdammt nochmal _ganz neu_ wenn es um das Treffen eigener Entscheidungen geht und außerdem hast du, nebenbei bemerkt, versucht, _die gottverdammte Welt zu retten_ und du scheinst ebenso vergessen zu haben, dass du _Erfolg_ dabei hattest. Cas, du hast damals noch gelernt, du lernst noch immer. Und Cas, es läuft folgendermaßen, wenn du mordsmäßig Scheiße baust, stellst du sicher, dass es nie wieder passiert. Du findest heraus, weshalb es geschehen ist, du änderst dich, damit du einen solchen Fehler nicht erneut begehst. Du hältst nach ähnlichen Situationen Ausschau, du besprichst sie mit deinen Freunden, du bittest sie um Hilfe, wenn du unsicher bist. Du _lernst.  Du wirst besser.“_ Deans Stimme wurde noch eindringlicher. „Was du jedoch _nicht_ tust ist, dich für immer selbst zu foltern. Hast du das verstanden?“

Dunkel, in einem Winkel seiner Gedanken, war sich Dean schwach bewusst, dass er noch zu jemand anderem sprach; dass Cas nicht die einzige Person im Raum war, die sich unnötig gequält hatte.

Cas stierte ihn immer noch ausdruckslos an. „Hast du das verstanden?“, wiederholte Dean.

Ein zittriges Nicken von Cas war sein Lohn.

„Und Cas... _du BIST gut. “_ Ein weiterer Kuss. „Ich _kenne_ dich. _Ich kenne dich.  Du bist ein guter Mann._ Jetzt sogar _noch mehr ,_ weil du versuchst, es auf dich gestellt zu tun, was tausendmal schwieriger ist als nur Befehle zu befolgen. Du bist _gut._ Das bist du wirklich.“ Noch ein Kuss. „Und du verdienst es _so sehr,_ Vergnügen zu empfinden.“ Wieder ein Kuss und die Küsse wurden länger, jeder einzelne etwas inniger; Dean begann, Cas' Lippen zu bearbeiten, an ihnen zu knabbern, sie zu schmecken, seine Zunge über sie gleiten zu lassen. Cas erwiderte den Kuss allerdings weiterhin nicht; er wirkte vollkommen fassungslos, war unverwandt flach an die Wand gelehnt, während jedes Kusses völlig steif und im Anschluss atmete er wiederholt tief durch, als wäre er mehrmalig unter Wasser getunkt worden.

Ein erneuter Kuss. Cas murmelte: „Dean, du musst... du musst das nicht tun...“

„Oh, du verfluchter TROTTEL, ich wollte dich nun schon seit _Wochen_ küssen“, schalt Dean ihn. Gerade als Dean diese Worte sagte, schien er auf einmal eine Mauer vor seinem geistigen Auge zu sehen, die bereits eine sehr lange Zeit stumm dort gestanden hatte und Dean beobachtete, wie diese steinerne Wand ohne sein Zutun verschwand. „Naja, eigentlich... seit Jahren. Wenn du wirklich die Wahrheit wissen willst.“

Cas war so perplex, dass sein Mund ein wenig offen stand. Dean nutzte die Gelegenheit schamlos aus und versiegelte Cas' Lippen abermals mit einem Kuss, bevor er wieder ausreichend bei Sinnen war, um seinen Mund zu schließen. Zunge dieses Mal. _Deine magische Zunge,_ dachte Dean, _lass mich zu ihr, lass sie mich schmecken._ Bei diesem Kuss wurde etwas in Gang gesetzt: Cas küsste ihn plötzlich zurück, sein Mund heiß und hungrig, seine Hände fest auf Deans Schultern gelegt.

Dean wurde von Empfindungen überflutet. Das unbekannte Gefühl von Cas' stoppeliger Wange an seiner Hand, das elektrisierende Summen von Cas' Mund, der unverhofft unter Deans zum Leben erwachte; Cas' Hände, die ihn an seinen Schultern näher zu sich zerrten, seine Zunge, die Deans erkundete; Dean schmeckte Heckenkirsche, fing den Geruch von Heidekraut und Bergluft ein. Auf einmal schien ihn eine gewisse Wildheit zu umgeben, das Gefühl von etwas Fremdartigem. Dean erkannte abrupt, dass er ein _wildes Tier_ unter seinen Händen hatte; ein _wildes Tier ,_ etwas Ungezügeltes und Unfassbares, wie ein Adler, ein Löwe, ein Bulle; wie ein wahrer Drache, direkt unter seinen Händen; etwas Erstaunliches, etwas Unglaubliches! Castiel schien ihn gänzlich zu umgeben, überall, erfüllte all seine Sinne, strahlend, lebendig und anregend. Feuer und Blitze unter Deans Lippen und Dean konnte nicht genug bekommen, packte ihn, kostete ihn, zog ihn näher zu sich.

Dann fror etwas ein. Dean konnte den Augenblick, in dem Cas die Kontrolle wiederzuerlangen und alles erneut zu überdenken versuchte, praktisch _fühlen ,_ konnte die Schuld und den Schmerz _fühlen ,_ die ihn niederdrückten. Cas versteifte sich, als wäre er mit Eiswasser übergossen worden, zuckte zurück, holte stockend Luft und setzte an: „Aber Dean–“

„Wer darf entscheiden?“, fuhr ihm Dean dazwischen, bevor Cas sich wieder in seine private Grube aus Schmerz, in der er gelebt hatte, zurückwerfen konnte. „Wer, Cas?“

„Du...“ Aber jetzt war wieder dieser unerträgliche Zweifel in seinen Augen zu erkennen.

„Cas, _vertrau mir “,_ bat Dean. Er hörte, wie die Worte seinen Mund verließen, _vertrau mir ,_ und erinnerte sich plötzlich – _Vertrauen. Respekt. Tiefe Zuneigung._

Dean verlagerte eine Hand zu Cas' Hinterkopf. Es gelang ihm, Cas' Nacken zu streicheln und Cas nahm einen langgezogenen und flatternden Atemzug, der klang, als wäre er sehr, sehr kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen. „Dean“, würgte er hervor, blockte Deans Arm ab und versuchte, ihm auszuweichen, seitlich an der Wand entlang zu entkommen. „Das – das – das – das – du solltest wissen, dass diese Art der Berührung – für Engel – eine Bedeutung hat.“

„Ich weiß, was es bedeutet, Cas“, sagte Dean. „Ich habe das verdammte Buch gelesen. Bitte, _bitte,_ vertrau mir, Cas.“ _Gottverdammt, Schmidt-Nielsen, lass mich nicht im Stich ,_ betete Dean, während er seine Hand behutsam auf Cas' Nacken legte, seine Finger in die weichen, dunklen Strähnen an Cas' Hinterkopf grub und ihn leicht kraulte. Und Cas plapperte _unverzüglich:_ „Ich vertraue dir, das tue ich, _ich vertraue dir,_ Dean, ich vertraue dir, _das tue ich“._ Den Tränen nahe küsste er Dean erneut, chaotisch und durcheinander, versuchte, während des Kusses noch weiterzusprechen – „Ich vertraue dir, das _tue_ ich wirklich, ich vertraue dir–“ Die Worte waren beinahe unverständlich.

_Du bist der Größte, Knut! ,_ dachte Dean triumphierend. Er zog Cas von der Wand fort, drehte ihn halb von sich weg, sagte „Hier ist ein neuer Stimulus, Cas“ und probierte ein experimentelles Knabbern an seinem Nacken aus. Cas stieß ein gewaltiges, ungläubiges Keuchen aus und klammerte sich an Deans Arm. Dean machte weiter, bedächtiges, sanftes Knabbern, wollte imitieren, was Cas in der Nacht der Flügel bei ihm getan hatte. Er leckte sachte und verteilte winzige Bisse an Cas' Haaransatz.

_Vertrauen._  
  
_Respekt._  
  
_ Tiefe Zuneigung._ Es gab ein anderes Wort dafür...  
  
Auf magische Weise fühlte er, wie Cas sich beruhigte, wie sein Atem gleichmäßiger wurde. Fühlte, wie das letzte bisschen Furcht endlich aus ihm wich.  
  
„Menschen müssen sich jedoch auf den Mund küssen“, murmelte Cas eine Sekunde später und drehte den Kopf, um Dean anzusehen. Die Sache mit seinem Nacken schien ihm eine sofortige Infusion Selbstvertrauen und Mut gegeben zu haben, da der kühne, ungehemmte Cas auf einmal zurück war. Cas wirbelte mit der Wucht einer Flutwelle zu Dean herum und tauchte mit solcher Kraft wieder ins Küssen ein, dass Dean beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor und seitlich an der Wand entlang strauchelte, bis er am Sitzsack ankam. „Es ist seltsam, der Hülle verlangt es irgendwie nach Küssen auf den Mund“, äußerte Cas eine Minute später, seine Stimme wieder einigermaßen normal. Er begann erneut, Dean zu küssen, zog sich jedoch unverzüglich mit einem sehr merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den Augen zurück, bevor er sich seinen Weg zu Deans Ohr und in Richtung dessen Nackens küsste. Auf halber Strecke hielt Cas inne und sagte: „Das ist äußerst verwirrend. Ich möchte beides.“

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach abwechseln?“, keuchte Dean. Er fühlte, wie Cas nickte und dann verbrachte Cas mehrere Minuten damit, wiederholt zwischen Deans Nacken und seinem Mund zu variieren, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden, was er mehr begehrte. Schließlich schlang er beide Hände behutsam um Deans Hinterkopf und widmete sich innigen Küssen auf den Mund, während er Dean sachte kraulte, eine Kombination, die Dean für _sehr, sehr schön_ befand. Dean sank auf den Sitzsack, Cas folgte ihm ohne zu zögern und endete flach auf ihm, küsste und küsste ihn ohne Unterlass, beide Hände weiterhin mit Deans Nacken verbunden.

Dean hatte bereits darüber nachgedacht, dass er vielleicht versuchen sollte, diese Situation nicht in etwas übermäßig Sexuelles ausarten zu lassen, dachte: _Er ist so verunsichert, ich sollte heute beim Nackenkraulen bleiben, kein Sex heute Nacht, sollte nicht versuchen, nach seinem Schwanz zu greifen oder so… ich sollte es einfach langsam angehen lassen, mich nur versichern, dass er wirklich in Ordnung ist._ Aber Cas lag flach an ihn gedrückt auf ihm, rieb sich an ihm, und Dean spürte eine verdammt offensichtliche Beule in Cas‘ Hose, was ihm einen neuen Gedanken bescherte. _Weißt du, was FANTASTISCH mit dem Nackenkraulen harmonieren würde? Seinen Schwanz in meine Hand zu nehmen. Das würde PERFEKT zum Kraulen passen! _Cas schien nicht klar genug denken zu können, um ihre Kleidung auf seine dramatische Weise abrupt zu entfernen, deshalb musste Dean völlig auf sich gestellt mit der Gürtelschnalle und dem Reißverschluss kämpfen, indes Cas sich in ihren miteinander geteilten Küssen verlor. Er wanderte nun über Deans Gesicht, küsste sich seinen Weg Deans Wange entlang, bis zu seiner Stirn und auf der anderen Seite wieder herab, wohingegen Dean beständig ein Gefecht mit Cas‘ verdammtem Gürtel und dessen Reißverschluss ausfocht. ENDLICH schaffte Dean es, Cas‘ Hosen und Unterwäsche ein bisschen nach unten zu schieben, ENDLICH war Cas‘ Schwanz befreit, und ja, er war HART und ENDLICH lag Deans Hand auf Cas‘ Steifem, ENDLICH, ENDLICH, ENDLICH! Cas japste, als Deans Hand ihn berührte und Dean war urplötzlich so kurz davor zu kommen, _nur weil er seine Hand um Cas‘ Erektion geschlossen hatte ,_ dass er stöhnend innehalten und für einen Moment auf das My Little Pony Poster starren musste, um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen.

_Whoa… ich muss sehr vorsichtig sein, keinen My Little Pony Fetisch zu entwickeln ,_ dachte Dean nach der Dauer eines Herzschlags, in der er Twilight Sparkle mit dem Blick fixiert hatte, während er Cas steifen Penis in seiner Hand hielt. Dean schloss die Augen, nur um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein, wackelte ein bisschen herum und konnte auch seine Shorts etwas nach unten schieben, dann, oh _ Gott, _oh _ Gott,_ drückten sie sich aneinander, Cas‘ Schwanz in direktem Kontakt mit Deans, Haut an Haut, auf dem kreischend pinkfarbenen Sitzsack. _DAS IST DER BESTE SITZSACK, DER JE GEMACHT WURDE ,_ dachte Dean unzusammenhängend, _DIESER SITZSACK ROCKT TOTAL._ Beide trugen noch immer ihre Oberteile, ihre Hosen hingen kaum unter ihren Hüften, Cas hatte sogar noch den verdammten  Trenchcoat an, der über ihnen ausgebreitet war; aber _oh Gott, oh Gott, ja ja ja ,_ ihre Ständer pressten sich zwischen ihren Bäuchen gegeneinander. Dean konnte nicht einmal seine Hand dazwischen gleiten lassen, Cas rieb sich so fest an ihm, deshalb glitt er mit seinen Händen unter den Trenchcoat (unter den TRENCHCOAT! Heilige Scheiße!), packte Cas‘ Arsch _( FUCK!)_ und zog ihn mit einem beherzten Ruck noch näher zu sich.

Cas unterbrach den Kuss gerade lange genug, um „Das ist _extrem_ vergnüglich“ zu sagen.

Dean grinste und erwiderte: „Du solltest tanzen, Cas.“

Cas brachte nur ein heiseres „Okay“ hervor. Er stürzte sich augenblicklich erneut mit Feuereifer auf Deans Mund und rieb seine Hüfte schamlos an Dean.

Dean spürte, wie sich dieser harte Schaft gegen ihn drängte, _gegen seine eigene Erregung, oh verfluchte Scheiße, das fühlte sich fantastisch an._ Feuchtigkeit entstand an seinem Bauch und er wusste, es waren Lusttropfen, doch er konnte nicht bestimmen, bei wem von ihnen sie ihren Ursprung hatten. Cas keuchte nun, bewegte sich schneller und Dean war bewusst, dass er nicht lange brauchen würde. Und auch Dean würde es kaum länger aushalten. Er zerrte Cas‘ Hintern mit einer Hand noch näher zu sich, küsste ihn ohne Unterlass; fühlte Cas‘ Hände an seinem Kopf; den rauen Stoff des Trenchcoats, der über Cas‘ nacktes Gesäß glitt; und schaffte es endlich, seine andere Hand zwischen sie zu schieben, ihre glitschigen, feuchten Schwänze zu ergreifen und sie aneinander zu pressen.

_„ Uhhhh, AHH!“,_ grunzte Cas, löste den endlosen Kuss um nach Luft zu schnappen und stieß schneller zu, heiß und grob bewegte er sich instinktiv in Deans Hand, unmittelbar an Deans Glied. ZUR HÖLLE, es war schlicht UNGLAUBLICH. Dean hörte eine wahrhaft lächerliche Reihe dämlicher Phrasen aus seinem eigenen Mund schlüpfen: „Oh _ja ,_ das _ist_ es, _ja ,_ komm schon, du _Engel ,_ du _verdammter Engel ,_ Cas, komm schon, Cas, _gib es mir – ja ja ja, das ist es, gefällt dir das, Cas, gefällt dir das, Engel?“_

„JA“, ächzte Cas erregt in Deans Ohr. „SEHR.“

Dean packte seinen Arsch fester, drückte sein Geschlecht, hörte ihn stöhnen. Dean schien einfach nicht damit aufhören können, zu reden; idiotisches, verrücktes Engelsex-Zeug sprudelte regelrecht unaufhaltsam aus seinem Mund hervor. „Oh, ja, Cas, du _magst_ das, dir GEFÄLLT DAS, Engel, mein Engel, du bist _mein Engel ,_ Cas, ah, mein Gott, ja, ganz genau so, genau so, ah, ja, ja, ja, GIB ES MIR, CAS, ah, du bist so _ein verdammt heißer Engel_ _,_ Cas, du bist so _verflucht heiß ,_ GEFÄLLT DIR DAS, CAS?“

„ES GEFÄLLT MIR SEHR“, stieß Castiel hervor, „ES GEFÄLLT MIR SEHR – _ah – ah – oh – AHH – ah, Dean._ _“_ Dean merkte, wie er verzweifelter wurde, wie er Fahrt aufnahm, hörte ihn tief stöhnen. „Ah, Dean, AH, AH, _hilf mir, hilf mir –“_

Dean drückte Cas' Schwanz noch fester gegen seinen eigenen und zog auch dessen Hintern noch härter an sich; Cas ließ ein gewaltiges Keuchen vernehmen; Dean fühlte, wie Cas' Schaft anschwoll und noch steifer wurde, auf einmal unglaublich hart war. Cas drückte seinen Rücken mit einem letzten heftigen Stoß durch. „UNGGGH, NGHH!“ Dann zuckte und pulsierte Cas' Glied in Deans Hand, heiße Feuchtigkeit strömte plötzlich auf Deans Bauch und Cas krampfte auf ihm, bebte, bockte, mehr und mehr klebrige Wärme verteilte sich zwischen ihnen. _„ Oh fuck“,_ platzte es aus Dean heraus, restlos überwältigt vom Gefühl von Cas' Schwanz, der direkt an seinem eigenen wollüstig zuckte. Dean schrie: _„ Ah – ja – ah, ah, ah, ah, nngghhh, AHH!“_ Auch seine Erektion wurde noch härter und _ja ja ja ,_ er kam ebenfalls, seine Spritzer vermischten sich mit denen von Cas, für einen langen hilflosen Augenblick verkrampften sie gemeinsam, der Trenchcoat bedeckte sie dabei noch immer.

Cas erschlaffte auf Dean. Dean gab seinen Penis frei, schaffte es jedoch, den von Cas weiterhin festzuhalten, massierte ihn sanft, während die letzten Nachbeben durch sie rollten. Cas' Zuckungen schienen eine unfassbar lange Zeit anzuhalten; eine volle Minute verstrich, doch Dean fühlte weiterhin, wie Cas' Schwanz, eigentlich sein ganzer Körper, alle paar Sekunden sachte zuckte.

Dean ließ seine Hand dort verweilen, und brachte seine andere Hand unter dem Trenchcoat hervor, schickte sie auf den Weg hinauf zu Cas' Kopf. Wo er begann, den Haaransatz in seinem Nacken zu kraulen. Cas machte einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug und vergrub sein Gesicht seufzend in Deans Halsbeuge. Für eine lange Zeit kraulte Dean lediglich seinen Hinterkopf und hörte zu, wie Cas seufzte. Wundervolle, gedehnte, langsame Seufzer.

Dean dachte flüchtig: _Ich sollte noch etwas mehr mit ihm reden. Ihn noch mehr bestärken._ Dann erkannte er jedoch, dass dieses Kopfkraulen alles nötige auf eine Weise ausdrückte, die auf direktem Wege in Cas' Herz führte.

_ Vertrauen. Respekt. Tiefe Zuneigung. _

_Wir reden später mehr ,_ entschied Dean. Für den Moment schien das Kraulen verdammt gut zu funktionieren. Also streichelte er seinen Kopf einfach weiter. Und Cas drückte sich noch immer seufzend an ihn. Er legte auch seine Hände um Deans Kopf, erwiderte die Geste und blieb einfach ermattet mit ihm liegen.

„Also“, sagte Dean nach etlichen wunderbaren Minuten, in denen er ausschließlich Cas liebkost und dessen Seufzern gelauscht hatte. „Also, Cas, war das angenehm?“

Keine Antwort für einen Augenblick.

_„ Ja“,_ flüsterte Cas gegen Deans Hals.

„Und wie war die Qualität des Orgasmus?“

Castiel hob den Kopf gerade weit genug, um in Deans Augen sehen zu können.

_Oh wow,_ dachte Dean, _s ieh mal an, es ist Castiel._ Irgendwie war es überraschend, sein Gesicht so nah vor sich zu haben, ein weiteres Mal zu erkennen, dass er es wahrhaftig war. _Sieh mal an, es ist Castiel ,_ dachte Dean. _Direkt auf mir. Sein Trenchcoat hüllt mich ein. Das ist sein Schwanz in meiner Hand. Das ist er, der mich ansieht, sein Haar, das ich kraule. Es ist Castiel. Es ist mein Engel. Hier bei mir. Unmittelbar auf mir._

„Ich habe eine Frage“, erwiderte Cas und starrte Dean aus ungefähr sechs Zoll Entfernung an.

„Was denn?“

„Dean. Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich gefragt habe, wie die Qualität war, jedes Mal, hast du gesagt 'Es war nicht schlecht', also schlussfolgerte ich, dass es bloß gerade noch akzeptabel war. Dean...“ Cas runzelte die Stirn. „Was genau hast du gemeint, als du sagtest 'Es war nicht schlecht'“?

„Oh, das“, druckste Dean. „Naja, wenn ich sagte, dass es nicht schlecht war, meinte ich, äh, dass es ziemlich sicher das intensivste Vergnügen war, das ich in meinem ganzen Leben erlebt habe. Äh... Entschuldige.“

„Dean Winchester“, begann Castiel mit verengten Augen. Er atmete ein, um etwas zu sagen, setzte an „Du...“, schüttelte dann allerdings bloß den Kopf und legte ihn zurück auf Deans Schulter.

„Also war die Qualität okay?“, wollte Dean nach einer Sekunde wissen.

„Er war nicht schlecht“, antwortete Castiel.


	13. Angel In Moonlight

Dean lag auf dem grellen, pinkfarbenen Wildledersitzsack und dachte nach. Eine Hand war noch immer in Cas' Haar vergraben und kraulte ihn träge.  
  
Er traf eine Entscheidung.  
  
„Cas“, sagte Dean. „Wir müssen aufstehen. Macht es dir was aus, äh, uns zu säubern?“  
  
Cas hob seinen Kopf und bedachte Dean mit einem verwirrten Blick. Aber er nickte und schloss für einen Moment konzentriert die Augen. Kurz darauf war all das klebrige Sperma verschwunden. Dean wackelte ein bisschen herum, um sich die Hose und Unterwäsche wieder hochzuziehen, bevor er damit begann, auch Cas‘ Hose zu richten. Cas wirkte weiterhin zerstreut, hob jedoch seine Hüfte an, um Dean bei seinem Tun zu unterstützen, während er diesem interessiert dabei zusah, wie er mit sanften Bewegungen Cas‘ Penis zurück ins dessen Unterhose beförderte.  
  
Dean zog Cas‘ Reißverschluss hoch, knöpfte die Hose zu und schloss gewissenhaft den Gürtel.  
  
„Na komm“, sagte Dean, sprang auf und hielt Cas seine Hand auffordernd entgegen.  
  
Cas runzelte die Stirn, doch er griff nach der dargebotenen Hand und erlaubte Dean, ihn auf die Füße zu ziehen. Daraufhin begann Dean, Cas‘ Hemd zurück in dessen Hose zu stecken.  
  
„Dean, ich bin durchaus fähig, Kleidung anzuziehen“, bemerkte Cas schließlich.  
  
„Ich weiß. Es gefällt mir, das zu tun“, erwiderte Dean. Es stimmte. Tatsächlich gab es ihm einen gewaltigen Kick, Cas wieder herzurichten. Ihm all seine Kleider wieder anzuziehen und den ganzen Trenchcoat-Look wiederherzustellen, ihn wieder in seine normalerweise formelle, businessmäßige Erscheinung zu verwandeln. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er ein geheimes Geschenk einpacken, von dem er die ganze Zeit über wusste, dass er es bald schon wieder würde auspacken können.  
  
Dean rückte Cas‘ Jackett zurecht, arrangierte seine Krawatte und glättete den Trenchcoat mit seinen Händen. Er nahm sich einen Augenblick, um Cas zu umrunden und ihn von allen Seiten zu inspizieren.  
  
Nach einem Moment sprach Cas: „Dean, stimmt etwas nicht?“  
  
„Nein! Nein. Ich schaue nur“, antwortete Dean, der erkannte, dass er vollkommen vergessen hatte, die Kleidung weiterhin zu überprüfen, sondern stattdessen bloß auf einem Fleck innegehalten, Cas angestarrt und gedacht hatte: _Das ist mein Engel._ Er räusperte sich. „Habe nur… deine Sachen kontrolliert. Du siehst nicht schlecht aus, Cas.“  
  
Cas zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ist ‚nicht schlecht aussehen‘ so etwas wie… ‚es war nicht schlecht‘“?  
  
Dean grinste ihn an. „Genau.“  
  
Cas schenkte ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln. Während seine Augen Deans Körper auf und ab glitten, fügte er hinzu: „Dann… siehst du auch nicht schlecht aus, Dean.“  
  
 _Whoa._ Dean konnte beinahe fühlen, wie sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte.  
  
Dean räusperte sich erneut und dachte: _Ich muss das jetzt über die Bühne bringen, oder ich werde noch völlig abgelenkt._ „Komm, Cas“, forderte er den Engel auf, packte dessen Hand und marschierte mit ihm zur Tür. Eiligen Schrittes ging er den Flur entlang, zog Cas mehr oder weniger hinter sich her. Den ganzen Weg zu Sams Zimmer.  
  
An Sams Tür blieb Dean stehen. Sicher, es war ein bisschen spät, sogar weit nach Mitternacht, aber Dean wollte nicht mehr bis zum Morgen warten.  
  
„Weshalb stehen wir vor Sams Tür?“, wollte Cas wissen, der direkt hinter ihm wartete.  
  
„Schlussfolgerung Drei muss jetzt dran glauben, Cas“, informierte Dean ihn.  
  
„Schlussfolgerung Drei?“  
  
Dean umschloss Cas‘ Hand fester und sprach ein gedankliches, hastiges Gebet: _Bitte, Sam, bitte hab nichts dagegen._  
  
Dean klopfte.  
  
Und wartete. Plötzlich zitterte Dean beinahe vor Beunruhigung. Er bemerkte, dass seine Hand bebte, was ein wenig peinlich war, und fühlte, wie Cas seine Hand sanft drückte.  
  
Cas hob an: „Dean, du musst Sam nichts sag–“  
  
Dean klopfte lediglich erneut, laut, und rief: „Sam? Tut mir leid, dass es so spät ist – ich muss mit dir reden.“ Vielleicht schlief Sam einfach tief und fest.  
  
Noch immer keine Antwort.  
  
Dean rief noch einige Male Sams Namen; keine Reaktion. Schließlich öffnete Dean die Tür behutsam. „Sammy?“, versuchte er es abermals.  
  
Er schaltete das Licht ein.  
  
Der Raum war leer. Das Bett war akkurat gemacht; obwohl es schon nach Mitternacht war, sah es nicht so aus, als wäre darin geschlafen worden.  
  
„Hm“, machte Dean. „Ich frage mich, ob er schon wieder bei seinen Recherchen eingeschlafen ist? Er arbeitet an einem verdammten Fall.“ Aber es war wirklich ein bisschen seltsam, dass Sam nicht in seinem Bett lag. Dean überlegte für eine Sekunde. „Lass ihn uns suchen.“ Er zog Cas durch die Küche, weil er die Bibliothek überprüfen wollte, doch Cas sperrte sich plötzlich, blieb stehen und war völlig unbeweglich. Dean drehte sich um und sah ihn an.  
  
„Dean“, sagte Cas. Er wirkte äußerst ernst. „Du warst heute Nacht so freundlich zu mir. Das bedeutet mir mehr als ich sagen kann. Aber… vielleicht ist es nicht die beste Idee, es Sam zu sagen. Weil, Dean, du bist ein _ Mann._ Das _ist nicht_ die richtige Hülle für dich. Du wirst von _anderen_ Dingen angezogen, Dean; du warst so unfassbar nett, aber dir muss bereits klar sein, dass dies nicht auf lange Sicht funktionieren wird. Deshalb gibt es vermutlich keinen Grund, Sam zu beunruhigen–“  
  
„Zuallererst wird Sam das nicht ‚beunruhigen‘“, stellte Dean klar und hoffte wie verrückt, dass er mit dieser Vermutung richtig lag. „Und, als nächstes, ich fühle mich zu anderen Dingen hingezogen? Was meinst du, so etwas wie den Hasen und den Toast?“  
  
„Genau“, bestätigte Cas nickend – ein Hauch von Verwirrung huschte jedoch über sein Gesicht. „Auch wenn das aus irgendeinem Grund… sprunghaft zu sein scheint. Aber… Dean, ich möchte, dass du befriedigt bist. Du solltest einen Partner haben, der dich aufrichtig begeistert, dessen Gesellschaft du wirklich genießt, außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass du dich schämen musst und–“  
  
 _„ Ich schäme mich nicht“,_ fuhr Dean scharf dazwischen. „Ich war lediglich ein Dummkopf.“ Er seufzte und murmelte zu sich selbst: „Ich dachte, die Analsex-Fee würde mich kriegen.“   
  
„Was?“  
  
Dean seufzte, wusste genau, dass Castiel das nicht verstehen würde, aber er sprach dennoch weiter. „Ich hatte bloß den bescheuerten Gedanken, dass, wenn ich jemals Sex mit einem Kerl hätte, es mich unverzüglich in… einen regenbogenfarbigen, glitzernden Tänzer einer Schwulenbar verwandeln würde. Dass ich auf einmal nur noch pinkfarbenen Spandex tragen und einen Mini Cooper fahren würde, der vollständig mit Glitzer bestäubt wäre oder dergleichen. Ich dachte, das würde mich irgendwie verändern. Ich bin einfach nur dumm gewesen, Cas, das hatte nichts mit dir zu tun.“  
  
„Regenbogenfarbiger, glitzernder… Tänzer… einer Schwulenbar?“, wiederholte Cas langsam. „Spandex?“ Eine Pause. „Und Dean, mir sind keine Feen bekannt, die sich auf Analsex spezialisiert haben. Hast du eine getroffen, die das tut?“  
  
Dean seufzte wieder. „Vergiss es. Sieh mal, Cas“, setzte Dean an. Er begann, zu glucksen. „Schau, wenn du bis jetzt nicht herausgefunden hast, was mich anturnt, dann weiß ich wirklich nicht, wie ich dir das begreiflich machen kann…“ Er verstummte und starrte Cas für einige Sekunden an.  
  
 _Planänderung! Sam kann noch ein wenig warten._  
  
„Warte genau hier“, bat Dean, ließ Cas‘ Hand los und hastete zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Dean griff sich, was er brauchte, zog Jacke und Schuhe an, und eilte wieder in Richtung der Küche, etwas besorgt, dass Cas verschwunden sein könnte. Aber nein, Cas wartete geduldig – auch wenn er skeptisch aussah.  
  
Dean nahm sich einen Augenblick, um Sam eine kurze Nachricht zu schicken („Bin für eine Weile aus“). Dann ergriff er wieder Cas' Hand, zog ihn zur Garage und sagte: „Lass uns einen Ausflug machen, Cas, hm?“  
  
Cas sah mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde verwirrter aus, setzte sich jedoch gehorsam auf den Beifahrersitz und Dean fuhr den Impala hinaus in die kühle Nacht.  
  
Dean fuhr nicht sonderlich weit, bloß wenige Meilen, zu einem Ort, den er kannte. Dort angelangt parkte er den Impala auf einer verlassenen Seitenstraße neben einem offenen Feld, das an einen kleinen Bach angrenzte. Pappeln säumten den Weg. Es war eine schöne, sternenklare Nacht und der Mond stand hoch über ihren Köpfen.  
  
Dean stieg aus dem Auto aus und befühlte von außen seine Tasche. Hasenohren. Check.  
  
Impala. Check.  
  
Castiel. Check.  
  
Dean atmete tief durch.  
  
Cas stieß gerade an der Front des Autos zu ihm. „Dean, du verhältst dich ziemlich geheimnisvoll. Warum haben wir hier angehalten?“  
  
Und Dean war plötzlich vor Schüchternheit wie gelähmt. Würde Cas ihn auslachen? Würde Cas es nicht tun wollen? Dean scharrte mit den Füßen und schluckte, beinahe zu verlegen, um die Hasenohren aus seiner Tasche zu holen.  
  
Endlich fragte Dean zögerlich: „Wäre es dir recht, wenn ich einen weiteren Stimulus ausprobiere, Cas?“  
  
Cas verengte die Augen. Für einen Moment studierte er Dean.  
  
Und er machte diese schnüffelnde Bewegung, dieses sanfte Inhalieren.  
  
„Natürlich ist es mir recht, Dean“, gab er zurück, senkte sein Kinn ein wenig und sah Dean mit einem intensiven, ruhigen Blick an, der _plötzlich absolut glühend heiß_ war. „Woran hattest du gedacht?“  
  
Dean zog die Hasenohren aus seiner Tasche und warf Cas ein leicht wackeliges Lächeln zu. „Ähm... vielleicht könnte ich sie dir noch einmal anlegen?“, schlug er vor. Cas nickte, woraufhin Dean zu ihm trat und die Hasenohren auf Cas' Kopf setzte. Er justierte das Kopfband, stellte sicher, dass es richtig saß und trat zurück, um sein Werk zu begutachten.  
  
Oh, diese _fabelhaften_ Hasenohren... hier im Mondschein, wie sie unter dem Licht der zahllosen Sterne weiß schimmerten... es war einfach perfekt.  
  
„Oh, ich verstehe“, äußerte Cas nickend. „Wir konnten die Sitzung, als ich sie für dich tragen sollte, nie beenden. Aber, Dean, ich muss dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es meine Annahme bestätigt. Du fühlst dich zu _anderen Dingen_ hingezogen, nicht zu dieser Hülle. Dean, so viele Male habe ich mir gewünscht, ich hätte eine andere Hülle gewählt, eine, die dir zusagen würde, aber–“  
  
Dean beugte sich nach vorne und küsste ihn. _Der einfachste Weg, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen,_ dachte Dean.  
  
Wieder diese aufregende Fremdartigkeit; diese kratzigen Stoppeln zu spüren; seine Hände über Cas' Schultern und Mantel gleiten zu lassen und die von harten Muskeln durchdrungene Brust, die starken Arme unter seinen Händen zu fühlen. Sogar nur jemanden zu küssen, der so _groß_ war, der sich unmittelbar auf Deans Höhe befand, war erstaunlich anders.  
  
Erneut dieser entfernte Hauch von Heidekraut und dieses merkwürdig wilde Knistern von Elektrizität.  
  
Die plötzliche Gewissheit, dass sich ein _wildes Tier_ bei ihm befand.  
  
Es war seltsam.  
  
Es war äußerst wundervoll.  
  
Dean küsste ihn abermals, nur um sicher zu sein, dass er es beim ersten Mal richtig empfunden hatte.  
  
Letztlich gelang es ihm, den Kuss zu unterbrechen und weit genug zurückzuweichen, um zu sagen: „Cas, der Grund, aus dem ich auf die Hasenohren stehe, ist nicht, dass ich einen Hasenfetisch habe. Ich stehe darauf, weil es da diese Magazine gibt, in denen sexy Models Hasenohren tragen. Also kam mir der Gedanke an _dich ,_ wie du Hasenohren trägst. _Du_ warst für mich das sexy Model. Verstanden?  
  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Hasenohren auf liebenswerte Weise leicht wackelten, als Cas seinen Kopf in Verwirrung schief legte.  
  
„Und der Toast“, fuhr Dean fort, während er Cas behutsam manövrierte, ihn langsam rückwärts vor sich her schob, bis sein Rücken in Richtung der Motorhaube zeigte. „Du hast den Toast festgehalten, Cas, du hast _an ihm geleckt ,_ mit deiner gottverdammten Zunge, erinnerst du dich? Es war _deine Zunge ,_ die ich angesehen habe, nicht der Toast.“  
  
Cas' Augen weiteten sich.  
  
„Die blaue Krawatte“, ließ sich Dean nicht aufhalten und strich mit einem Finger über die Krawatte. „Es war _deine_ verdammte Krawatte, ich weiß nicht, ob du dich erinnern kannst, es war der einzige verfluchte Teil von dir, den ich zu der Zeit greifen konnte. Sie ist ein Teil von dir. Oder sie erschien mir in diesem Moment als solcher. Und der Impala“, sagte Dean und drückte Cas sachte gegen die Haube. „Nun, eigentlich“, gestand Dean, „habe ich vielleicht einen kleinen Impalafetisch, aber was ich wirklich im Sinn hatte warst DU auf dem Auto. Du, Cas.“  
  
Dean legte beide Hände auf Cas' Schultern. „All diese Dinge waren wegen _dir,_ Cas. _Das ist es ,_ was mich heiß macht.“  
  
Cas drückte Dean für einen Augenblick zurück, eine Hand auf dessen Brust gelegt. „Dean.“ Cas runzelte konfus die Stirn. „Willst du sagen, dass du einen Engelfetisch hast?“  
  
Dean musste lachen. „Ich sage, dass ich einen _Castiel_ fetisch habe.“ Er stahl Cas einen Kuss von den Lippen und dieser war zu überrascht, um ihn zu erwidern. Dean sprach weiter: „Ich sage außerdem, dass du es nicht _wagen_ sollst, jemals deine Hülle zu wechseln.“ Ein weiterer Kuss... und dieses Mal küsste Castiel zurück. Er hatte Cas mittlerweile gegen den Kühlergrill gedrängt und erkannte unvermittelt, dass er einen Ständer hatte. Er hörte, wie Cas sanft einatmete, bevor dessen Hand auf einmal auf seinem Schritt lag – _Jesus ,_ wenn er etwas war, dann dreist – und er zudrückte. Cas begann, Dean umzudrehen, da er offenbar im Sinn hatte, ihn erneut auf die Haube zu legen. Dean jedoch widersetzte sich und sagte: „Eigentlich, Cas, also, ich dachte, es könnte schön sein, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht... ich habe diesen, äh, Stimulus im Kopf, von, äh, vielleicht könntest du, könntest _du ,_ äh, auf der Motorhaube liegen? Und, äh, vielleicht, äh...“  
  
Dean stolperte mittlerweile über seine eigene Zunge und er erkannte plötzlich, dass er sich wegen seiner dummen Idee von Cas, der auf dem Impala ausgestreckt lag, wie ein absolut _besessener Freak_ aufführte.  
  
Cas sah ihn jedoch bloß an. „Wo genau möchtest du mich haben, Dean?“  
  
Dean holte tief Luft und schlug vor: „Vielleicht könntest du... dich rücklings auf die Haube legen?“  
  
Cas musterte ihn für eine Sekunde _( diese Hasenohren!)._ Er atmete sachte ein.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort hob sich Cas auf den Impala, schob sich ein bisschen zurück und legte sich auf den Rücken, sein Kopf ruhte an der Windschutzscheibe, sein Blick fest auf Dean gerichtet. „So?“, wollte er wissen.  
  
„Ja... genau. Und... vielleicht... könntest du...“, druckste Dean leicht atemlos herum, „...die Knöpfe deines Hemdes aufmachen? Vielleicht... dein Hemd öffnen?“  
  
Cas rutschte noch etwas weiter nach oben, sodass er Dean beobachten konnte. Und er begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Langsam. Einen Knopf nach dem anderen. Sehr langsam. Während er Dean aufmerksam betrachtete.  
  
Schmerzlich langsam.  
  
 _„ Oh mein Gott“,_ flüsterte Dean.  
  
„Das habe ich in Amsterdam gelernt“, erklärte Castiel, der auf einmal ein wenig schüchtern wirkte. „Kleidung auf diese Weise auszuziehen.“  
  
„Es wirkt“, merkte Dean an – japp, definitiv ziemlich atemlos, definitiv, und Dean wurde sich nur allzu sehr bewusst, dass er mittlerweile eine äußerst ernstzunehmende Erektion hatte. „Vielleicht... vielleicht... könntest du... deinen Reißverschluss öffnen?“  
  
Cas bewegte seine Hände und zog seinen Reißverschluss nach unten. _Langsam._  
  
Deans Mund wurde trocken. „Vielleicht könntest du...“, setzte er an, aber Cas holte seinen Schwanz bereits, an seiner Unterwäsche vorbei, heraus. _Langsam._  
  
 _Langsam._  
  
Und ja, Dean war vollkommen gelähmt und sah mit großen Augen dabei zu, wie Cas _laaaaaangsam_ sein Glied an die kühle Nachtluft beförderte.  
  
Es war hart.  
  
„Vielleicht...“, hauchte Dean, doch Cas schien, verdammt nochmal, irgendwie _Deans Gedanken zu lesen ;_ Dean musste seinen Satz nicht einmal beenden, denn eine von Cas' Händen strich nun über seine eigene Brust... oh, jetzt kniff er sich in einen seiner Nippel... während er _Dean beobachtete..._ und... die andere Hand glitt hinunter zu seinem Ständer... und... legte sich langsam darum... und... Cas fing an, seinen Schaft mit einer Hand zu pumpen. Langsam. Langsam.  
  
Cas fand Gefallen daran, bemerkte Dean. _Cas gefiel es._ Er vollführte diese Bewegungen nicht nur, weil Dean es wollte, sondern auch, _weil es ihn verflucht nochmal ziemlich anmachte._ Dean sah zu, wie Cas die Augen schloss... Cas fühlte nur sich selbst, die eine Hand drehte weiterhin seinen Nippel... die andere wechselte zwischen seinem harten Schwanz und seiner Brust, über die er erregt rieb, hin und her. Sein Ständer war noch härter geworden.  
  
Er ragte vollkommen steil in die Höhe. Cas spreizte seine Beine ein wenig.  
  
 _„ Oh mein Gott“,_ murmelte Dean. Er musste sich dazu zwingen, zurückzutreten und die Szene in sich aufzunehmen. Der schwarze Impala, glänzend im silbernen Mondlicht; die Sterne über ihren Köpfen; und _Castiel ,_ der auf der Motorhaube des Impala lag, mit verdammt nochmal _gespreizten Beinen ,_ die verfluchten _Hasenohren_ auf dem Kopf; sein Trenchcoat unter ihm ausgebreitet, sein weißes Hemd geöffnet, die blaue Krawatte völlig schief; seine Hände, die über seine Brust glitten; und _sein harter Schwanz, der aus seiner Hose heraus ragte._  
  
 _Sie passierte tatsächlich._ Die Szene, zu der Dean in der Dusche und in seinem Zimmer abgespritzt hatte, die Szene, die seit über einem Monat in seinen Gedanken wütete. _Sie geschah wirklich._  
  
Cas berührte seinen Penis erneut, rieb mit seiner Hand darüber, drückte den langen, geraden Schaft gegen sein Hemd. Er _keuchte._  
  
Er _wand sich._  
  
 _„ Oh, heilige Scheiße, bitte lass mich dich anfassen“,_ platzte es aus Dean heraus und er presste sich atemlos gegen Cas' Knie. Dieser spreizte seine Beine noch weiter und Dean drängte sich näher, direkt gegen seine Lenden, presste sein Becken unmittelbar an das von Cas. Dean ergriff Cas' Ständer, er war _heiß ,_ er war HART, Cas STÖHNTE und schlang seine Beine um Dean, und Dean kam in seiner Hose.  
  
Dean kam in seiner gottverdammten Hose. _Kam in seiner Hose._ Wie ein verfluchter Teenager, wie ein Vierzehnjähriger, der gerade seinen allerersten Porno gefunden hatte. Es brach unverzüglich über Dean herein, in der Sekunde, in der seine Hand mit Cas' Erektion in Berührung geriet, in der sich Cas' Beine um ihn klammerten; Deans Schwanz krampfte schlicht und Sperma _schoss_ und spritzte plötzlich förmlich aus ihm heraus, sickerte als heiße, klebrige Sauerei durch den Stoff seiner Hose. Dean schrie _„ Oh, Gott, ah, AH!“,_ stieß nach vorne, drückte seine Hüfte fest gegen Cas' Schritt und presste sein pulsierendes Geschlecht verlangend an Cas' Leiste; eine Hand lag noch immer auf Castiels Schaft, die andere stützte sich auf dessen Brust. Dean sackte keuchend nach vorne, sein Gesicht in direktem Kontakt mit Cas' Brust. Cas schloss seine Beine noch enger um Deans Hüfte und schlang beide Arme fest um Deans Kopf, hielt ihn bei sich, während Dean von seinem Orgasmus überwältigt bebte.  
  
Dean gelang es endlich, wieder zu Atem und irgendwie auf die Füße zu kommen. _Oh, du meine Güte. Das _war nicht mehr passiert seit… ziemlich vielen Jahren. Dean konnte die klebrige Flüssigkeit in seiner Unterwäsche fühlen. „Oh, verdammt, oh, es tut mir leid!“, sagte Dean fürchterlich beschämt. „Ah, Mist, ich wollte all diese _Dinge_ mit dir anstellen. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Es tut mir leid, Cas. Ich bin… einfach durchgedreht. Entschuldige bitte.“  
  
Cas murmelte: „Ich verstehe… _absolut nicht_ … wieso du dich… entschuldigst… Dean.“ Er klang, als wäre er kaum in der Lage, zu reden. „Das war… _sehr schön_ … _sehr_ … und… du _stellst_ … Dinge… mit mir an. Du stellst definitiv… Dinge… mit mir an…“  
  
Dean hob den Kopf, sah zu ihm herab und erkannte, dass Cas… oh…  
  
Cas war ein heißes Durcheinander. Seine Kleider völlig zerwühlt, Hemd und Jackett zur Hälfte abgelegt. Er keuchte, seine Augen waren riesig und dunkel im Licht des Mondes, seine Stirn feucht vor Schweiß. Und er bewegte sein Becken langsam auf und ab. Stieß seinen Schwanz bedächtig gegen Deans Hand, gegen Deans Shirt.  
  
„Oh. Neuer Plan also“, nuschelte Dean. Er löste sich lang genug von Cas, um dessen Schuhe und Socken auszuziehen, dann begann er, den verdammten Gürtel zu öffnen, den Gürtel, den er vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde geschlossen hatte. Cas erfasste sofort, was er vorhatte und versuchte beinahe verzweifelt, ihm zu helfen, indem er ungeschickt am Verschluss des Gürtels nestelte. Mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie es, den Gürtel zu bezwingen und anschließend die Hose vollends zu öffnen, bevor Dean an den Hosenbeinen zerrte und Cas endlich _vollständig_ von seinen Beinkleidern sowie der Unterhose befreite.  
  
Wieder musste Dean den Anblick in sich aufsaugen. Diesen unglaublichen Anblick. Castiel auf der Motorhaube ausgestreckt, vom Mond in silbriges Licht getaucht, nun von der Taille abwärts nackt, und sein Penis steil aufgerichtet, hart und erigiert, während Cas ihn mittlerweile immer schamloser pumpte.  
  
 _„ Oh mein Gott, du siehst so verdammt gut aus“,_ hauchte Dean und beugte sich über ihn.  
  
„Zieh deine Hose auch aus“, sagte Cas heiser. Er setzte sich etwas auf und schälte sich aus Hemd, Jackett und Trenchcoat – alles zur selben Zeit, in einer einzigen Bewegung, und nun trug Cas bloß noch diese verdammte Krawatte und die Hasenohren, sonst gar nichts mehr. Cas streckte eine Hand aus, um an Deans Hosenbund zu fummeln. „Dean, zieh sie _aus._ Zieh sie _aus.“_ Er hatte nicht den richtigen Winkel, um Deans Trainingshose zu entfernen und rief plötzlich äußerst ungeduldig: _„ Dean, zieh deine Hose aus!_ JETZT.“  
  
 _Kommandant Cas, in Hasenohren und blauer Krawatte ,_ dachte Dean unterdrückt lachend, während er zunächst Schuhe und Socken und schließlich seine Hose sowie Unterhose auszog. Und, zur Hölle, das Shirt ebenfalls, alles. Er sah auf, um festzustellen, dass Cas ihn mit einem glühenden, sengend dunklen Blick anstarrte, der Dean den Atem raubte.  
  
„Komm _HIER HOCH._ Komm _AUF MICH DRAUF “,_ befahl Cas. _„ JETZT.“_ Dean trat näher zum Impala und Cas bekam ihn zu fassen, hievte ihn hoch, riss ihn nach oben und schob an ihm herum, bis Dean plötzlich ebenfalls auf dem Impala war und neben Cas kniete. Cas _zerrte_ soeben eines von Deans Beinen über sich und, _oh ja,_ auf einmal sah Dean, worauf Cas damit abzielte; oh ja. Nun saß Dean rittlings auf Cas‘ Hüfte und Cas‘ Schwanz drückte gegen Deans. Cas gab ein tiefes, bebendes, stöhnendes Seufzen von sich und sank zurück auf die Windschutzscheibe, wobei er die Augen genüsslich schloss.  
  
Dean wollte gerade damit beginnen, ihre Glieder gemeinsam zu pumpen, wie er es zuvor bereits getan hatte, als ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss.  
  
„Verdammt“, murmelte er. „Ich hätte das Gleitmittel mitbringen sollen.“  
  
Cas‘ Augen flogen auf. Er sah zu ihm auf. „Was?“  
  
„Es ist nützlich für… einige Dinge. Wir hätten… naja. Nächstes Mal habe ich Gleitmittel griffbereit.“  
  
Cas starrte ihn für eine Sekunde an. „Stütz dich ab“, sagte Cas. „Hoch auf deine Knie. Ja. So ist es richtig. NICHT BEWEGEN.“ Und plötzlich war Cas… _weg._ Dean japste. Cas war weg und Dean hockte allein auf dem Impala, auf Händen und Knien, Cas‘ Trenchcoat, Hemd und Jackett als wirres Durcheinander unter ihm ausgebreitet.  
  
Und auf einmal war Cas wieder da, direkt unter Dean, begleitet von einem stürmischen Windstoß, der Blätter aufwirbelte und um sie herum fliegen ließ.  
  
„Ist es das?“, fragte Cas mit leuchtenden und hoffnungsvollen Augen und hielt eine Dose… WD-40 hoch.  
  
„Nein“, musste Dean ihn enttäuschen und versuchte, nicht zu lachen. „Äh, nein, das wird nicht funktionieren.“  
  
 _„ Das funktioniert nicht?“,_ wiederholte Cas äußerst bestürzt. _„ Wieso nicht? _Es steht Gleitmittel _direkt auf der Dose! “_  
  
„Gleitmittel für Menschen ist anders, das hier ist für Autos.“  
  
„Bist du SICHER?“ Cas klang entsetzt.  
  
„Ich bin sicher, tut mir leid, Cas“, bestätigte Dean. „Aber ich habe welches in meinem Zimmer. Das Gleitmittel… ist in der Schublade meines Nachtschrankes, in dieser violetten–“  
  
Cas war wieder verschwunden. Und zurück. Ein GEWALTIGER Windstoß fegte über sie hinweg, Blätter flogen ihnen um die Ohren und der Impala wackelte.  
  
„Ist es DAS?“, wollte Cas verzweifelt wissen und hielt die kleine purpurfarbene Box Astroglide in die Höhe. Es war die neue Tube, noch vollständig eingepackt.  
  
„Ja, das ist es–“, setzte Dean an, woraufhin Cas die Schachtel mit seinen Zähnen zu öffnen versuchte. Eine Sekunde später runzelte er verärgert die Stirn und die Pappbox ging in Flammen und Asche auf; die Tube landete in seinen Händen. Doch dann stellte sich heraus, dass die Tube eines dieser verdammten, kleinen Sicherheitssiegel aus Folie besaß. Cas kämpfte für einen Moment damit, sah dann jedoch zu Dean auf und sagte „Dean! ICH KANN SIE NICHT ÖFFNEN!“ als hinge das Schicksal der Erde davon ab.  
  
„Lass mich mal“, beschwichtigte ihn Dean. Er bekam sie auf, gab eine großzügige Menge auf seine Hand, wärmte sie ein wenig auf und verteilte sie auf Cas‘ Schwanz. Und, Gott, Cas _wand_ sich unter Dean.  
  
Dean griff nach Cas‘ Ständer und begann, sich selbst neu zu positionieren. Er zögerte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und dachte: _Werde ich das wirklich tun? Das ist offiziell Analsex, richtig? Übertritt das nicht eine Grenze oder so? Wird mich die Analsex-Fee dann nicht holen kommen?_ Eine Pause, so lang wie die Dauer eines Atemzuges.  
  
„In Ordnung, dann komm und hol mich“, raunte Dean und befeuchtete seine Rosette.  
  
„Warte, Dean“, sagte Cas und berührte Dean dort, ließ einen Finger über den festen Muskelring gleiten. Es fühlte sich gut an und Dean seufzte. Er wusste, was Cas tat; spontane Dickdarmreinigung. Während der Nächte, in denen Analstöpsel und Analperlen auf dem Programm gestanden hatten, war ihnen dieser kleine Trick bereits zunutze gewesen. _Es gibt definitiv einige Vorteile, einen Engel in der Nähe zu haben ,_ dachte Dean.  
  
Dann rutschte er ein bisschen herum, stützte sich auf eine Hand und positionierte Cas‘ Schaft mit der anderen Hand. Cas starrte mit glasigen Augen zu ihm auf und atmete schwer. Eine seiner Hände lag fest an Deans Hüfte, die andere an dessen Schulter.  
  
„Ich muss das langsam machen“, warnte Dean ihn. „Ich habe das noch nie zuvor getan.“  
  
Cas‘ Augen weiteten sich. „Dean… bist du sicher, dass–“  
  
„Ja, ich bin wirklich verdammt sicher, Cas“, antwortete Dean und sank leicht nach unten, bis er fühlen konnte, wie die heiße, runde, plumpe Eichel, warm und weich und glitschig, gegen ihn stieß. „Ja, ich _bin sicher “,_ wiederholte Dean. Eine Weile musste er bloß dort sitzen, irgendwie über Cas hängen, während sich dessen Eichel gegen ihn presste. Es gab keinen einzelnen Moment, in dem er plötzlich IN ihm war, eher so… dass es drückte und drückte und DRÜCKTE und DRÜCKTE und Dean sich ausgefüllter und ausgefüllter und AUSGEFÜLLTER fühlte, indes er sich Millimeter um Millimeter tiefer sinken ließ. Irgendwo auf seinem Weg wimmerte Cas, erzitterte unter ihm, warf seinen Kopf hin und her, seine Finger krallten sich an Dean fest und Dean erkannte, dass die Spitze von Cas‘ Schwanz vollständig in ihm steckte. Dean keuchte, machte tiefe Atemzüge, seine Beine bebten wegen der merkwürdigen Anstrengung, sich selbst aufrecht zu halten, während er außerdem versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Langsam jedoch versank Cas‘ Härte weiter und weiter in ihm.  
  
Er musste für einen langen, langen Moment innehalten, Cas‘ Schwanz nur ungefähr einen Zoll in sich. Er schien einfach nicht weiter in ihn gleiten zu wollen. Alles erschien _viel_ zu gedehnt und eng und kratzte an der Grenze zum Schmerzhaften. Aber dann schien sich langsam alles zu entspannen, der Schmerz klang ab und Dean sank auch noch den Rest des Weges nach unten. Langsam, langsam, _bis nach ganz unten ,_ Cas‘ Erektion tauchte so _verdammt_ tief in ihn ein, bohrte sich bis zum Anschlag in ihn, bis Dean _direkt auf Cas‘ Becken_ saß.  
  
Heilige Scheiße. _Ich habe einen Schwanz in mir ,_ dachte Dean erstaunt. _Ich werde in den Arsch gefickt. _  
  
Die ganze Welt verschwand. Es gab nichts anderes mehr. Nichts, was eine Rolle spielte. Nur das hier: Dean und Cas gemeinsam auf dem glänzenden Impala, im bleichen Schein des Mondes; beide splitternackt (Naja, Cas trug noch seine Krawatte und die Ohren), der Trenchcoat lag wie eine Decke unter ihnen; Dean hockte mit gespreizten Beinen über Castiel, _saß_ auf Cas, Cas‘ Schaft tief in Deans Hintern vergraben, wo er ihn komplett ausfüllte. Es waren… zu viele Eindrücke, die er verarbeiten musste, zu viele: die sanfte Wärme von Cas‘ Hoden, die sich gegen Deans Gesäß pressten, direkt unter ihm der harte, knochige Widerstand von Cas‘ Becken, das Deans volles Körpergewicht stützte; der Anblick von Cas, der keuchend an der Windschutzscheibe lehnte, die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht verzerrt, die weißen Hasenohren ein enormer Kontrast zu seinem dunklen Haar. Die schwarzen Felder um sie herum, die Sterne am Firmament, die im Wind flüsternden Bäume und die durch die Luft tanzenden Blätter.  
  
Und hauptsächlich dieser phänomenale, verdammte _Schwanz_ in ihm.  
  
Dean saß bloß schwer atmend da, beide Hände auf Cas‘ Schultern gestützt.  
  
Cas sah mit dunklen, großen Augen zu ihm auf.  
  
„Bist du… in Ordnung?“, flüsterte er. Er wirkte, als wäre er kaum imstande, zu sprechen.  
  
Dean konnte überhaupt nichts sagen. Er schaffte es, zu nicken.  
  
Dean fühlte, wie Cas‘ Becken sich ein wenig zu bewegen begann. Winzige, kleine Stöße ließen Cas‘ Glied leicht rein und raus gleiten. Dean konnte nicht einmal denken; er verharrte lediglich mitten in der Luft, über Cas, und versuchte, alles in sich aufzunehmen. Das _merkwürdige, seltsame, eigenartige_ Gefühl, völlig ausgefüllt zu sein. Es löste keine sofortige Ekstase in ihm aus, wie er es sich irgendwie vorgestellt hatte, aber da war ein sonderbares… _Etwas ;_ etwas, _etwas ging da drin vor sich ,_ ein entferntes Kribbeln setzte ein.  
  
Cas hatte eine Hand um Deans Erektion gelegt, hielt ihn direkt unter dessen Eichel und fuhr mit seiner Hand dessen Schaft auf und ab. Dean grollte und schloss seine Hand um die von Cas. „Ah, _Gott, das ist gut “,_ murmelte Dean.  
  
Dann zischte Cas: „Ich muss dich berühren.“ Was ein wenig seltsam war, da er das bereits tat, aber Cas sagte „Ich muss dich wahrhaftig berühren. Halt still“ und setzte sich unverhofft auf, lehnte sich Dean entgegen, packte Deans Oberkörper mit beiden Armen und hielt Deans Arme an dessen Seiten fixiert. Dean fühlte, wie ein Schauer Cas durchlief.  
  
Ein _gewaltiges_ Donnergrollen war über ihren Köpfen zu hören. Wolken türmten sich im Himmel über ihnen auf. Wind peitschte um ihre Körper herum und fegte buntes Herbstlaub durch die Luft. Cas stieß weiterhin sanft in ihn, hielt Deans Arme fest an Deans Seite gedrückt und Dean wimmerte mit jedem seiner Stöße. Eine Hitzewelle. Dean beobachtete mit Erstaunen, wie die Luft zu beiden Seiten von Cas schimmerte, _glühte ,_ und plötzlich waren sie da, große leuchtende Banner in Weiß, durchzogen mit Silber, DIE FLÜGEL! Als die Flügel erschienen fühlte Dean wieder dieses elektrisierende Kribbeln durch jede seiner Zellen rasen, ausgehend von jeder Stelle, an der Cas ihn berührte.  
  
 _Cas' Flügel waren wieder da._ Cas keuchte und sackte zurück gegen die Windschutzscheibe, der Wind heulte unentwegt zwischen den Ästen der Pappeln hindurch und trug vertrocknetes Laub mit sich, welches über Deans Rücken kratzte. Cas' Flügel umhüllten Dean. Streichelten ihn überall; von links nach rechts, dann von rechts nach links; über Deans Gesicht und runter zu seinem Bauch. Ah, _Gott ,_ sie waren so weich und unglaublich, und das charakteristische Kribbeln, das in Wellen unter der Berührung der Flügel entstand, breitete sich in jeden Winkel seines Körpers aus. Während all der Zeit konnte Dean Cas' Schwanz fühlen, der ihn von innen heraus dehnte, ihn vollständig füllte und sich sanft in ihm bewegte. Es... _stellte etwas mit ihm an ,_ das feurige Prickeln, das seinen Ursprung irgendwo in seiner Leistengegend hatte, weitete sich aus. Dean verlor langsam den Überblick, woher genau all diese Gefühle stammten, von seinem Hintern, seinen Eiern, seinem Schwanz, oder von den Federn überall auf seinem Körper; es war bloß ein heißer, heißer, _heißer_ Schwall, der über ihn floss und jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut erhitzte. Die Flügel lagen nun an seiner Erektion und die Dinge gerieten leicht außer Kontrolle, alles war geschwollen und reif und warm, alles explodierte in Hitze. „Ah, Cas, ah, _fuck ,_ alles ist so gut, ahhhh...“, stöhnte Dean. Er hörte, wie Cas' Atem sich beschleunigte und blickte auf ihn herab, um zu sehen, wie Cas durchzudrehen begann. Cas' Gesicht war in Ekstase verzogen, seine Augen fest zusammengekniffen, und er _warf seinen Kopf von einer auf die andere Seite ,_ und er wollte verdammt sein, wenn die Hasenohren nicht ebenfalls hin und her flogen, gegen die Windschutzscheibe, genau wie in Deans abgedroschener Fantasie. „ _Ahhhh_ JA“, grunzte Dean und klammerte sich hilflos, mit aller Kraft an Cas' Schultern fest, während Cas sich unermüdlich in ihn trieb, blindwütig und haltlos stöhnend in ihn stieß. Castiels Flügel drängten sich fest an Deans Körper, drückten auf seine Schultern herab, pressten Dean hinunter auf Cas' Schaft und Cas umschlang Deans steil aufragendes, tropfendes Glied mit einer eifrigen Hand. Dean hockte lediglich da, spürte, wie der Impala wackelte und beobachtete, wie Cas unter ihm _verdammt nochmal verrückt_ wurde.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte sich Dean NOCH MEHR ausgefüllt, UNGLAUBLICH VOLL. Er wird gleich kommen, _er kommt ,_ dachte Dean verblüfft darüber, dass er es so deutlich spüren konnte, dass er merkte, wie Cas‘ Schwanz noch etwas weiter anschwoll. Ahhh, Cas _wand_ sich unter ihm, _die verfluchten Hasenohren hüpften hin und her._ Cas keuchte: „Dean – ist es – okay – wenn ich–“  
  
Dean platzte heraus: „Fuck, _ja ,_ du verrückter Engel, verdammt, du KOMMST SOFORT IN MIR, Cas, ich will es, _ich will es ,_ komm schon–“ Cas‘ Flügel begannen, zu erzittern, eng um Dean geschlungen, und Dean sprach einfach weiter zu ihm. „TU ES, BABY, komm schon, GIB ES MIR, CAS, DIREKT IN MICH, ahhh, ja, ja, MACH schon, Cas, ich will es spüren, Baby, na LOS–“  
  
Cas schnappte nach Luft, erstarrte für einen Moment, bevor sein gesamter Oberkörper zuckte. Cas stöhnte „ngh, NGH – AHHH! AHHH!“ und Dean _fühlte, wie Cas' Schwanz pulsierte,_ oh  Gott, er konnte das Pochen in seinem Inneren wahrhaftig _fühlen_ – Cas kam, Cas kam _direkt in Deans Hintern_ und OH GOTT, es TRAF ETWAS – ETWAS – ETWAS. Auf einmal war Dean es, der sich wand, er klammerte sich an den Flügeln fest, griff nach den glatten, weißen Federn. Dean hörte sich selbst heiser schreien, als die gigantische Welle über ihm brach. Seine Eier zogen sich zusammen, Cas' pralles Glied zuckte unverändert und er konnte bloß „ah ah AH AH _UHHH! “_ rufen, als auch sein Schwanz in Cas' Hand heftig erzitterte und ein GIGANTISCHER, dicker Strom weißen Spermas aus ihm herausschoss und sich auf Cas' Brust verteilte. Cas' Hand umschloss plötzlich Deans Hoden und eine sehr bizarre Empfindung erfasste Dean. Seine Testikel wurden auf merkwürdige Weise heiß und verengten sich erneut; noch ein _riesiger_ Strahl warmen Samens spritzte heraus. _Und noch einer. Und noch einer, und noch einer,_ eine enorme Masse wurde aus seiner Eichel katapultiert. Es ging _weiter und weiter,_ es war schier unmöglich, es war irrsinnig, endlos lange, ungeheure Spritzer verließen seinen Penis; Dean zuckte und bebte und stöhnte, während sein Schwanz pulsierte, pulsierte und pulsierte, seine Eier, sein Schaft und jeder einzelne Muskel in seinen Lenden verkrampfte sich mit jedem Schub und sein Arsch verengte sich so hart um Cas' Geschlecht, dass Cas nun auch wieder genüssliche Laute von sich gab.  
  
 _Es hörte nicht auf._ Spritz, spritz, spritz, spritz, spritz, spritz. _Der Orgasmus hörte nicht auf._ Dean stöhnte beinahe von Sinnen: „Ah, CAS, _was ist das ,_ AH, AH, AHH, _so gut ,_ AH, AH, was, _was ist das ,_ AHH, AHH, AHH, SO GUT, SO GUT, ah, _ah ah ah, Cas…_ “  
  
Nach etwa einer ganzen verdammten Minute des Abspritzens versiegte der Strahl schließlich und Dean brach vor Erschöpfung bebend auf Cas‘ Oberkörper zusammen, sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Cas‘ Penis rutschte aus ihm heraus und allein dieses Gefühl ließ Dean erneut zucken.  
  
Für einige lange Augenblicke konnte Dean bloß nach Atem ringend auf Cas liegen. Nach kurzer Zeit versuchte er, sich aufzusetzen und einen trockenen Witz zum Besten zu geben, allerdings bekam er weiterhin nicht richtig Luft. Er lag nur da, einen Arm um Cas‘ Kopf gelegt, der andere hielt sich an einem der Flügel fest und seine Nase drückte sich in eines der weichen, flauschigen Hasenohren.  
  
Die Flügel schlossen sich sanft um ihn.  
  
 _„ Was zur Hölle?“,_ stieß Dean letztlich aus, während er tief durchatmete.  
  
„Diesen Stimulus wollte ich bereits eine ganze Weile testen“, sagte Castiel, der plötzlich lächerlich sachlich klang. „Ich dachte, dass du ihn vielleicht mögen würdest.“  
  
 _„ Was zur Hölle war das?“,_ keuchte Dean.  
  
„Ein erweiterter Orgasmus“, erklärte Castiel. „Ich habe die verfügbare Menge an Samenflüssigkeit in deinen Hoden erhöht. Nun, auch die der Prostata. Sobald etwas davon deinen Körper verließ, habe ich sie ersetzt.“  
  
Dean blinzelte. „Was?“  
  
„Ich dachte, es könnte dir ermöglichen, längere Orgasmen zu haben. Es scheint funktioniert zu haben, ja? Wie hat es sich angefühlt?“  
  
Dean begann, zu glucksen.  
  
Cas sah ihn an. „Dean? War es in Ordnung?“  
  
 _„ Es war nicht schlecht, Cas“,_ erwiderte Dean lachend.  
  
Cas blühte sichtlich auf. „Wirklich?“, wollte er wissen. „Das habe ich nämlich nicht in Amsterdam gelernt. Ich habe es mir selbst ausgedacht! Ich wollte es schon sehr lange ausprobieren, aber dafür benötigte ich Kontakt mit meinen Flügeln und außerdem Kontakt mit deinem Inneren und ich… war nicht sicher, ob du es mögen würdest.“  
  
Dean legte eine Hand an Cas‘ Hinterkopf, kraulte ihn und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Und dann auf die Lippen. Ein sanfter, langer Kuss.  
  
Er zog sich ein bisschen zurück, seine Stirn ruhte an der von Cas.  
  
„Ich mochte es“, sagte Dean.  
  
„Das freut mich“, gab Cas zurück.  
  
„Ich mochte es sehr“, äußerte Dean.  
  
„Das freut mich sehr“, antwortete Cas.  
  
„Ich mag dich sehr“, spezifizierte Dean und überraschte sich selbst damit völlig. „Das weißt du, richtig?“  
  
Cas schwieg. Dean fühlte förmlich, wie der Schatten eines Zweifels sich über den Engel legte.  
  
Dean drehte den Kopf und streckte sich, um an Cas‘ Nacken zu gelangen, und knabberte an Cas‘ weicher Haut.  
  
Die Flügel spannten sich an. Dean knabberte erneut, und nochmal, wartete, eine Hand auf der oberen Kante eines Flügels, und wartete;  
  
… da… all die kleinen Federn hatten sich aufgeplustert.  
  
„Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich diesen Castielfetisch habe“, sagte Dean. „Weil… es hat sich herausgestellt, dass es ein ziemlich starker Fetisch ist. Eher wie eine Castielsucht. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass es dich nicht stört.“  
  
Unter seiner Hand plusterten sich die kleinen Federn noch weiter auf.  
  
 _Wo ein Mensch lächeln würde, würde ein Engel seine Federn aufplustern._  
  
Dean lächelte. Knabberte weiter und strich über den Flügel.  
  
Cas bewegte sich schließlich ein wenig, schlang seine Arme um Dean. Dean spürte, wie Cas sich auf etwas vorbereitete, sein Körper wurde reglos und steif, und die großen Flügel entfernten sich von Deans Rücken und streckten sich aus. Die Flügel vollführten einen gewaltigen Flügelschlag und, _puff ,_ sie waren in der Garage – mit dem Impala. Ein weiterer kräftiger Flügelschlag und, _whuff-whup ,_ sie lagen auf Deans Bett, Cas noch immer unter Dean, mit weiterhin geschlossenen Augen.  
  
Dean hob den Kopf und sah sich verdutzt um. Sein Zimmer war vollständig durchwühlt worden! Der Ghettoblaster lag auf der Seite, die Keramikeinhörner waren umgefallen, einige von ihnen zerbrochen; die Schranktür war weit geöffnet, all seine Kleider bildeten ein heilloses Durcheinander; der Nachttisch stand verkehrt herum, die Lampe war zur Seite gekippt, die Schublade war völlig herausgezogen und deren Inhalt auf dem Boden verteilt worden.  
  
„Äh, Cas?“, gab Dean von sich.  
  
„Oh, ja“, meinte Castiel. „Entschuldige. Ich war ein bisschen in Eile, als ich das Gleitmittel gesucht habe. Ich repariere die Einhörner später, versprochen.“


	14. The Glitter Contract

Dean wurde langsam schläfrig, er lag noch immer auf Cas und dessen Flügel hatten ihn erneut eingehüllt. Cas hatte sie noch nicht einmal gereinigt; eine lächerlich riesige, klebrige Sauerei von Deans „erweitertem Orgasmus“ befand sich zwischen ihre Brustkörbe gepresst, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte es Cas nicht eilig, sie zu beseitigen. Stattdessen strich er unverwandt durch Deans Haar. Er streichelte Deans Hinterkopf und auch den Rest seines Kopfes. Es fühlte sich wunderbar entspannend an. Und die Flügel waren so weich und warm. 

Dean fühlte sich ziemlich ausgelaugt von diesem völlig überwältigenden „erweiterten Orgasmus“, konnte sich jedoch weit genug zusammenreißen, um zu sagen: „Du musst nicht bleiben, Cas. Ich weiß, dass du nicht schläfst.“ Aber Cas kraulte ihm weiterhin schweigend das Haar. Seine Hand hielt inne und Dean merkte, wie Cas sich anspannte und für einen Moment das Atmen einstellte und all das pappige Sperma war plötzlich einfach... weg. Sie waren nun völlig sauber, der ganze Schweiß war ebenfalls verschwunden, nur der entfernte Geruch von Bergluft war wieder da. Die Flügel schüttelten sich aus: die beiden großen Flügel hoben sich und schlugen einige Male, als würden sie ihre Federn richten wollen, bevor sie Deans Körper in einer Art Umarmung einhüllten. Zur selben Zeit grub sich Cas' Kopf in Deans Halsbeuge. Dann schmiegten sich die Flügel noch näher und kamen schließlich zum Erliegen.

  _Es wirkte,_ dachte Dean, _als wäre das etwas gewesen, was geflügelte Kreaturen tun würden, bevor sie sich zur Ruhe betten. Wenn sie planen, für eine Weile an einem Ort zu verharren. Die Federn sortieren und sich niederlassen._  

Cas' Hand begann, sich wieder zu rühren, sehr langsam ließ er sie wiederholt durch Deans Haar fahren.

 Dean schlief ein.

 Bald darauf träumte Dean.

 Er spazierte in einer namenlosen, kleinen Stadt, an einem staubigen Sommerabend mit Sam einen Bürgersteig entlang. Sam sagte etwas über den Impala, etwas über den Fall, an dem sie arbeiteten, als eine hübsche Frau in einem tief ausgeschnittenen T-Shirt ihnen entgegen kam. Sie zwinkerte Dean zu, als sie vorbei stolzierte und Sam lachte.

 „Nun, hier ist deine Eroberung für heute Nacht. Sah auch genau wie dein Typ aus, hm?“, sagte er.

 „Richtig“, bestätigte Dean. „Mein Typ. Ja.“

 Dann wurden sie von zwei Frauen passiert. Diese beiden trugen schulterfreie Tops. Sam gluckste erneut. „Die sind auch genau dein Typ, hm?“

 „Ja...“, antwortete Dean halbherzig. „Schätze schon...“

 Vier Frauen kreuzten ihren Weg. Oben ohne. Mit völlig nacktem Oberkörper. „Also. DIE sind dein Typ!“, meinte Sam. „Vielleicht solltest du sie ins Hotelzimmer einladen! Und ich mache dir den Weg frei – ich könnte ein bisschen Laufen gehen oder so.“

 „Eigentlich...“, begann Dean. Es war seltsam. Ja, die Frauen sahen fantastisch aus. Ja, die Brüste waren auch nicht zu verachten. Aber wenn Dean daran dachte, jemanden mit in sein Hotelzimmer zu nehmen, dann war die einzige Person, die er wirklich wollte, Cas.

 Er wollte die Frauen nicht. Auch wenn er nicht sagte, dass er niemals Frauen gewollt hatte.

 Im Moment wollte er jedoch einzig und allein Cas.

 „Whoa!“, rief Sam. Acht Frauen jetzt. Vollkommen nackt! Dann sechzehn. Dann zweiunddreißig. Die ganze Straße war nun voll von nackten Frauen, die in der Gegend herum tanzten und hüpften. Auf einmal war es eine Parade, hunderte nackte Frauen marschierten die Straße runter, alle Figuren, Körperhöhen, Brustgrößen und Hautfarben, die vorstellbar waren.

 „SIND DIE NICHT DEIN TYP, DEAN?“, schrie Sam. „Worauf wartest du? Hol dir eine! Hol dir schnell eine! Ich weiß, dass du das möchtest!“

 „Eigentlich“, setzte Dean wieder zögerlich an. „Äh... eher nicht. Sam, da ist, äh, da ist etwas, was ich dir sagen sollte...“

 Doch dann begann die Menge, zu tuscheln. Dean drehte sich um und konnte inmitten der Parade einen glitzernden, nackten Mann sehen, der nichts weiter als eine winzige regenbogenfarbige Badehose aus Spandex und einen schwarzen Lederharnisch trug. Er war über und über mit buntem Glitzer bestäubt und ein gewaltiges Paar durchscheinender Feenflügel flatterte träge hinter seinem Rücken.

 Um seinen Hals lag ein aus Leder gefertigtes Halsband, von dem ein langer, vibrierender Dildo hing. Analperlen lagen um beide Handgelenke.

 Sogar ein Regenbogen kam aus seinem Hintern. Strahlte als schöne, farbige Kurve aus ihm heraus und erleuchtete den Boden direkt hinter ihm.

 „Was zur Hölle ist DAS?“, fragte Sam.

 „Das ist die Analsex-Fee“, erwiderte Dean verdutzt. Und das war sie. Die Analsex-Fee vollführte eine gebieterische Geste mit beiden Händen, wie Moses, während er das Rote Meer geteilt hatte, und nackte Frauen stolperten hilflos in alle Richtungen davon, als sich ein breiter Pfad inmitten der Menge bildete. Die Analsex-Fee schritt den Pfad entlang auf Dean zu, beide Hände noch immer wie Moses erhoben, um das Meer aus nackten Frauen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er steuerte direkt auf Dean zu, bestieg den Bürgersteig, senkte seine Hände und sagte, begleitet vom Summen des Dildos an seiner Brust, zu Dean: „Du hast die Grenze übertreten, Dean. Die Analsex-Grenze. Du hattest einen Penis in deinem Hintern und du kannst nie mehr umkehren. Jetzt musst du deinem Bruder sagen, dass du den Glitzervertrag akzeptiert hast. Mit deinen Handlungen hast du akzeptiert, dass Glitzer dein Leben bestimmt.“

 Er hielt seine Hände in die Höhe. In einer von ihnen befand sich eine Handvoll buntem Glitzer; in der anderen ein Mikrofon. Er reichte Dean das Mikrofon und dieser nahm es betäubt entgegen.

 Sam stand bloß mit weit geöffnetem Mund da und sah Dean völlig verwirrt an. „Dean“, gab er erschrocken von sich. „Sagt er die Wahrheit? Du hattest… _Analsex?_ Mit einem _Mann?_ “ Sam begann, vor ihm zurückzuweichen, sah dabei absolut entsetzt aus, und fuhr fort: „Es war nur ein Unfall, richtig? Nur… ein Experiment, ja?“ Dean wollte zu ihm gehen, der Ausdruck auf Sams Gesicht erschütterte ihn, aber die Analsex-Fee hielt nun sein Handgelenk in festem Griff. Die Analsex-Fee klopfte auf das Mikrofon. „Klangtest? Test! Test, Test, Test!“ Seine Stimme dröhnte aus den Lautsprechern, die an allen Sendemasten befestigt waren. _Oh Hölle, ist die verdammte Stadt voll von diesen Dingern?_ , dachte Dean am Rande. Und auf einmal sahen all die Frauen zu ihm rüber, außerdem waren Fernsehkameras direkt auf sein Gesicht gerichtet. Die Analsex-Fee sagte: „Die Ankündigung, die du gleich machen wirst, ist eine Liveübertragung, aber es wird nur ungefähr zwei Milliarden Zuschauer erreichen, also keine Panik, das ist nicht einmal die Hälfte der Weltbevölkerung. Sie bindet dich per Vertrag an ein Leben voller Glitzer, für den Rest deines Lebens und auch des Lebens nach dem Tod – du wirst in den Glitzerhimmel kommen, oder vielleicht in die Glitzerhölle fahren, aber diese Wahl hast du getroffen, als du den Penis in deinem Hintern akzeptiert hast. Okay, fang an, Dean, was wolltest du deinem Bruder sagen?“

 Tausende Augenpaare waren fest auf ihn gerichtet. Doch Dean nahm nur Sam wahr, der ihn ansah. Perplex. Durcheinander.

 Dean räusperte sich und hörte, wie das Echo seines Räusperns von den nahegelegenen Bergen widerhallte. „Sam, ich denke, ich könnte… ich denke, dass ich vielleicht… sieh mal, äh, Cas und ich, wir… äh…“

 Er stockte.

 Die Analsex-Fee drehte an einem Knopf an der gewaltigen Anlage, die plötzlich einfach neben ihnen stand und wandte sich an Dean: „Ich drehe die Lautstärke etwas hoch.“ Er zog Dean ein bisschen von Sam weg, lehnte sich zu ihm und flüsterte: „Es gibt _kein Zurück_. Nachdem du die Ankündigung gemacht hast, darüber dass du es gewagt hast, einen Mann zu lieben, werde ich dich mit Regenbogenglitzer bestäuben und der Vertrag ist besiegelt. Von diesem Moment an bist du ein bescheinigter Homosexueller, für den Rest deines Lebens. Das bedeutet, es ist dir nicht mehr gestattet, Titten anzusehen, NIEMALS WIEDER. Außerdem musst du deinen schwarzen Impala mit bunten Aufklebern schmücken, du musst _ernsthaft_ deine Garderobe aufwerten, mein Junge; du musst Schwulenbars besuchen und schwarze Lederoutfits tragen und vielleicht einen flott aussehenden schwarzen Lederhut? Des Weiteren musst du in Zukunft lispeln, die größte Hingabe gilt jedoch dem Glitzer. Bunter Glitzer ist stets vorzuziehen. Du musst ständig damit bedeckt sein, zu jeder Zeit.“

 „Aber ich will nichts dergleichen tun“, platzte es aus Dean heraus.

 „Das ist der Standardvertrag“, tat die Analsex-Fee mit einem Achselzucken ab. „Denk daran, du hattest Analsex. Das bedeutet Regenbögen überall. Und Glitzer. Bis zum Ende deiner Tage. Das ist eine Notwendigkeit.“

 „Kann ich nicht einfach so schwul sein, _wie ich das möchte?_ Oder bisexuell, oder was auch immer?“ Plötzlich wurde Dean panisch. „Kann ich nicht Cas haben und trotzdem... mein Leben so leben wie ich es mir vorstelle? Der sein, der ich bin?“

 „ _Du hattest Analsex_ “, verdeutlichte die Analsex-Fee und hob eine Handvoll Regenbogenglitzer in überraschend bedrohlicher Manier in die Höhe. „Und du warst _unten!_ “

 „Naja, eigentlich war ich oben–“

 „Du warst unten!“

 „Wie kann ich unten gewesen sein, wenn ich oben war?“

 Die Analsex-Fee sah ihn finster an. „Du hattest einen Schwanz in deinem Arsch! Du bist unten gewesen!“

 „Was wenn ich meinen Schwanz später in Cas' Arsch stecken will? Was wenn ich ihm einfach nur einen Blowjob oder so geben will und es gibt keine Schwänze in irgendjemandes Arsch?“

 „Das kannst du nicht tun! Du hast unten gewählt! Du musst nun für immer einen Schwanz in deinem Arsch haben!“

 „Was für eine absolut beschissene Regel ist das denn?“, rief Dean langsam genervt.

 Der Regenbogen aus dem Hintern der Analsex-Fee neigte sich ein wenig nach unten und kunterbunte Spucketropfen flogen aus seinem Mund, als er zischte: „ _Wie auch immer._ Du hattest einen Penis in deinem Hintern, darauf kommt es an. _Du MUSST_ deinem alten Leben entsagen und du _MUSST farbige Sticker auf jede Oberfläche des Impala kleben_. Tatsächlich empfehle ich sogar, dass du den Impala verkaufst und in einen pinkfarbenen Mini Cooper investierst.“

  _Aber dann begannen einige der nackten Frauen an Dean vorbei zu sehen und auf etwas zu deuten. Ein Lauffeuer aufgeregten Getuschels breitete sich in der Menge aus und wirklich jeder richtete seinen Blick auf das, was hinter Dean lag. Sogar die Aufmerksamkeit der Analsex-Fee wankte. Dean drehte sich langsam um._

 Hinter ihm war eine Bar. Eine große Bar mit einem großen Flachglasfenster. Und diese Bar war voller Frauen (die allesamt Kleidung trugen) und sie kämpften miteinander. Die Frauen sprangen, traten, schlugen, wirbelten herum, die gesamte Bar schien ein Gewirr aus kämpfenden Frauen zu enthalten, die langen Haare flogen regelrecht durch die Gegend. Zwei von ihnen krachten plötzlich direkt durch das Fenster, brachen genau hindurch und rollten auf dem Boden herum. Ein silbernes Aufblitzen war zu sehen und Sam rief: „Oh mein Gott! Es ist – es ist–“

 Die beiden Frauen hüpften auf dem Bürgersteig dramatisch auf ihre Füße und peitschten in einer komplizierten Abfolge verschiedenster Kampfsportbewegungen durch die Luft. Eine von ihnen trug ein „Des Moines“ T-Shirt, die andere eine Mütze der Universität von Iowa Hawkeyes. Beide umklammerten tödlich aussehende Klingen.

 „Es ist die _Messerkampfliga der Frauen aus Iowa“_ , verkündeten Sam und Dean simultan.

 Die beiden Frauen schienen sie auf einmal zu bemerken. Sie hörten langsam damit auf, sich zu raufen.

 Die größere Frau mit der Hawkeyes-Mütze nickte. „Japp“, sagte sie. „Kommen gerade von einem Wettkampf. Die Mädels sind im Anschluss immer aufgekratzt.“ Sie blickte über ihre Schulter hinweg auf den Tumult in der Bar – dort mussten mindestens fünfzig verschiedene Messerkämpfe stattfinden, einhundert zu Paaren gebildete Frauen, die sich aufeinander stürzten, sich abrollten, blockten und sich drehten. Und nun konnte Dean sehen, dass wahrhaft jede einzelne von ihnen eine verdammte Klinge in der Hand hielt.

 „Verzeihung!“, meldete sich die Analsex-Fee zu Wort, seine Flügel flatterten verärgert, der Regenbogen aus seinem Hintern verdunkelte sich und begann, wie der Schwanz einer angepissten Katze von einer Seite zur anderen zu zucken. „Wir befanden uns mitten in einer Verkündung. Dean hier hatte Analsex und er muss sich nun einem Leben voller Glitzer verschreiben.“ Er hob die Hand voller glänzendem Staub demonstrativ in die Höhe.

 Die Präsidentin der Messerkampfliga der Frauen aus Iowa musterte Dean. „Ist es das, was du willst?“

 „Nicht wirklich“, meinte Dean. „Ich möchte nur mit meinem Freund zusammen sein. Ich möchte keinen Glitzer. Und ich möchte wirklich keinen Mini Cooper.“

 „Er _muss_ den Glitzer akzeptieren und den Vertrag unterschreiben! Und einen Mini Cooper fahren, oder zumindest etwas Farbe an dieses grässliche, schwarze Auto bringen!“, forderte die Analsex-Fee.

 Die Präsidentin sah ihn bloß an, steckte sich zwei Finger in den Mund und ließ einen ohrenbetäubend lauten Pfiff erklingen. Unverzüglich kam die Barschlägerei zum Erliegen, die hundert Frauen erstarrten inmitten ihrer Bewegungen, die Messer in der Hand, und ihre Köpfe in Richtung ihrer Anführerin gewandt.

 „MÄDELS!“, brüllte sie. „Dieser Mann wird von der Analsex-Fee schikaniert!“

 Der Bruchteil einer Sekunde verstrich in absoluter Stille, dann schrien all die Frauen wutentbrannt und stürmten durch das Barfenster, eine wahre Frauenflut, die Messer zum Angriff gezückt. Die Messerkampfliga der Frauen aus Iowa sprang mit voller Macht wie olympische Hürdenläufer durch die zerborstenen Fenster, ihre Haare flatterten im Wind und sie rasten mit einer Geschwindigkeit von schätzungsweise sechzig unglaublichen Meilen pro Stunde geschlossen auf die Analsex-Fee zu.

 Die Analsex-Fee stieß ein hochfrequentes Quieken aus, ließ den Glitzerstaub fallen und rannte davon, sein Regenbogen verschwand in seinem Hintern, als er von Panik ergriffen floh. Die Parade nackter Frauen seufzte erleichtert und fing an, sich vergnügt miteinander unterhaltend voneinander zu entfernen.

 Ziemlich bald blieben nur noch Sam und Dean zurück... und die gesamte Messerkampfliga. Die meisten von ihnen wanderten nun die Straße entlang und verglichen ihre Klingen untereinander. Sam zog ein Engelsschwert hervor, um es ihnen zu zeigen, sogar das Dämonenmesser präsentierte er ihnen und ein gutes Dutzend der Frauen stieß ein „Ooooh“ aus und drängte sich nah um Sam herum, um einen näheren Blick darauf werfen zu können.

 „Wir sind schon einmal auf diese Analsex-Fee gestoßen“, sagte eine schlanke, sportliche Frau und trat neben Dean. Sie hatte kohlrabenschwarzes Haar und blaue Augen. „Mein Name ist Ella“, fügte sie beiläufig hinzu, während sie Dean eine Hand entgegenstreckte. „Wie geht’s?“

 Dean sah sie an. Ella. Schwarzes Haar, blaue Augen. Schmal und athletisch. Ziemlich gutaussehend sogar. Gut mit dem Messer.

 Aber sie war nicht Cas.

 Sie wirbelte ihre Klinge in der freien Hand herum und hob ihre Augenbraue, die andere Hand noch immer abwartend erhoben.

 „Hey“, gab Dean zurück. Er schüttelte ihre Hand und sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

 „Diese Analsex-Fee denkt, dass ihm jeglicher Analsex dieser Welt gehört. Er denkt, wenn du Analsex hattest oder ÜBERHAUPT in irgendeiner Weise homosexuell bist, unterzeichnest du einen Vertrag und müsstest dein ganzes Leben auf bestimmte Art leben. Er ist so ein Esel“, merkte Ella an.

 Die Präsidentin nickte. „Jedes Mal sagt er den Leuten, dass sie alles zum Funkeln bringen, Regenbögen auf alles kleben und oben oder unten wählen müssen; all so einen Unfug.“

 „Das muss ich nicht?“, hakte Dean mit einem Funken Hoffnung in der Brust nach.

 „Süßer“, begann die Präsidentin und gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Wenn du Glitzer magst, ist das großartig. Ich habe selbst eine permanent glitzernde Katze zu Hause. Aber wenn du eher der Flanellhemd-Typ bist, was du offenbar bist, dann trag das weiterhin. Ehrlich, die Analsex-Fee ist einfach nur ein Tyrann. Wir selbst folgen einem anderen Anführer und sie sagt, dass es nur darauf ankommt, seinen eigenen Weg zu wählen und das Leben so zu verbringen, wie es einem selbst gefällt. Vielleicht triffst du sie eines Tages.“

 Dean stieß ein enormes Seufzen aus. Er konnte nicht glauben, wie erleichtert er war, zu wissen, dass er keine Regenbogenaufkleber am Impala anbringen musste, wenn er mit Cas zusammen sein wollte.

 „Weshalb habt ihr überhaupt gekämpft?“, wollte Dean wissen.

 Ella seufzte. „Die Mädels und ich hatten eine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Ich nehme nicht an, dass du zufällig weißt, welche Farbe die Flügel eines Engels haben?“

 „Naja, eigentlich… ja“, erwiderte Dean.

 All die Messerkampf-Frauen, die mit Sam geplaudert hatten oder die Straße entlang geschlendert waren, erstarrten. Jede einzelne von ihnen drehte ihren Kopf in Deans Richtung.

 „Ich habe erst gestern Nacht Engelsflügel gesehen“, sagte Dean. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es bei allen Engeln gleich ist, aber die Flügel meines, äh, Engels sind weiß. Mit silbernen und goldenen Stellen. Viel cooler als das jetzt klingt; sie sind wirklich wunderschön. Und sie leuchten irgendwie.“

 Alle Frauen stießen gleichzeitig „Ohhhhhh!“ aus. Die Hälfe von ihnen lächelte strahlend, die andere Hälfte blickte finster drein und plötzlich wechselte Geld den Besitzer, Zehner und Zwanziger wurden widerwillig ausgehändigt, als die Verlierer ihre Schulden beglichen. Die Gewinner witzelten, klopften sich gegenseitig auf die Schulter und klatschten einander ab.

 „Danke, dass du unsere Wette geklärt hast. Weißt du… ich habe mich schon immer gefragt… können ein Engel und ein Mensch einander aufrichtig lieben?“, fragte Ella.

 „Ich wette dagegen“, verkündete eine blonde Frau aus der Nähe. „Zwei völlig verschiedene Spezies. Andere Perspektiven.“

 „Ich wette _dafür_ “, hielt Ella dagegen. „Ich wette, das _könnten_ sie.“

 „Sie könnten niemals Kinder haben“, wandte die Blonde ein. „Sich niemals niederlassen. Sie haben vollkommen unterschiedliche Lebensspannen. Das würde einfach nicht funktionieren.“

 „Ich _wette_ , dass es klappen würde“, beharrte Ella missmutig. „Ich wette, sie könnten einander etwas bedeuten und ich wette, wenn es so wäre, dass sie dafür sorgen könnten, dass es klappt.“

 „Das wäre nicht einfach.“

 „ _Nichts ist einfach_ , du Trottel!“, schnappte Ella und ließ ihr Messer erneut in ihrer Hand drehen. „Ich wette um zwanzig Dollar, dass sie sich verlieben UND es schaffen könnten!“

 „Die Wette gilt!“, rief die blonde Frau. Auf einmal hagelte es Ausrufe um sie herum, jede von ihnen meldete sich lautstark zu Wort. „Dagegen!“ „Dafür!“ „Keine Chance, dass ein Engel einen Menschen lieben würde!“ „Was zur Hölle redest du? Natürlich könnte ein Engel das!“ „Ich wette zwanzig!“ „Dreißig!“ „HUNDERT DOLLAR!“ „Die Wette gilt!“

 Die Messer kamen unverhofft wieder zum Einsatz, innerhalb eines Herzschlages hatten sich Duellteams gebildet. Einen Augenblick später wirbelten die Klingen nur so durch die Luft, Frauen sprangen, schlugen und parierten auf der gesamten Straße, als hitzige Messerkämpfe ausbrachen.

 Sam trat neben Dean, wirkte äußerst verwirrt und fragte: „Warum kämpfen sie?“

 „Niemand kennt die Antwort auf Ellas Frage“, seufzte die Präsidentin. „Also müssen sie es stattdessen in einem Duell entscheiden. Das ist eine alte Tradition in Iowa, wann immer zwei Frauen sich wegen einer Sache uneins sind.“

 „Es muss einen Weg geben, um die Antwort auf ihre Frage herauszufinden.“ Die Präsidentin seufzte bloß erneut, woraufhin Sam rief: „Komm schon, irgendjemand wird noch verletzt! Gibt es niemanden, den man fragen kann?“

 „Naja“, begann die Präsidentin mit grüblerischem Ausdruck in den Augen. „Es gibt… jemanden, der es weiß. Die Gekrönte. Unsere spirituelle Anführerin. Wir könnten zu ihr beten und sehen, ob sie diese Frage beantwortet. Es ist selten, dass sie sich offenbart… doch wir können es versuchen.“ Sie wendete sich in Richtung der Kampfschauplätze und donnerte wieder einmal: „MÄDELS!“

 Auf ihren deutlich vernehmbaren Ruf stoppten die Kämpfe augenblicklich. „Mädels“, wiederholte die Präsidentin der Messerkampfliga der Frauen aus Iowa, „wir müssen die Antwort darauf finden. Es ist Zeit, zu der Gekrönten zu beten.“

 Sie alle neigten ihre Köpfe.

 Ein gewaltiger Sonnenstrahl durchbrach plötzlich die Wolkendecke und ein himmlischer Chor erklang. Dean und Sam sahen nach oben und schirmten ihre Augen vor dem gleißenden Licht ab. Etwas… _Jemand_ … stieg zu ihnen herab, schwebte aus der Höhe, begleitet von blendenden, überirdischen Strahlen, so hell, dass es beinahe unmöglich war, dorthin zu sehen. Dean hörte, wie die Frauen nach Luft schnappten und riefen: „Ich kann sie sehen! Ich kann sie wirklich sehen!“ „Sie IST es!“ Eine nach der anderen sank auf ihre Knie. Dean und Sam blieben hoffnungslos gaffend stehen, während die Erscheinung sachte nach unten segelte und der Chor immer und immer lauter wurde.

 Eine der Frauen schrie: „Ich kann ihre OHREN sehen! ICH SEHE IHRE OHREN!“

 Dean blinzelte und schützte seine Augen gegen das Licht. Und nun konnte er es beinahe sehen: die Silhouette eines kleinen Hasen, der auf einem Zebrakissen hockte und langsam vom Himmel herab stieg, umgeben von einem mehrstimmigen Chor. Eine Schar winziger Engel flatterte um sie herum und trug Bananen. Das Licht war schrecklich grell; Dean konnte nur mit Mühe zwei flauschige, weiße Ohren ausmachen, die steil in die Höhe ragten. Eine kleine, bebende Nase. Und eine winzige Krawatte um den Hals.

 „Ich kann ihre KRONE sehen!“, schluchzte eine andere Frau. Dean verengte die Augen und konnte… eine Scheibe Toast auf dem Kopf des Hasen entdecken.

 „Es ist… der… Fetisch-Hase?“, gab Dean zögerlich von sich.

 „Sie ist sehr weise“, bemerkte Ella feierlich. „Sie wird die Antwort wissen.“

 Der Chor beendete sein Lied und als der letzte Ton verklang, hob der Hase die Stimme.

 „Dean“, sagte der Fetisch-Hase mit beruhigender, lieblicher, femininer Stimme. Ihre silberne Aura blendete ihn. „Dean Winchester. Du wirst von einem Engel geliebt. Du weißt, dass es wahr ist. Und du liebst ihn auch. Du weißt auch, dass dies der Wahrheit entspricht. Ihr beide habt eine Chance, miteinander glücklich zu werden.“

 „ _Ohhhhhh_ “, hauchten alle Frauen leise. Sie knieten weiterhin, aber Dean konnte eine Vielzahl unterdrückter, geflüsterter Konversationen aufschnappen und das entfernte Rascheln von Geld, das die Besitzer wechselte.

 Der Fetisch-Hase fuhr fort: „Was du als nächstes tun wirst, liegt einzig und allein bei dir. Aber wisse eines. Bei meiner geheiligten Krone aus Toast und Traubenmarmelade–“ (bei der Erwähnung des Toasts waren einige weitere begeisterte Rufe zu vernehmen) „Ich sage dir, du hast ein Geschenk erhalten. Dir wurde das größte Geschenk gemacht. Du kannst es ablehnen, oder akzeptieren. Du ganz allein weißt den richtigen Pfad. Nur du weißt, wie du das Leben, welches du begehrst, führen kannst.“

 „Aber… was ist mit… Sam?“, wandte Dean ein. Aus den Augenwinkeln fühlte er, wie Sam ihn ansah.

 Es gelang ihm kaum, den Fetisch-Hasen vor sich überhaupt zu erkennen, lediglich als verschwommene Silhouette, fast nicht von der grellen Aura weißen Lichts zu unterscheiden, doch er konnte sehen, wie ihre Ohren verärgert zuckten. Der Fetisch-Hase raunzte ihn an: „Dean Winchester, sei kein verfluchter Idiot. Dein Bruder liebt dich. Du kümmerst dich um diesen Engel, wie er es bei dir getan hat und du wirst deinem Bruder die verfluchte Wahrheit sagen. Und du wirst verflucht dankbar sein, du _dummer Mensch._ “

 Der Chor begann, zu singen, die Engel näherten sich mit den Bananen und der Fetisch-Hase stieg wieder empor. Schnell verschwand sie in den Wolken. Der Lichtstrahl versiegte, der Chor verstummte und Dean blieb blinzelnd im Staub neben Ella und der Präsidentin der Messerkampfliga zurück.

 „Ich habe meine Wette gewonnen!“, grinste Ella. „Hätte hundert Dollar darauf setzen sollen. Ich war so sicher.“ Sie streckte den Arm aus und schlug Dean auf die Schulter, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Irgendwie _wusste_ ich die Antwort darauf einfach. Ich _wusste_ , dass eine solche Liebe funktionieren kann.“

 Dann zog jedoch Wind auf; eine kühle, forsche Brise; und der Klang entfernter Trompeten erscholl. Alle Frauen blickten zeitgleich die Straße hinunter. Da war ein Aufruhr in der Ferne. Am Ende der Straße, eine Meile oder mehr entfernt, konnte Dean einen Strudel aus Bewegungen erkennen. Er sah lange, schmale Dinge im Licht glänzen. Die Trompeten erklangen erneut von weit her und die Iowa-Frauen blickten mit erwartungsvoll gezückten Messern zu ihrer Präsidentin.

 „Was ist los?“, fragte Sam.

 Die Präsidentin wirkte entschlossen. „Das ist die Schwertkampfliga der Frauen aus Missouri. Wir müssen euch jetzt verlassen. Wünscht uns Erfolg“, antwortete sie.

 „Danke für eure Hilfe mit der Analsex-Fee“, ließ Dean verlauten und schüttelte fest ihre Hand. „Wirklich, das habe ich gebraucht.“

 „Jederzeit wieder“, winkte sie ab. „Pfeif einfach kräftig nach uns und wir werden kommen. MÄDELS!“, brüllte sie so laut sie vermochte. „IN DEN KAMPF!“ Mitreißendes Jubelgeschrei ertönte und die Messerkampfliga der Frauen aus Iowa sprintete die Straße herunter.

 Nur Ella blieb noch zurück. Sie sah Dean für einen Moment an und hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen.

 „Ich denke“, meinte sie, „dass wir uns kennen könnten. In einem anderen Universum. Lebewohl, Dean Winchester.“

 Dean war tatsächlich zu Tränen gerührt. Ella war einfach so mutig und großartig. Und das Beste war, dass sie absolut nicht eifersüchtig gewesen war! Sie hatte sogar _auf Cas und ihn gewettet._ Er schluckte und ergriff ihre Hand, woraufhin Ella seine mit beiden Händen umschloss. „Kümmere dich um diesen Engel“, beschwor sie ihn.

 „Das werde ich“, versprach Dean. „Und... viel Glück.“

 Sie grinste Dean an, zwinkerte Sam zu, drehte ihre Klinge spielerisch in ihrer Hand, wirbelte flink auf dem Absatz herum und sprintete los, um sich ihren Schwestern anzuschließen.

 Dean wachte auf. Er lag nun auf der Seite und Cas kuschelte sich von hinten an ihn, einer seiner Flügel ruhte wie eine Decke über Dean.

 Dean drehte sich weit genug, um Cas' Blick im dämmrigen Schein der Lavalampe aufzufangen. Cas war wach (natürlich) und betrachtete ihn.

 „Cas, ich hatte gerade einen wirklich merkwürdigen Traum“, erzählte Dean.

 Cas nickte. „Du hattest Besucher.“

  _Ernsthaft?_

 Für einen Moment starrte Dean ihn an, bevor er wissen wollte: „Waren... sie... real?“

 Cas runzelte die Stirn. „Die Realität kann überraschend schwierig zu definieren sein. Ich habe deinen Traum nicht betreten – ich wollte deine Privatsphäre achten – deshalb weiß ich nicht genau, wer dort war. Ich habe nur gespürt, dass du nicht alleine warst. Aber es war eine gute Präsenz, Dean. Nicht bösartig.“

 Er lächelte über Deans Verwirrung und fuhr fort: „Ich würde mir darüber keine Sorgen machen. Es ist noch mitten in der Nacht, Dean. Schlaf weiter.“ Daraufhin streichelte er Deans Stirn und schmiegte seinen Flügel unter Deans Kinn. Kurzzeitig lag Dean äußerst durcheinander lediglich da, doch das Streicheln von Cas' Hand war wirklich beruhigend, deshalb dämmerte er langsam weg. Für einen winzigen Augenblick schien er den Klang entfernter Trompeten zu hören und die angenehme Stimme des Fetisch-Hasen, die sagte:

  _„Du kümmerst dich um diesen Engel, wie er es bei dir getan hat und du wirst deinem Bruder die verfluchte Wahrheit sagen. Und du wirst verflucht dankbar sein, du dummer Mensch.“_

 „Ja, gnädige Frau“, flüsterte Dean. Cas' Flügel schlangen sich enger um ihn und Dean schlief erneut ein.


	15. The Wingman

 Am nächsten Morgen wachte Dean auf und fand sich selbst auf äußerst peinliche Weise an Cas gekuschelt wieder, sein Kopf auf Cas‘ Schulter gebettet. Cas lag auf seinem Rücken; Dean schmiegte sich seitlich an ihn. Dean erlebte einen sehr seltsamen Augenblick der Desorientierung und dachte: _Warte! Nein! Das ist die Frauenposition!_ Aber nach der flüchtigen Panik wurde Dean langsam bewusst, dass die „Frauenposition“ eigentlich ziemlich… nun… ziemlich schön war.

 Cas‘ Arm lag um Deans Kopf und Schulter, Dean war auf sehr behagliche Art über Cas‘ Körper drapiert und _außerdem_ konnte Dean sogar sein Herz schlagen hören und seinen Atem spüren. Was alles einfach…

 …sehr schön war. Eigentlich.

  _Ich komme damit klar,_ dachte Dean. _Solange ich keine Regenbogensticker auf dem Impala anbringen muss, kann ich damit umgehen._

_Solange Sam es okay findet…_

Er schüttelte diesen aufwühlenden Gedanken ab. Während er sich noch etwas genauer umsah, erkannte Dean, dass Cas seine Flügel irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht wieder in die „ätherische Ebene“ hatte verschwinden lassen, da er flach auf dem Rücken lag und keine Flügel in Sicht waren. Einige andere Veränderungen hatte er zusätzlich noch vorgenommen; sie lagen nun unter der Bettdecke und der mit Tigerstreifen versehene Überwurf war fest um sie geschlungen. Cas hatte sogar eines der Zebrakissen unter dem Ellbogen seines anderen Arms, seine Hand ruhte hinter seinem Kopf und er blickte unverwandt an die Zimmerdecke.

 Cas fühlte, wie Dean sich regte, sah zu ihm und sagte: „Guten Morgen, Dean.“

 „Wird dir nicht langweilig, wenn du die ganze Nacht hier liegst?“, wollte Dean neugierig wissen.

 Cas lächelte leicht. „Ich habe zugesehen, wie Berge abgetragen wurden, Dean. Eine Nacht ist kein Problem.“

 Dean musterte ihn für eine Sekunde und verspürte einen merkwürdigen Stich der Sorge. Er dachte: _Dieser Kerl ist hunderte von Jahrtausenden alt. Ich bin bloß ein mickriger Mensch._

_Keine Chance, dass ich ihm genügen werde._

Doch einen Moment später schoss ihm durch den Kopf: _Ella hat auf uns gewettet. Sie hätte nicht auf uns gesetzt, wenn sie nicht sicher wäre._ Einen weiteren Moment später erinnerte er sich daran, dass Ella nicht wirklich existierte, nichtsdestotrotz war Dean um einiges ruhiger.

 „Okay, auf geht’s. Lass uns mit Sam sprechen.“

 Auf einmal wirkte Cas äußerst ernst. „Nur, wenn du dir sicher bist, Dean.“

 „Steh verdammt nochmal auf und zieh dich an, Cas.“

 Dean schlug die Decke zurück, setzte sie auf die Bettkante und hielt nach seiner Kleidung Ausschau. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Cas in der Nacht nicht untätig gewesen war, denn die kleinen Einhörner waren allesamt repariert und thronten auf ihren angestammten Plätzen und alles andere war ebenfalls wieder in dessen Ursprungszustand versetzt worden. Aber… keine Kleidung. Kurz darauf wurde Dean bewusst, dass sie ihre Sachen ausversehen auf dem Feld zurückgelassen hatten. Cas‘ Hemd, Jackett und Trenchcoat hatten die Reise in Deans Schlafzimmer angetreten, alles andere offensichtlich nicht.

 Cas machte einen schnellen Abstecher zum Feld und kam im nächsten Moment bereits perfekt gekleidet wieder, geglättete Hosen, glänzende Schuhe, mit Deans Hose, Shirt, Schuhen und Jacke in seinen Händen, alles ebenfalls ordentlich gefaltet und gebügelt, als hätte er sie gerade aus der Reinigung geholt.

 Dann ließ er sich in der Sexschaukel nieder ( _hmm, da eröffnen sich zahllose weitere Möglichkeiten,_ dachte Dean). Er schwang untätig vor und zurück und beobachtete Dean neugierig bei dessen morgendlicher Routine - für eine schnelle Dusche im Badezimmer verschwinden, wieder das Zimmer betreten, um seine Kleidung und Schuhe anzuziehen.

 Cas saß bloß da und sah zu. Es war irgendwie schön, ihn hier im Raum zu haben. Eine ruhige, besänftigende Präsenz, die in der schwarzen Ledersexschaukel saß und Dean beim Ankleiden mit aufmerksamem, sanftem Blick betrachtete, der Dean die merkwürdigste Mischung aus Wellen der Schüchternheit und des Selbstvertrauens bescherte.

 Dean gelang es schließlich, sich zusammenzureißen und seine Tätigkeit zu beenden. Sobald seine Schuhe zugebunden waren, sah er zu Cas, warf ihm ein beruhigendes Grinsen zu, fasste ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn aus der Schaukel, bevor er mit ihm den Flur betrat.

 Aber es war lediglich eine Wiederholung der vergangenen Nacht: Sam war noch immer nicht in seinem Zimmer! Seltsam. Dean verspürte einen besorgten Stich in der Brust und erkannte, dass er wirklich nach Sam hätte sehen sollen. Vielleicht war er bereits aufgestanden und hielt sich in der Küche auf? Oder er war in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen?

 In der Küche oder in der Bibliothek war er jedoch nicht. Dean wandte sich an Cas und sagte: „Er könnte im unteren Stockwerk sein. Ein paar Mal ist er dort schon zusammengebrochen. Er verliert sich hin und wieder in seinen Recherchen, weißt du?“

 Cas nickte. „Recherchieren ist wichtig.“

 „ _Nicht diese Art von Recherche, Cas_ “, wies Dean ihn zurecht.

 „Trotzdem, es ist wichtig“, wiederholte Cas sanft.

 Sie gingen den Flur entlang, die Treppe runter, bis in die Tiefen der Archive. Und ja, unter einer der Türen drang schwaches Licht hervor. Dean klopfte sachte und öffnete die Tür ein winziges Stück, bevor er durch den Spalt spähte. Und da war Sam! ( _Puh!_ ) Dieses Mal hatte sich Sam tatsächlich zum Schlafen auf dem _Boden_ zusammengerollt. Sein Kopf ruhte auf einem Bücherstapel und er schnarchte leise. Der zarte Schein einer Schreibtischlampe durchdrang die Dunkelheit; stapelweise Notizen waren im ganzen Raum verteilt.

 „Ich wusste, dass er ein Nerd ist, aber das ist lächerlich“, flüsterte Dean zu Cas. Dann kniete er sich hin und rüttelte behutsam an Sams Schulter. „Hey, Sammy!“

 „AH!“, schrie Sam und schreckte auf, genau wie beim letzten Mal, als Dean ihn kürzlich hier vorgefunden hatte. Erneut stellte es sich heraus, dass seine Ohren von winzigen Hörern mit grässlicher Musik beschallt worden waren.

 „Tut mir leid, dass ich deinen Schönheitsschlaf stören muss“, sagte Dean grinsend. „Weißt du, Sam, wenn du nicht auf diese Weise aufwachen möchtest, solltest du nicht mit Ohrenstöpseln schlafen. Oder Ohrhörern, oder sonst was.“

 Sam zog die kleinen Lautsprecher heraus und blinzelte Dean mit verschleiertem Blick an. „Wie spät ist es?“, murmelte er.

 „Es ist Morgen, Alter. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass du ins Bett gehst?“

 „Oh, eigentlich geht es mir hier ganz gut“, gab Sam von sich und gähnte. „Ich hab noch einiges zu lesen.“

 „Sam, du musst ins Bett.“

 „Nein, es geht mir gut, wirklich“, beteuerte Sam. Endlich sah er sich im Raum um und schien Castiel zu bemerken. Sein Blick huschte zurück zu Dean, dann zu Cas, dann zu Dean, dann zu Cas. Sam schien unverzüglich wach zu sein.

 „Oh… hey… Cas“, ließ Sam hören.

 „Hallo, Sam. Du erforschst Wandsigillen?“, fragte Cas.

 Dean als auch Sam sahen ihn an und Castiel deutete auf das Buch, das als Sams behelfsmäßiges Kissen hatte dienen müssen. Dean spähte auf den Titel: _Wandsigillen und du – Wie man Heim, Scheune und Schloss schützt._

„Oh! Ähm. Ich… untersuche nur einen Fall“, erklärte Sam steif. Und er errötete. Er setzte sich auf und rieb sich demonstrativ über die Augen und das Gesicht. Aber er war _rot geworden_. Er war verflucht nochmal rot geworden.

 Das war auf vielerlei Arten interessant, aber Dean würde keinen weiteren Moment verstreichen lassen. Er dachte unverwandt an die mutige Ella, wie sie „Kümmer dich um diesen Engel“ gesagt hatte, bevor sie in die Schlacht gezogen war; und an den Fetischhasen, der ihm „Sag deinem Bruder die verfluchte Wahrheit“ mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte. Okay, es war bloß ein Traum gewesen (oder nicht?), aber…

 „Äh, Sam“, begann Dean und spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden, noch ehe er überhaupt angefangen hatte. „Sam, ich weiß, dass du gerade erst aufgewacht bist, aber… da ist… äh. Da ist etwas, was ich dir sagen muss.“ Er blickte zu Cas rüber, der auf einmal sehr besorgt aussah.

 Dean erinnerte sich abermals daran, wie Cas gesagt hatte: _Ich weiß, dass du dich für mich schämst…_

Dean sah wieder zurück zu Sam. Plötzlich war er unheimlich panisch und er hörte, wie Cas einen Schritt näher zu ihm kam. Sie hielten nicht Händchen oder dergleichen, aber Cas direkt neben sich zu wissen war ungemein beruhigend und Dean schaffte es letztlich, während sein Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet war, einfach mit der Neuigkeit herauszuplatzen, bevor er seine Meinung ändern konnte. „Sam, ich wollte dir sagen, dass, äh, Cas und ich, wir, äh… wir… wir sind irgendwie zusammen. Das… wollte ich dir nur sagen.“

 Dean konnte seinen Blick endlich wieder heben und dem von Sam begegnen.

 Und er wollte verdammt sein, wenn auf Sams Lippen kein winziges Lächeln lag. Er stieß ein sanftes, schnaubendes Lachen aus und nickte.

 „Und… du… weißt es schon“, bekam Dean heraus.

 „Japp“, bestätigte Sam und nickte erneut.

 „Und… das ist… okay für dich?“, hakte Dean zögerlich nach.

 Sam verdrehte tatsächlich die Augen. Er sagte: „Dass du diese Frage überhaupt stellen musst, Dean…“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dann hellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck auf. „ _Ja_ , das ist okay für mich. Ich habe rein gar nichts dagegen. Ich bin nur ein bisschen sauer, dass du es mir nicht früher gesagt hast. Dass du gedacht hast, du müsstest es vor mir _verstecken_ , meine Güte, Dean, komm schon.“

 Aus dem Nichts ließ Cas verlauten: „Ich möchte dir versichern, Sam, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tue, um Dean die bestmöglichen Orgasmen zu ermöglichen.“

 Dean bedeckte seine Augen mit einer Hand, als Sam in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach und sprach: „Das ist… großartig, Cas. Das ist… absolut beruhigend. Wirklich.“

 Bei Cas‘ nächsten Worten klang er ziemlich erleichtert. „Ich _dachte_ , dass du beruhigt sein würdest, das zu hören! Dean sagte, das wäre nicht so, aber ich war der Meinung, du könntest es sein. Vielleicht sollte ich dir auch sagen, dass ich mehrere Dutzend Stimuli entdeckt habe, auf die er sehr gut reagiert und–“

 „Ja, Cas, ich vertraue dir“, unterbrach Sam ihn lachend. „Ich weiß, dass du dich um ihn kümmern wirst. Ich habe nur eine Bitte, erzähl mir niemals irgendetwas über seine Orgasmen, okay?“

 Unsicherheit hielt in Cas‘ Gesicht Einzug. „Bedeutet das, du bist... beschämt? Sam? Beschämt… mich hier zu haben? Dass ich eine Verbindung mit deinem Bruder habe?“

 „Oh, fuck“, stieß Sam aus und schoss einen flüchtigen, finsteren Blick in Deans Richtung. Er sprang auf die Füße und eilte zu Cas, um ihn in eine schnelle, kräftige Umarmung zu ziehen. Cas warf einen erschrockenen Blick über Sams Schulter hinweg, der den von Dean kreuzte.

 Dean konnte nur denken: _Oh, Sam, ich danke dir. Danke._

Sam ließ ihn los, trat einen Schritt zurück und meinte: „Cas, du bist der Beste für ihn, das warst du schon immer.“

 „Aber Sam“, bemerkte Cas verwirrt, „du hast in den letzten Wochen nie auch nur ein ähnliches Wort verloren. Hast du es wirklich schon gewusst?“

 „Ja“, bestätigte Sam mit einem Glucksen. „Eigentlich… war es blendend offensichtlich. Oder zumindest ohrenbetäubend offensichtlich.“ Daraufhin errötete er erneut und räusperte sich. Er wandte sich ab, setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und betrachtete die Notizen vor sich.

 Dean kam plötzlich ein Gedanke. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke.

 „Also, wie auch immer…“, sagte Sam. Er räusperte sich abermals. Er war noch immer völlig rot im Gesicht. „Also, ich finde es großartig und–“

 „Was hast du gerade gesagt, Sam?“, forschte Dean nach.

 „Oh, nichts…“, wiegelte Sam ab. Er schien auf einmal das dringende Bedürfnis zu verspüren, an den Papieren auf seinem Tisch zu fummeln und sie ordentlich zusammenzulegen. „Also, Cas, wie ich–“

 „SAM“, forderte Dean.

 Sam sackte in sich zusammen. Er sah zu Dean auf. „Ich nehme an, ich muss es dir sagen“, überlegte er langsam.

 „MIR WAS SAGEN?“

 „Naja…“ Sam musste sich erneut räuspern. Er legte seine Stirn auf einer seiner Hände ab und atmete tief ein. „Ahh… zur Hölle. Okay.“ Ein schweres Seufzen erklang. „Erinnerst du dich daran, als ich dir nach dieser Hasenschwanz-Sache gesagt habe, dass es etwas gäbe, was ich dir noch nicht erzählen würde?“

 „War das nicht wegen des Buches? Das über Engel?“

 „Ah… ja… nun… nein“, gab Sam zu. Falls das überhaupt möglich war, errötete er noch mehr. Wieder räusperte er sich, fuhr mit der Hand durch sein Haar, rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum, ordnete abermals die kleinen Stapel Notizen und sagte stockend: „Nein… es war wegen… deinem Zimmer…“

 Die Puzzleteile setzten sich schlagartig in Deans Kopf zusammen.

 Vor einigen Wochen hatte Sam Dean den Flur entlang geführt, um dessen „Umdekoration“ zu zeigen und Dean hatte die Saturday Night Fever Musik bereits hören können, bevor Sam die Tür zu Deans Raum geöffnet hatte.

  _Dean hatte die Musik gehört, BEVOR DIE TÜR OFFEN WAR._

Später, als Cas ohnmächtig geworden war, hatte Dean nach Sam gerufen. Dean hatte einmal mit geschlossener Tür geschrien und sie schließlich geöffnet, um erneut zu brüllen, aber Sam rannte schon auf ihn zu.

  _Sam war bereits gerannt._

_Sam hatte ihn gehört. DURCH DIE WÄNDE DES ZIMMERS._

Des Zimmers mit den vermeintlich schalldichten Wänden.

 „Also“, setzte Sam an, als Dean beide Hände allmählich über sein Gesicht legte und Cas sie beide nur neugierig musterte. „Du erinnerst dich daran, dass ich, äh, dein WLAN aufgewertet habe? Für deine, äh, Skypetelefonate? Als ich, äh… ein Loch durch die Wände deines Zimmers gebohrt habe?“

 „ _Oh Scheiße. Oh Scheiße oh Scheiße oh Scheiße_ “, sprudelte es aus Dean hervor, der sich zur Wand drehte und seine Stirn dagegen lehnte, als könnte er hindurch sinken, wenn er nur kräftig genug drückte.

 Sam lachte. „Ja, nun, ich bohrte durch die Wand und da wanderte diese merkwürdige, blaue Flamme die gesamten Wände entlang und ich erkannte, dass ich durch irgendein Symbol oder sowas gebohrt und es ausversehen deaktiviert habe. Es war unsichtbar gewesen, leuchtete jedoch für eine Weile, nachdem ich es beschädigt habe. Zunächst war ich besorgt, da ich nicht gewusst habe, was es war und habe ein Foto gemacht, während es noch glühte. Ich habe in diesem Buch nachgeschlagen und herausgefunden, dass es nur ein Stillezauber war. Ich nahm an, dass du ihn für Ella angebracht hast, weißt du? Um deine Skypegespräche nicht nach außen dringen zu lassen? Ich fand das irgendwie witzig. Dachte, es wäre lustig, wenn ich es dir für eine Weile nicht sage.“ Sam räusperte sich wieder, indes Dean weiterhin lediglich sein Gesicht verbarg.

 „Ah, ich verstehe“, warf Castiel völlig unbeeindruckt ein. „Du hast unabsichtlich meine Lärmbegrenzungen außer Kraft gesetzt. Und dann hörtest du Deans orgastische Schreie?“

 Sam legte seinen Kopf auf den Schreibtisch und bedeckte seinen Kopf mit dem „Wandsigillen und du“-Buch. „Ja, Cas“, murmelte er unter dem Buch hervor.

 „Oh mein _Gott_ , Sam“, stöhnte Dean und drehte sich langsam um. „Wie viel hast du… NEIN, NEIN, SAG ES MIR NICHT.“

 „Er ist sehr laut“, meinte Castiel zu Sam. „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass er laut ist?“

 „Das hast du, Cas“, bestätigte Sam, kam zögerlich unter dem Buch hervor und blickte zu ihm hoch. „Das hast du wirklich. Laut. Und außerdem mit viel Volumen und Kraft. _Das_ waren deine Worte. Ich hätte mir im Diner Notizen machen sollen.“

 Cas verbesserte: „Als ich Volumen und Kraft gesagt habe, nahm ich eigentlich Bezug auf Deans–“

 „OKAY, DAS REICHT JETZT, CAS“, rief Dean, während Sam seinen Kopf abermals mit dem Buch bedeckte und hilflos zu kichern begann.

 Castiel sah mit einem Ich-bin-die-ältere-Spezies-hier-Blick zwischen den beiden hin und her. Er seufzte und sagte: „Die menschliche Scham bezüglich Sex verstehe ich _wirklich_ nicht. Ihr seid buchstäblich die einzige Spezies, die deshalb so schüchtern ist. Die einzige Spezies AUF DEM GANZEN PLANETEN. Alle Menschen haben nahezu _ständig_ Sex, ganzjährig, sogar weitaus mehr als jede andere Spezies, und doch seid ihr so befremdlich schüchtern deswegen! Ihr _beide_ habt nahezu _andauernd_ Orgasmen. Ich kann es immer riechen, jedes Mal, wenn ich hier bin, bei euch beiden. Nehmen wir zum Beispiel dich, Sam, ich habe entdeckt, dass du die Gewohnheit hast–“

 „WIE AUCH IMMER, CAS“, rief Sam fröhlich dazwischen, setzte sich plötzlich sehr gerade hin und redete ziemlich schnell. „Cas, könntest du vielleicht diese Sigille reparieren, das wäre ECHT FANTASTISCH, könntest du es jetzt sofort tun, wenn du eine Sekunde Zeit hast, dann wäre ich dir äußerst dankbar und in der Zwischenzeit spreche ich kurz mit Dean und dann treffen wir dich in der Küche, wie wäre das?“

 „In Ordnung, Sam“, stimmte Castiel mit einem leisen Seufzen zu und nickte. Er wandte sich ab, um zu gehen, drehte sich dann jedoch noch einmal um. „Sam… danke.“

 Sam grinste ihn an. „Willkommen in der Familie, Cas. Naja… du warst sowieso schon ein Teil der Familie. Aber jetzt umso mehr.“

 Daraufhin blinzelte Cas. Dean, der den ganzen Morgen _mach kein vernarrtes, inniges Zeug vor Sams Augen, es wird ihn ausflippen lassen_ gedacht hatte, streckte plötzlich seine Hand aus und kraulte liebevoll Cas‘ Nacken, bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte. Cas blinzelte erneut, schenkte Dean ein vollkommen zärtliches, leicht nervöses, schiefes Lächeln, sah zu Sam zurück, räusperte sich als wolle er etwas sagen, _errötete_ , wandte sich dann allerdings ab und verließ den Raum.

 Dean ließ den Arm sinken und fühlte sich plötzlich gelähmt vor Schüchternheit, aber Sam sagte bloß: „Oh mein Gott, das war verflucht _bezaubernd_.“ Sam beobachtete Cas dabei, wie er aus dem Zimmer ging und sah schließlich mit einem seltsamen, kleinen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu Dean, während dieser unverändert wie betäubt dort stand.

 Sam schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Du musst verstehen, Dean, ich hätte es auf jeden Fall herausgefunden. Cas kann nicht sonderlich häufig aus heiterem Himmel über Fellatio und Orgasmen sprechen, bevor mich das nachdenklich stimmt, hm?“

 „Oh… richtig… die… die Fellatio-Sache… ja“, räumte Dean ein. Er versuchte, sich lässig auf einen Aktenschrank zu stützen, war aber weiterhin so nervös, dass er den Schrank mit seinem Ellbogen _verfehlte_ und fast vornüber gefallen wäre. Er rappelte sich wieder auf. „Ja, es ist… äh… beinahe unmöglich, ihn irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu halten.“

 „Ich habe eine Vorstellung davon“, antwortete Sam grinsend. „Und ich muss sagen, Dean, ein weiterer GEWALTIGER Hinweis war die Hüllen-Dysfunktion. _Hüllen-Dysfunktion_ , Dean! Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass seine Hülle verrücktspielt! Hast du eine Ahnung, was das bedeutet? Das ist so _romantisch!_ “

 „Ja, ich habe das Buch gelesen, Sam“, sagte Dean, der sich gezwungen sah, sein Gesicht erneut in seinen Händen zu vergraben.

 „Hey, Alter, _ich_ bin derjenige, der dir von der Sache mit den Hüllen erzählt hat UND von den Kopffedern, also komm _mir_ nicht mit diesem Ich-habe-das-Buch-über-Engel-gelesen-Quatsch, Dean. Ich wette, du hast nicht einmal das ganze Buch gelesen, sondern nur die Abschnitte, die ich für dich markiert habe, richtig?“

 Dean blinzelte. „Ich dachte, du hättest das Buch bereits gelesen. Befanden sich die Post-its nicht schon darin?“  
  
Sam lachte. „Ich habe letztes Jahr mal darin geblättert. Mit Sicherheit habe ich es nicht studiert. Nachdem ich erkannt habe, dass du diese kleine Seifenoper mit Cas am Laufen hast, habe ich das ganze verdammte Ding gelesen. In der Sekunde, in der du Fragen über das Buch gestellt hast, sobald wir nach Hastings wieder hier waren, habe ich diese verfluchten gelben Post-its an jedem Absatz angebracht, von dem ich dachte, dass du ihn wirklich lesen solltest. Ich habe ungefähr vierzig Minuten gebraucht, um die richtigen Stellen zu finden und bin ganz knapp fertig geworden, bevor du das Buch dann schließlich sehen wolltest. Ich konnte es gerade noch rechtzeitig beenden, um so zu tun, als hätten sich die Post-its schon darin befunden.“

 Dean ließ seine Hände sinken und sah ihn an. „Ernsthaft? Die Klebezettel waren für mich?“

 „Ernsthaft. Haben sie geholfen?“

 Dean starrte ihn an.

 Die Post-its!  
  
Das Kopfkraulen, die Tatsache, dass Engel Emotionen fühlen; die Information über die Mauser, die Bedeutung des Aufplusterns der Federn, das Zeug über Hüllen – all das, all das hatte er wegen der verdammten Post-its erfahren.

 Dean hätte nicht einmal gewusst, dass er Castiel für ein klärendes Gespräch zu sich hatte rufen müssen, das Gespräch, in dem Castiel endlich alles erklärt hatte, wenn die Sache über „verstörte Engel“ nicht markiert gewesen wäre.

 Was bedeutete, dass Dean Castiel vermutlich _verloren_ hätte. Wenn es Sams Klebezettel nicht gegeben hätte.

 „Du bist ein _teuflisch guter_ Flügelmann, Sam“, stieß Dean letztlich aus. „Die Post-its waren verflucht nochmal _entscheidend._ “

 Sam grinste.

 Dean fuhr mit Bewunderung in der Stimme fort: „Und ich wusste nicht einmal, dass du es wusstest. Das ist… das ist eine äußerst beeindruckende Demonstration deiner Flügelmannfähigkeiten, Sam. Das ist… _abgefahren_.“

 „Stets zu Diensten“, merkte Sam an und grinste nun noch breiter.

 „Und es tut mir leid, wenn ich deine Ohren gequält habe. Ehrlich.“

 „Eigentlich habe ich nicht so viel gehört“, erwiderte Sam beruhigend. „Es gab nur wenige Nächte… die… naja. Beim ersten Mal, für die erste Stunde oder so, habe ich bloß gekichert und gedacht, dass Ella dem Klang nach ziemlich großartig sein muss. Aber dann kam der Part, bei dem du angefangen hast, Cas‘ Namen zu rufen–“

 „Oh, großer Gott, _bitte sag es mir nicht_ “, bettelte Dean verzweifelt und vergrub sein Gesicht abermals in seinen Händen.

 „Ich _muss_ dir aber einfach erzählen, wie kurz ich davor war, in dein Zimmer zu platzen!“, erzählte Sam nun glucksend. „Weil ich zuerst dachte, dass ihr eine Auseinandersetzung habt! Du hast Cas‘ Namen geschrien, deshalb dachte ich, dass ihr entweder streitet oder gemeinsam einen Dämon bekämpft, also rannte ich mit meiner Waffe in der Hand zu deinem Schlafzimmer und wollte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes hineinstürmen, ich war DIREKT VOR DEINER TÜR, aber ein paar Sekunden später wurde mir klar: _Ohhhhhhh,_ sie _streiten nicht_ und es ist _kein Dämon_ bei ihnen und sie brauchen mich _nicht_. Ich schwöre dir, Dean, _in dem Sekundenbruchteil_ , in dem ich das herausgefunden habe, bin ich in Höchstgeschwindigkeit in die entfernteste Ecke des Bunkers gerannt, bis hierher, die Treppe runter, in den abgelegensten Raum, den ich finden konnte. Den ganzen verdammten Weg über lagen meine Hände auf meinen Ohren.“

 Dean linste zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch.

 „Wieso hast du es mir nicht einfach gesagt?“, flüsterte Dean.

 Sams Lächeln verblasste ein wenig. „Ich wollte… ich wollte, dass du es mir sagst, sobald du bereit dazu bist. Weil du es mir erzählen wolltest. Nicht weil ich es herausgefunden habe.“

 Ohhh. Das war tatsächlich irgendwie süß.

 „Ich hätte dir vertrauen sollen, Sam“, gab Dean nach einer kurzen Pause zu. „Ich habe einfach nicht gewusst, was zur Hölle ich da tat. Es tut mir leid.“

 Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du warst noch nicht so weit. Aber, weißt du, um ehrlich zu sein… das Erste, was ich gedacht habe, während ich die Treppe mit den Händen über den Ohren nach unten gesprintet bin, war: Gott sei Dank ist er ENDLICH mit Cas zusammen, statt in einer bizarren Fernbeziehung mit einer verrückten, mit Messern kämpfenden Psychofrau zu stecken, die ich nicht einmal KENNE und die offenbar äußerst erbärmliche Fellatiofähigkeiten hat. Zuallererst verdienst du jemanden, der gute Fellatiofähigkeiten besitzt, Dean, das will ich nur sagen. Und zweitens warte ich sicher schon seit vier oder fünf Jahren darauf, dass du endlich diese Sache mit Cas erkennst.“ Sam schwieg und sah zu Dean auf. „Dann habe ich versucht, die Kopfhörer des iPod in meine Ohren zu stecken und dachte nur: Cas hat _wirklich keine Witze gemacht_ , als er sagte, dass Dean laut ist. Armer Kerl! Gibst du ihm Ohrenstöpsel oder sowas? Obwohl, ich nehme an, dass er das Trommelfell eines Engels hat, also geht es ihm wahrscheinlich gut. Wie auch immer. Ich habe die Musik aufgedreht und seitdem jede Nacht in diesem Raum geschlafen. Entweder mit Ohrenstöpseln oder mit Musik. Der Ausflug in die Drogerie in Hastings musste übrigens nur sein, um meinen Vorrat an diesen Stöpseln wieder aufzustocken.“

 „Du hast hier unten _geschlafen?_ “ rief Dean erschüttert. Sam nickte. „Seit _Wochen?_ Auf dem _Boden?_ “, hängte Dean noch hintenan.

 Sam nickte wieder. „Ja. In letzter Zeit warst du nicht sonderlich aufmerksam.“

 „Oh Gott. Du musst so verdammt erschöpft sein. Oh, meine Güte, Sam, es tut mir so leid.“ Dean erinnerte sich an etwas und fragte: „Aber… was ist mit dem Fall, an dem du gearbeitet hast? Warst du nicht auch deshalb hier unten?“

 Sam lachte, blickte auf seine Notizen und verkündete: „Es gibt keinen Fall. Ich habe bloß herauszufinden versucht, wie man diese Wandsigille repariert. Der Plan war, dir diese ganze Unterhaltung zu ersparen. Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass diese Sigille etwas an sich hatte, was mir entgangen ist. Das war im Prinzip alles, was ich hier getan habe – nach diesem Symbol forschen. Naja und mich über Engelsphysiologie informieren, falls du Tipps gebraucht hättest.“

 Dean starrte ihn nur an. Sam grinste wieder und sagte: „Lass uns mit Cas frühstücken und im Anschluss kann ich zur Abwechslung vielleicht endlich wieder in meinem eigenen verdammten Bett schlafen. Hier, du kannst es wieder gut machen, indem du ein paar dieser Bücher für mich trägst.“ Sam stapelte einige Bücher auf Deans Arme und fügte hinzu: „Und du machst die Eier. Aber ich mache den Kaffee, darin bist du echt beschissen.“

 Sie stiegen die Treppe rauf, Dean schleppte gehorsam Sams Bücher, noch immer völlig verblüfft, und versuchte, alles zu erfassen.

 Auf halbem Wege hielt Dean plötzlich inne. Sam drehte sich zu ihm um. Dean meinte: „Ich habe mich gerade daran erinnert, was du an diesem einen Tag gehört hast. Dieses Lied von Lady Gaga… ‚Poker Face‘, Sam? Ernsthaft?“

 Sam kicherte. „Ich dachte, es könnte mir Kraft spenden. Ich wollte mich davon inspirieren lassen, weißt du?“ Er wollte den Rest der Stufen erklimmen, als er es sich noch einmal anders überlegte. „Oh und Dean?“

 „Ja?“

 „Ich habe vergessen, es zu erwähnen. Die Präsidentin der Messerkampfliga der Frauen aus Iowa hat angerufen. Sie wollte wissen, wie Cas seinen Kaffee trinkt.“

 Dean brach in Gelächter aus.

 „Tatsächlich“, fuhr Sam fort, „ist offenbar die gesamte Liga in eine Barschlägerei geraten, weil sie sich gefragt haben, ob Engel Zucker in ihren Kaffee nehmen oder nicht. Sie wollte, dass ich sie anrufe, sobald ich die Antwort habe.“

 „Ja, ja“, gab Dean zurück. „Sag ihnen, dass er ihn schwarz, mit einmal Zucker trinkt, okay? Hey… Sam?“

 „Ja?“

 „Rein hypothetisch“, begann Dean. „Wenn die Messerkampfliga der Frauen aus Iowa in einen Kampf gegen die Schwertkampfliga der Frauen aus Missouri geraten würde, auf wen würdest du setzen?“

 Sam dachte nach. „Schwerter sind definitiv länger“, überlegte er. „Aber… Frauen aus Iowa. Du kennst sie. Die sind hart im Nehmen.“

 „Sie sind stahlhart“, stimmte Dean zu.

 „Insbesondere die Erfundenen“, gluckste Sam. „Im Ernst, ich würde auf Iowa wetten.“

 Dies ließ Dean um einiges leichter ums Herz werden.

 Sam musterte Dean für eine Weile. „Ich nehme an, dass ich dennoch mit etwas falsch gelegen habe“, meinte er. „Ich dachte wirklich, dass Cas sich noch immer wegen der Sache fertig macht. Deshalb habe ich die ganze Zeit versucht, dich dazu zu bringen, mit ihm zu reden. Aber ich vermute, dass ihr beide das bereits geklärt hattet, hm?“

 Dean konnte bloß den Kopf schütteln.

 Sams Augen weiteten sich und Dean sagte: „Sagen wir es so: du bist wirklich ein TEUFLISCH guter Flügelmann, Sam.“

 „Flügelmann für einen geflügelten Mann?“, feixte Sam. Dean sah sich gezwungen, ihn dafür auf die Schulter zu schlagen und ihn sogar die Treppe rauf zu jagen, während er ihm von hinten die Bücher gegen den Rücken klatschte.


	16. Advice From Amsterdam

Castiel blieb zum Frühstück, hatte Kaffee (schwarz, einmal Zucker) und trank ihn, während sie aßen.

 Dean bemerkte zum allerersten Mal, was für ein harmonisches Verhältnis Sam und Cas hatten, wann immer sie miteinander sprachen. Wie sanft Sam ihn aufzog – Sam war sogar um einiges schonender als Dean. Und wie respektvoll Cas mit Sam umging.

 Dann stellte sich heraus, dass Sam ungefähr dreihunderttausend Fragen über Wandsigillen hatte und bevor Dean wusste, wie ihm geschah, waren Sam und Castiel praktisch gemeinsam nach Nerdhausen entschwunden und diskutierten über Symbole, Runen und Glyphen, bis Deans Augen glasig wurden.

 Das alles war ziemlich süß. Als Dean in die Küche ging, um eine neue Fuhre Kaffee zu machen (Sam hatte ihm äußerst strikte Anweisungen für das Verhältnis von Kaffee zu Wasser gegeben), war er überrascht, dass er sich ein wenig unwohl fühlte, wenn er einen Blick zu Sam und Cas warf.

 Sam schien weitaus mehr Gesprächsthemen mit Cas zu haben als Dean.

 Nicht dass Dean eifersüchtig war oder dergleichen (es war offensichtlich, dass zwischen Sam und Cas nicht _dieser_ spezielle Funken glomm). Es war nur, dass sie, naja, eine Art _Verbindung_ teilten. Sie hatten Zeug, über das sie reden konnten.

 Sie waren beide Nerds. Und Dean war keiner.

 Dean hatte sein ganzes Leben lang immens viel Zeit damit verbracht, auf Nerds herabzusehen, Witze über sie zu reißen oder sie zu belächeln. Weil Nerds uncool waren, sie waren idiotisch, sie vergeudeten ihre Zeit für intelligenten Kram, es war sicher, Späße auf ihre Kosten zu machen, sie waren…

 …schlau.

 Sie waren wirklich klug. Cas war zig Jahre alt, sprach endlos viele Sprachen und kannte Dinge wie Quantenphysik, als wären sie die Rückseite seiner Hand. Sam war auf die juristische Fakultät von Stanford gegangen. _Stanford. Juristische Fakultät._

  _Dean hatte nicht einmal die Highschool beendet._

 Worüber Dean reden konnte war... nun, zusammengenommen war es recht einfach; womit Dean sich auskannte und worüber er reden konnte waren: Schusswaffen und Autos; und... klassischer Rock und dämliche Filme, soviel war sicher; und...

 Und...

 Tja... das war es im Grunde eigentlich schon.

 Klassische Rockmusik, blöde Filme (auf die Cas offenbar nicht stand. Als Dean ihn dieses eine Mal eingeladen hatte, war nicht einmal eine Antwort gekommen). Und Waffen, und Autos. Das war so ziemlich alles, was Dean hier auf den Tisch legen konnte. Vom Sex natürlich abgesehen.

 Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass Cas _zusätzlich_ zu seinem Nerd-Status außerdem ein _gottverfluchter Engel_ war. Er schlief nicht, er aß nicht... war unzählige Myriaden alt... er hatte dabei zugesehen, wie sich die Menschheit _entwickelte_ , er hatte beobachtet, wie verdammte _Berge abgetragen wurden_ , Jesus Christus, er besaß einen tausend Fuß hohen Körper, den Dean noch nie gesehen hatte und er konnte verflucht nochmal _fliegen_ , er lenkte mit einem verflixten SCHWANZ...

 Wieder einmal dachte Dean: _Keine Chance, dass ich ihm jemals genug sein werde._

  _Naja,_ überlegte Dean, während er dem Kaffee dabei zusah, wie er in die Kanne tropfte, _ich sollte Cas vielleicht klarmachen, dass er keine Zeit mit mir verbringen MUSS oder dergleichen. Er muss nicht die ganze Nacht bleiben, wie er es erst gestern getan hat. Und ich muss ihm bewusst machen, dass er nicht jede Nacht kommen und mir „Vergnügen“ oder was auch immer bereiten MUSS; er kann einfach reinschauen, wenn ihm danach ist. Kein Druck. Keine Verpflichtung._

_Ich bin ohnehin absolut unabhängig,_ _dachte Dean, verschränkte seine Arme und starrte auf den Kaffee._ _Das ist es auch, was ich wirklich will. Der Sex ist offensichtlich fantastisch... vielleicht könnte ein bisschen Kuscheln cool sein... aber ich möchte nicht wirklich Teil eines PÄRCHEN Pärchens sein. Das wird nicht das Standard Homosexuellen-Paar Ding sein. Ich hoffe, ich habe Sam diesbezüglich nicht auf eine falsche Fährte gebracht._

 Als das Frühstück langsam zu einem Ende kam, verschwand Sam auf magische Weise, sauste unverhofft die Treppe herunter, um „seine Notizen zu sortieren“. Als er weg war, erkannte Dean, dass Sam es schon wieder getan hatte, diese raffinierte Flügelmann-Sache, da Cas und Dean auf einmal völlig allein am Tisch saßen.

 „Also“, sagte Dean, rutschte ein wenig auf seinem Stuhl herum und drehte seine Kaffeetasse in der Hand. „Cas, ich wollte nur klarstellen, weißt du, wir müssen nicht wie ein PÄRCHEN Pärchen sein oder so.“

 „Ein Pärchen Pärchen?“, wiederholte Cas mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Was bedeutet das? Ist das ein... Pärchen im Quadrat?“

 Dean lachte. „Ich meinte, wir haben dieses... _Ding_... offensichtlich... aber... es kann einfach bleiben, was es ist. Es muss nichts anderes sein.“

 Cas sah bloß noch verwirrter aus. „Wir haben ein Ding?“ Er blickte sich um. „Wo? Was ist es? Ist es etwas, was sich verwandelt?“

 Dean musste ein weiteres Lachen unterdrücken. Okay... eine ungenaue Beziehungs-Ansprache war vermutlich nicht der beste Ansatz. Dean versuchte er erneut: „Was ich meinte ist, dass du dich nicht verpflichtet fühlen sollst, jede Nacht hierher zu kommen. Du musst nicht ständig etwas Nettes für mich tun, okay? Wie... der ganze Sex, er ist absolut großartig, aber du _musst_ das nicht für mich machen, das weißt du jetzt, ja? Nur, wenn du es willst.“ Cas blickte weiterhin recht durcheinander aus der Wäsche, deshalb fügte Dean hinzu: „Du kannst hin und wieder für ein bisschen Spaß vorbeischauen, _aber nur wenn du es möchtest_. Du _musst_ nicht. Und du musst auch nicht die ganze Nacht bleiben; ich weiß, dass es verdammt langweilig für dich sein muss. Wir könnten einfach wie zwei unabhängige Lebewesen sein. Kein PÄRCHEN Pärchen. Wenn du willst.“

 Cas' Gesichtsausdruck hellte sich auf und er nickte. „Ich denke, ich verstehe es. Du möchtest, dass ich mich frei von Erwartungen fühle und ein Pärchen im Quadrat würde solche Erwartungen beinhalten.“

 „Genau“, stimmte Dean nickend zu. „Keine Erwartungen. Auf beiden Seiten. Du kannst in gelegentlichen Nächten vorbeischauen, hin und wieder, wenn dir danach ist. Ausschließlich dann, wenn dir danach ist.“

 „Und wenn dir auch danach ist?“, hakte Cas nach.

 „Richtig. Der Punkt ist, wir tun nur, was immer wir beide wollen“, sagte Dean. „Kein Druck. Du hast andere Dinge zu erledigen, ich hab andere Dinge zu erledigen. Wir können einfach zusammenkommen, wenn wir Lust dazu haben. Kein Druck, das ist meine Meinung.“

 „Kein Druck“, bestätigte Cas. „In Ordnung, Dean. Nun, es trifft sich, dass ich wirklich noch woanders gebraucht werde. Also... ich werde gehen; und vielleicht schaue ich später wieder vorbei.“ Er schwieg kurz und fügte zögerlich hinzu: „Wenn mir danach ist.“

 „Perfekt“, ließ Dean verlauten und grinste. Cas lächelte ihm zu und verschwand.

  _Oh, kein Abschiedskuss,_ dachte Dean sofort und musste sich eine Sekunde später dafür schelten. _Wir sind kein PÄRCHEN Pärchen. Wir... haben nur ein Ding, das ist alles._

 Sam kam eine halbe Stunde später wieder nach oben und hatte all seine Notizen bei sich.

 „Cas ist gegangen?“, fragte er, während er sich umsah.

 „Ja“, antwortete Dean und spülte die Tassen im Waschbecken aus. „Sam, sieh mal, ich hätte wohl klarstellen sollen, dass er nicht notwendigerweise hier einziehen wird oder dergleichen. Ich habe ihn heute Morgen mit zu dir gebracht, weil ich absolut sicher sein wollte, dass er weiß, dass ich mich nicht für ihn geschämt habe, aber wir sind nicht wirklich ein Paar. Wir haben nur eine Sache am Laufen, das ist alles.“ Er stellte die Tassen in die Abtropfschüssel. „Das wollte ich nur verdeutlichen.“

 „Ihr habt etwas am Laufen, seid aber kein Paar?“, forschte Sam mit erhobenen Augenbrauen nach.

 „Kein Paar im Quadrat“, bekräftigte Dean und verfiel irgendwie in Castiels Ausdrucksweise. Sam sah ihn perplex an, woraufhin Dean es ihm erklärte. „Er hat sein Zeug, ich habe meines, wir werden vermutlich manchmal Zeit miteinander verbringen. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du denkst, dass... dass... dass er nun ständig _hier sein wird_ –“

 „Dean“, unterbrach ihn Sam mit einem leisen Lachen. „Was zur Hölle auch immer. Du musst es nicht definieren und du musst den Kerl verflucht nochmal nicht heiraten oder dergleichen. Solange du glücklich bist, bin ich beruhigt. Außerdem musst du mir keinen detaillierten Bericht über eure Fortschritte oder einen ausführlichen Zeitplan geben. Oder eine gottverdammte Beschreibung von allem, was in der Nacht zuvor geschehen ist. Ich meine, wenn du mir etwas erzählen _möchtest_ , sicher, aber–“

 Dean hob plötzlich den Kopf. Sams Erwähnung der „letzten Nacht“ hatte ihn an etwas erinnert. „Sam“, meinte er und bei der Erinnerung daran, was auf dem Impala geschehen war, leuchteten seine Augen. „Cas kann _diese Sache_ – er hat da etwas in seinem... _Repertoire_ –“

 „NEUE REGEL! KEINE BESCHREIBUNGEN“, stieß Sam leicht lachend aus. „Keine Berichte! Ich ziehe nur eine winzige Linie. Hauptsächlich weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass ich eifersüchtig werden könnte, lass uns das nicht riskieren, in Ordnung? Aber, Gott, Dean, ich wünschte nur, du könntest dein Gesicht für einen Augenblick sehen. Mister Ich-bin-in-keiner-Beziehung-wir-haben-nur-ein-Ding. Was zum Teufel auch immer, Dean.“

 Und Sam ging einfach davon, während er weiterhin lachte und seinen Kopf schüttelte.

 Dean erwartete nicht wirklich, dass Cas sich den restlichen Tag, oder in der Nacht, noch einmal zeigen würde. Auf einmal schien er nichts Interessantes mehr zu tun zu haben. Ungefähr um die Mittagszeit fragte er Sam, ob irgendwelche Fälle in Aussicht wären und Sam gab zu, dass er tatsächlich einige mögliche Fälle innerhalb der letzten Wochen an andere Jäger weitergereicht hatte, um Dean etwas Zeit zu verschaffen, damit dieser „die Sache mit Cas klären konnte“, wie Sam es ausdrückte. Dean seufzte und schickte Sam zurück an seinen Laptop, um ihnen eine Jagd zu ermöglichen, aber es war klar, dass sie noch mindestens für ein paar Tage in Kansas bleiben würden. Deshalb wanderte Dean den ganzen Nachmittag rastlos umher. Er wusch den Impala… nochmal. Er reinigte die Waffen… nochmal. Er besorgte einige Lebensmittel.

 Und er dachte nach.

  _Ich sollte ein bisschen Kram lernen_ _, überlegte er, als er die Rückfahrt von Lebanons winzigem Laden mit einer Fülle Lebensmittel antrat._ _Vielleicht sollte ich etwas über Wandsigillen lernen? Oder… multidimensionale Wellenlängen. Oder… partielle Differenzialgleichungen oder was auch immer Cas dieses eine Mal erwähnt hat. Eventuell etwas Physik oder sowas? Oder eine fremde Sprache._

An diesem Nachmittag landete er wirklich in der Bibliothek und starrte auf eine kleine Sektion Physikbücher.

 Aber die Physikbücher erschienen ihm überwältigend. Dean dachte verzweifelt: _Ich werde niemals genügend Physik lernen können! Es ist ausgeschlossen, dass ich ihm reichen werde!_

 Doch dann erinnerte er sich an den Fetischhasen, wie dieser gesagt hatte: „Kümmere dich um diesen Engel, wie er es bei dir getan hat.“

 Und plötzlich erkannte Dean, dass _jede_ Nacht, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten, sich darum gedreht hatte, was Dean wollte. Sicher, Cas stand eindeutig ebenfalls auf einiges, was sie getan hatten, und während der letzten paar Male hatte er sicherlich ebenso viel Spaß gehabt wie er. Aber zusammengefasst war es immerzu Cas gewesen, der getan hatte, was _Dean_ wollte. Sogar so weit, dass er versucht hatte, Deans völlig merkwürdige Hasenohren-und-Impala-Fantasie zu erfüllen.

 Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte Dean Cas gefragt, was _Cas_ wollte.

 Er starrte das Physikbuch an und dachte: _Ich werde ihn natürlich fragen, was er mag. Ich beginne, ihn zu studieren, wie er mich studiert hat, aber... es wäre cool, wenn ich etwas davon selbst herausfinden könnte. Etwas, von dem ich weiß, dass es ihm gefallen wird._

_Ich frage mich, ob er in Amsterdam etwas gesehen hat, was er mochte?_

_Amsterdam war tatsächlich ein wunder Punkt, den Dean zu ignorieren versucht hatte. Der Gedanke, dass Cas dort verängstigt gewesen sein könnte und daran, was er dort möglicherweise hatte tun müssen oder was IHM angetan worden war, beunruhigte ihn zutiefst. Dean war mit seiner Sorge umgegangen, indem er nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte. Aber jetzt hatte sich dieser Gedanke in seinem Kopf festgesetzt. Was war wirklich in Amsterdam passiert?_

 Dann folgte ein ziemlich beklemmender Gedanke:

_Ich frage mich, ob er noch immer nach Amsterdam geht? Alleine? Zum Spaß?_

_Ohne mich?_

 In der nächsten Sekunde stiefelte Dean in Richtung seines Zimmers, schloss und verriegelte die Tür und fuhr den Laptop hoch. Und er lenkte sich seinen Weg zu dem Video mit der Masseuse. Dem Amsterdam-Video.

 Er übersprang das gesamte Video und klickte direkt zu der kleinen Werbung am Ende, die er sonst immer ignoriert hatte. Es war eine Werbung für etwas, das sich „Lady Velvets Haus der Freuden“ nannte... mit einem Link zu einem Live-Video Dienst.

 Dean klickte auf den Link, gab seine Kreditkarteninformationen ein und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass sich das Fenster des Videochats öffnete.

 Sam hatte bei der Internetgeschwindigkeit ziemlich gute Arbeit geleistet, denn ein kristallklares, hochauflösendes Video ploppte einen Moment später auf. Auf einmal sah eine Frau Dean an. Eine Frau, die obenrum nackt war. Sie trug eine schwarze Maske aus Samt über den Augen, ein schwarzes Halsband und hatte kleine Katzenohren auf ihrem Kopf. Sie hielt eine Peitsche in der Hand, die einer Gerte nachempfunden war.

 Und... da im Hintergrund war der gottverdammte Massagetisch! Der aus den Videos! Es musste derselbe Tisch sein – Dean erkannte die Ausführung und die Wanddekoration dahinter. Ein Typ war auf dem Tisch festgebunden. Die Wand entlang, noch weiter im Hintergrund, waren zwei weitere Kerle, einer aufrecht an die Wand gefesselt, der andere auf einem Bett ausgestreckt, das in einer Ecke des Zimmers stand. Beide verbargen ihre Gesichter hinter schwarzen Ledermasken. Eine andere Frau schlenderte durch den Raum, wechselte von einem der Männer zum anderen, gekleidet in... ha... ein verfluchtes _Engelskostüm_. Weißes Mieder, weiße Hose und Strumpfhalter, weiße Satinhandschuhe, weiße flauschige Flügel und außerdem ein kecker, kleiner Heiligenschein. Sogar eine weiße Gerte.

 Dean sagte zu der Frau mit den Katzenohren: „Bist du Lady Velvet?“

 Sie machte nur „mmmMMMmmm...“, beäugte Dean einen Moment und ließ eine Hand über ihre schwarze Gerte gleiten. „Das muss meine Glücksnacht sein!“, antwortete sie letztlich in perfektem Englisch mit dem Hauch eines charmanten, niederländischen Akzents. „Du reizvolle, leckere Köstlichkeit. Ja, ich bin Lady Velvet und das ist mein Haus der Freude. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich meine Klienten normalerweise frage, was sie wollen, aber in deinem Fall denke ich, dass ich die Jagd sofort eröffne.“ Sie spielte mit ihrer Gerte, strich mit einer Hand über ihre Nippel und befahl: „Ich will, dass du... _deine Kleider ausziehst._ Ich will, dass du... _deinen Schwanz berührst, du ungezogener Junge_. Und dann werde ich dir sagen, was du als nächstes tun wirst.“

 „Ja, äh, nein. Ich meine, nein danke“, lehnte Dean ab und rutschte ein bisschen nervös auf seinem Stuhl. „Du bist die Masseuse? Die aus den Videos? Du machst diese Sache mit deiner Zunge?“

 Die Frau schwieg für einen Moment, fuhr dann jedoch mit heißblütiger Stimme fort: „Das bin ich, Süßer. Mit der Maske hast du mich nicht erkannt, hm? Komm schon, Schätzchen, lass uns deinen prallen Schwanz rausholen. Denk daran, du _musst_ mir gehorchen! Richtig, Jungs?“

 All die Männer im Hintergrund nickten.

 „Hör zu, Katzenfrau“, sagte Dean und versuchte mit aller Macht, seine Aufgabe zu erledigen. „Ich denke, dass du etwas mit meinem Freund gemacht hast und ich will wissen, was das war. Und wenn du ihn irgendwie verletzt hast, wirst du BEZAHLEN, das ist mein voller Ernst.“ Er verstummte und setzte dann mit plötzlich verunsicherter Stimme nach: „Und, äh, ich habe mich gefragt, ob er noch immer auftaucht?“

 „Ich habe _viele Freunde_ , mein hübscher Junge“, erwiderte sie lachend. Sie warf ihr langes, glänzendes Haar über ihre Schulter. „Es ist ein Haus der Freude. Viele Männer statten mir einen Besuch ab, wie die drei Sklaven, die du hier sehen kannst. Und was sie tun, wenn sie hier sind, unterliegt strikter Geheimhaltung.“

 „Er trägt immer diesen braunen Trenchcoat? Dunkles Haar, blaue Augen? Blaue Krawatte? Er sagte, er hätte um deinen Rat gebeten.“

 Die Frau erstarrte. Ebenso wie die Engelfrau im Hintergrund. Und die drei Sklaven drehten ihre Köpfe in Richtung des Bildschirms.

 Lady Velvet griff nach der Kamera und justierte sie ein bisschen zur Seite. Ein Schreibtisch voller ordentlich gehäufter Papiere kam in sein Sichtfeld und ein kleiner Stuhl. Sie ließ sich darauf sinken und zog ihn direkt vor den Monitor und legte ihre Gerte zur Seite. Da sie aus nächster Nähe auf den Bildschirm spähte, füllte ihre schwarze Maske nahezu den gesamten Bildbereich aus. „Meinst du Clarence?“, fragte sie.

 Clarence. Natürlich.

 „Ja. Clarence“, bestätigte Dean. „Er ist... ein Freund. Sieh mal, ich wollte nur fragen, was er bei dir gemacht hat. Was er... ob er... was ist passiert, kannst du mir das sagen? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?“

 Eine lange Pause entstand. Lady Velvet starrte genau in die Kamera. „Meine Güte“, stieß sie aus und klang dabei absolut erfreut. „Meine Güte!“ Ein riesiges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sogar durch die schwarze Maske über ihren Augen konnte Dean sehen, dass diese vor Freunde funkelten. „Du bist der Freund! Ist es nicht so?“

 „Der Freund?“

 „Der Freund, dem er gefällig sein wollte. Richtig? Wie ist es gelaufen?“

 Ein Ausbruch holländischer Worte erklang hinter ihr, verschiedene Stimmen redeten durcheinander. Lady Velvet drehte sich um und schoss einen niederländischen Wortschwall ab. Dean fing lediglich das Wort „Clarence“ auf und sah, wie sie auf Dean deutete, wie alle drei Sklaven munter wurden und ihre Köpfe höher hoben. Die Engelsfrau kam etwas näher. Noch einmal war ein Durcheinander aus Stimmen zu vernehmen, alle sprachen zur selben Zeit.

 Lady Velvet wandte sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu. Sie beugte sich näher und sagte erneut in perfektem Englisch: „Sie alle wollen wissen, ob er dich gefickt hat.“

 Dean blinzelte. „Was?“

 „Hat er dich gefickt?“

 Dean war so überrascht, dass er bloß nickte.

 Lady Velvet wandte sich ab und sagte „ _Ja!_ “ zu allen anderen. Jubelgeschrei erklang von den drei gefesselten Sklaven und die Engelsfrau sprang quietschend in die Höhe und klatschte mit den Händen, der kleine Heiligenschein und die Flügel hüpften.

 Daraufhin drehte sich Lady Velvet wieder in Richtung des Bildschirms. „Er _beharrte_ darauf, dass dich zu ficken nicht Teil seines Plans war, natürlich haben wir ihm kein Wort geglaubt. Also wollten wir alle wissen, was passiert ist! Aber er kam auf einmal nicht mehr wieder. Er ist verschwunden!“

 „Er war nicht mehr bei dir?“, forschte Dean nach und fühlte sich ein wenig besser.

 „Nein! Wir alle sind vor Neugier beinahe umgekommen!“ Jeder hinter ihr nickte. Lady Velvet fuhr fort: „Es hielt sich die Theorie, dass sein Verschwinden bedeutet, dass es entweder sehr gut gelaufen ist, oder äußerst schlecht.“

 Dean fühlte, wie er rot wurde.

 „Ooooooh“, stieß Lady Velvet mit großen Augen aus. „Es lief sehr gut! Richtig? Ich habe recht, ja? Ich weiß, dass ich recht habe!“ Sie wartete nicht einmal auf sein Nicken, sondern sah wieder weg und äußerte erneut eine wahre Flut an niederländischen Worten. Die Engelsfrau, die bisher wiederholt den Raum durchquert hatte, um das ein oder andere mit den Fesseln der Sklaven zu tun, erschien plötzlich im Bild, ihr Gesicht drängte sich direkt neben Lady Velvets, der winzige Heiligenschein wackelte über ihrem Kopf. Sie sagte (in einem deutlich wahrnehmbaren Akzent, aber grammatikalisch dennoch tadellosem Englisch): „Hat er Blowjobs versucht? Wie waren die Blowjobs? Er war so besorgt wegen seiner Technik, aber ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er es gut machen würde.“

 Dean blinzelte. Lady Velvet fügte hinzu: „Hat er die Analperlen ausprobiert? Er sagte, du würdest es sicher nicht mögen, aber ich habe ihm empfohlen, dass er ihnen eine Chance geben soll.“

 Ein schwarzverhüllter Kopf drückte sich plötzlich von der anderen Seite ins Bild – es war einer der Sklaven, auf wundersame Weise von seinen Fesseln befreit, der sein Gesicht nahezu horizontal und sehr nah an der Kamera ins Sichtfeld schob. Einzig eine gigantische schwarze Maske mit zwei runden Augen erfüllte das Bild und er sagte mit einem starken, schwedischen Akzent: „Hat er dich massiert? Ich habe ihm die schwedische Massage beigebracht!“ Er vollführte eine Geste, um seinen Punkt zu verdeutlichen, hob beide Hände direkt vor die Kamera und knetete die Luft, zwei riesige, verschwommene Hände, die beinahe die Sicht auf alles andere versperrten.

 „Ja, äh…“, bestätigte Dean, der sich plötzlich wünschte, er hätte selbst daran gedacht, eine schwarze Ledermaske zu tragen, _nur um sein verdammtes, errötendes Gesicht zu verstecken._ „Ja, alles ist… wirklich gut gelaufen, aber…“

 Eine weitere Hand schob den verhüllten Kopf zur Seite und ein anderer Sklave beugte sich über die Engelsfrau und sagte in einer heiseren Stimme mit deutschem Akzent: „Du mochtest die Klammer für die Nippel? Ich habe ihm diese Art von Klammer für Nippel empfohlen. Sieh mal–“ Er hob sein schwarzes Netzoberteil und stellte ein unfassbares Sortiment Nippelklemmen zur Schau – er hatte es offenbar geschafft, drei an jedem Nippel zu tragen – und er sagte: „Diese Sorte von Klammern für die Nippel sind AUSGEZEICHNET, ich habe ihm gesagt–“ Lady Velvet streckte beide Hände aus und schob die zwei Sklaven zurück. Unwillig traten sie hinter die Frau, schwebten jedoch weiterhin über ihrer Schulter, einer von ihnen zeigte bedeutungsvoll auf seine Nippelklemmen und sein Mund formte stumm „ _Ausgezeichnet!_ “, während der andere noch immer die Luft mit beiden Händen knetete und wissend in die Kamera zwinkerte.

 Dean konnte schließlich sagen: „Seht mal, alles ist großartig, aber könnt ihr mir einfach sagen, wie es ihm bei euch ergangen ist? Im Allgemeinen?“ Er fügte an Lady Velvet gewandt hinzu: „Ich war ziemlich besorgt.“

 Lady Velvet nickte und beugte sich vor. „Dein Freund, er kam vor einigen Wochen zu uns. Vor über einem Monat, glaube ich. Er sagte, er wolle lernen, wie er einem männlichen Freund exzellente Orgasmen verschaffen kann, dass er keinerlei Erfahrung hätte und er einige Techniken erlernen wolle. Er war…“ Sie seufzte, ihre Augen glitten zur Zimmerdecke. „Er war so süß.“

 Die drei Sklaven und die Engelsfrau nickten hinter ihrem Rücken und ließen in unterschiedlichen Akzenten verlauten: „Niedlich.“ „Schüchtern.“ „Er schien nervös zu sein.“ „Sehr liebenswert.“ „Reizend.“ „Fest entschlossen.“ „Ja, aber unschuldig.“ „Überraschend stark.“ „Roch gut.“ „Seine Fähigkeit, den Atem anzuhalten, ist äußerst beeindruckend.“

  _Roch gut? Atem anhalten?_

 Lady Velvet nickte bei allen Punkten, die hinter ihr abgefeuert wurden, zustimmend. Sie sagte: „Er war in der Tat ziemlich hinreißend. Er wollte wirklich etwas lernen, war so willens. Bot sich sogar als kostenloser Assistent an. Hat meine ganze Ablage gemacht.“ Sie deutete auf die ordentlichen Papierstapel auf dem Schreibtisch. „Höchst hilfreich. Und natürlich hat er sich als Sklave angeboten.“

 Dean erbleichte. „Du hast nicht… er hat nicht…“ Schließlich platzte er heraus: „Hast du ihn benutzt? Sag mir, dass du das nicht getan hast, _bitte._ “

 Eine kleine Pause entstand. Dean zuckte zusammen, denn er wusste, wie die Antwort lauten musste, aber dann hörte er, wie einer der Sklaven „Oooohhh“ ausstieß und Lady Velvet lächelte. „Er wollte es, aber ich habe ihn nicht gelassen. Er wollte wirklich üben – er war so besorgt wegen seiner Fähigkeiten – ich sagte ihm jedoch, dass er die letzten Schritte bei dir wagen sollte.“

 „Und… er hat nicht…“ Dean wusste nicht einmal, wie er danach fragen sollte.

 „Sie hat _niemandem_ erlaubt, ihn zu ficken“, warf die Engelsfrau überaus frustriert ein. „Nicht einmal mir!“ Die drei Sklaven nickten und der mit den Nippelklemmen meinte: „Dabei hat er _zum Anbeißen_ ausgesehen. Sie gestattete keinem einzigen, ihn zu ficken, ließ ihn im Gegenzug aber auch nicht zum Zug kommen. Wir alle sind Stammgäste hier, wir haben ihn sehr oft angetroffen, aber Lady Velvet hat niemanden an ihn heran gelassen. My Lady, manchmal könnt Ihr wirklich lästig sein.“

 Lady Velvet verdrehte die Augen und wendete sich an Dean. „Nachdem ich erkannt habe, wie unerfahren er war und dass er jemanden hat, der ihm etwas bedeutet, habe ich einige Regeln festgelegt. Die erste Regel war, dass er andere berühren, sie aber nicht zum Orgasmus bringen darf; und die zweite, dass ihn absolut niemand anfassen durfte. Einige kleinere Dinge habe ich ihn tun lassen. Klammern anbringen und wieder entfernen, diversen Männern ein wenig zur Hand gehen. Die meiste Zeit habe ich ihn aber nur zusehen lassen. Habe ihm meine Techniken erklärt, ihm gesagt, worauf er achten muss. Oh.“ Offenbar fiel ihr gerade noch etwas ein. „Ich habe ihn Fellatio an einigen Bananen üben lassen. Und an einer Gurke.“

 „Wir waren neidisch auf die Bananen“, verkündete der Massage-Sklave und der Nippelklemmen-Sklave fügte trübsinnig hinzu: „Und auf die Gurke.“ Die drei Männer seufzten unisono.

 Lady Velvet sprach weiter: „Aber ich habe jedermann von ihm ferngehalten, keine Sorge. Er war einfach so offensichtlich…“

 „VERLIEBT!“, rief die Engelsfrau und drückte ihre Gerte an ihren Busen, woraufhin die drei Sklaven erneut ein kleines, romantisches Seufzen von sich gaben.

 „Ja“, stimmte Lady Velvet zu. „Ziemlich offensichtlich.“ Dann griff sie neben sich und zog sich eine Tastatur heran. Einer der Männer sagte „Ooh, geheime Nachricht!“, als sie etwas tippte und Dean erblickte eine kleine Chatbox auf seinem Bildschirm. Darin stand:

  _Du solltest wissen: Er war verängstigt. Er hat versucht, es zu verbergen…_

 „Ich weiß“, erwiderte Dean, der sich plötzlich fühlte, als würde er ersticken. „Ich habe es herausgefunden. Das ist eigentlich sogar der Grund, aus dem ich angerufen habe.“

 Eine weitere Nachricht erschien: _Deshalb habe ich versucht, mich um ihn zu kümmern und ihn dazu zu bringen, das Beste für dich aufzuheben. Er hat sich sehr bald entspannt, aber ich habe trotzdem weiterhin auf ihn aufgepasst. Da er so unbedingt etwas lernen wollte, habe ich ihm ein bisschen was beigebracht._

 Dean wünschte, er könnte Lady Velvet durch den Bildschirm packen und ihr einen Kuss aufdrücken.

 „Danke“, brachte er mit rauer Stimme hervor. „Danke.“

 Lady Velvet nickte und schob die Tastatur zur Seite. „Außerdem spricht er so viele Sprachen – er war eine große Hilfe im Umgang mit den Klienten. Wir werden von allen Nationalitäten besucht, weißt du, und dein Freund ist ein solcher Linguist! Er war sehr hilfreich.“

 Die Engelsfrau lehnte sich nach vorne und sagte feierlich: „Ich nenne ihn unseren Engel.“ Die drei Sklaven und Lady Velvet verdrehten die Augen, aber die Engelsfrau fuhr fort: „Ich glaube daran. Er hat mich von einem… Problem geheilt, das ich hatte. Da bin ich sicher. Ihm zu Ehren habe ich mein Outfit verändert. Ich habe zu Weiß gewechselt und die Flügel hinzugefügt.“ Sie unterbrach sich für einen Moment und überlegte. „Ich denke, er war erfreut.“

 Dean musste grinsen.

 Und das erinnerte ihn schließlich an seine andere Frage.

 „Hey, Velvet“, begann er. „Und Engelsfrau, sowie ihr drei Musketiere, ihr alle. Ich brauche euren Rat. Ich möchte etwas Besonderes für ihn tun, aber ich weiß nicht, was ihm gefällt. Gab es etwas, was er mochte? Ich meine etwas, was ihm vielleicht gefallen könnte, wenn man es bei IHM machen würde?“

 Lady Velvets Mund verzog sich nachdenklich. „Ich bin nicht sicher“, gab sie letztlich zu. „Er hat bei etlichen Techniken zugesehen und er war stets sehr aufmerksam, aber ich erinnere mich nicht an ein spezielles Interesse.“ Sie wandte sich an die drei Musketiere und die Engelsfrau. „Jemand von euch?“

 Eine Pause.

 Dann äußerte der dritte Sklave, der bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch kein einziges Wort gesprochen hatte, in ruhiger, sanfter Stimme: „Was auch immer er zuerst getan hat.“

 Alle anderen blickten ihn an. „Was?“, hakte Dean nach.

 „Das würde ich vermuten“, erklärte der dritte Sklave. „Er wollte dich unbedingt erfreuen, deshalb denke ich, dass die erste Sache, die er bei dir versuchen würde, die ist, von der er glaubt, dass sie am besten ist. Er könnte auch andere Dinge mögen, das kannst du später herausfinden, aber ich glaube, das wäre ein guter Ausgangspunkt.“

 Dean dachte zurück.

_Cas, wie er sagte: Es existiert eine ganze Kategorie, die ausschließlich die Zunge betrifft. Erlaube mir, es zu demonstrieren…_

 Dean lächelte bei dieser Erinnerung. „Ich habe verstanden. Okay.“

 „Und“, setzte die Engelsfrau überlegend an, „Velvet, er mochte deine Katzenohren. Er hat sie ständig von hinten beobachtet, wenn du nicht hingesehen hast.“

 „Hm.“ Lady Velvet sah sie an. „Er war außerdem von deinen Flügeln _fasziniert_. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihnen abwenden, als du zum ersten Mal mit ihnen aufgetaucht bist.“

 Dean musste daraufhin lachen. „Das hätte ich wirklich selbst herausfinden sollen.“

 „Und die Nippel“, rief der Nippelklemmen-Typ dazwischen.

 „Du denkst, dass Nippel die Antwort auf alle Probleme dieser Welt sind“, zog ihn die Engelsfrau auf und rollte mit den Augen.

 „Nun, das SIND sie“, bekräftigte der Nippel-Kerl. „Und er war an ihnen interessiert, da bin ich sicher!“

 „Danke, Leute. Und – Velvet – ich danke dir. Ich meine es wirklich ernst.“

 Er loggte sich eine Minute später aus, begleitet von einem stürmischen Chor aus „Tschüss! Viel Glück!“ „Fick ihn viele Male!“ „Sag ihm, dass wir ihn vermissen!“ „Lass ihn dich auch viele Male ficken!“ „Und umarme ihn von uns!“ „Vergiss nicht, seinen Penis zu lecken!“ „Und bitte sag hallo von mir!“ Das Letzte, was Dean sah, war der Nippelklemmen-Sklave, der nachdrücklich auf seine Klammern deutete und mit ausgeprägtem Akzent rief: „Sieh NICHT über seine Nippel hinweg! Viel zu viele Leute lassen die Nippel aus!“

 Dean klappte den Laptop zu und legte ihn auf den Tisch neben dem Ghettoblaster. Natürlich erwartete er nicht, dass Cas heute Nacht noch auftauchen würde, aber er war ziemlich erfreut, einen Plan fürs nächste Mal zu haben: Blowjobs! Natürlich! Cas hatte direkt mit Blowjobs begonnen, deshalb würde auch Dean damit bei ihm starten. Wie simpel. Die Katzenohren und Flügel und dergleichen hatten definitiv Potenzial, aber Dean würde sich hierzu Requisiten besorgen müssen (und nun da er darüber nachdachte, musste er _wirklich_ auch Federn bei Cas ausprobieren), mit den Blowjobs könnte er unverzüglich beginnen. Es machte Sinn; Blowjobs waren immer der todsichere Gewinnerstimulus für den menschlichen Penis und Cas besaß nun einen solchen, musste demzufolge sicherlich neugierig sein, wie es sich anfühlen würde.

  _Blowjobs!_ Dean konnte es kaum erwarten.

 Dean machte sich bettfertig und wollte es sich gerade unter der Decke gemütlich machen, als, _whup-whup,_ Cas erschien!

Cas sagte: „Dean, mir kam in den Sinn, dass heute Nacht vielleicht eine gelegentliche Nacht sein könnte.“

 „Eine gelegentliche Nacht?“, wiederholte Dean und setzte sich im Bett auf.

 Cas erklärte: „Du sagtest, ich könnte in gelegentlichen Nächten vorbeischauen, nur wenn mir danach ist. Ich habe beschlossen, dass mir danach ist und ich dachte, dass heute vielleicht eine dieser gelegentlichen Nächte sein könnte.“ Cas sah ihn zögerlich an. „Das heißt, wenn dir danach ist?“

 „Oh“, erklang es von Dean, der bereits die Laken von sich strampelte und aus dem Bett sprang, „ja, tatsächlich ist mir danach.“ Er ging zu Castiel, hob beide Hände und begann, Cas‘ Trenchcoat von dessen Schultern zu streifen.

 „Nicht dass wir ein Pärchen im Quadrat sind“, wandte Cas ein und ließ Dean den Mantel über seine Schultern schieben, seinen Arm herunter, und er hob seine Ellbogen hilfsbereit, damit der Trenchcoat leicht von seinen Armen gleiten konnte. Cas fügte hinzu: „Es gibt keine Erwartungen.“

 „Keine Erwartungen…“, wiederholte Dean ein bisschen abgelenkt, denn, _mein Gott, Cas sah in diesem dunklen Anzug gut aus._ Dean bekam ihn kaum ohne den Trenchcoat und lediglich in dem dunklen Anzug zu Gesicht. Der dunkle Anzug, mit dem dunklen Haar… _Aber ich wette, dass er ohne den Anzug noch besser aussehen wird_ , dachte Dean. Er wendete sich ab, um den Mantel auf den Sitzsack zu werfen. Bevor er sich wieder umgedreht hatte, flog bereits Cas‘ Jackett durch die Luft, direkt an Deans Nase vorbei, um ebenfalls auf dem Sitzsack zu landen und zu der Zeit, in der Dean sich wieder vollständig Cas zugewandt hatte, hatte Cas schon seine Ärmelaufschläge geöffnet und die Hälfte der Knopfleiste war ihm zum Opfer gefallen.

 „Keine Erwartungen“, stimmte Dean noch einmal zu und drückte Cas‘ Hände nach unten. „Lass mich die Knöpfe öffnen, Cas…“ Oh ja. Dean knöpfte Cas‘ Hemd nun auf. Die Knöpfe an der Vorderseite. Einen nach dem anderen. Dean löste Cas‘ Krawatte. Die Krawatte, ja. Die Krawatte musste weichen; das Hemd ebenfalls. Ja. _Oh ja_.

 Cas war bis zur Taille nackt. „Kein Pärchen im Quadrat“, murmelte Cas erneut und sah Dean an.

 Dean atmete tief durch und erwiderte den Blick, bevor er sagte: „Richtig. Und keine Erwartungen. Wir haben nur… ein Ding… das ist alles. Nur ein Ding.“

 „Nur ein Ding“, wiederholte Cas, seine Augen schlossen sich für einen Moment, als Dean eine seiner Hände langsam über Cas‘ Brust gleiten ließ. Mit weiterhin geschlossenen Lidern fügte Cas hinzu: „Obwohl… ich nicht sicher bin… dass ich es verstehe. Was ist… dieses Ding… das wir haben… Dean?“

 „Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Dean, trat näher an ihn heran und beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen.

  _Oh, ja._

Diese Elektrizität. Dieses Feuer. Diese _magische Zunge._ Cas‘ köstlicher Geruch. Und Cas so nah, so verdammt nah, diese kratzigen Stoppeln, mein Gott, Dean begann das Gefühl dieser Stoppeln WIRKLICH, WIRKLICH ZU LIEBEN. Er strich mit seiner Hand über Cas‘ Kiefer, vor sowie zurück, und verlor sich in der rauen Sinnesempfindung. Und Cas‘ Haar, sein herrliches Haar… Dean vergrub eine Hand in Cas‘ Haaren, schmeckte seine Lippen, schmeckte seine Zunge, wanderte weiter und kostete seinen Hals…

 „Ist das… das Ding?“, fragte Cas heiser. „Diese… Handlungen?“ Dean hob den Kopf lange genug, um zu sagen: „Ein Teil davon, ja.“

 „Ich mag das Ding“, flüsterte Cas.

 „Das ist noch nicht alles“, verkündete Dean grinsend. Und jetzt hatte er das schiere, pure Vergnügen, Cas‘ Gürtel laaaangsam zu öffnen und den Knopf seiner Hose, und den Reißverschluss, und… _ja_ … er schob Cas‘ Hose bedächtig über dessen Hüfte. Und auch seine Unterwäsche. Und da war sein Penis, bereits zur Hälfte erigiert. Cas schüttelte seine Schuhe ab, ohne dass Dean ihn hätte auffordern müssen, und Dean kniete sich hin – kniete zu Cas‘ verfluchten Füßen und Cas‘ gottverdammter SCHWANZ war verflixt nochmal genau DORT. Dean musste sich zwingen, nach unten zu sehen und sich einzig und allein darauf zu konzentrieren, Cas‘ Hosen und Socken von dessen Füßen zu ziehen.

 Da, Hose, Socken, Unterwäsche, alles weg. Dean schob alles beiseite.

 Er blickte auf.

 Da stand Castiel, sah auf ihn hinab. _Splitterfasernackt._

 Nackt und _prachtvoll_. Und vollkommen schamlos, dieser unverblümt kühne Ausdruck glomm in seinen Augen, sein Schwanz ragte mittlerweile steil in die Höhe.

 Dean konnte kaum atmen. Er wusste, dass sein eigenes Glied ebenfalls steif wurde und dachte: _Runter, Junge. Die heutige Nacht ist für Cas. Nur für Cas._

 „Willst du deine Flügel rausholen?“, fragte Dean. „Ich meine… nur wenn du möchtest. Aber wenn dir danach ist, dann ist es okay, wenn–“

 „Mir ist danach“, unterbrach Cas. Es donnerte grollend. Statische Energie flutete den Raum.

 Dean hatte bereits zweimal gesehen, wie sich die Flügel materialisierten. Aber niemals hatte Cas auf diese Weise über ihm gestanden, verflucht nochmal vollkommen nackt wie ein gottverdammter Adonis, der sich von Dean anstarren ließ. Dean nahm den Anblick in sich auf. Die schlanke Beschaffenheit seiner Muskeln; die Neigung seiner Schultern, seine Brust, seine Bauchmuskeln, diesen SCHWANZ, diese Beine, diese Arme, alles so perfekt; und währenddessen blickte Cas ihn mit diesen gefühlvollen blauen Augen an. Und jetzt das entfernte Donnern über ihren Köpfen, die riesigen Flügel auf einmal sichtbar…

  _Mein. Gott. Er war so verdammt eindrucksvoll._ Nicht nur prächtig, sondern einfach… imposant. Unfassbar beeindruckend. Nackt, mit glänzenden _Flügeln_ … und, ja, steifem Glied.

 Ein nackter Engel. Flügel und all das.

  _Meiner_ _,_ dachte Dean und lechzte beinahe vor Besitzgier, als seine Augen über Cas‘ Körper glitten, runter zu seiner Erektion, bis hin zu den Flügeln und wieder zurück zu dessen Körpermitte. _Meiner. Das ist alles meins. Das ist mein Engel. Mein Engel._

 In Ordnung. Es war Zeit. Dean hatte noch nie zuvor einen Schwanz geblasen, aber – _meiner, nur meiner,_ dachte er, und er rutschte auf den Knien noch näher.

 Das war in der Tat Deans erster Blick auf Cas‘ Steifen aus unmittelbarer Nähe. Er hatte in der Nacht auf dem Impala einen flüchtigen Blick erhaschen können, aber jetzt brannte richtiges Licht, Cas stand geduldig da, und Dean konnte… ihn einfach ansehen.

  _Was für ein ansehnlicher Schwanz_ , war sein erster Gedanke.

 Er schien genau die richtige Größe zu haben. Genau die richtige Länge, genau die richtige Dicke. Genau die richtige Festigkeit. Er wirkte einfach… schön. Dean umfasste ihn mit seiner Hand.

  _Oh, er ist so weich!_ _,_ war sein zweiter Gedanke. Erneut hatte er mehr Zeit, sich zu konzentrieren, sich wahrhaftig auf seine Empfindungen zu fokussieren. Er war wie sein eigener Penis, natürlich, aber andererseits völlig anders. Zum ersten Mal konnte er seine Sinne darauf richten, wie er sich in seiner Hand anfühlte.

Samtweich. Seidig. Geschmeidig. So sanft an der Oberfläche, unterhalb jedoch fest.

_Und so verdammt heiß_ _._ Regelrecht fiebrig.

Und so makellos wie er nur sein konnte. Die kleinen Haare an der Wurzel waren ordentlich gekürzt. ( _Vermutlich deren Zustand, als Cas diese Hülle übernommen hat_ , nahm Dean an). Dean lehnte sich näher. Er… er roch sogar gut. Dieser herrliche Castiel-Duft aus Heidekraut und Bergluft und noch etwas anderem…

 Dean streckte zaghaft seine Zunge raus und leckte daran, hörte Cas keuchen und… oh…

 Sein dritter Gedanke: _Das muss der wohlschmeckendste Schwanz der Welt sein._ Zimt und Salz und ein verlockend männlicher Moschusgeruch, sowie dieser Heidekraut-und-Bergluft-Geruch durchdrangen all diese Empfindungen. Dean war so verblüfft darüber, wie sehr er es mochte, dass er buchstäblich kurz davor war, völlig ernst „Schmecken alle Engelschwänze so gut?“ zu fragen, als er Cas‘ Hände an seinem Kopf spürte, die ihn zurückschoben. Er sah hoch und erblickte Cas, der die Augen zugekniffen hatte, keuchte und Dean _wegdrückte_. Was?

 Cas würgte hervor: „Dean, das ist, das ist _extrem angenehm_ , aber ich hatte einige Ideen für neue Stimuli, die ich an dir testen wollte. An DIR. Und – AH!“

 Dean hatte Cas‘ Hände beiseitegeschoben, sich wieder nach vorne gebeugt und seine Lippen um Cas‘ Eichel geschlossen. Cas verstummte, als wäre ein Schalter umgelegt worden, krümmte sich sogar über ihm zusammen und japste. _Heh_ , dachte Dean. _Das macht ziemlichen Spaß._

 Dean entfernte seinen Mund, grinste und sagte: „Das Ding ist, Cas, ich habe selbst einige Stimuli, die ich testen möchte. An DIR. Wieso legst du dich nicht einfach auf das Bett und ich versuche den nächsten. Es ist eine Erweiterung des Ersten.“

 „Aber... du brauchst auch Stimuli“, wandte Cas besorgt ein. „Du musst – auch Stimuli – erfahren, Dean–“

 „Wir hatten ungefähr ein Dutzend Nächte nur für mich. Jetzt bist du dran“, widersprach Dean. Er kam auf die Füße und dirigierte Cas zum Bett. Cas sträubte sich, wirkte unverändert besorgt, woraufhin Dean schließlich von sich gab: „Cas. Lass mich das tun. Es macht mich glücklich.“

 „Nun... okay...“, stimmte Cas schwach zu, ließ sich von Dean zum Bett manövrieren und auf die Matratze drücken. Als Dean ihn rückwärts aufs Bett stieß, hauchte Cas noch: „Nur, wenn dir danach ist.“

 „Mir ist WIRKLICH danach“, bekräftigte Dean. Denn er hatte Cas genau dort, wo er ihn haben wollte. Genau da, wo dieser Dean in ihrer ersten, lang zurückliegenden Nacht positioniert hatte. Cas lag nun mit dem Rücken auf seinem Bett, seine Beine baumelten über die Kante und seine Flügel waren zu beiden Seiten ausgestreckt; Dean drückte Cas‘ Knie auseinander, hockte sich dazwischen und ergriff Cas‘ Schwanz mit einer Hand. Cas murmelte unverwandt kleine Proteste, sagte: „Wir sind kein… Pärchen im Quadrat – es gibt keine – Erwartungen – AH, Dean, _oh, ahh…_ “ Dean hatte sich nach unten gebeugt und erneut seine Lippen um Cas‘ Eichel geschlossen, weswegen Cas stöhnte: „Das ist – _unglaublich gut, Dean_ – das ist – AH!“

 „Effektiv?“, wollte Dean wissen, nachdem er seinen Kopf kurz gehoben hatte.

 „JA“, keuchte Cas, seine Hände tief in Deans Haar vergraben. Dean leckte wieder über Cas' Eichel, wie Cas es einst bei ihm getan hatte, und Cas stieß hervor: „Das ist _so_ effektiv, ich hatte _keine Ahnung_ – es ist – so – _ahhh!_ “

 „Angenehm?“, fragte Dean, dann atmete er tief ein, dachte _Denk daran, deine Zähne zu bedecken!_ und saugte Cas' Schwanz so tief in seinen Mund wie er konnte.

 „OH JA“, stöhnte Cas, seine Hüfte zuckte. „JA, DAS IST ANGENEHM, JA.“

 Und dann bekam Dean Panik. Cas' Glied füllte seinen Mund einfach _so verdammt vollständig_ , bis zu seiner Kehle und für einen Augenblick wurde er von der Gewissheit übermannt, dass er ersticken würde.

 Doch er zwang sich selbst dazu, einen Moment zu warten, den Atem anzuhalten und gewöhnte sich allmählich daran. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen wohler, fand eine etwas bessere Position, in der er sitzen konnte, und versuchte, durch die Nase zu atmen. Dean bekam wieder Luft und drückte seine Zunge testweise gegen Cas' Schaft. Cas stieß ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen aus und Dean war ein wenig stolz auf sich, dachte: _Ich bin ein Naturtalent!_ Dann bemerkte er, dass er Cas' Schwanz nicht einmal vollständig in sich aufgenommen hatte. Vielleicht musste er mit einer Banane üben. Oder eine Gurke wäre eventuell besser; Cas' Penis schien wesentlich umfangreicher zu sein als die durchschnittliche Banane. Es war außerdem viel schwieriger, die Lippen schützend über seine Zähne zu legen, als er gedacht hätte und Dean war wieder kurz davor, zu ersticken; ihm ging definitiv die Luft aus und Cas' Erektion schien _SO_ verflucht lang zu sein. _Eindeutig Gurke_ , _dachte Dean. Ich muss üben; ich muss wirklich an meinen Fellatiokünsten arbeiten._ Und auf einmal blieb ihm tatsächlich die Luft weg, er konnte nicht genügend Sauerstoff durch seine Nase atmen und musste sich aufrichten, um seine Lungenflügel keuchend mit dem kostbaren Gut zu füllen. „Entschuldige, Cas, das ist noch sehr neu für mich, es tut mir wirklich leid.“

 „WIESO... ENTSCHULDIGST DU DICH“, rief Cas atemlos und erschauerte. „ES IST... SO GUT... AHHHH, _oh, Dean, das ist... oh...“_ Da Dean sich wieder etwas mutiger fühlte, hatte er zum Ende hin damit begonnen, die Seiten von Cas' Schwanz zu bearbeiten, leckte und knabberte sich seinen Weg Cas' volle Länge hinauf, während er wieder zu Atem kam. „Dean... ist das... ist das... mehr von... diesem Ding? Diesem Ding, das wir haben?“

 „Ein Teil davon“, erwiderte Dean grinsend. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, legte eine Hand auf jeweils eine Seite von Cas' Hüfte, beugte sich herab und nahm Cas wieder komplett in sich auf. Dieses Mal schien er besser klarzukommen und Dean schaffte es, ihn noch tiefer zu schlucken. Er schlug einen Rhythmus an, lutschte hingebungsvoll an Cas' Steifem. _Yeah, jetzt hab ich's raus_ , dachte Dean. _Ich hab es verstanden! Ich BIN ein Naturtalent!_ Einige köstliche Minuten verstrichen auf diese Weise, Dean wurde sicherer und sicherer, wirbelte seine Zunge um Cas' Schaft und dessen Eichel. Und, _Gott_ , zu spüren, wie Cas' Hüften sich unter seinen Händen wanden, zu hören, wie er stöhnte, nach oben zu sehen, und zu erblicken, wie er seinen Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere warf... zu fühlen, wie er unter ihm völlig durchdrehte… es war unglaublich.

 Dean dachte: _Danke, Amsterdam._

Dann erinnerte sich Dean daran, wie der eine Sklave ihm _„Lass seine Nippel nicht außer Acht!“_ geraten hatte. Dean tastete mit einer Hand nach Cas' Nippel, fand ihn, kniff hinein und drehte ihn leicht.

Cas schrie: _„AH, AHHHH! Dean, MACH DAS NOCHMAL!“_

 Wow. Soviel zu „effektiv“.

 Dean tat es erneut.

 Cas japste, seine Atmung beschleunigte sich zusehends und während Dean regelmäßig in seinen Nippel kniff würgte er hervor: „Ah, Dean, ich, ich, ich bin, AH! AH! – Ich bin gleich soweit, _gleich_ – darf ich... in deinen Mund... ejak– AH! AH! AH! ejakulieren? Nur wenn – dir danach ist – AH!“

 Das wäre ein weiteres erstes Mal, aber Dean war wild entschlossen. Er zog sich lange genug zurück, um „Ziemlich sicher, dass mir danach ist“ zu sagen. Er tauchte nochmals ab und saugte ihn wieder zur Gänze in seinen Mund. Cas' Schwanz fühlte sich nun praktisch wie Eisen an. Dean kniff noch einmal in den Nippel und Cas gab ein unterdrücktes Grunzen von sich, „HNNNH!“, und seine Flügel flatterten plötzlich. Gewaltige, kraftvolle Flügelschläge, einmal, zweimal, dreimal, schickten einen regelrechten Sturm durch das Zimmer. Travolta kippte um, die Sexschaukel begann wild zu wackeln und während des dritten Schlages erstarrte Cas, seine Beine verkrampften sich; seine Flügel bebten, jede einzelne Feder zitterte. Dean dachte: _Ich lasse ihn kommen, er kommt meinetwegen, ER KOMMT MEINETWEGEN._ Und Cas‘ heißer, angeschwollener Schwanz fing an wie ein Schnellfeuermaschinengewehr zu zucken. _Zuck zuck zuck zuck_ und blitzartig befand sich eine riesige, riesige Flut salziger Flüssigkeit tief in Deans Mund, weit hinten in seiner Kehle. Sie schien einfach dort zu _erscheinen_ , mehr und mehr dicker, salziger Samen füllte unverhofft seinen Mund, Cas erschauerte, bockte und krampfte auf dem Bett, stieß eine Reihe erstickter Laute aus, „AH… AH… AH…“, seine Flügel machten beinahe sekündlich kurze, abgehackte, hilflose kleine Schläge.

 Dean konnte absolut nicht atmen. Er fühlte sich, als würde er ertrinken, als würde er von einer gigantischen Welle unter Wasser gezogen werden. Er würgte sich durch einige nutzlose Huster, wich jedoch nicht zurück, beide Arme waren nun um Cas‘ Hüfte geschlungen und hielten Cas unter sich fixiert. Er war verdammt entschlossen, Cas‘ Schwanz durch dessen gesamten Orgasmus in seinem Mund zu halten. _Und wenn ich genau jetzt ersticke_ , dachte Dean flüchtig, _mein Gott, wenn das mal keine Art wäre, abzutreten._ Das war mit Abstand das Beste, was er in seinem ganzen Leben geschmeckt hatte. Salzig und süß. Zimt und Regen. Sprudelnd und heiß. Besser als Whiskey, besser als Ahornsirup, besser als verfluchter Champagner. Besser als alles: Zu fühlen, wie Cas in Ekstase verging, seine Schreie zu hören, zu erleben, wie er kam und kam, in Deans Mund, unter Deans Händen.

  _Ich liebe es, ich liebe es, ich liebe es_ , dachte Dean.

 Irgendwann war Dean endlich in der Lage, wieder durch seine Nase zu atmen. Er schaffte es, zu schlucken (und er stellte fest, dass es _nicht einmal ansatzweise_ eine so große Sache war, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Ein bisschen salzige Flüssigkeit schlucken, kein Problem) Im Anschluss kniete er bloß da und behielt Cas‘ erschlaffenden Penis sanft für einige weitere Minuten in seinem Mund, bis Cas entspannt und seufzend auf dem Bett lag, seine Flügel frei ausgebreitet, die Schwungfedern weit gespreizt und eine seiner Hände ruhte schwer auf Deans Kopf.

 Dean löste sich schließlich und grinste ihn an.

 „Dean“, sagte Castiel und sah auf ihn herunter. „Das Ding, das wir haben. Ich mag das Ding.“

 „Ja, ich auch“, erwiderte Dean und grinste noch breiter.

 „Ich mag das Ding _ungemein_. Es ist so ein _gutes_ Ding.“

 „Ich stimme vollkommen zu“, meinte Dean, ging zum Nachtschrank und holte einige Feuchttücher hervor. (Er hatte immer ein paar zur Hand, nebst Gleitgel und Kleenex. Nur für den Fall.) Er riss eines auf, kehrte zu Cas zurück und begann, dessen Penis und Hoden zu reinigen. Wischte den Speichel von seiner Haut und kühlte ihn ab.

 „Ich kann mich selbst säubern, Dean“, merkte Cas an und hob seinen Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

 „Ich weiß. Es gefällt mir“, antwortete Dean. „Es ist ein Teil des Dings, Cas.“

 Cas ließ den Kopf wieder sinken und ergab sich Deans Fürsorge. Dean strich mit dem Feuchttuch vorsichtig über Cas‘ Haut, wischte Cas‘ herrlichen Schwanz sauber, nahm sich Zeit dafür; dann widmete er sich zärtlich dessen Hoden und dem Rest seines Schritts. Sich dessen bewusst, dass Cas ihn die ganze Zeit mit sanftem Ausdruck dabei beobachtete.

 „Ich mag das Ding wirklich _in höchstem Maße_ “, verkündete Castiel. Dean lächelte in sich hinein.

 „Hör zu, Cas“, begann Dean, stellte Travolta wieder aufrecht hin und setzte sich in die Sexschaukel. „Ich wollte das heute Nacht wirklich nur für dich machen. Und ich möchte sicher sein, dass du weißt, dass du nicht die ganze Nacht bleiben musst.“

 „Ah.“ Cas richtete sich auf. „Ich sollte nur an gelegentlichen Nächten bleiben. Ich erinnere mich.“

 

„Du bist wahrscheinlich beschäftigt, richtig?“, vermutete Dean bereits jetzt wehmütig. Aber er musste sicherstellen, dass Cas nicht glaubte, er müsse immer die Nacht bei ihm verbringen.

 

Cas nickte. „Ich habe tatsächlich noch einige Aufgaben, die ich erledigen muss. Es gibt diesen Engel, mit dem ich einige Details über die Vulkane in Neuseeland besprechen muss… ich sollte wohl gehen. Ich hatte lediglich geplant, kurz hier vorbeizusehen.“ Er setzte sich weiter auf, drehte seine Schultern ein wenig und runzelte die Stirn.

 Ein statisches Knistern, flackerndes Licht –

 …die Flügel waren weg.

 Dean war merkwürdig traurig, sie verschwinden zu sehen. Aber Cas konnte seine Flügel schließlich nicht ständig mit sich herumtragen.

 Cas sah ihn an. „Dean, das war exquisit. Aber… bist du sicher, dass ich nicht länger bleiben soll? Du hattest bisher keinen Orgasmus – bist du dir sicher, dass du in Ordnung bist?“

 „Oh, mir geht’s gut.“ Dean zwang sich zu einem Schulterzucken. „Ich brauche nicht jedes Mal einen Orgasmus. Außerdem bin ich ziemlich unabhängig, wie du weißt.

 „Das bist du, das ist wahr“, sagte Cas nickend. Er stand auf und Dean beobachtete ein wenig betrübt, wie Cas sich anzukleiden begann.

 „Ich bin auch ziemlich unabhängig“, fuhr Castiel fort. Er schloss seine Hose und legte seinen Gürtel um. „Ich denke, wir sind beide äußerst unabhängig.“

 „Definitiv“, stimmte Dean zu. „Wir sind beide verdammt unabhängig. Du bist praktisch ein Nomade, oder? Du hast vermutlich überall ein Zimmer, hm? Alle möglichen Orte, an denen du Zeit verbringst? Dieser hier wird dir sicherlich nicht als etwas allzu Besonderes vorkommen, hm?“

 Cas knöpfte nun sein Shirt zu. Er sah sich in Deans kleinem Raum um. „Eigentlich“, meinte er, „hatte ich niemals ein eigenes Zimmer. Deins erscheint mir… ziemlich nett.“ Er blickte aus irgendeinem verfluchten Grund wieder auf Twilight Sparkle. Er räusperte sich, ergriff sein Jackett und seinen Trenchcoat und sah wieder Dean an. „Es ist sehr gut, dass du ein eigenes Zimmer hast, Dean. Ein selbstständiger Mensch wie du benötigt zweifelsohne ein eigenes Zimmer.“

 „Ja…“, erwiderte Dean halbherzig. Ein eigenes Zimmer. Das war es, was Dean immer gewollt hatte.

 Cas musterte ihn für einen Augenblick. „Aber… vielleicht werde ich in gelegentlichen Nächten hier übernachten“, überlegte er.

 „Absolut. Aber nur, wenn dir danach ist“, erinnerte Dean ihn.

 Cas lächelte ihn an, trat zu ihm und strich mit seiner Hand über Deans Kopf. Bis hinunter zu Deans Nacken. Dean schmolz regelrecht unter seinen Fingern.

 Cas sagte: „Dann bis später.“ Er ließ seine Hand sinken. „Dean. Ich bin so froh, dass wir ein Ding haben.“

  _Whuff-whup_. Er war weg.

 Dean hielt ungefähr dreißig Sekunden aus, bevor er damit begann, sich selbst zu befriedigen. Er hatte einen ganzen Stapel neuer mentaler Bilder durchzuarbeiten, die allesamt darauf warteten, ihn beim Masturbieren zu unterstützen, deshalb beschloss er, dass er wirklich sofort loslegen sollte. Wie Cas geschrien hatte, als Dean sich seinem Nippel zugewandt hatte… wie seine Flügel geflattert hatten!

 Wie Cas‘ Schwanz gezuckt hatte, _als Cas in Deans Mund gekommen war…_

 Schlussfolgerung Eins war offensichtlich gesund und munter und es dauerte maximal eineinhalb Minuten, bis Dean keuchend und seinen Schaft pumpend kam. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seine Ladung aufzufangen, ließ sie einfach auf den Flur spritzen. Seine Augen geschlossen dachte er an Cas, wie dieser sich auf dem Bett gewunden hatte.

 Erneut war es Zeit, den Boden zu putzen! Dean erledigte das, duschte, machte sich wieder bettfertig und richtete die Bettwäsche (irgendwie war sie etwas durcheinander geraten). Er schmiss die unzähligen Zebrawurfkissen, die während des Blowjobs auf wundersame Weise auf der Erde gelandet waren, auf eine Seite des Bettes. Er löschte das Licht; legte sich unter die Decke. Dean streckte seine Beine aus, aalte sich in dem Platz, über den er verfügte. Ein ganzes, großes Bett, nur für ihn allein. In seinem eigenen Raum. Genau wie er es schon immer gewollt hatte.

 Das Bett war sehr groß.

 Es war sehr leer. Eigentlich erschien ihm das ganze Zimmer irgendwie leer zu sein.

 Das Bett war ziemlich kühl.

 Sogar äußerst kühl. Beinahe schon kalt. Dean rollte sich auf die Seite und versuchte, die Tigerdecke um sich zu wickeln. Wie hatte er niemals bemerken können, wie kalt dieses Bett war? Hatte das Thermostat im Bunker den Geist aufgegeben oder so? Letzte Nacht hatte es so warm gewirkt…

 …oh ja… letzte Nacht war Cas geblieben.

  _Er wird wieder kommen_ _,_ dachte Dean. _Vielleicht verbringt er die Nacht hin und wieder hier. Und außerdem mag ich es, allein zu sein. Ich bevorzuge es sogar. Ich habe so viel Platz. Und Freiheit. Und Unabhängigkeit. Ich kann tun, was ich will. Zu jeder Zeit._

Er lag eine Weile wach, dachte nur: _Dieses Bett ist so verdammt leer._

 Dann: _Whuff-whup_.

 „Cas?“, fragte Dean und knipste die Tischlampe neben sich an.

 „Mir ist in den Sinn gekommen“, ließ Castiel verlauten, während er sich bereits wieder aus seinem Trenchcoat schälte, „dass heute möglicherweise _zwei_ gelegentliche Nächte sein könnten. Eine gelegentliche Nacht für Sex; und _außerdem_ eine gelegentliche Nacht, um in deinem Bett zu übernachten. Ich weiß, dass somit zwei gelegentliche Ereignisse miteinander kombiniert werden, aber was meinst du? Wenn dir danach ist?“

 „Komm her“, forderte Dean und schlug die Decke zurück.


	17. Cuddle Lessons

„Du musst dich natürlich nicht verpflichtet fühlen, erneut Fellatio an mir zu praktizieren“, sagte Cas, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, sich innerhalb von zehn Sekunden komplett zu entkleiden. Er ging zu der leeren Seite des Bettes, in seiner prachtvollen Nacktheit, und fügte hinzu: „Es gibt keine Erwartungen.“

 „Oh... okay“, stimmte Dean zu, während er versuchte, nicht auf Cas‘ Glied zu starren. „Richtig. Keine Erwartungen.“

 „Falls du jedoch zu irgendeiner Zeit mit dem Fellatio fortfahren möchtest, _wäre das in Ordnung_ “, fügte Cas eilig hinzu und hielt an der verwaisten Bettseite inne. „Ich meinte nur, dass du nicht MUSST.“

 „Richtig, richtig.“ Dean räusperte sich. „Und du musst auch nichts tun. Wir könnten bloß kuscheln oder so.“

 Cas schenkte ihm einen dieser Blicke aus verengten Augen. „Ich dachte, dir gefällt es nicht, zu kuscheln?“

 „Oh“, wiegelte Dean ab, „wir könnten einen Versuch wagen. Komm her.“ Er rutschte rüber, um ihm ein bisschen mehr Platz zu machen und klopfte auf das leere Kissen. Cas kletterte hinein.

 „Um ehrlich zu sein“, setzte Cas an und legte sich Dean zugewandt auf die Seite, „ich habe den Begriff des Kuschelns schon gehört, aber ich bin nicht sicher, was er mit sich bringt. Soviel ich weiß, ist es eine Art der Umarmung?“

 „Ja, nur so etwas wie gemeinsames Entspannen. Eigentlich haben wir es in der letzten Nacht bereits irgendwie getan“, erläuterte Dean. „Schau, ich komme nur etwas näher–“ Cas beobachtete ihn so wachsam, dass Dean beinahe erwartete, er würde jeden Augenblick einen kleinen Block hervorholen und damit beginnen, kleine Notizen und Diagramme aufzukritzeln. Dean rutschte näher und versuchte, einen Arm unter Cas‘ Kopf zu schieben. „Lass mich meinen Arm unter deinen Kopf legen – nein, nein, der Arm STATT des Kissens – nun, warte, der Arm muss unter deinen Nacken und das Kissen – nein, das Kissen sollte höher liegen–“ Cas verdrehte seinen Hals in äußerst seltsame Positionen, offensichtlich völlig verwirrt darüber, was Dean von ihm wollte. Es war irgendwie niedlich; Cas war bei dem ganzen anderen Kram, den Blowjobs und selbst dem Analsex, so souverän gewesen, es war ihm sogar leicht gefallen, Dean einige Male mit seinen Flügeln an sich zu drücken. Aber er schien von der Mechanik simplen Kuschelns ohne Flügel vollständig überfordert zu sein.

  _Ich nehme an, dass Lady Velvet diesen Teil nicht behandelt hat_ , dachte Dean in sich hinein grinsend.

 Dean brachte seinen Arm endlich unter Cas‘ Nacken und das Kissen unter Cas‘ Kopf und sagte: „Genau so. Jetzt komm ein bisschen näher. Leg deinen Arm über mich. Ja. Siehst du?“

 Sie hatten sich nun ziemlich gut arrangiert. Deans Arm unter Cas‘ Kopf, seine Hand streichelte sanft über Cas‘ Rücken; Cas‘ Kopf schmiegte sich von unten an Deans Kinn; einer von Cas‘ Armen ruhte auf Deans Oberkörper.

 Cas lag extrem ruhig da.

 „Ist das korrekt?“, wollte Castiel wissen, seine Stimme wurde leicht von Deans Schulter gedämpft.

 Dean lachte. „Cas, es ist nicht so, als gäbe es eine richtige Art des Kuschelns. Man nähert sich einander auf jede Weise, die einem gefällt. Es muss lediglich bequem sein.“

 Er fühlte, wie Cas nickte.

 „Findest du es bequem?“, forschte Dean nach.

 „Ich denke schon“, murmelte Cas gegen Deans Schulter. Er fühlte sich noch immer völlig steif an.

 Eine Pause.

 „Was passiert jetzt?“, fragte Cas.

 „Jetzt entspannst du dich einfach.“ Dean versuchte, nicht zu lachen. „Es ist nur eine schöne Art, sich zu erholen, Cas.“ Er hob seine freie Hand und begann, Cas' Hinterkopf zu kraulen.

 Cas seufzte leise. Dean streichelte sein Haar weiter und spürte endlich, wie er wahrhaftig locker wurde.

 Einige Augenblicke später bemerkte Dean, dass er seine Nase in Cas' Haar vergraben hatte und dessen wunderbaren Duft inhalierte. Und dann, ohne es geplant zu haben, küsste er Cas auf den Kopf. _Ups_. Das war etwas, was ein Pärchen im Quadrat tun würde, oder nicht?

 Nun... _was zur Hölle auch immer, wie Sam so schön sagte_ , dachte Dean. _Was zur Hölle auch immer._

 Dean küsste Cas' Kopf erneut.

 Er fühlte, wie sich Cas' Arm fester um ihn schlang, er noch näher rutschte und wie Cas' Hand auch zögerlich zu Deans Kopf wanderte. Einen Moment darauf kratzte Cas leicht über Deans Kopfhaut und Dean kratzte postwendend behutsam zurück. Cas kratzte noch einmal, etwas fester, und Dean kratzte abermals direkt zurück, glitt mit seinen Fingern hinauf durch Cas' Haar und wieder zurück, hörte, wie er seufzte. Seine andere Hand ließ er winzige Symbole auf Cas' Rücken zeichnen.

 „Dean, das ist sehr... schön“, sagte Cas mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich...“ Er schwieg für eine lange Weile und fuhr schließlich fort: „Ich danke dir, Dean. Danke.“

 „Wofür?“

 Noch eine Pause.

 „Für alles“, antwortete Castiel.

 Für eine Weile lagen sie schweigend da, Dean schmiegte sich an Cas' Haar und streichelte seinen Kopf.

 „Ähm. Dean“, hob Castiel an.

 „Ja?“

 „Was mache ich mit dem unteren Arm?“

 „Was?“

 „Der untere Arm. Der unterhalb liegt. Er scheint nirgendwo hin zu passen. Er ist...“ Cas verlagerte seinen Körper auf ungeschickte Weise. „Er wird taub. Sollte das passieren?“

 Dean blickte an ihnen beiden herab und entdeckte, dass Cas' unterer Arm ziemlich merkwürdig zwischen ihnen klemmte; Cas lag außerdem DARAUF und drückte ihn in die Matratze.

 „Äh...“ Dean musste ernsthaft darüber nachdenken. Dean war immer derjenige gewesen, dessen Arm unter dem Kopf der anderen Person ruhte – da Frauen kleiner waren und es so stets funktioniert zu haben schien. Also was machte die Frau mit ihrem unteren Arm? Dean hatte keine Ahnung. Streckte die Frau den Arm hinter ihrem Rücken aus? Saugte sie ihn irgendwie magisch in ihren Körper? War das eines dieser Frauengeheimnisse? „Vielleicht kannst du ihn vor deine Brust halten?“, schlug Dean vor.

 Cas wackelte herum und klappte den Arm _äußerst_ ungünstig zwischen ihnen ein. Hm. Möglicherweise hatte er mehr Armmuskeln als die typische Frau? Der Arm schien irgendwie im Weg zu sein.

 „Das scheint ein Hindernis darzustellen“, beobachtete Castiel und sah Dean mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen verwirrt an, seine blauen Augen suchten die von Dean. „Und nicht bequem. Die Verschwendung eines Arms.“

 „Vielleicht kannst du ihn ausstrecken?“, empfahl Dean und eine Sekunde später reckte Cas seinen Arm in jede Richtung, wand sich umher, legte den Arm direkt über Deans Nase auf dem Kissen ab und über Deans Schulter, dann steil in die Luft, anschließend hinter sich, als würde er für einen Flaggensignalwettbewerb üben; und am Ende bettete er ihn gerade zwischen ihnen. Wo er sich unmittelbar an Deans Schritt presste.

 Oh. Das ist richtig. Das war es, was Frauen mit ihrem unteren Arm machten.

 „Schau, Dean, ich kann ihn einfach gegen deinen Penis legen“, sagte Castiel glücklich. „Das scheint zu funktionieren. Was denkst du?“

 „Ja, das ist… gut“, pflichtete Dean bei. Er hatte sich vor circa einer halben Stunde einen runtergeholt und er war weiterhin fest entschlossen, nur zu kuscheln und Cas nicht das Gefühl zu vermitteln, dass er Dean einen Blowjob oder Ähnliches verpassen musste, aber sogar dieser winzige Druck… es war lediglich die Rückseite von Cas‘ Unterarm, der sich gegen Deans Geschlecht drückte… dennoch… _mmmmm_.

 Cas drehte sich ein bisschen, zog seinen Ellbogen gegen seinen Bauch und sagte: „Dean! Sieh mal! Ich kann meine Hand direkt auf deinen Penis legen! Das ist besser, nicht wahr?“ Uuuuund ja, plötzlich lag Cas‘ Hand geradewegs auf Deans Schwanz.

 Cas sah fröhlich zu ihm auf, ein Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln. Er wirkte zufrieden mit sich. „Ist das eine gute Kuschelposition?“, fragte er.

 „Ja, das ist… das ist eine großartige Kuschelposition, Cas…“ entgegnete Dean, schloss seine Augen und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren.

  _Runter, Junge, runter. Du hattest bereits deinen Spaß. VOR EINER HALBEN STUNDE! Beruhige dich!_

 Und für einen Moment gelang es Dean tatsächlich, sich zu entspannen, lediglich das Gefühl seines Gliedes, das so sicher und sanft in Cas‘ warmer Hand ruhte, zu genießen. Als würde Cas ihn beschützen.

 Dean begann erneut, durch Cas‘ Haare zu streichen. Und Cas‘ Hand festigte unverzüglich den Druck auf Deans Schritt.

  _Runter, Junge! RUNTER!_

 „Hey, weißt du was, Cas“, sagte Dean, „es gibt noch eine Kuschelposition, in der die Arme nicht so problematisch sind. Du hast es schon einmal bei mir gemacht. Löffelchen. Kennst du diesen Begriff?“

 Cas schüttelte den Kopf.

 „Okay, der Grundgedanke ist, sich wie zwei Löffel aneinander zu legen. Es ist schön; ich denke, du wirst es mögen. Hier, dreh dich um – nein, ich meinte auf deine andere Seite, nicht dass du deine Füße auf das Kissen legst – _au!_ – _du musst meinen Penis loslassen_ , hab vergessen, das zu erwähnen, jetzt wende dich um – warte, nicht auf mich drauf, SIEH ZUR WAND, das habe ich gemeint – die ANDERE Wand – _uff_ – _parallel_ zu mir, nicht im rechten Winkel – Ich meinte die ANDERE andere Wand – sieh in Richtung der Zebrakissen – Genau so! Okay, nun muss ich meinen Arm wieder unter deinen Kopf schieben – heb deinen Kopf ein bisschen – _nicht bewegen_ – hier, das ist es. Exakt. Perfekt.“

 Cas war erneut wie erstarrt, lag gehorsam von Dean abgewandt, jedoch so steif wie eine Statue, sein Kopf schwebte angespannt über dem Kissen. „Du kannst dich jetzt entspannen“, wies Dean an und er fühlte, wie Cas es sich zögerlich bequem machte und seinen Kopf auf Deans Arm sinken ließ. In sich hinein grinsend kuschelte Dean sich näher an ihn heran, zog seine Knie ein wenig hoch, bis er vollständig an Cas geschmiegt da lag, seine Brust direkt an Cas' Rücken gedrückt.

 Wow. Sie passten _perfekt_ zueinander. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Cas, in Relation zu Deans Größe, die _exakt_ richtige Körperhöhe für _absolut perfektes Kuscheln in der Löffelchenstellung_ hatte. Als wären sie füreinander geschaffen worden. Deans Mund ruhte an Cas' Nacken _(der magischen Kopffeder-Stelle! Ja!)_...

 … und sein Schwanz presste sich direkt gegen Cas' Gesäß. Passte absolut perfekt in die Rille zwischen Cas' Pobacken. Beinahe, als wäre er für diesen Ort entwickelt worden.

 Naja, wenigstens lag Cas' verdammte Hand so nicht mehr auf Deans Glied. Dean dachte, er hätte noch immer eine begründet gute Chance, Cas ausschließlich das Kuscheln genießen lassen zu können.

 „Das ist eine schöne Stellung, Dean, du hattest recht“, meinte Cas anerkennend.

 Dean atmete langsam ein, seine Nase tief in Cas‘ Haar vergraben, saugte den Heidekraut-und-Bergluft-Duft in sich auf und umschlang Cas‘ Torso fester, indes er nicht widerstehen konnte, eine Hand zärtlich über Cas‘ Brust wandern zu lassen.

 „Also, nur um das klarzustellen… das ist ebenfalls Kuscheln?“, wollte Cas nach einem Augenblick wissen.

 „Jepp.“

 „Das ist _ziemlich_ schön, Dean.“ Dean fühlte, wie Cas sich weiter entspannte und näher zu ihm rutschte.

 „Ich dachte mir, dass du es mögen wirst“, erwiderte Dean.

 „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so viele Fehler mache, Dean.“

  _Ohh, verdammt._

 „Cas“, begann Dean. „Du machst das toll.“

 Cas drehte den Kopf seitlich, sah zu Dean zurück und sagte besorgt: „Ich erkenne nun, dass ich keine Nachforschungen über das Kuscheln angestellt habe. Es tut mir leid.“

 „Cas“, meinte Dean. „Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich _begeistert_ , dass es etwas gibt, was ich zur Abwechslung dir zeigen kann. Außerdem… um es zu verdeutlichen, wenn du mich in einen tausend Fuß hohen Körper mit Flügeln und einem Schwanz stecken würdest, würde ich _so viele Fehler_ machen, dass du dir den Arsch ablachen würdest. Ich würde mich vermutlich bloß auf dem Boden im Kreis drehen.“

 Cas lachte daraufhin sanft. Dean fügte hinzu: „Du machst das großartig. Und Cas?“

 „Ja?“

 „Ich liebe es, dich hier zu haben“, gestand Dean. „So wie du bist.“ Um die Sache auf den Punkt zu bringen knabberte er an Cas‘ Nacken. Cas atmete scharf ein und drängte sich rückwärts an Dean. _Knabber. Knabber._ Winzige, zärtliche, kleine Bisse. Cas seufzte. Mittlerweile war er vollständig gegen Dean gepresst. Von Kopf bis Fuß.

 Einschließlich der Hüfte.

 …uuuuuuund Dean wurde hart.

  _Dean wollte wirklich, dass Castiel sich bloß entspannte; dass er das Kuscheln genoss und sich nicht genötigt sah, Dean 24/7 mit Orgasmen zu versorgen. Deshalb versuchte Dean, seine Hüfte subtil ein bisschen nach hinten zu schieben, damit Cas nichts davon mitbekam, aber Cas rutschte unverzüglich hinterher. Dean verlagerte seine Hüfte abermals zurück und Cas folgte ihm_ _erneut_ _._

„Dean, _hör auf dich zu bewegen_ “, forderte Cas. Dann _drückte_ er seine Hüften abrupt gegen ihn.

 „Dean, dein Penis ist erigiert“, bemerkte Castiel ruhig, wand sich ein wenig und Deans Ständer glitt direkt zwischen Cas‘ Pobacken, die Eichel steckte zwischen seinen Schenkeln.

 „Bitte entschuldige“, gab Dean von sich, seine Atmung beschleunigte sich. „Ich… das passiert manchmal einfach, aber wir müssen nichts tun. Du kannst dich ausruhen“, versicherte Dean, bevor er „Wir kuscheln nur“ hinzufügte, aber jetzt presste Cas seine Schenkel aneinander und Dean dachte: _Vielleicht nur ein winzigkleiner Stoß, ein wirklich langsamer, nur um zu sehen, wie es sich anfühlt._ Er machte eine bedächtige, kriechende Vorwärtsbewegung, so gemächlich, dass es nicht wirklich als Stoß zählte, eher wie… das sachte Korrigieren der Position. Er schob seinen Penis lediglich Cas‘ Arschbacken entlang, weiter zwischen seine Schenkel… und wieder raus.

  _Okay, „sachtes Korrigieren der Position“ fühlt sich gut an. Check. Bestätigt._

 „Nur… kuscheln“, murmelte Dean erneut. _Nur noch einmal, um ganz sicher zu sein_. Dean drängte seine Hüfte laaaaangsam vorwärts und laaaaangsam wieder zurück.

  _Ahhh. Jepp. Fühlt sich immer noch gut an._

 „Das ist auch noch… kuscheln?“, fragte Cas und klang plötzlich etwas atemlos.

  _Vielleicht NUR NOCH EINMAL._

 „Ja…“, hauchte Dean, „fortgeschrittenes Kuscheln.“ Er schloss die Augen und rollte seine Hüften erneut behutsam. Rein… raus…

  _DEFINITIV GUT._

 Dean sagte: „Hey, würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich–“

 „Es macht mir nichts aus–“, antwortete Cas.

 „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, werde ich das einfach – _ah_ – einfach – ein bisschen machen – du kannst dich entspannen–“ Dean begann, tiefere und längere Stöße zu vollführen.

 Auf einmal rückte Castiel ein wenig ab und tastete auf dem Nachtschrank nach etwas. Dean hörte, wie die Schublade geöffnet wurde und anschließend das _Ploppen_ einer sich öffnenden Gleitgeltube. Einen Moment später ließ sich Cas wieder sinken, griff zwischen seine eigenen Beine und Dean spürte, wie Cas‘ heiße, glitschige, NASSE Hand seinen Schaft umfasste.

 Na dann, das regelte die ganze Geschichte irgendwie! Dean seufzte, während Cas ihn befeuchtete und dachte: _Okay okay okay, dann wieder Sex, schon okay, ich habe versucht, mich zu beherrschen, das habe ich wirklich!_

 Aber _verdammt_ , jetzt da Deans Schwanz glitschig war, fühlte es sich richtig gut an. Dean glitt wieder zwischen Cas' Arschbacken, zwischen seine Schenkel und verlor sich eine Weile in ihnen, dachte zu keiner Sekunde an eine andere verdammte Sache als daran, wie GUT es sich anfühlte, seinen flutschigen, harten Schaft zwischen Cas' Oberschenkel zu stoßen. Vor und zurück. Bevor er wusste wie ihm geschah, war er steinhart und keuchte. Cas bog ihm seine Hüfte entgegen und atmete mittlerweile auch schwerer; Dean verlagerte sich ein bisschen und veränderte seinen Winkel. Ah, ja, jetzt stieß er ein wenig _gegen_ Cas, Deans Eichel stupste direkt zwischen seinen Pobacken gegen Cas' Körper... Dean hatte nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, worauf all das hinauslaufen würde, aber er hörte Cas stöhnen und erkannte plötzlich, dass sein Schwanz unmittelbar gegen Cas' Rosette gepresst war. Deans Erektion war _genau dort, direkt davor._ „Oh, _Cas._ “ Dean stieß ein kehliges Grollen aus, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Cas' Rücken und packte seine Schultern hart mit beiden Händen. Dean verharrte auf diese Weise für einen Moment, aus Angst, irgendetwas zu tun.

 Cas streckte seine Hand über seine Hüfte, ergriff Deans Schwanz und veränderte dessen Position peinlich genau, hielt ihn direkt gegen eine gewisse heiße, heiße, _heiße_ Stelle, die leicht nachzugeben schien. Dean keuchte.

 „ _Da_ “, zischte Castiel. „ _Stoß zu_ , Dean.“

 „Aber–“, krächzte Dean. „Nur wenn du willst – du musst nicht–“

 „ _Ich weiß, dass ich nicht muss_ “, sagte Castiel. „Würdest du nun endlich _zustoßen!_ “ Dean zögerte noch immer und Cas griff plötzlich nach hinten, packte Deans Hüfte mit einer Hand, schob irgendwie seine andere Hand unter sich durch und umfasste auch Deans unteren Hüftknochen. Jetzt lagen beide Hände auf Dean und er wollte verdammt sein, wenn Cas nicht verflucht nochmal damit begann, Dean mit schierer Kraft in sich hinein zu _ziehen_. Langsam. Langsam. Jeweils nur den Bruchteil eines Zolls. Schnaufend. Unterbrechend. Ziehend. Dean lag atemlos und ungläubig da, klammerte sich mit beiden Händen an Cas‘ Schultern fest, während dieser Dean schlicht mit unnachgiebiger Stärke in sich brachte, sich regelrecht _aufspießte_ ; Dean indes war bloß ein hilfloser Passagier auf dieser Reise.

 Langsam. Langsam. Das Gefühl von Cas' Fingern, die sich so kraftvoll in Deans Hüfte bohrten, brachte Dean zum Stöhnen; er hatte den überwältigenden Eindruck, dass Cas _ihn hatte_ , seiner _habhaft_ war. Direkt an seinem Kern, an seiner Wurzel. Dean hätte nicht abrücken können, wenn er es versucht hätte; Cas benutzte ihn praktisch einfach wie einen riesigen Dildo. Und oh Gott, Cas' Loch stellte sich als so _unglaublich sengend heiß und unfassbar eng heraus!_ Deans Schaft wurde langsam von etwas ummantelt, was sich wie kochend heißer, fester, nasser Samt anfühlte. Er stülpte sich einfach über Deans Schwanz, schluckte ihn vollkommen und Dean begann zu wimmern, murmelte „Cas, _Cas, fuck, das ist gut, oh mein Gott, das ist so gut!_ “, während Cas ihn in sein Innerstes zog.

 Cas hatte ihn ungefähr zu zwei Dritteln in sich aufgenommen und hielt inne. Dean keuchte: „Du… fühlst dich… _so verdammt gut_ an, Cas.“ Dean drückte sein Gesicht in die Laken und hielt sich an Cas‘ Hüfte und Schulter fest.

 „Hast du das… schon einmal getan?“, flüsterte Cas.

 „NEIN“, krächzte Dean. „NEIN.“

 „Ich auch nicht“, sagte Cas.

 Ein immenser, unaufhaltsamer Drang, sich zu _bewegen_ , zu _drücken_ , zu _stoßen,_ bildete sich und alles was Dean tun konnte, um dem zu widerstehen, war so still er konnte dort zu liegen, während sein pralles Glied mehr als zur Hälfte in Cas vergraben war. Ein Arm umschlang Cas‘ Hüfte, der andere war steif um Cas‘ Schulter gelegt. „Bist du… okay?“, forschte Dean schwer atmend, seine Hüfte hatte bereits damit begonnen, automatische, kleine, ruckartige Bewegungen zu machen. Cas hatte bei zwei Dritteln des Weges gestoppt und Dean wollte ihm nicht wehtun, indem er sich zu weit vor wagte.

 „Du kannst mich nicht verletzen, Dean…“, beruhigte Cas ihn und Dean verstärkte seine Bemühungen ein wenig. Ein kleines bisschen nach vorne. Ein wenig zurück. Cas verkündete: „ _Ahh_ … Dean… ich mag dieses… Kuscheln… ich mag es, zu kuscheln…“

 Dean hätte gelacht, wenn er noch über Luft verfügen würde. Schließlich japste er: „Das ist… _höchst fortgeschrittenes Kuscheln_ , Cas.“ Er fing nun wirklich damit an, seine Hüfte nachdrücklicher zu bewegen. Rein. Raus. Rein. Raus.

 „Es ist… _schön_ … _ahhh_ … Dean, könntest du… _härter kuscheln, Dean_ …“, keuchte Cas und drängte sich nach hinten.

 Dean lachte und stöhnte. Und gehorchte, stieß härter zu, hielt sich so fest er konnte mit einer Hand an Cas‘ Hüfte fest, während der andere Arm sich an dessen Schulter abstützte. Dean versuchte weiterhin, sanft zu bleiben, aber jeder Stoß wurde tiefer und tiefer und bohrte seinen Schwanz weiter in dieses _wahnsinnig enge, heiße Loch_ , das Cas zu haben schien. Wie zur Hölle war es möglich, dass es sich so _verdammt_ gut anfühlte? Cas stöhnte nun und Deans Stöße fingen tatsächlich an, Cas über das Bett zu schieben.

 „Kuschel TIEFER!“, forderte Cas und Dean knurrte, und schob, und sank _bis zum Anschlag hinein_. Bis zu den Eiern, bis zur Wurzel steckte er in ihm, und er fühlte, wie seine Hoden sich gegen Cas‘ Arsch pressten. Cas zuckte und japste. Beim nächsten Stoß geschah es erneut, Cas zuckte und ließ einen kleinen Schrei vernehmen. 

„Bist du okay?“, wollte Dean wissen und verharrte.

 „HÖR NICHT AUF!“, befahl Cas. „KUSCHEL WEITER!“ Dean würgte ein Lachen hervor, aber Cas erschauerte am ganzen Körper und ächzte. „Dean… du… triffst etwas–“ Dean veränderte seinen Winkel ein wenig und Cas schrie: „GENAU DA! AH! _Ja!_ “

  _Seine Prostata, ich treffe seine Prostata!_ _,_ dachte Dean benommen. Er keuchte und dachte: _Ich sollte seinen Schwanz pumpen oder so, langsamer machen, die Position ändern, etwas organisierter werden_ _._ Er schien jedoch einfach nicht aufhören zu können, sich mit aller Kraft in Cas‘ heiße Enge zu treiben, denn Cas zuckte und stöhnte mittlerweile bei jedem einzelnen Stoß. Und Dean konnte einfach nicht _aufhören,_ in ihn zu hämmern.

  _Klatsch. Klatsch. Klatsch._ Deans Eier schlugen hörbar gegen Cas‘ Hintern. _Klatsch. Klatsch. Klatsch_ _._ Cas keuchte: „Ich falle – Dean – ich falle.“ Dean dachte: _Ist das Engelsprache für Kommen?_ Und dann fielen sie vom Bett.

 Dean hatte nicht aufgepasst und Cas fortschreitend mit jedem Stoß über das Bett geschoben. Bis über die Kante hinaus.

 Es war ein seltsamer Fall in Zeitlupe, Dean klammerte sich die ganze Zeit an Cas‘ Hüfte fest, als wolle er Cas vor dem Unglück bewahren. Cas schaffte es, seine Arme nach unten zu strecken, um den Fall zu unterbrechen, sodass sie praktisch langsam, ein Gewirr aus Laken und Decken, herunterrutschten, bis hinunter in einen Morast aus zebragestreiften Wurfkissen. Und irrsinniger Weise _stieß Dean einfach weiter zu_ , wie ein Wahnsinniger, außerstande, aufzuhören, und schaffte es irgendwie, die ganze Zeit über in Cas zu verbleiben. Sie endeten ausgestreckt auf den Kissen und Decken und Dean schob sich IMMERNOCH so hart er konnte in ihn, keuchte, völlig unfähig, sich zu stoppen, hämmerte wie ein Tier in die heiße Enge unter sich, wurde verrückt wegen der Art, wie Cas bei jedem verdammten Stoß „ _Ja, genau da_ “ stöhnte, bebte und japste. Es war total unorganisiert, Bettwäsche und Kissen flogen in alle Richtungen davon und letztlich rutschten auch Deans Füße im falschen Augenblick von den verfluchten Zebrakissen ab und sein Schaft glitt aus Cas heraus.

 „Verdammt!“, krächzte Dean und schwankte auf seinen Knien neben dem Bett.

 „KOMM WIEDER IN MICH, Dean“, verlangte Cas und erhob sich auf Hände und Knie. „Kuschel mich MEHR!“ Dean wäre in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen, wenn Cas nicht einfach hinter sich gegriffen, Deans Schwanz gepackt und sich regelrecht selbst gepfählt hätte. _Ich dachte, dass der unten liegende Typ eher passiv wäre oder so,_ dachte Dean flüchtig, als Cas ihn schlicht rückwärts gegen den verdammten Bettrahmen schob und Deans Ständer wieder vollständig in sich aufnahm. „ _Oh, CAS, FUCK!_ “, keuchte Dean. Er beugte sich vorwärts, versuchte sich erneut an einem Stoß, rutschte jedoch wieder auf den beschissenen Kissen und Laken weg.

 Polterndes Donnern und statische Energie erfüllten den Raum, plötzlich waren die verdammten _Flügel_ wieder da und Dean hielt sich nahezu verzweifelt an ihnen fest, direkt an der Stelle, an der sie mit Cas‘ Rücken verschmolzen. Dean _zog_ hart an den Flügeln und rammte sich bis zur Wurzel hinein. „DA! JA!“, schrie Cas und drückte den Rücken durch.

 „Es gefällt dir, _gekuschelt_ zu werden, nicht wahr, Cas?“, fragte Dean und änderte seinen Griff um die Flügel etwas. „Du willst GEKUSCHELT werden, richtig?“

 „ _Ja_ “, grunzte Cas. „Härter, Dean, _kuschel mich härter! Tiefer!_ “

 „Ich werde dir das Hirn rauskuscheln“, ächzte Dean. „Ja – ja – du MAGST es, gekuschelt zu werden, ist es nicht so, Engel!“ Irgendwie hatte er den Humor innerhalb des Kuschelwitzes aus den Augen verloren und plötzlich war es einfach nur heiß wie die Hölle geworden und Dean keuchte: „Dir GEFÄLLT es, gekuschelt zu werden, NICHT WAHR, Engel, du MAGST es _, ich werde dich kuscheln_ , Engel, _ich kuschle dir das Hirn raus, du verdammt heißer, sexy Engel, ich kuschel dich, bis du kommst, Cas!“_

 Irgendwo inmitten von Deans völlig lächerlicher Kuschel-Ansprache packte Cas eine von Deans Händen, riss sie um seine Hüfte herum und drückte sie auf seinen eigenen Schwanz, hielt die Handfläche von Deans Hand direkt vor seine Eichel. Dean war nicht sicher, was er wollte, doch als er abermals tief in ihn stieß stöhnte Cas und – _heilige Scheiße_ – Dean konnte tatsächlich _fühlen_ , wie _Lusttropfen aus Cas‘ Spitze sickerten_ und seine Handfläche benetzten. _Oh Gott_. Hatte Dean Cas‘ Präejakulat mit seinem Stoß aus ihm… herausgepresst? Dean tat es wieder; noch ein tiefer Stoß; Cas stöhnte erneut, sein pralles Glied zuckte und ein weiterer Schwall warmer Nässe traf auf Deans Hand. _Fuck._ Dean schrie: „AH, CAS!“ Er fühlte, wie sein Schwanz noch härter wurde, wusste, dass er unmittelbar vor dem Gipfel stand. Cas keuchte:

 „Wirst du… bald… ejakulieren?“

 Dean erkannte, dass es genau die Worte waren, die er vor über einem Monat verwendet hatte. Damals hatte Cas ungerührt neben dem Bett gestanden und Dean wäre beinahe vor Scham gestorben. Jetzt…

  _Jetzt. Unglaublich. Unmöglich._

„Ja, JA!“, grollte Dean gegen Cas‘ Federn. Er fühlte sich fiebrig, sein gesamter Körper vibrierte, summte. Noch ein tiefer Stoß; er spürte, wie Cas‘ Ständer pulsierte, wie mehr Flüssigkeit gegen seine Handfläche rann und Dean stöhnte: „JA, JA, JA, in DIR, in DIR, CAS, _ah, Cas, JA, JA!“_ Er biss Cas in den Nacken und dieser rief „ah! AHH!“, als plötzlich heiße, klebrige Strahle aus seinem Schwanz zwischen Deans Finger spritzten. Cas grunzte laut bei jedem Spritzer, seine Flügel machten wieder diese kleinen ruckartigen Schläge und Cas‘ Muskelring krampfte sich rhythmisch zusammen, als er kam: _Quetsch, quetsch, quetsch._ Cas kam, _während Deans Schwanz in ihm steckte_ und das stellte sich als das _aufregendste Ereignis, das in der Geschichte des Universums stattgefunden hatte, heraus_. Deans Atem stockte, als seine Hüfte einen GEWALTIGEN, unwillkürlichen Stoß machte, so hart, dass Cas einige Zoll nach vorne gedrückt wurde. Dean erstarrte in dieser Position, seine Eier an Cas‘ Hintern gepresst, er klammerte sich an den flatternden Flügeln fest, versuchte irgendwie, sich noch tiefer in ihm zu vergraben. Cas‘ Muskeln zogen sich ein weiteres Mal fest um Deans Erektion zusammen und plötzlich schoss das Sperma geradezu aus Deans verdammtem Schwanz hervor. In Cas‘ Hintern hinein. Dean fühlte, wie sein Samen aus ihm heraus katapultiert wurde, sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an; sogar seine Zehen krümmten sich, während die dickflüssige Substanz aus seinem zuckenden Glied geschleudert wurde, direkt _in Castiels Arsch! (Unglaublich! Unmöglich!)_ Dean stöhnte haltlos, ein gedehntes, ungehemmtes Stöhnen, krallte sich mit einer Hand an einem der Flügel fest, die andere umschloss unablässig Cas‘ pulsierenden Schwanz, fing Cas‘ Sperma auf; sein Gesicht war zwischen Federn vergraben und er fühlte, wie Cas unter ihm erschauerte und wie dessen Flügel zitterten.

 Langsam versiegten die Krämpfe. Aber Dean hielt sich einfach weiter fest, solange er konnte. Behielt den Flügel fest im Griff, hielt Cas‘ Geschlecht in der Hand. Er hielt Cas an jeder Stelle, die er erreichen konnte. Durch die letzten kleinen Zuckungen und die letzten Wellen der Lust. Schließlich krampfte Cas‘ Innerstes ein finales Mal und drückte währenddessen sogar Deans erschlafften Penis aus sich heraus – ein bizarr köstliches Gefühl, das Dean ein erneutes Grollen von sich geben ließ. Cas‘ Penis rutschte aus seiner Hand, als Cas auf den Boden sackte, direkt auf die ineinander geknüllten Laken und Zebrakissen. Dean brach schlicht über ihm zusammen, eine Hand unverwandt auf Cas‘ Flügel, die andere, noch immer voll von Cas‘ heißem, klebrigem Sperma, unter Cas gefangen und flach gegen dessen Bauch gepresst.

 Sie lagen völlig außer Atem da.

 Nach einigen Augenblicken sagte Cas: „Ich hatte _keine Ahnung_ , dass Kuscheln sich so gut anfühlen würde, Dean.“

 Dean lachte schwach. „Das war _fortgeschrittenes_ Kuscheln.“

 „Kuscheln ist weitaus energetischer als ich es mir vorgestellt habe“, bemerkte Cas.

 Dean wusste eigentlich, dass er Cas‘ Terminologie diesbezüglich aufklären sollte, aber es war einfach zu liebenswert. Wenn es das war, was Cas für „Kuscheln“ hielt, dann würde Dean einfach mitziehen und _bei Gott, Dean würde Castiel bei jeder verdammten Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bot, kuscheln._

 „Ich genieße das Kuscheln mit dir _wirklich_ , Dean“, ließ Cas verlauten.

 „Ich mag es auch sehr, mit dir zu kuscheln, Cas“, entgegnete Dean. Er küsste Cas in den Nacken. Und versuchte ein Knabbern.

  _Knabber. Knabber._

 Er fühlte, wie Cas ein langgezogenes, tiefes Seufzen ausstieß.

  _Knabber. Knabber._

 Dann sagte Cas langsam: „Dean... ich weiß, dass du gesagt hast, du hättest Schmidt-Nielsens Buch gelesen, aber... ich muss das fragen. Weißt du... _wirklich_ , was das bedeutet?“ Er schwieg. Dean fühlte, wie Cas' Kopf sich rührte und blickte auf ihn herab. Cas hatte seinen Kopf gedreht, sodass er Dean aus dem Augenwinkel heraus ansehen konnte.

 Cas fuhr fort: „Dean... wenn Engel einander den Kopf putzen... was glaubst du, bedeutet es?“

 „Vertrauen. Respekt. Tiefe Zuneigung. Das stand in dem Buch. Ist das richtig?“

 „Ja“, erwiderte Cas nach einer kurzen Pause. „Ist das... wirklich dein Ernst?“

 „Es ist mein Ernst“, gab Dean zurück. Er widmete sich wieder Cas' Nacken.

 „Ich fühle ebenso“, hauchte Cas sanft.

_Knabber. Knabber._

 Dean hob den Kopf und sagte direkt in Cas' Ohr, da er absolut sicher sein wollte, dass Cas es auch hörte: „Es bedeutet außerdem Liebe. Ist es nicht so?“

 Eine Pause.

 Cas flüsterte: „Ja.“

 „Ja, es ist mein Ernst“, bekräftigte Dean, knabberte erneut und knabberte noch einmal. Er legte eine Hand auf Cas‘ Kopf, strich mit der anderen einen der Flügel entlang und entdeckte, dass all die winzigen Federn aufgeplustert waren, höher als Dean sich je hätte vorstellen können, dass sie es vermögen würden. Inklusive der Winglets. Dean schob zärtlich seine Finger in die Winglets und fühlte, wie sie sich an seine Hand klammerten.

 „Ich fühle ebenso“, wisperte Cas.

 Für einen Moment lagen sie nur da.

 „Cas...“, setzte Dean an. Er verstummte für einen Moment, bevor er herausplatzte: „Ich habe keine Ahnung von Physik!“

 „Was?“, Cas drehte seinen Kopf weiter in seine Richtung und blickte ihn an.

 „Ich weiß nichts von Physik“, wiederholte Dean, während er sich an dem Winglet festhielt. Er senkte den Kopf auf Cas' Rücken und sprach unmittelbar in die flauschigen Federn an der Basis der Flügel. „Ich bin nicht _klug_ , Cas, nicht wie du und Sam. Ich meine, ich _weiß_ nicht wirklich viel. Alles was ich habe ist dieser dämliche, kleine Raum, mein Auto, meine dämlichen Filme und Waffen und die dämliche Musik. Cas, ich habe heute versucht, Physik zu lernen, etwas über Wellenlängen und Dimensionen und solches Zeug zu erfahren, damit ich mit dir über dergleichen reden kann und ich konnte nicht einmal die erste Seite verstehen!“

 Cas machte ein merkwürdiges, kleines _Schulterzucken_ und Dean fühlte, wie all das klebrige Sperma verschwand. Dann hob Cas einen seiner Flügel, wand sich ein bisschen, setzte sich auf und brachte den anderen Flügel über Deans Kopf, sodass er sich umdrehen und Dean ansehen konnte. Er endete auf seinen Knien sitzend, während er Dean aufmerksam musterte, seine gewaltigen Schwingen streiften den Boden, einer von ihnen auf eigenartige Weise zur Hälfte gefaltet, der andere beinahe bis zur entfernten Wand ausgebreitet. Dean richtete sich ebenfalls auf und erwiderte den Blick

 Cas fragte: „Dean, wieso sollte ich mit dir über Physik reden wollen?“

 „Ich weiß es nicht, ich... ich will dich nur nicht langweilen!“

 Auf Cas' Gesicht erschien ein äußerst absonderlicher Ausdruck. „Aber _ich_ bin derjenige, der _dich_ langweilen wird“, hielt Cas nach kurzer Zeit dagegen.

 „Was?“

 „Ich verstehe nie einen deiner Witze“, sprudelte es aus Cas hervor. „Ich weiß gar nichts über Musik. Es gibt noch so viele Dinge, die ich von dieser Kultur nicht verstehe, Dean, ich mache immer noch so viele Fehler–“

 Dean schüttelte nun den Kopf. „Oh, Cas, meine Güte, das spielt keine Rolle, meine Witze sind sowieso blöd. Du musst nicht über sie lachen. Es ist nur, ich habe nur meinen Wagen und dieses dumme, kleine Zimmer–“

 „Ich wollte den Film mit dir ansehen“, gestand Cas und klang plötzlich absolut niedergeschlagen. „Aber ich befürchtete, dass darin Witze vorkommen würden, die ich nicht verstehe, Anspielungen, die ich nicht kenne; ich dachte, du würdest dich langweilen, wenn du sie erklären müsstest – und du müsstest Filme ansehen, die du bereits kennst, ich habe _keinen einzigen_ gesehen – du müsstest sie alle _nochmal_ anschauen–“

 „Ich _liebe es_ , Filme nochmal anzusehen – ich werde sie _alle_ erneut ansehen – aber Cas, du fliegst um die ganze Welt und ich habe lediglich diesen einen, blöden, winzigen Raum–“

 „Ich liebe diesen Raum“, sagte Castiel. „Du bist darin. Ich wünschte, es wäre mein Raum.“

 Dean sah ihn an.

 Cas wendete unvermittelt den Blick ab. Er räusperte sich, schüttelte seine Flügel aus, rieb sich über den Nacken und sagte: „Aber natürlich kann ich sicherlich irgendwo ein eigenes Zimmer finden. Das ist dein Zimmer. Du benötigst Privatsphäre und du benötigst Platz; du bist sehr unabhängig und du brauchst deinen eigenen Raum–“

 „Hier ist _jede Menge_ Platz“, meinte Dean. „Eigentlich ist es ein _wirklich großes_ Zimmer, es gibt Unmengen Platz und das Bett ist einfach riesig – das habe ich erst heute Nacht bemerkt, tatsächlich sogar kurz bevor du aufgetaucht bist. Wie groß dieses Bett ist. Schau–“ Er sprang auf, griff nach der Bettwäsche und schüttelte sie über dem Bett aus. „Siehst du, es ist ein GIGANTISCHES Bett“, verdeutlichte Dean. „Und es gibt tonnenweise Platz! Cas, wie viel Zeug besitzt du überhaupt?“

 „Mein... Schwert. Das ist alles“, erwiderte Castiel. „Und meine Kleidung nehme ich an.“

 Dean lachte. „Das wird definitiv reinpassen“, versicherte er. „Sieh mal, dein Schwert könnte direkt hier beim Ghettoblaster liegen.“ Dean besah sich die Ansammlung winziger Keramikeinhörner, die sich auf dem Tisch häuften. Er pickte sich eines heraus – das, welches Cas für ihn repariert hatte – und setzte es vorsichtig auf der Musikanlage ab; all die anderen sammelte er in einem wirren Haufen, den er in den Schrank räumte. (Behutsam. Damit ihre kleinen Hörner nicht abbrechen würden.) Dann marschierte er zu Cas' Mantel, fischte das Engelsschwert aus dem Ärmel, ging wieder zurück und platzierte es feierlich neben dem Ghettoblaster. „Siehst du!“, sagte Dean stolz. „Massig Platz!“ Cas betrachtete ihn mit großen Augen, er saß unverwandt auf dem Boden, zwischen den auf der Erde verbliebenen, verknäulten Decken und auf dem Boden gespreizten Flügeln. Dean stieg sorgsam über die Federn hinweg und riss den kleinen Wandschrank in der Ecke auf. Es gab keine leeren Kleiderbügel mehr. Dean warf hastig einige seiner Hemden auf den Boden (versuchte, seine Handlung vor Cas zu verbergen) und drehte sich mit einem Grinsen wieder um, hielt die leeren Bügel in die Höhe und sagte: „Schau, ganz viele übrig gebliebene Bügel!“ Er griff nach Cas' Trenchcoat, Jackett und Hose und hing sie auf, machte sich sogar die Mühe, die Hose ordentlich an deren Nähten zu falten. Als nächstes legte Dean Cas' Shorts zusammen, stopfte die Socken ineinander und legte sie neben dem Engelsschwert ab; und er stellte Cas' Schuhe akkurat in der Ecke des Zimmers ab, in der auch Deans Schuhe standen. „Schau, alles passt, es ist genügend Platz vorhanden.“ Er drehte sich um und war verwundert, Cas direkt hinter sich stehend vorzufinden, höchstens zwei Fuß von ihm entfernt.

 Cas' Augen glänzten.

 Die großen Flügel schienen etwas höher zu sein als normal. Etwas mehr ausgebreitet als normal.

 Die Federn sahen _sehr aufgeplustert_ aus.

 Dean schlug vor: „Du könntest bleiben. Jede Nacht, Cas. Ich meine... wenn dir danach ist.“

 „Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass mir danach ist“, entgegnete Castiel.

 Dean nahm seine Hand, zog ihn zurück zum Bett und löschte das Licht. Innerhalb eines Augenblicks lagen sie wieder unter der Decke und, blitzschnell, praktisch auf der Stelle hatte sich Cas fest an ihn geschmiegt. Ein Unterarm ruhte auf Deans Rücken, die „untere Hand“ fand ihren Platz bequem auf Deans Penis.

 „Sieh dich an, Cas, du bist ein verfluchter Profi“, merkte Dean an. Er schob seinen Arm unter Cas' Kopf und bettete ihn auf Cas' Flügel, die hinter seinem Rücken verstaut waren. Der obere Flügel legte sich über Dean.

 Sie passten perfekt zueinander.

 „Du bist sicher, dass dir mit mir nicht langweilig wird?“, flüsterte Dean in die Dunkelheit.

 „Dean“, sprach Castiel sanft, „du bist vieles. Aber du bist _niemals_ langweilig.“

 Und hier waren sie. Lagen gemeinsam im Bett. Kein Sex, keine Hasenohren, keine Analperlen, keine Nippelklemmen, kein Impala, keine „Stimuli“, keine Orgasmen jeglicher Art. Sie lagen lediglich in einem gewöhnlichen Bett, zwischen gewöhnlichen Decken (naja, Gepardenmuster) und schmusten miteinander. Sie lagen nebeneinander und Dean dachte: _Es gibt nichts Besseres auf dieser Welt. Es gibt nichts Besseres._

 Es gab nichts Besseres auf dieser Welt als gemütlich neben seinem Engel zu liegen. Neben Castiel.

 In ihrem eigenen Zimmer.

  

ENDE

 

  

Ich bedanke mich herzlich bei allen, die mich begleitet und mir ein oder mehrere Reviews geschenkt haben, ich weiß jedes einzelne sehr zu schätzen, zeigt es doch, dass sich die Mühe einer Übersetzung lohnt. Es wäre ganz wunderbar, wenn ich abschließend vielleicht noch einige weitere Rückmeldungen bekommen würde, gerne auch von Lesern, die sich bisher nicht überwinden konnten, denn ich bin wirklich neugierig, wie ihr alle es fandet. Auch Kudos, sofern es euch gefallen hat, wäre ich alles andere als abgeneigt. Damit würdet ihr mich wirklich sehr glücklich machen. ♥

 Zum Schluss noch einige **Anmerkungen der Autorin** , die ihr vielleicht spannend finden dürftet. Sie wollte erklären, woher sie die Idee nahm, wie sich die Story entwickelt hat und worauf sie insbesondere hinaus wollte. Ich fand es äußerst interessant, deshalb habe ich es ebenfalls übersetzt.

  _INVERSION 1: ZUERST SEX_. Ich habe in dieser Geschichte bewusst versucht, Dinge rückwärts aufzuziehen und übliche Abläufe einer sich entwickelnden Liebesbeziehung umzukehren. Die größte Sache, die ich umgekehrt habe war: Sex zuerst, Emotionen später. Die normale Reihenfolge innerhalb romantischer Geschichten wäre, mit den Emotionen zu beginnen und dann langsam auf den Sex hinzuarbeiten, richtig? Aber ich wollte es andersherum angehen und direkt mit Sex ALS ALLERERSTEN SCHRITT starten. Nicht einmal küssen sollten sie sich, lediglich unverzüglich zu den Orgasmen gelangen! Warum? Weil dies tatsächlich manchmal im wahren Leben vorkommt… ähm, vielleicht zu viele Informationen, aber so ist es! :) Außerdem empfinde ich Dean als den „Sex zuerst“-Typ; dass es ihm leichter fallen würde, eine Beziehung aufzubauen, wenn er direkt zum Sex kommen könnte und sich erst im Nachhinein Gefühle entwickeln würden.

  _INVERSION 2: DEAN WECHSELT ZU CAS‘ AUSDRUCKSWEISE_ : Eine weitere Sache, die ich umgekehrt habe war, wer seine Ausdrucksweise ändert. In vielen Destiel-Geschichten drückt sich Cas leicht merkwürdig aus und Dean verbessert ihn und zwingt ihn dazu, üblicherweise genutzte Ausdrücke zu verwenden. (Dinge wie: Cas sagt etwas wie „kopulieren“ und Dean lacht ihn aus und bringt ihn dazu, zu „ficken“ zu wechseln.) Das heißt, Cas passt sich normalerweise Deans Sprachgewohnheit an. Ich dachte, es wäre cool (und außerdem witzig!), wenn es andersrum wäre, wenn Dean es sich allmählich angewöhnen würde, Cas‘ Begriffe zu nutzen. Also wechselt Dean im Laufe der Geschichte zu Cas‘ Terminologie – Sachen wie „Stimuli“ und „angenehm“ und „Fellatio-Fähigkeiten“ und natürlich „Kuscheln“ am Ende. Auch wenn es völlig unterbewusst geschieht, ist Dean willens, sich Cas anzupassen.

  _INVERSION 3: SEX KANN LUSTIG SEIN:_ Es scheint selten zu ein, Schweinkram mit Witz zu mischen. Oder Gefühle mit Witz. Ich war fest entschlossen, lustige Begebenheiten mit hineinzumischen und herauszufinden, ob es harmonieren kann, ob es mir gelingen würde, Lacher mit heißem Sex und tiefen Emotionen zu mixen. Weil… manchmal geschieht auch das im wahren Leben! Das richtige Leben vermischt bisweilen einiges: man denkt, man sei in einer Romanze und dann geschieht etwas Tragisches; man glaubt, man befände sich in einer Tragödie und dann passiert etwas wahnsinnig Komisches. Hin und wieder am selben Tag. Ich wollte sehen, ob ich das einfangen kann. Am Ende lacht Dean aufrichtig, während er absolut heißen Sex hat. Denn… das passiert manchmal einfach. (oder habe ich bloß ein besonders lächerliches Sexleben?)

  _INVERSION 4: EINE JUNGFRAU MIT ERFAHRUNG:_ Cas wird häufig als eine Art ahnungslose/nervöse/ignorante Jungfrau dargestellt, deshalb liebte ich die Idee, dass er eine äußerst dreiste Jungfrau mit tonnenweise Erfahrung sein könnte! Auch noch durch ein BDSM Haus der Freude! Ha ha ha! Ich weiß, das ist vielleicht ein klitzekleines bisschen unwahrscheinlich, aber ich fand die Idee einer Jungfrau, die bereits jedes mögliche Sexspielzeug und jede Sexstellung kennt und praktisch ein Experte auf dem Gebiet der Blowjobs ist, einfach großartig. (Die aber dennoch keine Ahnung hat, wie man kuschelt.)

  _INVERSION 5: DER VERLUST DER JUNGFRÄULICHKEIT IST KEINE RIESIGE SACHE:_ Dies war sehr subtil, falls es nicht bemerkt worden ist: Cas‘ allererster Orgasmus war im Federn-Kapitel, der Zweite auf dem Sitzsack (ob man diese als Verlust der „Jungfräulichkeit“ ansehen will ist diskutierbar, doch erneut ist dies vollkommen absichtlich so geschehen – manchmal ist es ein verschwommenes zusammenhängendes Ganzes, kein einzelner Moment. Verwendet man die Definition von Sex, die in „Savage Love“ (von Dan Savage) geschrieben steht, verlor er seine Jungfräulichkeit im Kapitel über die Federn). Aber Cas erwähnt diese Begebenheit mit keinem Wort. Generell glaube ich, dass wir Menschen viel zu viel Aufhebens darum machen und ich dachte, es läge vollkommen in Cas‘ Charakter, dass er kein Wort darüber verliert – und typisch für Dean, dass er nicht einmal daran denkt! (Tatsächlich kommt Dean der Gedanke, dass diese Begebenheit Cas‘ erstes Mal gewesen ist, niemals wirklich.) Natürlich liebt Cas die Orgasmen, aber der Verlust seiner Jungfräulichkeit an sich erscheint ihm im Vergleich zur Offenbarung seiner Schuld Dean gegenüber als trivial.

 Okay, nun noch andere Dinge:

  _WOHER DER PLOT KAM:_ Vor langer, langer, langer Zeit (vor ungefähr acht Monaten) hatte ich den Einfall, dass es saukomisch wäre, wenn Cas ausversehen auftauchen würde, während Dean sich selbst befriedigt. Und dass Cas vermutlich völlig unbeeindruckt davon wäre. Denn er ist nicht menschlich, richtig? Er hätte einfach nicht diese automatische, peinlich berührte Reaktion, die ein Mensch haben würde. Außerdem hatte ich während der gesamten 9. Staffel diesen Floh ihm Ohr, dass Cas die Ereignisse von Staffel 6-8 noch immer stören sollten. Ich habe weiter nachgedacht. Cas verbirgt seine Gefühle immer, aber vielleicht, tief in seinem Inneren, ist er noch immer besorgt darüber, dass er Dean enttäuscht hat. Diese Gedanken vereinten sich und ich überlegte, dass Cas Dean überraschen und mit seiner verzerrten Castiel-Logik denken könnte: „Oh, möglicherweise könnte ich ihm Orgasmen schenken, um die Vergangenheit wieder gut zu machen!“ Dann kombinierte ich all dies mit der ganzen „Sex zuerst“-Idee, schrieb das erste Kapitel und von dort an ging es weiter.

  _FLÜGEL, FEDERN UND VOGEL-ZEUGS:_ Einiges hiervon habe ich bereits einmal erwähnt, aber es war für mich stets ein kritischer Faktor, dass Castiel NICHT MENSCHLICH ist. In keiner Weise ein Mensch mit Superkräften; er ist ein völlig andere Spezies. Als Biologe, der mit allerhand unterschiedlichen Spezies gearbeitet hat, war mir dies wirklich wichtig. Ich wollte ihm unbedingt nichtmenschliche Körpersprache und nichtmenschliches Verhalten geben, deshalb nahm ich eine ganze Menge von Vögeln. Die Anatomie, Farbe und Größe der Flügel habe ich von einem wunderschönen Gerfalken geliehen, mit dem ich einst gearbeitet habe. Ich habe ein wenig mit den Farben gespielt (ich liebe auch die Idee, dass Cas schwarze Flügel haben könnte), aber dieser weiße Gerfalke war so verdammt schön, deshalb habe ich es bei klassischem Weiß belassen und habe einige silberne Halbmonde hinzugefügt (Gerfalken haben schwarze Halbmonde), plus die goldenen Federstiele (die ich von einem Goldspecht geborgt habe, einem meiner Lieblingsvögel). Cas‘ Angewohnheit, seine Federn aufzuplustern wenn er glücklich ist, ist auf etwas basiert, was Raubvögel tun und „Rousing“ genannt wird. Dabei schütteln sie all ihre Federn und plustern sie flüchtig auf, wenn sie fröhlich und zufrieden sind. Außerdem gibt es noch weitere Vogelspezies, die ihre Federn aufplustern und ihre Flügel ausschütteln, wenn sie sich selbstsicher fühlen. :) Das Putzen des Nackens kann man bei einigen Spezies beobachten, die eine Paarbindung eingehen und wie ihr gesehen habt, ist dies ebenfalls ein kritischer Faktor, nämlich dass Engel Liebe und Trost mit ihrer Körpersprache ausdrücken. Es war tatsächlich sogar eine Art Test für Dean, etwas was er durchdenken musste: ist er bereit, Cas auf halbem Weg entgegenzukommen, herauszufinden, was Cas wirklich braucht und ein wenig von Cas‘ Körpersprache zu lernen? Zuletzt: Alulas gibt es wirklich, wie ich bereits erwähnt habe. Also, der Flügelsex: während ich über Alulas nachgedacht habe, erkannte ich plötzlich, dass es wahrhaftig Sinn ergeben würde, wenn Cas die Dinge durch seine Flügel lebendiger fühlen könnte als durch die Berührung der Hände seiner Hülle. Diese Idee eröffnete auf einmal einen völlig neuen Blickwinkel auf Flügelsex: der Grund, die Flügel in den Sex einzubeziehen, wurde, dass Cas Dean einfach besser FÜHLEN konnte, nicht dass die Flügel selbst Cas erregten. Wie auch immer, tut mir leid, dass ich nicht zum Ende komme, aber all diese unzähligen Details kommen zusammenfassend auf einen Punkt: Cas ist nicht menschlich. Und Dean muss bereit sein, sich dem anzupassen, was Cas braucht.

  _EINWILLIGUNG:_ Eine wirklich verzwickte Sache in dieser Geschichte war, einen Weg zu finden, wie Cas einen halb-unwilligen/sich verleugnenden Dean zu sexuellen Handlungen bewegen konnte, ohne in den Bereich der Vergewaltigung oder der Nichtzustimmung zu gelangen. Ich denke, die beiden würden sich auf natürliche Weise mit Rücksicht und Respekt behandeln, deshalb wollte ich dies unter allen Umständen vermeiden. Deshalb wandeln einige Szenen auf einer delikaten Linie, in der zunächst eine ziemlich wackelige, zweifelhafte Zustimmung vorliegt. Wenn ihr es erneut lest, werdet ihr die Nachrichten entdecken, die sie der anderen Person zukommen lassen; sowohl die verbalen als auch die unbewussten Mitteilungen durch die Körpersprache sind stets von Zustimmung durchdrungen, selbst dann wenn in ihren Köpfen heimlich Zurückhaltung herrschte. Und es gibt des weiteren einige Stellen, bei denen der „Initiator“ auf einmal besorgt ist, dass die andere Person unsicher ist, und sich zurückzieht um auf ein klares Ja zu warten, bevor er fortfährt. (Cas versucht inmitten des Blowjobs, den er Dean gibt, aufzuhören; später will sich Dean von Cas‘ Flügeln zurückziehen.) Das war knifflig und ich musste einige Szenen viele Male umschreiben, um die richtige Balance zu finden, besonders im „Setting Boundaries“-Kapitel (der erste Blowjob) und in „Feathers“ (Das Flügelkapitel).

  _KUSCHELN:_ Cas‘ Schwierigkeiten mit dem Kuscheln und insbesondere mit dem „unteren Arm“ sind ziemlich genau eine Beschreibung meines ersten Kuschelerlebnisses, ha. (Ich war absolut so: „Was zum Teufel mache ich mit diesem Arm? Warum hat mich niemand vor diesem Armproblem gewarnt?“) Außerdem, wie einer von euch bereits vermutet hat, wie Dean ausversehen von Kuscheln zu Sex wechselt, ist ebenfalls zu circa 90% aus Kuschelepisoden mit meinem Freund entsprungen. („Hey, macht es dir was aus wenn ich… das ein bisschen mache? … Du kannst dich entspannen…“) :D

  _GERÄUSCHVOLLER SEX:_ Ich erhielt eine negative Stimme von einem von euch wegen der Anzahl der Geräusche, aber ebenso unzählige positive Kommentare. Egal ob es geklappt hat oder nicht, ich habe versucht, realistisch zu sein. Wieder zurück zur Wissenschaft: Früher habe ich Analysen von Vokalisierungen von Vögeln und Affenrufen durchgeführt, des Weiteren habe ich mit einigen Elefanten gearbeitet und nach Jahren, in denen ich Tierrufe umschrieben habe, begann ich, auf ALL die Geräusche zu achten, die Menschen machen können, in all ihrer Vielfalt und in welcher Reihenfolge sie auftreten; und ich wollte es auf die Weise niederschreiben, wie es oft zu passieren scheint. (ähm, ich nehme an, erneut zu viele Infos! :D) Wie auch immer, die Elemente waren: Komplette grammatikalische Sätze bis zum Schluss (im Gegensatz dazu, wie es in vielen Fanfiktions steht, verliert niemand die Fähigkeit, einen Satz zu bilden! Sie werden atemlos und ihre Sätze werden von anderen Geräuschen durchdrungen, aber sie bringen dennoch vollständige Sätze hervor); der Versuch, der anderen Person schnelles Feedback zu geben („ja DA“ sowas in der Art); und gelegentlich einfach mit allem herauszuplatzen, was ihnen durch den Kopf geht, in einer schnellen Abfolge ganzer Sätze, was Dean mehrfach tut. (Diese Sachen wie „du bist so ein verdammt heißer, sexy Engel, Cas“ – Dean spielt keine Rolle oder „versucht“ sich an Dirty Talk; er sagt einfach das, was er wirklich denkt.) Das ist meine Vorstellung dieser menschlichen Erfahrung, eure Meinung mag natürlich anders sein. :)

  _SYMMETRIE:_ Ich war wirklich getrieben von der Idee, dass das erste und letzte Kapitel einander wie Buchstützen wiederholen sollten. Im ersten Kapitel sagt Cas „Wirst du bald ejakulieren“ und Dean fällt aus dem Bett, in dieser Reihenfolge; im letzten Kapitel fällt Dean abermals aus dem Bett und Cas fragt „Wirst du bald ejakulieren“ in der entgegengesetzten Reihenfolge. Spiegelbilder, woooho! Beide Male fällt er wegen Castiel. Mit folgenden, wichtigen Unterschieden: beim ersten Mal fällt er von Cas weg und er fällt alleine und seine Antwort ist im Grunde „Nein“; beim zweiten Mal fällt er auf Cas zu und MIT CAS, was eine großartige, metaphorische Bedeutung hat und seine Antwort ist ein definitives „Ja.“

  _MEHR SYMMETRIE:_ Eingebettet in die wir-fallen-aus-dem-Bett Buchstützen ist ein weiteres kleines, viel zu offensichtliches Paar Buchstützen: „Was hast du gerade getan?“ „Ich habe dir geholfen, zu ejakulieren/Ich habe dich geküsst. Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich.“ Das erste Mal findet statt, als sie sich in den Sex stürzen und das zweite Mal, als sie zu echten Gefühlen wechseln. Dabei wechseln sie die Positionen: zunächst ist Dean wie betäubt, als Cas den Sex initiiert; später ist Cas wie gelähmt, als Dean einen Sprung zur, naja, Liebe macht, auch wenn er es nicht sofort als solche benennt. Also, sie lösen sich ab und ziehen einander nach vorne. Ja, ich weiß, es ist absolut offensichtlich, aber ich liebe solches Zeug!

  _DER TITEL:_ Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass ihr alle wisst, dass der Titel dieser Geschichte von Virginia Woolfs 1929 Essay darüber, dass weibliche Autoren ein eigenes Zimmer brauchen würden, um darin zu arbeiten, sowohl wörtlich als auch bildlich, stammt. („ _Gebt ihr ein eigenes Zimmer… lasst sie ihre Meinung sagen… und sie wird eines schönen Tages ein besseres Buch schreiben_ “ [als die von Männern geschriebenen Bücher]) Ich habe diese ganze Geschichte in meinem eigenen Zimmer, in meinem eigenen Haus, das ich mit Geld kaufte, das ich selbst verdiente, geschrieben. :)

  _SCHMIDT-NIELSEN:_ Nur so nebenbei, der gute alte Knut war ein echter Physiologe, der einige großartige Bücher geschrieben hat, inklusive einem, das „Die Kamelnase“ heißt. Er verbrachte sein Leben damit, die ganze Welt zu bereisen und die merkwürdigsten Tiere zu studieren, die er finden konnte, deshalb dachte ich, wenn es jemanden gäbe, der je ein Buch über die Physiologie der Engel geschrieben hätte, dann wäre er es gewesen. Einer von euch hat sogar seinen Namen erkannt; ich war erstaunt.

  

Und das war es nun mit „A Room Of Ones Own“. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und danke euch, für eure Aufmerksamkeit! :) Vielleicht bis zur nächsten Übersetzung!

 

LostInPurgatory


End file.
